Master Crimson
by Jananda Sarne
Summary: Severitus Challenge response starting in 3rd Year when Severus Snape is given a nudge towards agreeing to look after Harry Potter for the summer to keep him safe from the escaped prisoner of Azkaban. Will Snape reveal Harry's true paternity? Will Dumbledore find out first? Super!Harry, mentions of prior MPREG and mild slash. (previously The Prisoner and Master Crimson)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Who are you?" asked Severus Snape coldly, waking abruptly from his sleep. A more appropriate question might have been 'How did you get in here?" perhaps with an expletive in it, but somehow Severus did not feel angry or upset at the intruder's presence in his rooms, just intrigued. The man who had appeared so suddenly, exuded a feeling of safety and peace. Severus's words were still cold, but more from habit than true emotion. He had grown used to being unwelcoming, even to such a benevolent guest.

"Some call me Wilfred," replied the man.

"Wilfred?"

"Yes. And I have come to offer you a choice."

"A Wilfred Choice?" asked Severus.

"Precisely," replied Wilfred. "The path you are on will culminate in murder. You shall kill your mentor within four years if you do not turn now. He will beg you to kill him, but it will still be your hand on the wand. Do as I suggest, and you may gain the two things you crave the most."

"What will be the cost to me?"

"Mild, compared to most choices I offer, but hard enough for you. You shall have to learn to love again. And those who love can be hurt more than those who do not."

"And I shall gain the destruction of the Dark Lord?" asked Severus.

"You may, and that which you crave even more, so desperately that you won't even think it in words," said Wilfred.

"I could gain…" Severus faltered. His mouth moved open and closed but no sound came out. As Wilfred had observed, he was unable to voice his true heart's desire. He wanted it so badly that he could not bring himself to think about it, to feel it. He could not bring himself to feel anything at all.

"Exactly," said Wilfred. "Surely that is worth a small sacrifice?"

"What must I do?"

Severus woke with a start. It took a few moments for him to recognise the significance of what he had witnessed. He had been offered a Wilfred's Choice and accepted it. Thinking back, nothing else could have persuaded him to look after the boy during his well-earned vacation time. Severus relived the dream in his mind's eye. It was promising. For the first time in years, he went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

"Why have you brought me here, Albus?" Severus asked the next afternoon.

"What do you see, Severus?" asked Albus.

Severus paused. "I see a lily," he said.

"Good," said Albus.

Severus stayed standing in front of the mirror, looking desperately at the image it presented to him.

Albus spoke. "He's in danger," he said. "Her son. Lily's son."

Severus did not reply. He continued to stare into the mirror.

"Severus? The Minister has just fire-called me. Sirius Black has escaped. He is coming after Harry."

"But surely he is mad, he'll never be able to function well enough to find him," said Severus.

"I almost wish that were so," said Albus. "The Minister saw Black when he visited Azkaban a few weeks ago. Black just said that he missed doing the crossword and asked for the copy of the Daily Prophet that Fudge was carrying. He's still sane, mostly. I want you to protect Harry this summer. To keep him safe."

Severus continued to stare at the blue eyed figures he saw in the mirror. "And why me?" he asked with great effort.

"You are the last person Sirius Black would suspect," said Albus. "You must take the child to the safe house at Broadwater. Being on an island will-"

"No," said Severus.

"Severus…"

"No," repeated Severus. "I will hide the boy, but not there. The safe houses are known to too many. I have somewhere else in mind."

"Where?"

"It would be safer were I not to tell anyone that."

"Is it safe? Is it secret?"

"Yes. You may scry for our location, but you will not find us."


	2. Summer Plans

Summer Plans

Uncle Vernon met Harry at Kings Cross after the end of his second year at Hogwarts. He said nothing. Harry shrugged at his friends and then walked after his uncle, wheeling his trunk and owl cage with him, out to the car park. The journey home was just as silent within the car, while the storm gathered without, mirroring Harry's gloomy mood.

When they had finally reached the place Harry was forced to call home, No. 4 Privet Drive, it was pouring cats and dogs. Vernon got out and hurried into the house, his mac pulled over his head, leaving Harry to get his belongings out of the car. He did so, giving up on staying dry, and heard a soft 'bleep' as the car was locked remotely.

Harry let Hedwig out of her cage, mindful of her imprisonment in it the previous year and dragged his trunk to the front door, only to find it shut in front of him. He stood in the rain, pondering what to do. On the one hand he did not want to annoy his muggle relatives too much, there was a long summer ahead, on the other, he was getting soaked.

Harry did the only thing he could think of. He rang the front door bell.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon," he called clearly. "The door's shut on me, must be the wind, could you let me in?"

The curtains in the front room twitched. Harry could imagine the cogs turning in their heads. Someone would have heard that. If they did not let the boy in, someone would wonder why.

The front door opened and Harry ran in, grateful to get out of the rain. Uncle Vernon glared at him as he put his school trunk into the under stairs cupboard that had been his bedroom before he had found out that he was a wizard. Vernon then locked the door to the cupboard and silently ordered Harry up the stairs. Harry carried Hedwig's cage up to Dudley's second bedroom of which he had grudgingly been given the use. As soon as he was inside he heard the door slam and the locks turn. He was not surprised, but all he could think about was how much he needed to use the loo. The Dursleys seemed to have prepared for that, there was a bucket in the corner.

Eying the bucket distastefully, Harry sat down on the bed and wondered what to do. He needed his things. He needed his clothes first and his school books second. He was wet through and at some point before going back to school he would need to get his homework done. Harry knew better than to ask his relatives for his things, given that they had not even spoken to him yet. There was no profit going down that route.

"Well, first thing's first," thought Harry. He closed the curtains, stripped off his wet clothes and wrapped himself in the blanket from the bed. He looked around for something to dry his wet hair with, and having failed to find anything, he shook his head vigorously, like a dog.

There was a soft tapping and Harry got up to find Hedwig outside the window. There was no way for him to let her in without breaking the window, which he did not think was a good idea.

"Go stay with Ron," said Harry. "I can't let you in." She looked at him reproachfully. "Well, it's better than being stuck in here isn't it?"

Harry did not normally enjoy the summer holidays, and this one looked like being as bad as the previous year. Harry Potter was a wizard, but he was not just a wizard, he was a famous wizard. Unfortunately his parents had been murdered by the other most famous wizard of the age, the self-styled Lord Voldemort. This meant that Harry lived with his Muggle (not magic) relatives, the Dursleys. The Dursleys, however, were not just non-magic users, they hated magic. They kept Harry locked up in the front bedroom the whole time. None of them spoke to him. About ten each morning Aunt Petunia would push a plate of food through the cat flap in the door.

The door was unlocked once during that first week. Harry was allowed out to empty his bucket and wash quickly. He stumbled along the passage, under the watchful eye of Uncle Vernon and into the bathroom. The water was ice cold but his shower felt good none the less. Drying off, Harry caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and was startled. He looked ill. He supposed he felt ill too. He had been sneezing a lot, but he looked terrible. He did not have time to ponder then, because Uncle Vernon barged in and Harry realised that time was up.

Harry went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. He was so bored and tired. He spent as much of his time sleeping as possible, just to get rid of the boredom.

"That and you're getting ill," said a voice in his head. "You've got to get out of here, you're not going to last a month, let alone two."

"And now I'm talking to myself," said Harry. "Fine, what should I do? I can't do magic and I can't contact anyone who can. I can't open the window to get a letter out via Hedwig, even if she does check on me every day she can't tell anyone anything."

On Thursday evening, just before dusk, about one week into the summer holiday and Harry was bored and faint from the lack of food. Then Harry Potter received a strange letter. It appeared that salvation in the form of the wizarding world was about to arrive. The letter arrived in his bedroom by phoenix. Somebody knew that an owl could not reach him. As the magnificent bird appeared Harry was reminded of the last time he had seen it. When he had been down in the Chamber of Secrets fighting a Basilisk. He shuddered a bit at the memory. Fawkes, the phoenix, deposited a letter on Harry's lap and disappeared again in a puff of smoke. Harry took the letter and opened it. As he did so, writing began to appear on the parchment. It must be charmed for his eyes only. He did not recognise the handwriting. The text of the letter was hard to read, as if it had been written in a hurry. The ink was smudged where the author had folded the letter in haste rather than blotting dry the writing first.

"Trust none but Professor Snape," read Harry with some difficulty. "But do exactly as he says. Your life depends upon it." There was no signature, but only one person could of sent Fawkes. "The headmaster sent this?" Harry said aloud to the empty room. "Finally."

Harry was puzzled, why send Snape? Surely the Weasleys would be a better choice. And why did his life depend on it? Something else must be happening, but what? Dumbledore must be sending Snape to protect him from whatever it was. Well, that made some sort of sense. Snape had protected him from Quirrell's deadly jinx in Harry's first year at Hogwarts. But in normal circumstances Harry and Snape did not see eye to eye, well, that was putting it mildly. They hated each other. Surely if things were that bad, Dumbledore would have come for Harry himself? Or he might have sent Professor McGonagall, Harry's housemistress. But McGonagall was in her late seventies, still only in middle age for a witch, but Snape was much younger and perhaps quicker on his feet if they were in a fight. Something very bad must be happening.

When the letter had arrived Harry had thought he was going to be saved from the Dursleys. Now it looked like he was headed somewhere even worse. The Dursley's were starving him slowly, but they otherwise left him alone. Snape enjoyed tormenting him too much to leave him alone. Harry could only hope that their time together would be of short duration. He reread the note; there was no indication of a timescale.

"I can't handle him right now," thought Harry, sneezing.

Harry was still pondering what could be going on when the doorbell rang. A few thuds in the downstairs hallway told him that his large uncle, Vernon Dursley, was going to open the door. In the pre-Hogwarts days, when Harry had lived in the under stairs cupboard, it had been Harry's job to answer the door, but now the Dursleys seemed to prefer to keep him locked out of the way. They hated magic and had no intention of being associated with an strange underage wizard like Harry.

The window of the room in which Harry was sitting, overlooked the front of the house and he glanced out to see whether he could identify the caller. None were expected. Through the gloom, he saw a black haired man in Muggle clothing enter the house and decided that he was no threat.

"If that had been a wizard, I would have been worried," he said, just as a far too familiar voice floated up from downstairs.

"You see Mr Dursley, with Sirius Black's escape we need…"

"Professor Snape!" shouted Harry in annoyance.

"Ah Potter," came Snape's voice from downstairs, louder this time. "Perhaps you would care to grace us with your presence?"

"Er," said Uncle Vernon's voice. "The boy is upstairs, I'll just go fetch him."

Harry waited as a couple of sets of footsteps came up the stairs towards the bedroom. Snape was obviously coming up himself.

"You can take the boy straight away," Harry could hear Vernon saying. "He's already packed."

Harry could hear Vernon fumbling with the locks on the bedroom door. Finally the door swung open. Harry stood up automatically as the two men entered. Professor Snape was expertly dressed as a Muggle in jeans and a shirt. His long hair was tied back and he looked, well, normal.

"Potter," said Snape turning to Harry. "This is rather urgent, we will be leaving as soon as possible. Please don't dawdle."

"Where are we going, sir?" asked Harry as he swayed slightly.

"Somewhere safer than here," said Snape coldly, not appearing to notice anything amiss.

"Where sir?"

"That is not really your concern at the moment," said Snape. "Suffice that with Black's escape, the headmaster feels that you need more protection than the Muggles can offer. You won't go wandering around on my watch."

"I don't..." began Harry.

"What, no Gryffindor colours?" Snape asked, looking around at the dingy décor of Dudley's second bedroom. "You shall take better care of your things this summer," he added, his gaze resting on the broken furniture and Harry's cousin's broken toys. He bent down so that his head was level with Harry's. "Now come!"

Harry looked across at his uncle. "May I have my trunk, Uncle Vernon?" he asked. Vernon looked momentarily angry, but then saw Harry glaring at the visitor and his face brightened. He pulled out a bunch of keys from his pocket and waddled back downstairs to the under stairs cupboard. Harry picked up his owl cage and turned to follow the teacher to his doom.

"My trunk is downstairs, sir," he said and walked out of the room.

Snape looked on grimly as Vernon had to use six keys before he could open the door just as he had done for the boy's room. Finally the door swung open and Harry pulled out his school trunk. Snape watched him struggle with an amused look on his normally impassive face. Harry set his trunk on its wheels, and led the way to the front door. Snape called him back.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Potter?" he asked. "Don't your family deserve a farewell?"

Harry put down his luggage and turned. The door to the sitting room was closed. Aware of Snape's eyes fixed on him, Harry walked over to the door. He tried to open it and it would not budge. Harry knocked on it.

"Well, goodbye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley," he said loudly when it did not open. "I'll see you, er, later."

"Close the door on your way out, boy," Vernon shouted through the door. Harry shrugged at Snape's questioning look and returned to the door. He left the house and paused at the end of the front path, unsure of which way to turn.

"Come on Potter," called Snape as he strode past him down the dark street and around the corner. Harry hurried after him, carrying his owl cage and pulling his trunk along. He had far shorter legs than Snape and was soon several metres behind him. Snape looked around and scowled at Harry, but he did stop and allowed Harry to catch up with him.

"Stay with me!" he hissed. "It is not safe for you to wander around by yourself!"

"But I…" protested Harry, but a glare from Snape silenced him. They continued down the street, Snape keeping a hand on Harry's shoulder. It felt uncomfortably heavy, but Harry did not see how he could complain.

"Give me the trunk, Potter," said Snape as said trunk hit an uneven paving stone and tipped off its wheels, causing Harry to stop. Harry looked uncertain. Snape glared at him until he let Snape take the handle from him. "You can carry the owl cage," he said.

"Where are we going, sir?" asked Harry politely as they turned down Wisteria Walk. Dealing with Snape was like approaching a scorpion; at some point you would get stung.

"To visit an old friend," replied Snape quietly.

Snape led Harry up to a very familiar house. "But this is where Mrs Figg lives," said Harry as they walked up the front path. Snape rang the doorbell and sure enough, Mrs Figg, Harry's old babysitter, opened it a crack a few moments later. Harry noticed that she had the chain on. What was she scared of?

"Come in, quickly," said Mrs Figg, closing the door to take off the chain and then opening the door properly to let them in.

"Thank you, Arabella," said Snape as they entered, Snape lifting the trunk effortlessly over the front step. Harry was looking a bit brighter. Maybe Snape had just come to escort him here. Perhaps he would be spending the holiday with Mrs Figg rather than his most hated teacher.

While Harry was thinking this, Snape and Mrs Figg had walked down the hall and into her sitting room. It was a back facing room so nobody would be able to see in the window. Harry hurried after them.

"Time for a spot of tea, Severus?" asked Mrs Figg as Harry entered the room.

Snape glared at her, "We must get going," was all he said.

"Of course Severus," said Mrs Figg. "It was just on the wireless, he's been spotted by a couple of Muggles in Leatherhead." She turned to Harry. "You do what Professor Snape tells you, Harry," she said. "He'll keep you safe if you let him."

"Enough," said Snape. "We must be going. Come here Potter… Bring the owl cage boy!" Harry picked up his owl cage once more and moved resignedly towards Snape. The teacher took his wand out of his pocket and waved it at the cage and trunk, shrinking them both. He summoned them into his hand and gave them to Harry who looked at them in surprise. "Well, put them in your pocket!" said Snape. "Now come here." Harry looked doubtful. "I'm going to apparate us," said Snape. He grabbed at Harry and held his arm in a grip of iron. Next Harry felt a squeezing sensation and suddenly he was standing somewhere else. Snape immediately lit his wand and Harry could see that they were on a grassy hillside. The moon was now up, but it was hiding behind a cloud, so the main light was coming from Snape's wand.

"Come on David," said Snape. He started to walk up the hill.

Harry did not move.

Come on!" Snape repeated, turning and looking at Harry. His expression was sour.

Snape led Harry to the top of the hill. Harry was glad that he was not having to carry his full sized luggage as they climbed the steep grassy slope. There were many sheep around and they had to be careful where they stepped.

As they walked, Snape said nothing. Harry was not about to get glared or yelled at so he too remained silent. Snape was moving far too fast for Harry to keep up with him. Harry's head hurt and his stomach growled reminding him that he had not eaten since the morning.

Suddenly there was a sneeze and a splash. Harry had fallen into a small stream. Snape had been moving much faster than the boy and so the light was too far ahead for Harry to see properly and he had missed his step. Snape turned around. He looked annoyed. Harry slipped and slid his way out of the water. Snape walked back to the stream and gave Harry a hand up.

"I can managed," said Harry. He squelched out of the water.

Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"I'm sorry Professor," said Harry hurriedly.

With a wave of his wand Snape dried the boy's clothes. To say that Harry was surprised would be an understatement; he was astounded.

"What?" said Harry, but Snape had turned away from his and was walking up the hill, albeit at a slightly slower pace. Harry stumbled after him.

"Do you see it?" Snape asked when they reached the top of the hill.

"See what?" asked Harry.

"Obviously not," said Snape and he set off down the hill and towards the next one.

"Where are we sir?" asked Harry after they had crested three hills and he had seen nothing special.

"Near Lions' Den," replied Snape as if it was obvious.

Harry ventured another remark. "What is Lions' Den?" he asked carefully.

"You don't know?" asked Snape incredulously.

"No, sorry," replied Harry.

"Lions' Den is the hereditary home of the Crimson House!"

"What is the Crimson House?" asked Harry feeling very stupid. He was not sure he should have asked the question. Snape did not like questions.

"Are you really telling me that you don't know anything about Lions' Den, the Crimson House…?" Harry shook his head. "What about Sirius Black? No? Didn't you ever wonder why the Dark Lord wanted to kill you, what there was about a baby to make you a threat? If it had been me I would have been just a little bit curious."

"Voldemort," Harry began. Snape hissed in displeasure. "Sorry, You-Know-Who wanted to kill me… I was the reason my parents died?"

Snape looked at him oddly. He looked about to say something, but paused. Harry stood quietly, hoping that he had not brought the man's wrath down on his head. "Come on," he said. "We need to find the house before morning."

The pair walked up another hill.

"It must be somewhere here," muttered Snape to himself. Harry was really struggling. He did not have the strength to make it up many more hills. "Don't dawdle," Snape said, but he slowed down a bit as well.

They crested another hill and Harry gasped.

"Do you see it?" asked Snape.

"That's Lions' Den?" breathed Harry awestruck. "We're going there? It's beautiful," he breathed.

"Right, now so that I can see it, you must take me through the wards." Harry looked blank. "Just hold on and walk that way," explained Snape holding out his hand. Harry obeyed warily, taking the cold hand in his, and faintly felt magic swirling around him and then Snape nodded. "Yes, that is Lions' Den," he said before turned sharply to Harry. Instead of letting go of the boy's hand he held it tightly and pulled Harry towards him and pressed his hand to Harry's forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me you were ill?" Snape asked letting go of Harry and looking at him critically.

Harry was unsure what to say. The answer was too obvious. He had not told Snape because he was Snape. Snape waved his wand over Harry several times. There was an odd look in his eyes. Harry wondered if it could be concern.

"Well, possibly," he thought. "Snape's concerned that I'll be sick over his lovely house."

"Can you make it to the house?" asked Snape at length.

Harry began to nod but his head hurt too much. "Yes," he said instead.

The pair made their way slowly down the hill and towards the front gates of the estate. The gates opened as Harry approached and they walked down the front path, through the gardens. Harry could not see much of the plants, but he did notice that the gardens were very extensive.

As Snape and Harry approached, the front doors opened and they were greeted by a House Elf. This elf looked nothing like Dobby, the only other one Harry had met. Instead of a grimy pillowcase, she was dressed in a spotless blue tea towel with a crimson trim. As soon as they were across the threshold Harry sank to the floor.

"Oh Sire Severus, welcome back to Lions' Den," the House Elf cried with a couple of tears of joy at having a master in the house again. "And Master David," she cried turning to Harry. "Welcome home Master David." She looked worriedly at David. "Master David's ill," she said and turned back to Snape. "What can Simba do?"

Before Harry could comment on the elf's words, Snape was speaking. "Make up two bedrooms," he said. Snape turned to Harry, "Have you had supper yet?" he asked.

"No," said Harry.

"Then give us some food too, Simba," said Snape. He turned to Harry. "This way," he said, gripping Harry's arm to help him to his feet and slowly marching him out of the hallway and up some stairs.

"I'm sorry sir," mumbled Harry as they started to climb the stairs. "I've gotta sit down." He could not think of anything outside the pounding of his head. His vision began to swim and he knew he was about to pass out. "Sorry," said Harry quietly as he felt himself slip out of Snape's grasp. The last thing he wanted to do was to pass out in front of Snape, especially with nobody else around, but he did not have any choice.


	3. Master Crimson

Master Crimson

Harry woke to find himself in a dark room. The bed was far too comfortable and the blankets far too soft for him to be at the Dursleys' or Hogwarts, or anywhere he could think of. With that thought, Harry was wide awake and sitting up. It felt like he was wearing his pyjamas, not his clothing from before. There was no sound and no light. Harry had no idea what time of day it was, or where he was. Then the events of the previous night, he hoped it was the previous night, came back to him. He had fainted in front of Snape who would never let him hear the end of that. He supposed he was in Lions' Den, that meant Snape and the House Elf Simba were the only people around. As he thought about Simba there was a small pop and an influx of light. Simba had appeared with a candle.

"Good afternoon, Master David," said Simba.

"Afternoon?" asked Harry peering at the burry figure. Snape was going to be so cross with him for sleeping that late. "Why do you call me Master David?"

"That being Master David Sir's name," said Simba.

"Okay," said Harry. After his experience with Dobby he had no wish to upset the elf by pointing out that it was not his name.

"Simba is fetching Sire Severus," said Simba.

"Er," began Harry, remembering that this was what she called Snape, but the elf was gone, so was the light.

Harry did not have long to ponder what to do before there was once more light as the door opened and a black figure walked in. Simba was back too, she drew the curtains with a click of her finger and placed a tray of food on the table next to Harry's bed before withdrawing. Harry looked around curiously, his gaze attracted to the table. That was the most likely place for his glasses. He spotted them and put them on quickly. Snape came into focus. Now that he could see properly, Harry began to push back the covers to get up.

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Snape snidely as Harry stood up. A wave of dizziness passed over him and Harry quickly sat down again. "I was unable to completely counter the effects of the potion you took, so you will just have to deal with the symptoms."

Harry looked at him. Potion?

"Excellent work, really," continued Snape. "Reduction in body mass, fever and headache. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary, would pass for getting caught in the rain, but quite debilitating in their own way. But how were you stupid enough to ingest it? What have you been eating?"

"Er," said Harry. "Nothing much." Snape looked at him and sitting on the bed with the wizard towering over him made Harry feel very small. "Since leaving the Hogwarts Express I've only eaten what my relatives gave me. I couldn't do magic, I couldn't check for concealed potions!"

Snape looked at him and Harry defiantly held the gaze.

"We need to talk," said Snape, conjuring up a chair and sitting down beside the bed. "Get back into bed," he ordered. Harry looked up at the teacher and decided to obey. He slowly lifted his legs back onto the bed and settled himself into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. Snape handed him the tray of food. "You'd best eat while we talk," he said.

Harry turned his attention to the food. He was hungry, very hungry.

"You say you could not have checked for concealed potions, I want to know why?"

"Because I can't do magic outside Hogwarts," said Harry with as little cheek as he could.

"But you can," said Snape. "You've always been able to. I'm sure you did a lot of magic before you started at Hogwarts, why should afterwards be any different."

"But the law…"

"But that only applies to wizard magic," said Snape. Harry looked up from his food in amazement. "You aren't trying to do wizard magic, are you?" asked Snape.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Yes," corrected Snape.

"Yes," said Harry.

"But why, David?" asked Snape. Their eyes met and both looked at each other in confusion. "You don't know," said Snape.

"Know what?" asked Harry. He stopped eating and just looked at Snape. "Why you're calling me David? No, I don't know that."

"What do you know?" asked Snape. "Do you know about Sirius Black?"

"Who's he?" asked Harry.

"Obviously not," said Snape. "What about Lions' Den? You do understand where we are, don't you?"

"The ancestral home of the Crimson House," said Harry. Snape looked at him. "What?" asked Harry. "No, I don't know any more than that; that's all you told me!"

"That'll do," said Snape, but more tolerantly than Harry would have expected. "What do you know about the Zia houses?" Harry was silent. "Come on, you take History of Magic, what do you know about the Zia houses."

Harry wracked his brains. Nothing came to mind.

"I don't know sir," he said.

"As expected, you never open a book unless you have to and you sleep through lessons," said Snape snidely. "That stops now. History of Magic is one of the most important subjects you can take at Hogwarts, besides Potions."

Harry stared at him.

"Why are we here, sir?" asked Harry. He wanted to add 'and how long for?' but did not dare. "You mentioned Sirius Black when you came to Privet Drive and you say the name as if I should recognise it."

"We are here to protect you from Sirius Black," said Snape slowly. "Black is a supporter of the Dark Lord and has escaped from prison. Given the trouble you have got into over the last few years, the headmaster thought that you needed more protection than the muggles could give you, until you return to Hogwarts."

"So he asked you to look after me over the summer?" Harry's face clearly said that he was questioning Headmaster Dumbledore's sanity.

"Yes," said Snape. "Like it or not, you are stuck with me this summer. Ordinarily I would not have been pleased with such an assignment, but in this case there are exceptional circumstances."

Snape waved his wand at the door and summoned a book, A Short History of the Crimson House. He placed it on Harry's bedside table.

"When you have finished eating you may read this," said Snape. "But do try to get some rest too. There is no time for you to be ill."

Snape stood up and swept out of the room, leaving Harry with a lot of unanswered questions, a half-finished meal and a large book.

Harry ate what he could, pleased to satisfy his appetite, and Simba appeared to take away the tray. Harry turned his attention to the book and began to read about the Crimson House. It was soon apparent that there was much more to being a Zia Lord than just working magic without a wand.

"Hello David," said a warm voice, startling Harry out of his reading. "How are you feeling?"

Harry looked up and saw a portrait of a man with red hair and blue eyes looking down at him from a painting of a seascape on the opposite wall.

"Tired," said Harry, rubbing his eyes. "Why's everyone calling me David?"

"It's the name your we gave you," said the portrait. "We named you after your grandfather. I suppose you prefer Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"I'm Roger Antirrhinum, Harry," said the portrait.

"I see," said Harry. "Pleased to meet you." He did not really see, but his head was hurting and he just wanted to end the discussion and close his eyes.

"How are you really feeling Harry?" asked Roger. "Do you want me to call Severus? He's working on an antidote for you in the lab."

Harry's eyes flew open. "About that," he said quietly. "I don't think I was poisoned. Snape said that it could have been caused by getting really wet, well I did get really wet."

Roger looked at him thoughtfully. "Have you been eating much?" he asked.

"Not really," said Harry truthfully. "I see how I could have lost some weight."

"I'll tell Severus," said Roger. "Sleep now, you'll feel better in the morning." Harry closed his eyes and found that someone was drawing the curtains and the room was once more in darkness. He pulled his glasses of his face and placed them on the table, before falling asleep.

Harry woke up to a dark room once more, but he felt for his glasses and put them on before slowly getting out of bed and walking to where he thought the curtains were. He felt for them and managed to find them first time. Harry drew the curtains and a soft light filled the room.

"What are you doing?" said a stern voice from the doorway.

Harry turned and saw Professor Snape was standing there. Snape watched as Harry opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say.

"Excellent impression of a codfish, David," said Snape."But why walk across a dark room, why not light a candle or call Simba?"

"I don't think he understands, Severus," said Roger appearing in the painting. "I think David's never stayed in a magical house before, he's used to electricity."

"I stayed at the Burrow," said Harry defensively.

"In a house like Lions' Den," explained Snape, "it is assumed that all the inhabitants can create light at will and can call one of the House Elves if they need assistance with anything. You summoned Simba yesterday, why not this morning? Just think about needing her."

Harry did so, and Simba appeared in the room.

"Yes Master David?" said Simba.

"Er, sorry," said Harry.

Simba looked up at him fearfully. Snape stepped in.

"You may go, Simba," said Snape. "I wanted to make sure that David knew how to call you."

Simba disappeared with another pop.

"Get dressed," said Snape to Harry. "I'll attempt to explain matters to you over breakfast. And do take a shower this morning!"

Snape left and Harry wondered what to do. He could not see his trunk, but there was a wardrobe in the corner of the room. He walked slowly over to it and found there were clothes hanging up inside. Again unsure, he pulled out a pair of trousers and then found that they were indeed his. Someone had patched the clothes up, he assumed it must be Simba because he could not imagine Snape wielding a needle. Harry looked around the room and found a second door. He left the trousers by the wardrobe and opened the door to find that it did indeed lead to a bathroom. He washed quickly and then hurried to dress, taking as long as he dared to keep his head from spinning too much while not keeping Snape waiting. He pulled the bedcovers straight and then left the room, finding himself in a long corridor with no idea of where he was going.

By instinct, Harry summoned Simba once again and she showed him down to the dining room. The elf hovered around Harry as he walked down the stairs, as though afraid that he might fall, but apart from a touch of lightheadedness Harry was fine and made it to breakfast in one piece. He sat down at the table, only to stand up a moment later when Professor Snape walked in. Harry swayed slightly. Snape looked over at him critically.

"Sit down before you fall down," said Snape unsympathetically. Harry sat. Simba appeared with a breakfast of porridge and toast. Harry ate his porridge slowly, glancing over at Snape as often as he dared and eyeing the dark green potion bottle that stood in the middle of the table.

"You have questions," stated Snape eventually.

"Yes sir," replied Harry gingerly. "Where are we, why are we here and how am I David?"

"Ah, the easy: where, why, who ones. David. Where is easy, we are in Lions' Den, the…"

"The ancestral home of the Crimson House," stated Harry. Snape looked angry at being interrupted and Harry clamped his mouth shut.

"If I may continue?" asked Snape. "Why – you are in danger from Sirius Black and this is the safest place. He will never be able to breach the wards, even if he knew where to look."

"Why is Sirius Black particularly dangerous to me?" asked Harry.

Snape sighed. "What did you family tell you about your heritage?" he asked.

This was not a question Harry had imagined Snape would ask. His reply was a bit hesitant, "They told me that my parents had died in a car crash; that was all they ever said on the subject." Snape was looking penetratingly at him.

"Nothing about Sirius Black?"

"No sir."

"You are a Zia, Harry," Snape said.

"I can't be a Zia."

"Never the less you are a Zia, a Crimson Zia. I am Crimson by marriage, the only remaining adult member of the Crimson House, but you are Crimson by blood. You can rule."

"Rule? Like the Zias in that book? But they can do all sorts of magic just by thinking. I can't do that much even with a wand."

"Such is evident from your class grades," agreed Snape dryly.

"… besides," continued Harry, "my parents were James and Lily Potter, male and female. Everyone says how much I look like them, both of them! Zias are the magical children of two men!" As he said this, Harry's indignation left him and he smiled and began to laugh out loud. The Dursleys, with their hatred of everything different would be appalled at the idea that two men could marry, let alone have children. That they had been living with such a child would be the icing on the cake.

Harry stifled his laughter as he caught Snape's eye. The wizard was looking at him in complete disbelief.

"Sorry," said Harry. "Just thinking of Uncle Vernon's reaction to all this." Snape's expression relaxed a bit. Harry could not say that he smiled too, but he did not glare quite as much.

"I assume from what I have seen of Vernon Dursley that he would not have approved," said Snape dryly.

Harry began to agree, but Snape held up one hand. "Please halt your interruptions or this will take forever. The Potters were your godparents not your natural parents. They adopted you and you've had charms on you all your life to make you appear to be a Potter. The Dark Lord was gathering followers and going after the Zia houses. Several houses left Britain for safety abroad. Instead of fleeing, the Crimson House stayed and fought. As a child you would not have been able to defend yourself so your fathers decided to pretend that you were a normal wizard. James and Lily Potter agreed to claim that you were theirs, but the plan went wrong. The Dark Lord went after you anyway and the Potters were killed. You would be in even more danger from his followers if your true birth right were to be known, so I left you with your Muggle 'relatives.'"

"What's changed?"

"Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. He had been talking in his sleep and the gaolers think he is coming after you."

"But why?"

"When the Potters went into hiding with you they used the Fidelius Charm, which is the concealment of a secret inside a living being. It can only be revealed by that person. Sirius Black was your secret keeper. Only he could tell anyone where you were hiding. He betrayed you all to the Dark Lord. Now he wants to finish what he started. He wants to kill you."

Harry looked pensive. It was a lot to take in. His whole world had been overturned when he had found out about magic nearly two years previously, and now it had flipped again. He was a Zia, one of only a handful remaining in Britain.

"You expected me to know about being a Zia," commented Harry softly.

"Yes," agreed Snape. "I expected the Potters to leave explanations for your guardians so that they could help you learn what you must in order to become Lord Crimson. However it has come about, we now have the time to train you for your future."

"You mean like in wandless magic?"

"Among other things. You must study politics, languages, deportment and etiquette. And I expect your school grades to improve as well. You should be easily topping your class, well, maybe behind Miss Granger, but definitely not in the lower half."

"Just because I find out I'm a Zia doesn't make me a genius overnight," Harry grumbled under his breath.

Snape glared at him.

"So my real name is David?" asked Harry. "That's what Simba calls me."

"Yes. You were named after the last Crimson Lord, your grandfather, David Dragon. You are David Antirrhinum, or more formally, Master Crimson."

"So Roger Antirrhinum's…"

"Your maternal father," said Snape. "He died shortly after you were born,"

"And my paternal father?" asked Harry.

"Is also in hiding," replied Snape evasively. Harry did not push the subject. Harry had a dreadful thought; what if Snape were his paternal father? True, the man had not sneered at him so far, but the idea of the loathed teacher as such a close relative was abhorrent. It was bad enough that they would be spending the summer together. Still it was a large house so they should not get in each other's way.

"A few ground rules," said Snape. "Your owl will find us here and you may write to your friends, but as far as they are concerned you are still with the Muggles. Sirius Black is a constant danger so you may only leave the house if I am with you. I want your promise on that."

"I promise, Professor," said Harry.

Snape frowned. "You may refer to me as 'Uncle Severus' while we are here," he said. "Is that all you're going to eat?" he asked.

Harry looked down at his almost-finished bowl of porridge.

"You've got to start acting a bit more responsibly," said Snape. "I thought you'd been poisoned with a clever potion, and then your dad tells me that you just got wet and didn't eat properly. This stops now."

Under Snape's watchful eye, Harry ate the rest of the porridge. He knew it was stupid, but part of him had been trying to save the porridge for later in case there was nothing further that day.

"Remember where you are, Harry," he told himself.

When Harry had finished eating, Snape poured out a precise measure of the potion into an empty cup and handed it to him. Harry looked at it, but did not drink it.

"I wouldn't give you anything harmful," said Snape. Harry looked at him slightly warily. Snape sighed. "I'd tell you the composition, but given your potions marks I don't think that would help. Just trust me, it'll make you feel much better." Harry still did not drink the potion. "Really, David," said Snape. "If I wanted to harm you I could just curse you. Drink it!"

Harry sniffed the potion and realised that he would not be able to tell from the smell whether it was dangerous anyway. Snape had a point though, he could easily do anything magical to Harry and Harry would not have a chance. Harry drank the potion, grimacing a bit at the taste, but he drank all of it. A headache he did not know he had cleared and Harry felt better than he had for days.

"If you have finished, we had better get to work," said Snape at last. "Follow me."


	4. Lessons

Lessons

"I think I should give you a tour," said Severus. "That way you have some chance of finding your way around, but I do warn you, like Hogwarts, the rooms and staircases here can change, although they mainly do so on the command of the Crimson Lord. We will start with the owlery."

"This is the family wing," said Severus as they walked up from the dining room to the owlery at the top of the house. As soon as Harry entered, Hedwig flew over to him. Harry held out his arm and she landed on it.

"That must be a very bright bird you've got, David," said Severus. "I would not have expected her to find us so soon." Harry stroked the top of Hedwig's head. She hooted and flew away to the main perch. "She'll have to give that up when my owl arrives," commented Severus.

They left Hedwig to sleep in the owlery and went down to the bedrooms. They came to a corridor with several doors on each side. Severus opened the first door and let Harry look inside. "This is the master suite – it will be yours when you turn seventeen and become Lord Crimson, until then it is my room as head of the Crimson House." They walked further along the corridor. "This was Roger's, your father's, room," Snape announced, opening the door and going in.

Harry realised it was the room he had used the night before. "This is the room he had as a child. Simba set it up for you, but if you would prefer you could choose another. What do you think? Will it suit you?"

Harry looked around the room. He had been too tired to make much of an inspection before. It was large and airy with a big bay window at the other. The walls were painted sky blue and the ceiling had been decorated with what looked like Muggle glow in the dark stars. The bed was against one wall and a closet was opposite it, with the door to the en-suite bathroom next to it.

"It's mine?" asked Harry.

Severus nodded and waved his wand. "David's Room," appeared on the door.

"Please professor," said Harry, "I'd rather be called Harry."

"David is your proper name," said Severus. "You were named for your grandfather. It's poor courtesy to him, or your parents, to reject the name."

"I suppose," said David.

"Besides," said Severus, "you have always claimed to dislike the celebrity status of Harry Potter, why not embrace the chance to put the name Harry behind you, at least for the summer."

David thought for a while. The professor was right, he always wanted to get away from the fame of 'Harry.' Why not be David for a while?

"Okay," said David. "I will try."

"And while we are on the subject of names," said Severus. "Please remember that I am 'Uncle Severus' while were are here."

Severus showed David the family wing thoroughly. This was where they would spend most of their time. There were several sitting rooms and a couple of dining rooms, and many empty rooms which currently had no purpose.

"That was Roger's playroom as a child," Severus said as they put their heads around the door of a particularly large and brightly painted room. "And these are the potions laboratories. I don't want to catch you in one of these without my express permission. Do you understand? It could be very dangerous if you were to allow the wrong ingredients to come in contact with each other."

"I understand," said David. Potions was hardly his favourite subject, he doubted he would be tempted to put in any extra-curricular practice.

"Now for the public wing," said Severus.

"Wait, Uncle," said David. "What about the kitchen?"

"That's Simba's domain," said Severus slightly surprised. "Your abysmal performance at Potions suggests that your cooking abilities are negligible."

"I'm a good cook," protested David. "I find it relaxing and I've had a lot of practice."

"Well, I'm sure we could set up one of the unused rooms as a kitchen if you'd like," said Severus. It was David's turn to be surprised.

"Thanks," said David.

They walked down a long hallway with several unlit fireplaces.

"This is the Atrium," said Severus. "It is the point of entry for the house, the front doors are there, and the wards will allow you to apparate only into this room. Those fireplaces are connected to the floo network." Severus shot a spell at the grate and it glowed orange. He nodded in satisfaction. "Professor Dumbledore's is the only floo connected to this without appointment," he stated. "If we remove that status he would find out and guess where we are, so we will have to leave it as it is. If you keep to the family wing you should not run into him unannounced. He was good friends with your grandfather, but I doubt he has any reason to come here now."

They walked through the public wing. There were many disused rooms, but Severus pointed out several dining rooms of varying sizes, perfect for different size formal gatherings and there were also some sitting rooms and even a ballroom. Finally they returned to the atrium and went through a door opposite the fireplaces. It led to a large room with a huge mahogany desk in the middle and several comfy chairs in a group at one side. There were also a few portraits on the walls; it was to one of these that Severus led him.

It was a portrait of three people. "This is your father, Roger, and your Aunt Ginevra and Uncle Godric," said Severus. "And that," he stated coldly, pointing at a blank painting, "is your grandfather, when he deigns to come and see us."

"He looks like the Potters," commented a voice from the group portrait.

"What do you expect!" growled Severus. "He only found out about the Crimson House yesterday." David was astonished. Severus Snape had stood up for him!

David looked at the portrait carefully. Family! These were members of his family, they might not be alive but he could talk with them. Roger, David had already spoken to, but he had not said who he was. Roger smiled at David encouragingly, but the opportunity was so unexpected that David could not think of how to begin. Before he had a chance, Severus opened a door hidden in the wooden panelling on the walls of the room. He ushered David through into the concealed room.

The inside room had several tapestries on the walls. On closer inspection David saw that they were diagrams of the Ministry hierarchy and that of somewhere called 'St Mungo's.' The largest tapestry was a wizarding genealogy. Severus led David over and showed him that Harry appeared as the child of James and Lily Potter, distant cousins to the previous Crimson Lord. It would not do for his true parentage to be discovered.

"This is the Quirinius Cella. The most protected part of the house. An earthquake could not touch it. You may only ever bring family members in here. It is the most magical room in the house and so the best place to start your true education."

Severus walked over to a blank portrait. Hovering his palm over the paint he summoned, "Roger!" The smiling man from the portrait outside appeared. "I think we will need your help," Severus said to the image.

"Very well," replied Roger. "Good to see you again David. I'm sorry not to have been there to see you grow up… now where should we start?"

"How about the very beginning? Childhood accidental magic?" mused Severus.

"David, what magic did you do before you got your wand?" asked Roger.

David stopped worrying about how to talk to his father's portrait now that he knew that was who it was, and instead thought back to his childhood, the time before he had found out that magic was real.

"Well, once my aunt cut my hair until I was almost bald, but by the next day it had grown back again. Then there was a time when she tried to get me to wear a horrible orange and brown jumper and it kept getting smaller and smaller until it wouldn't go over my head. I ended up on the roof of my primary school once when Dudley's gang were chasing me. And of course when I speak parseltongue I do it without a wand. Oh, and there was that time at the zoo when I vanished the glass setting that snake on my cousin."

"When your aunt cut your hair, did you want it to grow back?" asked Severus.

"Yes, very much so, I kept thinking about how silly I would look otherwise."

"And since starting Hogwarts, have you ever had a haircut?" asked Roger.

"No," replied David. He had thought that wizards could have their hair any length they wanted just by will power, perhaps he was wrong.

Severus and Roger looked both relieved and excited. "I think you may be a metamorphmagus," Severus announced.

"A what?" asked David. Severus looked at him with disapproval.

"A metamorphmagus," explained Roger, "A witch, wizard or Zia who can change his or her appearance at will. I was one; it runs in our family."

"Now let's see what else," murmured Severus. "Ending up on the roof – that's either a magic aided jump, or apparating. Would you describe how it happened?"

"One moment I was running away from the gang, the next I was sitting on the roof."

"No squeezing through an in between world? Like when I apparated us here?"

"No."

"Sounds like popping to me," stated Roger excitedly. At David's blank look he explained, "Zias don't have to apparate like wizards do. We can pop instantaneously, a bit like house elves do, but unlike them we still can't pop where there are anti-apparition wards."

"And the sweater incident sounds like a simple shrinking charm," concluded Severus. "Well that gives us something to be getting on with."

"Okay, let's see," mused Roger. "That's possible metamorphmagus, wandless shrinking charm, accidental apparition, and a vanishing or banishing charm. Not to mention the parseltongue – a legacy of Voldemort's curse I assume?" he added to Severus.

"Albus believes so," agreed Severus.

"Okay David," Roger began. "Let's try some simple charms to begin with."

"But I can't do magic outside of school."

"That applies to wizard magic, or rather, wand magic. You are learning Zia magic. The Ministry of Magic cannot detect it any more than they can detect House Elf magic. How about levitation? As I recall that is the first charm taught at Hogwarts so you should know it very well. Severus, a feather if you please?" Severus conjured up a large eagle feather using his wand. "Now David, close your eyes and concentrate on the feather. Feel it in your mind's eye. It wants to move, it wants to flutter. It needs a breath of wind. Imagine the wind. Now open your eyes."

David opened his eyes to see his hand pointing at the feather and the feather was hanging in mid-air in front of him. It stayed there for a few seconds before falling back to the floor. "Well done," said Roger. He and Severus kept David at work with the feather all morning. By lunchtime David could move the feather at will through smoke hoops and tunnels created by Severus. David was elated. Somehow this magic felt right in a way only flying had felt before.

In the afternoon Severus took David to the library and summoned several books for him to read said he would test his knowledge in the evening after supper. "They are aimed at five year olds since that is when most Zias begin learning to control their magic – but they do give a good background to the magical theory. Read through them and we will take it from there."

David curled up on the comfortable sofa and began to read. The first book that took his attention was similar to a Muggle popup book, except that the popups moved of their own accord. He read about controlling the focus of his magic and channelling it into the results that he wanted. They were very childish books but having not had much access to books as a child he found he enjoyed them.

Supper itself had also been a lesson. They were having a simple meal when Severus noticed that David held his cutlery in his fists. When he had asked David about it he found that nobody had ever taught the boy how to use his knife and fork properly. Severus took steps to remedy this. He waved his wand at David's hands and the cutlery moved into a proper position. It was uncomfortable at first, but David could not move them back to his normal position and by the end of the meal they felt more natural.

That night David went to bed exhausted. He was so tired he did not even dream of the Basilisk. Before he knew it morning had come and Simba was shaking him awake so that he would be on time for breakfast. Apparently in polite wizarding society the most important person turned up for a meal last, entered a meeting last and so forth. Since David was underage Severus took precedence and David was expected to act accordingly.

Severus entered the family dining room a mere two minutes after David had sat down. They ate in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. The Daily Prophet newspaper was waiting beside Severus's plate and he buried himself in it. From time to time David glanced up at Severus, but all he saw was the front cover of the newspaper. It had a large photograph of Sirius Black. The escapee was skeletally thin and had very long matted hair. He was not someone one wanted to meet on a dark night even had he not been known to be a murderer. David played with his toast as his thoughts dwelt on Sirius Black. The wizard was the reason David had not grown up in a loving family. He was the reason David had not known about his Zia heritage and was having to play catch up. All those years of neglect at the Dursleys' could have been avoided if that man had not acted as he had. David's anger grew as he dwelt upon all he had lost because of Black. The large bay window at the end of the room shattered, pulling David out of his thoughts. Severus calmly put down his newspaper and looked questioningly at David.

"Was that me?" asked David. He wanted to cringe but knew Severus would be even harsher if he did.

"Probably," said Severus mildly. He looked deep into David's eyes as if sensing his thoughts. "Has something like that happened before when you have been angry?"

"No, well, I'm not sure," said David. "Strange things have happened several times when I have been upset. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always thought I'd done them, but I never meant to do them… I'm sorry about the window, sir."

"No matter," replied Severus. "You are still getting used to your magic and it is bound to escape now and then. Hopefully as you come to control it better such incidents will cease. They would be hard to explain away at Hogwarts. I'd ask you to mend the window, but I don't think you have the skill yet." He waved his wand at the broken glass and it jumped back up into place. "It is a rather advanced spell," he said. "Might I ask what made you angry enough to vandalise the house?"

David gestured to the front of the discarded newspaper. "Sirius Black," he said.

Severus sighed. "Well that one is justified," he said. "But I would prefer it if you did not try to read my newspaper while I am reading it in future, it is very rude."

David bowed his head and apologised. He was waiting for the blow to fall, well, not literally. He did not think that Severus would strike him, but he was sure there would be some penalty for shattering the window. Severus had been very laid back so far and not a bit like he acted at school but David did not know how far the changes would go.

Severus appeared to understand what David was thinking. "I am not going to punish you for an accident or for ignorance," he said unexpectedly.

"But at school…"

"That's different. I have a certain image to maintain. We are here this summer for two reasons; firstly to protect you from Black, and secondly for you to learn about your Zia magic and heritage. You have a lot to learn and accidental magic and ignorance and part of the course. I expect you to obey me when I give you an instruction and I will punish you if you disobey, but you are here to learn and as long as you are trying I am not going to jump down your throat each time you get something wrong."

David stared at Severus. At school Severus was nowhere near this understanding. Neville, a classmate of David's, often got things wrong in Severus's class and Severus would ridicule him for it. What was it Severus had said? 'I have an image to maintain.' Why would that be?

"Come on," said Severus rising from the table. "Let's tackle some transfiguration today." He led the way to the Quirinus Cella. The route felt more familiar to David now, but he was still a bit lost as to where they were in the house. Severus once again summoned David's father, Roger, and they began the lesson. David was trying to turn a needle into a pin, one of the simplest transfigurations there was. Once again he closed his eyes and tried to imagine the change he wanted. After several tries he was getting nowhere.

David was becoming extremely frustrated about his task. He had a block somewhere. Severus replaced the needle with a matchstick. "Try changing that into a toothpick instead," he said.

David tried and tried, eventually after about half an hour he succeeded in removing the match head, but it got no nearer to a toothpick. He sat down with his head in his hands, tears of annoyance pricking against his eyes. Severus was conversing quietly with Roger and David paid them no heed. He could not do this. He was a Zia who could not do Zia magic. Slowly David became aware of a third voice in the room calling to him. David approached a very old portrait on the far side of the room. Severus looked around as he heard David's voice and saw him talking to the portrait of a handsome man with flowing red hair and beard and green eyes. This was Godric Gryffindor, the first maternal of the Crimson House. Severus did a double take. He had always thought that that portrait was inanimate. Severus crossed the room and stood with David in front of the portrait as Roger disappeared to reappear in the old painting alongside the original red haired man.

"What comes naturally to you, Small One?" Godric asked David.

David considered for a moment. "Flying," he said. "This Zia magic should… but it doesn't."

"Well, Small One, I think the best thing for you to do is to go flying for a couple of hours. Forget all about the transfigurations and just enjoy yourself."

David looked up at Severus for permission and saw him looking intently at the portrait. Godric and Roger were talking in hurried whispers. Roger nodded to Severus who turned to David. "Perhaps Godric is right," he said. "We are getting nowhere and you need a break." Severus led David through the house to the broom shed in the grounds. Inside, to David's surprise, was his Nimbus 2000 broomstick.

"Simba will have unpacked for you," explained Severus. "After all, this is your home," continued Severus. He caught the look on David's face. "You are wondering about your invisibility cloak? It's safe, you may have it back at the beginning of term if merit it."

"In other words, you're holding it hostage," said David.

"Correct," said Severus. David scowled.

"The enchantments on the house mean that no Muggle can see us, so you can fly around here," Severus said as he conjured up a deck chair. "Just don't go out of sight, we can't be too careful with Black on the loose."

A couple of hours later David and Severus returned to the house and had an early lunch. Roger joined them on the dining room wall and explained that Godric thought David had 'magical repression.' Something had caused him to subconsciously repress his magical abilities. In consequence he had blocks around the magic which prevented him from accessing it all. The situation had been probably been exacerbated by David trying to focus his magic through a wand for two years.

"David," Severus asked, "when you were with the Muggles, what happened when you did magic?"

David looked at his shoes, "They'd get cross."

"So did you then try not to do magic?" asked Severus.

"Yes, I tried very hard not to annoy them."

"What about at your Muggle school, what happened when you did well?" pressed Severus.

"If I did better than Dudley the Dursleys would get cross," admitted David.

"We think you've been repressing your magic," said Severus thoughtfully. "You have been trying for several years not to do magic or do well at school and it has become second nature to you so you no longer have any control over it. I wouldn't be surprised if you did not have a photographic memory like your maternal, when we can get rid of the repression."

"Godric has offered to work with you, David, to help you overcome the blocks," said Roger. "In the mean time we can concentrate on non-magical studies. You still need to learn history and etiquette and so on. Godric thinks that doing something that comes naturally like flying should help you, so he wants you to fly each day, weather permitting." David grinned, that part of the treatment he would enjoy.

The next day when they entered the Quirinius Cella, Godric's portrait was waiting for them. "Let us try some meditation," he said. "David, sit cross-legged on the floor in front of me." David sat down. "Now close your eyes and imagine a candle in your mind's eye. Can you see it? Good. Now let it flicker. Keep watching the flame and empty your mind of everything else."

David imagined the flame and concentrated on it. Severus watched as David levitated into the air and floated next to the portrait. A translucent image of a candle appeared in front of David and the flame flickered quickly. Slowly David opened his eyes and saw where he was. There was a crash and he fell to the floor. The candle disappeared.

"Very good for a first attempt," said Godric. "I want you to practice every day. When you can stay focused enough not to fall down we will look at the next step."

David felt very sore after spending the morning practicing for Godric. It had not been until he had fallen for a fourth time that he had got up the courage to ask 'Uncle Severus' to conjure up a cushion for him. Severus had smiled and waved his wand at the floor and the patch in front of Godric's portrait turned into a trampoline.

During the afternoon David read up on the history of magic. He had never been able to stay awake during Professor Binns's lessons, but the book Severus had given him was much more interesting. It was an account of the history of the Crimson House. Unlike the book he had read when he had first arrived, this one was illustrated. The older parts were painted, but the more recent sections had wizarding photographs. David skimmed through it, avidly watching the moving pictures to see the magic his relatives could do. Several of David's ancestors had been core-healers; able to cure illnesses and curses by manipulating the person's magical core.

There were pictures of the Hogwarts sorting of each of his ancestors, apart from Godric Gryffindor, the first maternal, who had been one of the founders of Hogwarts. All the Crimson Zias who had survived childhood had been sent to Hogwarts and had been sorted into Gryffindor. David was thankful that he had been too. To be the first Crimson Zia not to be a Gryffindor would have been difficult. David watched his father being sorted several times.

Over the next few days David began to explore Lions' Den, in what free time he had. Uncle Severus kept him very busy. He decided to go and visit Hedwig, so he had to find the owlery again. He remembered that it was at the top of the house, and so kept going upwards at every opportunity. He was about to give up and try to find his way back to his room, or anywhere he knew, when he heard a familiar hooting.

"Hedwig!" cried David and he ran forwards and through a large door, out into a familiar looking owlery. He had not noticed before but was almost identical to the one at Hogwarts, except for the size; it was much smaller. Hedwig flew at David as he entered and landed on his arm. She nipped his fingers affectionately. David reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of owl treats. Well, actually he reached into his pocket and reached through thin air into his trunk in his bedroom and pulled out a bag of owl treats. He did it automatically and his magic worked without fault. David fed Hedwig some of the treats and only then did it dawn upon him what he had done. He smiled broadly as she ate. He really was a Zia!


	5. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

David went down to breakfast one morning to be greeted by a pile of post. It took him several seconds to realise it was his birthday. He did not see any owls, belatedly realising that Simba would have collected the post for him. He must remember to make a trip to the owlery to thank them. The first letter and parcel were from Ron,

"Dear Harry,

"Happy Birthday!

"Look. I'm sorry about the telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you too hard a time. They insisted that you weren't there!

"It's brilliant here in Egypt (see enclosed)."

Harry turned to the newspaper cutting enclosed with the letter. The Weasleys had won the Grand Prize in the Daily Prophet Draw. There was a picture in the paper of the whole family, even Ron's pet rat 'Scabbers' was there on his shoulder.

"We will be going in to London to get our school supplies (I'm getting a new wand) at the end of the holiday. Meet you there?

"Ron

"P.S. Percy's head boy."

Harry turned to the parcel. He opened it curiously and gave a low whistle. A pocket sneakoscope; that would come in handy as an aid to knowing whether Sirius Black was in the vicinity. He put it on the table, just as Severus walked in. The sneakoscope lit up and started spinning on the table.

"Happy Birthday David," said Severus as he walked in. "What's that? Oh a sneakoscope. Rubbish sold for visitors in wizarding tourist spots. It works on air vibrations to tell if someone is approaching." He pointed his wand at the sneakoscope and it became quiet once more. David opened the next present and card. This one was from Hermione. Expecting a book, David was pleasantly surprised to find a Broomstick Servicing Kit. That would be useful since David had been flying a lot over the last few weeks to try to combat his magical repression.

David turned to the last parcel. The handwriting immediately told him that it was from Hagrid. Slightly wary, David reached out with his magical senses before opening the package. He suddenly knew both what was inside the parcel and how to control it. Harry carefully uncovered the spine of a large book and stroked it gently before unwrapping the rest. "The Monster Book of Monsters," he read the title out loud.

"Very good," commented Severus quietly. David was astonished; he had never heard such a positive remark from the man towards himself.

"May I go to London at the end of the holiday to meet Ron and Hermione and get my school supplies?" David asked.

"If Black hasn't been spotted nearby, I expect so," agreed Severus. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small wrapped box. "This is for you," he said handing it over. "Happy Birthday."

David unwrapped the small box. It was a jewellery box. Inside there was a dark wooden ring. "Ah, thanks," he said, slightly confused.

"It's to help you with your studies," explained Severus. "It's made of holly wood like your wand. If we put one of your own hairs in it you will be able to focus your magic through the ring, like a wizard would a wand. A core of Zia hair means it will work with your Zia magic. Once you have stopped suppressing your magic you will no longer need it, but in the meantime it will help."

David pulled out one of his hairs and handed it to Severus with the ring. Severus placed the hair on top of the ring on the table and waved his wand at them. The hair was 'absorbed' into the ring.

David put the ring on his right middle finger. It was of perfect size and felt like part of him. David turned to the final letter by his plate. It was from Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. It enclosed a book list for the coming year and a permission form for visiting Hogsmead village during term time. It required a parent or guardian's signature. David turned to Severus. "Will you sign this?" he asked, his heart in his mouth.

"No," replied Severus shortly. "It is not safe for you to go into Hogsmead until Sirius Black has been apprehended."

"But I've learnt so much. And now I have the ring, and there would be other people about…"

"No," repeated Severus. "I'm sorry David," he sounded as if he meant it. "It's just not safe for you." David's heart fell to his boots. Without another word he left the room and went to the library to continue with the pile of reading Severus had set him. At present he was part of the way through one about metamorphmagi – wizards and witches, or Zias, who could change their form into other human forms. Not to be mixed up with animagi who could turn into an animal. Roger had been a metamorphmagus and he seemed convinced that David had inherited the talent.

Severus did not follow him and David saw nothing of his teacher until the evening. David had sat waiting for him at lunchtime but had then been informed by Simba that 'Sire Severus' was out. David went to the Quirinius Cella to continue practicing his Zia magic. He was preoccupied and did not get very far with the task of conjuring up a tiddlywink. He stormed out of the room and rushed up to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands.

"David… David…" he came out of his thoughts to hear a patient voice calling him. David looked up and saw Roger looking down at him from the seascape painting on the wall. "What's wrong my son?"

David looked away and muttered, "Nothing."

"Tell me," said Roger's portrait.

"I don't want to be David," David said. "I don't even want to be Harry. I just want to be normal."

"What is normal?" asked Roger.

"Normal is what everyone else has," said David through his tears. "It's having a family that don't hate you. Not living in a cupboard. Not having to hide from a murderer. Not being famous. Being like Ron…"

"How long have you been jealous of Ron?"

David stopped and thought. "Always," he said finally and lay back on his bed.

Simba woke David from a deep sleep half an hour before supper. He felt a lot calmer after the shut-eye. She sent him to shower and wash his tearstained face while she laid out the Master Crimson dress robes for him. David reappeared a few minutes later and Simba helped him into his robes. David felt embarrassed by her help, but did not want to offend her by sending her away. As it was, he needed Simba's expertise to put the robes on. They were complicated to wear and nothing like his school robes. Once he was dressed to her satisfaction, Simba clicked her fingers and a brush appeared and tackled David's hair. When the hairbrush had given up on making David's hair any tidier, David looked at himself in the mirror. A near stranger looked back at him. His hair was beginning to curl and his nose had grown longer.

Simba then led David down to one of the formal dining rooms. It was not in the family wing and David was grateful for her assistance since he would never have found it himself.

David sat down nervously in the seat Simba pointed out and waited for his teacher. The room was a small one, with a table in the centre laid for two people. David deduced that it was for formal meals between up to four people. There must be other rooms for larger gatherings. Severus entered a few minutes later, dressed in similar robes. David stood up politely as he entered and then sat down after Severus had taken his seat. David saw the same device on Severus's robes as on his. It was a golden representation of a flower. David did not recognise what sort of flower. Their outer robes were both of royal blue with a crimson trim.

"Good evening David," said Severus.

"Good evening Uncle Severus," David replied.

Severus gestured to the table and the starter arrived. Remembering his etiquette lessons, David used the outer pair of cutlery first, holding them carefully in his hands rather than his fists. Severus gave him a nod of approval and they began to eat.

"So David," said Severus, "I need to know. Were you happy with the Muggles?"

"Dad talked to you didn't he?" said David. "No, I was not happy with them."

"Why?"

"Well, I suppose they found it difficult to deal with me being magical and so they…" David paused, unsure what to say. He did not want Severus to feel sorry for him, but neither did he want to lie.

"Yes?"

"Well, we've already talked about my magical repression. I suppose they did that to me because they, maybe they were scared of magic?"

"Or jealous," commented Severus.

"I had not thought of that before, but yes, maybe they were. Maybe they felt they had to indulge Dudley the whole time because he couldn't have what I had. Or maybe they were just not very nice people."

"Perhaps."

"When this is all over… I mean, when Sirius Black is caught, I have to go back to them don't I?" asked David.

"Technically yes," said Severus. "But we can cross that bridge when we come to it. I don't think that their household would be a conducive place to your studies,"

David snorted.

"David!"

"Sorry, but it's the idea of the Dursley's being 'conducive' to my studies. I mean, they wouldn't even let me do my homework."

"So when I accused you of cobbling your work together on the train to school, that was an accurate assessment of what had happened?"

"Yeah."

"Yes. And elaborate."

"Yes. Well you saw my school trunk - it was in the cupboard still packed. It wasn't packed because you were coming, it was packed because they didn't let me unpack it."

"David, what else did they do to you, or not do to you that a family should have?"

"Family! We weren't a family. But what is it to you, sir? You're hardly family either, for all you insist on me calling you 'Uncle' just like Vernon does."

Even as he said it, David felt deep down that he was being a bit unfair. Given the choice, he would choose living with Uncle Severus over the Dursleys any day, but while the man had not done anything nasty to him, like the Dursleys often did, nor had he ignored him, but he had not exactly gone out of his way to help David. It was as though to Uncle Severus all David was good for was studying, just as to Uncle Vernon all he was good for was cooking and cleaning.

David could not be sure, but he thought Severus looked hurt by what he had said. Did the professor really think he was treating David as family?

Severus changed the subject to ask David about how he ended up with such an intelligent owl as Hedwig, and the conversation became less emotional.

After they had eaten, Severus led David through to another room with a couple of cosy armchairs and a fire in the grate beside them. July was an odd time to have a fire, but David assumed it must be a wizard or Zia thing. The flickering fire light did make the room seem welcoming. They sat down and Severus poured out a couple of small glasses from a bottle on a side table. He handed one to David and raised his own.

"To many happy birthdays," said Severus and he sipped his drink. David raised his glass and did likewise. He managed to suppress a gasp. Looking over he saw a slight smile on Severus's lips. David put down the glass and raised his eyebrows. Severus inclined his head slightly. It was port. David tried again and managed to swallow a sip without mishap.

"Another lesson?" asked David.

"Well, you are underage," said Severus, "but the sooner you get used to holding your alcohol the better."

David slept very well that night.

"I've got a surprise for you," said Severus the next morning as they finished breakfast. He led David through the house to the room they had not used before.

David looked into the room. It was laid out as a kitchen. It was much bigger than the Dursleys' one and there were several magical gadgets which David did not recognise, but it was still a kitchen.

"I thought you might like to do some cooking," said Severus. "You said it was relaxing. It will help you with your studies if you relax during your time off."

"Thank you," said David softly. Then he felt himself about to cry and ran from the room. Severus let him go, for which he was very grateful. He did not want to break down in front of the wizard, it was just that nobody had ever followed through on an offer like that for him before. It was like the first birthday present David had ever got. When Hagrid had given him Hedwig, he had not really known what to do or say. It was all so strange.

David's Zia magic came in bursts. Some days it came naturally and he was able to do Ordinary Wizarding Level spells without much effort. Other days he could barely perform first year spells. David was becoming very frustrated. He was going from high to low every few days. It could not continue.

One evening David was trying to write some ordinary letters to his best friends Ron and Hermione to thank them for their presents. He had already written to Hagrid. That was easy, he just had to thank him for the book and wish him a good holiday. Ron and Hermione would demand news. David started with Ron.

"Dear Ron," he wrote.

"Thank you for the sneakoscope. It will be useful if Sirius Black gets near us. Egypt looks great, please congratulate your parents from me on their win. I am so glad you are getting a new wand after what happened last year, although it did come in useful with Lockhart!"

David paused. He could tell Ron surely. Ron was not going to tell Sirius Black. "I'm currently staying at Lions' Den," he tried to write. What came out on the page was "I'm enjoying the sunshine." David tried again. "I am spending the summer with Snape at a safe house." He looked down at the parchment, "I am working on my homework," was the way it had been written.

David ran out of the library in search of Severus. The git had put a spell on him so that he could not tell anyone where he was. David ran randomly, barely seeing where he was going, until he ran headlong into a black figure. They collided and David fell to the floor. Strong arms helped him up.

"What's happened?" asked Severus with a concerned look.

"You put a spell on me," said David angrily. "I'm trying to write to Ron and my words wouldn't go onto the page."

"What were you trying to write?" asked Severus evenly.

David paused. "That doesn't matter; the point is that you put me under a spell."

"David," began Severus.

"No, I'm not David," shouted David. "David is a Zia. I'm no Zia. I am barely a wizard. I can't do this. There is too much to learn." Tears were pricking his eyes and David looked up at Severus. "I'll never catch up," he said. David turned to run away. Severus caught hold of him.

David wasn't paying much attention to anything as Roger appeared in the portrait on the wall and spoke to Severus.

"Give him a hug Severus. It's long overdue. That's what he needs and you're the only one here, so you will have to."

All David knew was that very strong arms were around him and his head was buried in someone's robes. Severus let him cry out his frustration. When he was calmer Severus held David at arm's length and looked him directly in the eye.

"Feel better?" he asked. David nodded and looked down in embarrassment. Severus would never let him hear the end of this. "Look at me David," said Severus. "What were you trying to write to Weasley?" David tried to look down but Severus put a hand under his chin and forced his face upwards.

"I was telling him where I was," admitted David at length.

"Despite your promise?"

"Yes." Black eyes drilled into green ones.

"Had you lied to me I would have confiscated your broom. As it is you can just write me an essay on the ways in which disclosing your location could be dangerous at this time. You can work on it tonight and present it to me at breakfast. I expect at least two feet. Do you agree that this punishment is fair?"

David nodded and as soon as Severus released him, he ran for his bedroom. It was the first room he had ever used which was his. He walked over to the bureau and took out some parchment and a quill. Out of habit, David placed the parchment on his pillow with a book to lean on and started to write.

The sun went down. David lit his torch and continued with his work under the bedclothes. He worked late into the night and would have continued if his aunt's portrait had not appeared and interrupted him.

"Small One," said the voice calling David out of his thoughts. Ever since Godric had called him that all the portraits had taken it up. David knew he was small for his age and was a bit touchy on the subject, but the term was obviously affectionate. David put down his quill and looked up at the portrait. "You're working hard," she said.

"I'm in trouble," admitted David.

"I heard," she said. "But I'm sure Severus never meant for you to spend the whole night working. That'll just make you tired and even more frustrated. Go to sleep, Small One."

David had to run down to breakfast the next day. He had been continuing with the essay as soon as he had dressed and had cut it fine to get to breakfast before Severus. When Severus entered moments later, David stood up politely, his essay already beside Severus's plate. Severus took ages to begin to read the essay. David was dreading his reaction since it was not his best work. David had been too tired after his outburst to make much headway with his task. Severus must have read the newspaper from cover to cover that morning, delaying the inevitable.

David had finished eating and was about to ask whether he could leave the table when Severus finally turned to the essay. He sat still, barely daring to breathe as Severus read it.

"I think you understand now," said Severus. "It would be unwise for you to break a promise again." With that he dismissed David and the boy walked out of the room as fast as he could and broke into a run as soon as he was through the door.

David ran to the Quirinius Cella and sat down in front of Godric. He closed his eyes and began meditating on the candle. Once his mind had quietened down, he opened his eyes. He was floating next to the portrait. He looked around the room, body rotating as he did so, but did not fall.

"Very good, Small One," said Godric. "Now that you have mastered the basics we can proceed. You must deal with the incidents which gave you magical repression. Then they will no longer have power over you."

David was floating in mid-air when Severus entered the room about half an hour later. He was rising and falling gently and there were tears falling down his cheeks. David was trying to concentrate on Godric's voice, but his ears picked up a conversation between Severus and Roger.

"They're going through his memories which caused the repression," said Roger. "Perhaps it would be easier if you used the mind-ritual. He seems to have so many memories to deal with. This way it will take forever."

"You think he'd let me into his mind!"

"I think he might."

"Perhaps. If we get nowhere with this method," agreed Severus. "As a last resort."

"I think that is enough for today," said Godric as David fell once more, his attention distracted by the conversation behind him. David sat on the floor his head in his hands. He did not want Severus, as the only other human there, seeing him cry again. The portraits were different somehow. His mind went back to the memory he had been working on with Godric. Someone touched his shoulder.

"No Uncle, please, I didn't mean it… not the cupboard!" said David automatically. He shrank away from the touch and his resistance to the tears faltered.

The hand gripped his shoulder and David opened his eyes. Through his tears he could see someone kneeling down next to him. An arm encircled his shoulders and a hand pressed his head into someone's robes. On some level David knew it must be Snape, but he still buried his head in the wizard's robes and cried out his frustration. Severus just held him. Severus held David for several minutes until his sobs quietened and then he stood up, bringing the boy to his feet with him. David immediately bowed his head and tried to step backwards out the way but Severus held him at arm's length and raised his head with a hand under David's chin.

Looking David straight in the eye, Severus said, "Feeling better?"

David smiled. "Yes thank you Uncle Severus," he said.

"Good," said Severus. "I'm always here for you."

David looked shocked but did not see how he could protest as Severus pulled him into a quick hug and then let him go and ruffled his hair. After that, Severus looked as shocked as David did.

The next few days passed in a similar fashion. David and Godric worked hard and David was left with tears of frustration. On the morning of the fourth day, Severus led David into the Quirinius Cella, the normal furniture had been moved to the side and a strange object stood in the middle of the room. It was half chair, half stepladder.

"It is possible for those Zias with a blood relationship to a Zia or wizard, to enter each other's minds," explained Severus. "We call it the mind-ritual. Godric thinks that this will help you with your magical repression. I would like to enter your mind and go through your memories with you to break their power over you."

"I suppose I have no choice," said David.

"No, you do have a choice," said Severus. "This is not a onetime offer. You can continue to work with Godric and choose this later if you want. I am just offering the option to you."

"Well, in that case, I would prefer to keep my thoughts to myself," said David. "I will continue working with Godric, but I can't let someone in here." He tapped his forehead.

David worked hard with Godric and also flew on his broomstick nearly every day. Severus always supervised David when he was flying. David felt this was unnecessary since he was not going to fall and Sirius Black could not find Lions' Den. Severus was vindicated when David did indeed fall off his broom. It was not really his fault. David was practicing some dives and all was fine and good. He looped the orchard of apple and pear trees and then dived behind the greenhouse. Unfortunately Leon, the second Crimson House Elf, was weeding the plants there. The House Elf looked up to see his master hurtling towards him and panicked. David suddenly saw Leon jumping around in fright and tried to pull up out of the dive, just as Leon tried to jump out of the way. Had Leon not moved they would have been fine, but as it was, their magics collided and David fell off his broom.

Severus was over beside David within seconds. He waved his wand over David. "Lie still," he said. "You have broken your left leg. Let me strap it up. We'll have to go to St Mungo's. What a nuisance."

Leon was jumping around saying, "Leon is hurting master, Leon is a bad House Elf, a bad House Elf…"

"Wait a moment," said David, holding his hands over his lower leg. A muddy crimson glow surrounded the leg. Severus watched in surprise as the glow brightened and then vanished. He waved his wand over the leg.

"Very good," said Severus. David had almost mended the bone in the leg. It would be a bit painful for a while, but it was no longer broken. He conjured up a pair of crutches. David looked at them with distaste. "You don't have to use them," said Severus. "But they are there if you need to." He stood back to enable David to stand up. David levitated himself into a standing position and then lowered himself feet first onto the ground. He almost fell again as his left leg collapsed beneath him. David levitated himself up once more and took the crutches from Severus.

David turned to Leon who was still saying, "Leon is a bad House Elf."

"Leon," said David. "You did nothing wrong."

"Master David is a great Zia," said Leon looking up fearfully from behind his hands.

"You may not punish yourself for this, Leon," said David. Severus looked amused.

David and Severus walked slowly back to the house. Leon picked up David's forgotten broomstick and put it away in the shed. David could see Leon's fingers were trembling to hit himself with it in punishment, but knew that he could not disobey a direct order.


	6. Dementor on the Train

Dementor on the Train

A few days later, David and Severus were eating lunch when a large bird flew into the room, with Simba in hot pursuit. The owl deposited a letter beside Severus's plate and then perched on the back of David's chair. Simba looked horrified that she had failed in her duty to take the post from owls as they arrived and deliver it in a more sedate manner. David could see that she was unhappy.

"Don't worry Simba," he said. "I think this owl was instructed to make sure that Uncle Severus alone received this letter."

"Correct," said Severus absently, his eyes still scanning the note. "Was that a guess or deduction? Did you sense the magic on the owl?"

"I think so," said David. "But what is the letter about? What was that important?"

"Sirius Black has been spotted," replied Severus.

"And captured?" asked David. "Do I have to return to the Muggles now?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Well then, you get your wish," said Severus smiling slightly. "Black was spotted but not captured. What concerns us is that he was spotted in Surrey, to be precise, in Little Whinging, at Number Four, Privet Drive."

"Are they okay?" asked David. "the Dursleys I mean."

"They were examined by the Ministry wizards who responded to the sighting," said Severus. "the Dursleys were unharmed, but now the Ministry and hence the public are aware that you are no longer living in that house. I expect your friends will write asking where you are. You may say you are in a safe house, but you must not be specific about where and with whom."

"I understand." said David. "So he really is after me? I had hoped that it was a mistake… after all how could anyone else know what was going through his mind?"

"Black was heard to mutter in his sleep before he escaped," explained Severus. "He kept saying, 'he's at Hogwarts' so I think it was a reasonable deduction that he was after you. But his motives aside, he was spotted at the Dursleys so Professor Dumbledore is concerned that Black may be able to find you. He wants your assurance that you will stay hidden with me, and not run away because of my treatment of you. He appears concerned that we are spending all our time fighting."

"Hardly," said David smiling. "I doubt there would be enough of me left after the first fight to continue every day!"

Severus smiled too. "But I do understand his concern. Were the faces we have shown to the rest of the world up till now all there was, I doubt we would be getting along at all, but were that to be the case I would not have agreed to be your guardian this summer."

The owl nipped David's ear.

"So I think this owl is expecting to take a reply back," said David. "Do you have paper and quill?" Severus just looked at him. "Sorry," said David. "Wasn't thinking like a Zia." He waved his hand at the table beside his plate and some parchment, ink and a quill appeared there.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore," he wrote. "I give you my word that I will remain with Professor Snape until term begins. I…" The owl appeared to think that this was enough and hopped onto the table and picked up the parchment and flew out of the room.

The next day it was all over the Daily Prophet. Sirius Black had gone after Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Ministry had not been able to catch him. It was front page news. While Severus was reading his newspaper, David kept glancing up at the picture of Sirius Black. The man looked wild. David was careful not to break the window this time, but he got quite close. After breakfast they went to work once more in the Quirinius Cella. A couple of hours in they were interrupted by Simba who had a two letters for David. Hermione and Ron had been reading the Daily Prophet.

"Mum and Dad say you are somewhere safe," Ron had written, "and that Dumbledore says you can't come here, but please be careful Harry. Think about where you are and if you'd prefer to be here let me know and I'll work on Mum and Dad. I'm worried about you Harry, so write soon and let me know that you are okay."

Hermione's letter was similar, but without the invitation to stay. Her parents were Muggles and so they could not offer David any magical protection. David answered both letters immediately and under Severus's eye. Severus made sure that David did not divulge anything that would give a clue to his whereabouts.

David worked hard over the next few weeks. He spent much of his time in the library or the Quirinius Cella. He was careful about what he wrote to Ron and Hermione, but he did keep in touch. The last thing he needed was for Ron to try to rescue him as he had done the previous summer.

The end of the holiday came swiftly for David, despite living with a formerly despised teacher. He had survived with his limbs intact and had for once been able to do his holiday work and had learnt a few more things besides.

"Uncle," said David on the morning of the 31st of August. "May I have my invisibility cloak?"

Severus looked at him thoughtfully. "I think it would be best," said Severus. "It might be useful for evading Sirius Black were he to get close to you, not that I expect him to get into the castle, but he did get out of Azkaban which nobody has managed before. Yes, you may have it, on one condition. You may not use it to roam the corridors at night or sneak out of the school. It is too dangerous. Do you promise?"

"I promise," said David. Severus looked satisfied and summoned handed over the cloak. He had had it ready.

"You'd better finish your packing," said Severus. "We must leave in half an hour."

David came downstairs with his trunk, ready for the journey to London to meet his friends and get his school supplies. Severus was waiting for him in the atrium.

"David," Severus said. "Before we go, some ground rules. You have been very good since, ahem, about not telling your friends by Owl Post where you were this summer. I expect they will ask you where you have been, if I know Miss Granger she will do so the moment she is alone with you. You must not tell them where you have actually been. Outside these walls nothing must be heard of our connection with the Crimson House or even that there is a family connection between us. I want you to promise me that you will not mention the Crimson House or me in relation to yourself or tell anyone where you were this summer, or with whom."

David looked seriously up at his teacher. "I promise, Uncle, but what can I say? They will want to know something."

"You may say that you have been in a safe house. The headmaster may well ask you questions as well. Many of the staff know that you have spent the summer with me, but that is all they can know. The headmaster is difficult to lie to, but you must refrain from mentioning where we have been. Professor Dumbledore must not know. Understand?"

David nodded.

"A word of warning," said Severus, "I shall go back to treating you as I always have at Hogwarts. I have an image to maintain, but if you are in trouble please seek me out. I will treat you in private as I have done over this holiday."

Severus apparated both of them to London. They wore Muggle clothing which made Severus look unrecognisable. David's clothes were in much better condition compared to the previous journey. Simba had been at all of them with a sewing needle and they were now patched up and fitted well. She would have liked to make him some new clothes but that would have given away that David had not spent the summer with the Dursleys.

Severus left David outside the Muggle entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. David walked inside to find the Weasley family just arriving through the fire. They were all tanned from their holiday.

Harry!" screamed Hermione, coming in behind him from Muggle London. "You've changed… Have you dyed your hair?"

"No," replied David after he had got over the shock of being called 'Harry' again. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was longer than he had worn it before. He pulled a lock down towards his eyes and squinted at it. There was a reddish tinge – or was that just his blurred fingers?

Hermione gave him a shrewd look, sizing up his appearance. "Well, it's a good look on you," she said. "Wasn't your mother red haired? Perhaps you are taking more after her. Oh, and that's new too." Hermione had spotted his wooden ring. David had almost forgotten he was wearing it, it was just part of him now.

"It's to help keep me safe," said David in an undertone. Hermione nodded and changed the subject.

"Anyway, let's go and get our books," she suggested. Hermione dragged David and Ron into Diagon Alley with an instruction from Mrs Weasley to be back within two hours.

They passed Quality Quidditch Supplies and jostled their way through the crowd to the window. The display was of a sleek broomstick, the Firebolt. Hermione humphed and pulled the boys backwards as they read the broom's specification; 0 to 150 miles an hour in ten seconds. Both boys' mouths were watering at the idea. Hermione dragged them off to Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop. There was a cage full of the Monster Book of Monsters. Two of the books had caught hold of a third and were tearing it to pieces.

"I'm never stocking them again," mumbled the bookseller as they approached the cage. "You all taking Care of Magical Creatures?" she asked them.

"Yes," said Hermione. "We'll need three…" The bookseller shuddered.

"Two," said David. "I've already got one." The bookseller looked a bit happier. She opened a flap in the cage and reached in, trying to grab hold of one of the books. David let her try for a few moments, but when she was having no success he leant over. "Allow me," he said and pushed his arm in, past the startled bookseller and before she could stop him he was stroking the spine of one of the books. It shivered and relaxed allowing him to catch hold of it and bring it out of the cage and hand it to Hermione. He repeated his actions on another book, handing it to Ron.

"How?" asked all three at once.

"Hagrid sent me one for my birthday," said David nonchalantly. "I had to learn quickly."

After the bookshop, the trio went to the Magical Menagerie. Hermione wanted to get an owl with some money her parents had given her for her birthday. Ron was worried about his rat, Scabbers, who had been losing weight rapidly. Ron wanted to get him checked over. As events transpired, Hermione bought a large squash-nosed ginger cat called 'Crookshanks,' and Ron got a bottle of rat tonic. There had been lots of clever rats in the shop. They skipped using their tails for skipping rope and generally showed off. Ron was not impressed; he only had eyes for Scabbers.

The evening passed well in the Leaky Cauldron and David enjoyed being in the company of people other than the potions professor. Percy was being impossible about being head boy and Fred and George confided that they had tried to lock him in a pyramid but Mrs Weasley had caught them.

As the children were going up to bed, Mr Weasley caught David's eye. David joined Mr Weasley in a corner and Mr Weasley looked at him nervously. "Harry," he said. "What do you know about Sirius Black?"

"Not much," admitted David. "I know he betrayed my parents and is after me."

Mr Weasley looked seriously at David. "Harry," he said. "I want you to promise me you won't go looking for Black."

"He wants to kill me, why should I go looking for him? I've just spent the summer hiding from him."

Mr Weasley leant down near David's ear and spoke rapidly. "Black is very dangerous Harry. He killed twelve Muggles and poor Peter Pettigrew with one curse. All they found of Pettigrew was his finger. Don't go looking to get revenge on Black. Please!"

"I won't," David said. He looked up at the only father figure he had ever known and realised that a small part of the back of his mind now regarded 'Uncle' Severus in that category.

The next day the whole party headed for Kings Cross in a trio of Ministry cars. Mr Weasley said it was his colleagues doing him a favour as he no longer had a car, but David realised it was really to protect him from Sirius Black.

The trio boarded the train and tried to find a vacant compartment. In the end they had to settle for one with a solitary figure curled up in one corner. It did not look like a student which Hermione confirmed by reading the man's case, "Professor R J Lupin."

David passed the beginning of the journey quietly. Ron talked at length about the wonders of Egypt and Hermione continued with stories about medieval French wizards from her researches on holiday in France. David let them talk, there was nothing he could tell them about his summer. They were only interrupted by a tinny whistle which turned out to be David's sneakoscope. He stuffed it into his trunk under his thickest and knobbliest socks. Hermione was fascinated and David did not have the heart to tell her how it really worked. Ron admitted that Bill (his eldest brother) had claimed it was rubbish sold to wizarding tourists.

"So Harry, spill! Where were you over the summer?" asked Hermione.

"I can't tell you… I can't tell anyone. Even Dumbledore doesn't know exactly where I was." Hermione looked impressed.

"So you were able to keep you location from the Headmaster?" she said. "Must have been unplotable... maybe blood wards… but then…" Ron and David exchanged knowing looks. Hermione was on the track of a problem and she would continue to puzzle it out until she solved it. David had no intention of telling her the solution and he thought it was just farfetched enough for her not to think of it either.

Talk turned to Hogsmead and its delights for Hogwarts students. David had to tell his friends that he would not be going.

"But surely McGonagall or someone will give you permission…" said Ron. David gave a hollow laugh, Professor McGonagall was very strict.

"It's because of Sirius Black," David explained. "He's…. He's meant to be after me."

Ron and Hermione stared at David. "Well, we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle," continued Ron a moment later.

"No!" cried Hermione. She then paused, afraid she had woken Professor Lupin, but he did not stir. "No!" she repeated more quietly. "Black has murdered a whole lot of people and he's escaped from Azkaban. Nobody's done that before. If he's after Harry then Harry must stay in the castle."

"I think that's what McGonagall will say too," agreed David pessimistically.

The train started to slow. It became colder and colder. "Dementors," mumbled David reaching into his pocket to get some chocolate. The lights went out. The cold was covering him, enveloping him. There was a roaring and a rushing and then screaming. Screams upon screams, then everything went white, misty white.

Someone was slapping his face. "Harry, are you alright?" came a voice through the mist. David opened his eyes. It was light once more. The train was gaining speed. David picked up the chocolate he had dropped and crammed it in his mouth.

"Very good," said a calm voice from the doorway. Professor Lupin was standing there. "It seems you have been reading ahead. The chocolate will help a lot." He produced another bar and divided it up between them all, giving David a large piece. "I've just got to go and have a word with the driver," he said. "Eat. It will help."

"Harry," asked Hermione between bites. "What was that thing? How did you know what to do?" She was obviously slightly put out that David had known something she did not.

"Dementor," said David with his mouth full. "Azkaban guards."

"Dad told me about them," said Ron. "They suck all the good feelings out of you. He had to go out to visit Azkaban once, said it was the worst thing he'd ever had to do. But why are they here, on a train of school kids?"

"Sirius Black," said David and Hermione together.

"Are you okay now Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Fine, nobody else fainted then?" asked David ruefully.

"No," stated Ron. "We thought you were having a fit or something. But then Professor Lupin shot some shiny stuff at the Dementor and it went away."

Professor Lupin came back. "We'll be at Hogwarts within ten minutes. I suggest you put on your robes." He turned to David. "Are you alright now Harry?"

"Fine." In truth David felt weak, embarrassingly weak.

"Well done on knowing the remedy. I look forward to having you in my class."

David, Ron and Hermione dug in their trunks for their robes. At least Ron dug. David and Hermione had packed them on the top for easy access. They left the compartment and headed for the toilets to change. Professor Lupin watched them go and his eyes narrowed on David.

They arrived at the station and the trio walked out to the muddy track where the horseless carriages were waiting to take the students up to the castle. Their carriage bumped and wound its way up to the school. It had to pass a pair of Dementors at the gates. David sucked hard on a piece of chocolate and tried to ignore the worried glances his friends were giving him. In the entrance hall they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter! Miss Granger! I want to see you both." She led them up to her office and motioned for them to sit. "Professor Lupin sent an owl to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter," she said as a knock on the door heralded the arrival of Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.

David went red. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"What was it this time?" Pomfrey asked. "What mischief could you get into on the train?"

"It was a Dementor," said McGonagall. She and the nurse exchanged dark glances.

"I'm fine," insisted David again.

"Well, he should at least have some chocolate," declared Pomfrey.

"I've already had some."

"Yes, Harry was trying to get at his chocolate before the Dementor appeared," put in Hermione.

"You came prepared Potter?" asked McGonagall. "Well done, it appears that you have worked this summer." As she looked closer at her student and David tried not to fidget under her scrutiny. She obviously liked what she saw because McGonagall gave him a small nod and said, "Very well Potter, kindly wait outside while I talk to Miss Granger about her timetable. Then we can go down to the feast together." David and Madam Pomfrey left the room. David waited in the corridor while the healer walked away.

A short while later, Hermione and Professor McGonagall joined David. As they entered the hall they saw Professor Flitwick carrying a stool and an old hat out of the room. They had missed the sorting. People were staring at David as he and Hermione made their way to their seats near Ron. David was unsure which reason he wanted it to be: that he had fainted, that he had known the chocolate remedy, or just the general Boy-Who-Lived nonsense. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up to speak. He explained that the Dementors of Azkaban would be guarding the castle from Sirius Black. It was obvious that Professor Dumbledore was not happy with the arrangement. He changed the subject, after pausing to let his words sink in.

"I would like to welcome two new teachers to our ranks," said Dumbledore. "Firstly, Professor Lupin, who will be filling our Defence Against the Dark Arts position and our own Rubeus Hagrid will be taking on the Care of Magical Creatures position in addition to his game keeping duties."

David spared a glance towards Professor Snape. That individual was sneering at the new Defence professor, and gave no indication of having spent any time with the Boy-Who-Lived-/-Crimson-Zia. David had not seen him smile much over the summer, but that sneer had not been permanent either. Uncle Severus had been different over their time together and David had even come to almost like the man, now Snape-the-dreaded-teacher was back.


	7. The Grim

The Grim

The next morning, David went down to breakfast early. He wanted a few moments to himself to think. He got them, as nobody else was there. David was deep in thought about the upcoming year and how he was going to keep his Crimson secret when he heard footsteps and Professor Snape entered. David looked up as he passed and their eyes met. For a split second David saw emotion in those usually cold black eyes. It was over so quickly that he was unsure what he had seen, but he felt that the teacher was in pain.

"Sir, is something wrong?" he asked politely.

Professor Dumbledore walked in at this moment and Snape glared down at David. "Nothing," he said with icy detachment.

David nodded and said "Sorry for asking!"

Snape's eyes softened once more, but his manner remained cold. "Potter!" he said. "I will have respect from you. I am your teacher."

David had the impression that this was said more for Dumbledore's benefit than his. He had the distinct feeling that Uncle Severus was amused. Was he now sensing people's emotions?

Dumbledore coughed. "Severus," he said. "I think breakfast awaits us." He started to walk towards the staff table. "Oh, and welcome back Harry," he said as he passed David. The hall started to fill up and soon Ron and Hermione were sitting with David and eating heartily. Professor McGonagall walked down from the staff table and started distributing timetables. The new sixth-years took up most of her time since they had just got their OWL results that summer and now had to choose which subjects to continue with, so McGonagall passed the other timetables to the nearest students to distribute. David thought she was offering up a prayer of hope when she realised that she had given them to Fred and George Weasley. Fred and George were Ron's brothers. They were twins and fond of mischief. As it was, they did not cause mayhem but handed the timetables out very properly. David was unsure why, perhaps to lull the teachers into a false sense of security?

"New third year timetables," said George passing them over to the trio. "You okay Harry?"

"Fine," said David, removing his gaze Malfoy who was pretending to faint.

"That git," said George. "Wasn't so tough yesterday, nearly wet himself!"

"Hermione?" asked Ron. "They've got your timetable all wrong. You can't get to that many classes, there isn't enough time."

"I fixed it all with McGonagall," declared Hermione, ending the subject. "So what have we got first? Divination?"

"We'd better get going," said David. "It's at the top of North Tower." He stood up to go and almost banged into Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, the headmaster would like to see you after lunch," she said. David nodded, he had been half expecting it. Dumbledore wanted to know where David had been hidden over the summer.

It took the trio ten minutes to reach the top of North Tower, even with the help of Sir Cadogan, an excitable portrait of a knight. No classroom was in sight and they were wondering where to go next when a silvery ladder descended from a circular trapdoor in the ceiling. David started to climb. The room at the top was more like a tea room than a classroom. There were chintz armchairs and overstuffed little poufs. The light was dim and there was stupefying scent in the air.

"Welcome my children," a voice sounded in the room and they squinted to see the speaker. She was very thin with huge glasses and a large collection of bangles, beads and necklaces. "Sit," she said. "Welcome to Divination, my name is Professor Trelawney."

The heavy air was sending David to sleep. He suddenly came to himself realising that everyone else was collecting tea cups and pouring out tea. David and Ron collected their tea and drank it quickly, scalding their throats. They swilled the dregs as instructed and turned the leaves out onto their saucers. They opened their books and started interpreting. David pretended to be interested in his book, but instead he stretched out his magical senses into Ron's saucer. He felt himself drawn into the saucer. He could feel anguish and heartache, but then above him rose the sun and it scattered the clouds of doom leaving him warm and content. David drew back his magical senses.

"Right," said David confidently. "Something bad is coming – see that wonky cross? Then see that blob there – that's the sun. You will be happy. So you're going to suffer, but be happy about it," he finished lamely.

"You need your inner eye tested if you ask me," sniggered Ron.

Professor Trelawney was attracted by the noise and came over. "Let's see what we have here," she said picking up David's saucer. David once more extended his magic and looked into the tea leaves in his own saucer. It was misty, very misty, but there was something in the fog, a large spectral dog. David toppled backwards in his chair. He had seen the Grim! His horrified eyes met those of Professor Trelawney. "My dear boy, you saw it too, no it is kinder not to confirm, please don't ask me to…"

"What is it Professor?" clamoured the class at once.

"My dears," said Professor Trelawney dramatically. "He has the Grim!" The non-Muggleborns all clasped their hands to their mouths with horror. David was shaken. If it had just been the Professor he would have thought it was just a dramatic first lesson, but he had seen the dog himself.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim," stated Hermione. David smiled at her, she was trying to make him feel better, but he had seen it. "If you turn it this way it looks like a sheep."

"I think we'll leave the lesson there for today," said Professor Trelawney glaring at Hermione. "Please pack away your things."

Once out of the stifling air of the Divination classroom, David felt a lot better. They made their way through the refreshingly cool castle corridors and sat at the back of the Transfiguration classroom. The rest of the class kept shooting worried looks at David; they almost missed Professor McGonagall's animagus demonstration. She had turned herself into a cat and then back into her normal form. She was a bit put out at the lack of appreciation for her feat.

"What's got into this class today?" she asked.

"Please Professor," said Hermione, "we've just had our first Divination class and…"

"Say no more!" replied Professor McGonagall. "Who will be dying this year?"

"Me," said David quietly.

Professor McGonagall pinched the ridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a moment. "Divination is a very imprecise art," she said. "You look in excellent health to me Potter, so I will expect your homework as usual. If you die I will excuse you from handing it in."

The class tittered. David felt a lot better, but no matter what kind of fraud Professor Trelawney was, that did not explain his own vision. He had not read about any divination powers in the history of the Crimson House, but as usual, he might not be normal.

The Gryffindor trio ate lunch almost in silence. Ron was convinced that David was about to die. Hermione was convinced that the Grim did not exist, and David did not know what to think. He did not want to explain how he had read the tea leaves and so could not clarify his own dread to his friends.

David ate quickly and then felt someone's eye upon him. He looked up at the staff table and exchanged glances with Dumbledore. David quickly left the hall and made his way up to the headmaster's study while Ron and Hermione enjoyed their lunch break.

Professor Dumbledore met David as he reached the gargoyle outside his study. Dumbledore gave the password "Strawberry Bootlaces" and they climbed the stairs up to the study. Dumbledore settled himself behind his desk and gestured for David to sit down in front of it.

David looked up nervously. "You're not in any trouble Harry," said the headmaster. "I just want to clear up a few things about your summer. Did Professor Snape treat you well?"

"Yes sir," said David.

"No arguments, fights or the like?"

"No major ones, sir," said David. "He got a bit cross with me once or twice."

Dumbledore smiled.

"And where were you? I understood from Professor Snape that you were on the Isle of Wight but the locality escapes me. You enjoyed the sunshine there I hope?" Dumbledore watched David's face carefully. "Well," said Dumbledore at length. "Professor Snape seems to have kept his word, he hid you from Sirius Black and even I could not find you. Perhaps if Black has not been caught it would be best for you to spend the Christmas holiday with Professor Snape…" Dumbledore let the suggestion hang. David did not flinch as the idea. Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "That'll be all, Harry," he said.

David left the study and went to join his friends as they made their way down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest in the castle grounds for their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Hagrid was waiting for his students just in front of his hut. Looking around David realised that they were having this lesson with the Slytherins. What bad luck! The Gryffindors got out their books as normal and David was pleased to see that most of the Slytherins did not know how to open their books without being bitten.

"Stroke the spine of course," replied Hagrid to their questions. Malfoy opened his giving David a dirty look. Then the creatures came into view.

"Hippogriffs!" David murmured at the site of the half bird half horse creatures in front of them.

"That's right Harry," said Hagrid beaming. "Hippogriffs, aren't they beautiful?" Hagrid started to talk about Hippogriffs and how proud they were and that you must never insult one. David knew all this and mentally tuned it out. Instead he was watching Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They were talking quietly and David thought that they were going to try to disrupt the lesson. Hagrid was calling for volunteers. Nobody was answering and David felt he should do so for Hagrid's sake.

"Oooh no Harry," Lavender and Parvati whispered. "Remember your tealeaves."

David could remember the tealeaves only too well, but he also knew that as a Zia he could control the Hippogriff in a way none of his classmates could. He was in no danger."

"Well done Harry," said Hagrid gratefully. "Try Buckbeak"

David approached Buckbeak. He tried not to blink and bowed to the creature. Buckbeak sensed the magic in David and bowed low in return. David approached and started to pat Buckbeak on the beak. Hagrid looked delighted.

"I think he'll let you ride him now," he said lifting David up onto Buckbeak's back. That had not been part of David's plan, but he knew the Hippogriff would do anything to help or save a Zia. He would not fall. Suddenly Buckbeak spread his twelve foot wings and they soared upwards. They flew a couple of times around the paddock and then landed back in front of the class. All the Gryffindors cheered. The rest of the class were braver now that David had gone first. They started bowing to the Hippogriffs.

Suddenly, David felt the hairs standing up on his neck. He twirled around to find Malfoy standing beside Buckbeak. Straining his ears, David heard "…ugly great b…" He acted immediately. Malfoy was about to be attacked by an irate Hippogriff. David threw himself across the few yards between them and placed a restraining hand between Buckbeak's eyes. David stared into those eyes and willed Buckbeak to calm down. In his hurry to stop the Hippogriff, David had not taken into account the talons Buckbeak had raised to slash at Malfoy. Even as Buckbeak let David calm him, David grew faint and fell backwards, blood blossoming on his chest.

David vaguely heard Parvati and Lavender screaming about the Grim. Then Hermione shouted, "Hagrid, you must take him to the Hospital Wing, immediately. Run!"

David woke to a muddy crimson glow engulfing his chest. Then he heard Ron shout something and there were footsteps.

The crimson glow brightened and then vanished. "I'm so tired," he mumbled before closing his eyes.

David slept late the following morning.

"Ah, Potter," said Madam Pomfrey calling David from his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw her looking seriously at him. "Potter, when you were brought here there was not much I could do for you. Your injuries were too extensive. Then you began to glow and the glow brought healing." She looked carefully at him. "Have you done this before?" she asked.

"Yes," said David quietly. "I think I have, but only for little things."

"You've been incredibly fortunate, Potter," said Pomfrey. "Anyone else would have died. Your health information is confidential, but the headmaster will be here shortly and he will have questions. Your healing was witnessed by your friends, I expect he will have heard about it. He may want to send you to St Mungo's for tests and that hospital is run by the Ministry."

"Thanks for the warning," said David, yawning. He was going to have to dodge the headmaster and then warn Uncle Severus that Madam Pomfrey knew.

"You're welcome, Potter," said Pomfrey. The door to the ward opened as she stood up and waved her wand over him.

"How is Harry?" asked Dumbledore coming in.

"The experience has taken its toll," said Pomfrey, "but I expect Potter to make a full recovery in time." She turned and left them to talk.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Tired," said David truthfully.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" asked Dumbledore, but it was not a request.

"I got on the wrong side of a Hippogriff," said David. "Hagrid told us not to do that and I disobeyed him."

"Your friends tell a slightly longer tale," said Dumbledore.

"Er," said David. He did not really want to explain. "Malfoy was insulting Buckbeak and I thought he would get hurt. I tried to stop it, and so I got hurt instead."

Dumbledore looked pleased. "Thank you for being so honest Harry," he said. "You were very fortunate, your injuries could have been a lot worse. I must ask you not to challenge a Hippogriff again."

"Don't worry sir," said Harry. "I have no intention of doing so."

"Quite," said Dumbledore. "When you were hurt, you managed to do something called 'core-healing.'"

David looked puzzled.

"It means that you glowed and healed yourself by manipulating your magical core," explained Dumbledore. "I wondered whether you have done it before."

"Possibly," said David.

"Have you ever done it deliberately," asked Dumbledore.

"It's happened when I've wanted it to," said David carefully. "But I don't think I could force it to happen now."

"It is an unusual ability," said Dumbledore. "Ordinarily I would send you to St Mungo for tests, but given the state of things I do not believe that is wise."

"No sir," said David. "I'd rather people not know that I can do this at all, sir. Last year when everyone found out that I was a parselmouth it was difficult. I'd rather not have another unusual ability."

"I understand," said Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey returned after Dumbledore left and gave David some robes and a walking stick.

"You'll need it," she said when he protested. "And Potter, I have to ground you too, no flying until I pass you fit.

David shuffled down the corridors to the Potions class. As he left the Hospital Wing, David saw Hagrid coming up the corridor. Hagrid spotted David at once and apologised for what had happened.

"It's not your fault," Harry said. "You said you had to be polite to hippogriffs. Malfoy insulted Buckbeak. It was his fault."

"The governors don't think so," Hagrid replied. "They reckon I started too big, should've done flobberworms or somemat. Better let you get to class."

"Yeah," said David reluctantly. "It's Potions."

"You won't want to be late then," said Hagrid with a smile.

David had initially been indignant when Madam Pomfrey had given him a walking stick, but as he finally entered the dungeons he was grateful for the prop. He knocked on the door and then entered Snape's classroom. "Ah Potter, how kind of you to grace us with your presence," sneered the professor. "Sit over there and take out quill and parchment. You may write a three foot essay on why you should not have challenged a Hippogriff to be submitted to me, in my office, at eight o'clock this evening."

Ron looked furious and but Hermione put a hand on his arm and he did not shout out about how unfair this was. For his part, David meekly took out his writing implements and started. He was in no condition to attempt to brew any potions. Malfoy was strangely quiet the whole lesson.

At lunchtime Ron was vocal in his disgust at Snape's behaviour. David did not say anything. He was still working on the essay (two feet done, one more to go).

That afternoon was their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Even hobbling along as best he could, David and by extension Ron since they could not find Hermione, only just made it to class before Professor Lupin arrived.

"Good afternoon," Lupin said. "Please put away everything but your wands and follow me." The class set off. Lupin went slowly so that David could keep up. He led them to the staff room. Ushering the class inside, Lupin directed David to a chair on one side of a rattling wardrobe. The rest of the class gathered around in front of it.

"A Boggart," murmured David under his breath.

Lupin apparently had excellent hearing. "Correct Harry, there is a Boggart in there. Now, who can tell me what a Boggart is? Hermione?" Ron and David did a double take, where had Hermione come from?

"A Boggart is a shape shifter," she stated. "It takes the form which it thinks will frighten us the most."

"So we have an advantage – anyone spotted it?"

"There are many of us so it can't frighten all of us at the same time," said Ron.

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin. "One person may fear a slug and another a headless corpse, but the Boggart has a dilemma, it can only frighten one of them at a time, or it might try a headless slug, but that wouldn't frighten either of them. The charm to repel a Boggart is very simple, but it needs determination. The thing that really finishes off a Boggart is laughter. We just use a charm to make it look like something we find amusing. Let us practise first without wands. After me: Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus," repeated the class.

Lupin looked around and his gaze rested on Neville. "Come and help me demonstrate Neville." Neville reluctantly approached the wardrobe. "Now Neville, what will the Boggart be for you? What frightens you the most?"

"Professor Snape," mumbled Neville. The class laughed.

"How to make Professor Snape humorous," wondered Lupin aloud. He bent forward and whispered something in Neville's ear. Neville looked uncertain, but his eyes glinted in humour. Professor Lupin waved his wand at the wardrobe and it opened. Out stepped a facsimile of Professor Snape. Neville pointed his wand at Professor Boggart Snape and cast the charm. All of a sudden the feared teacher was wearing a long green dress with a vulture topped hat and was carrying a large red handbag, Neville's grandmother's clothing of choice. Everyone laughed.

The class began to take it in turns to charm the Boggart. It turned into a blood soaked mummy, a banshee, an eyeball and many more. It finally approached David's chair and turned into a Dementor. There were several screams, but before David could react, Lupin had dashed over and the Boggart had become a silvery white orb. Its light fell on David and Hermione's eyes opened wide, seeing David's hair shine auburn. Swiftly, Professor Lupin forced the orb back into the wardrobe.

"Excellent," Lupin congratulated the class. "Five points to Gryffindor for each person who tackled the Boggart and five each to Hermione, Ron and Harry for answering my earlier questions."

As David shuffled out of the staff room he felt annoyed that Lupin had not let him tackle the Boggart. He did not need reminding of how weak he was at the moment.

Before supper Hermione cornered David. "Harry?" Hermione began excitedly. "You never dyed your hair did you? I think you might be a metamorphmagus."

David looked at her with a mixture of astonishment and fear. "Ssh, Hermione," he said in a low voice. "That is dangerous information."

"So you knew?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"The summer, I found out during the summer holidays. But I haven't been changing my appearance at school, too dangerous, someone might find out!"

"Why is it dangerous?" asked Hermione. "Surely it's a good skill to have."

"Yeah," agreed David. "But it is an even better skill to have if people don't know about it… if Sirius Black doesn't know…"

"Then you have a great escape plan, I see," said Hermione.

"Anyway," said David. "How did you guess?"

"Your hair – it's got a reddish tinge, and earlier today when I caught sight of you profile, your nose, it looked like Snape's – that was just after we'd seen Neville's Boggart. I think you're subconsciously mimicking people you see."

David left Hermione and ran to the boy's lavatory. He studied his face in the mirror. Yes, Hermione was right. His hair did have a reddish tint to it. He turned and looked at his profile. There was Uncle Severus's nose. He called upon his powers and concentrated on his former appearance, an almost carbon copy of James Potter with Lily Potter's eyes. He would have to make sure he kept to that façade. He could not afford to start mimicking the other teachers. Someone more dangerous than Hermione might notice.

After supper David returned to his essay. At eight o'clock precisely he was standing outside Snape's office, knocking on the door. The door opened and admitted David. The door closed with a bang behind him. Snape was sitting at his desk marking and David shuffled over to stand in front of him. Snape looked up expectantly and David handed over his essay. He turned to go.

"Wait!" The command came softly but forcefully. David turned back. Snape started to read the essay in front of him. David was finding it very difficult to stand. Snape obviously noticed because a moment later a chair came whizzing across the room. "Sit!" David thankfully sat. "Pitiful," said Snape as he finished reading the essay. Do you not remember anything from the summer? The Hippogriff, Buckbeak, will be thrown out by his herd for having harmed a Zia. He may well die because of what happened. Draco Malfoy might well be implicated and if it were known who you are he would be at least imprisoned awaiting proof that he did not deliberately set you up to be injured. The governors are investigating Hagrid's teaching, and now the headmaster knows that you are a core healer and Madam Pomfrey knows that you are a Zia. If the headmaster got to know that…" he left the threat hanging there for a few seconds. David was a bit puzzled. What was so bad about the headmaster finding out anyway? But now was not the time to question Snape.

"You must talk with Madam Pomfrey," said Severus. "Find out what she knows and then I can decide how to deal with the situation. I do not wish to talk with her unless she already knows of our relationship, I would rather keep that secret if at all possible.

"Yes sir," said David.

"Then there is your 'saving people' thing," continued Snape. "It is not your job to stop something dangerous in class that is the teacher's responsibility. Maybe in the future the country will look to you for guidance and protection, but at the moment your job is simply to survive. You must live long enough to marry and breed an heir. No more heroics, am I understood?"

"Yes sir," mumbled David, looking at his shoes.

David would have run out of there and back to the common room, had he been able to. As it was, he shuffled through the corridors and slowly made it up to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"How was Snape?" asked Ron.

"Being Snape," said David.

"What was that Harry, that glow thing," asked Ron quietly.

"Er," said David.

"Was it core-healing?" mouthed Hermione.

"Yeah," said David. "But I don't want everyone to know. You know, after what happened last year."

"That was different Harry," said Ron. "Parselmouth is a dark trait, core-healing is a light one."

"Yeah well," said David. "It's still unusual and I don't want the attention. People will be after me to demonstrate all the time."

"Yeah," said Hermione, "and every time someone gets hurt they'll expect you to help."

David looked uncomfortable.

"Harry," said Hermione, "you're not here for that, that's what Madam Pomfrey is for." David still looked uncertain. "You wouldn't want to put her out of a job, would you?" said Hermione.

"No," said David, "of course not, but I'd want to help if I had to."


	8. Slytherin v Gryffindor

Slytherin v Gryffindor

David went up to the Hospital Wing every day as the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts approached, asking for permission to fly again. He was anxious about whether he would be able to try out for his usual seeker position. Madam Pomfrey dropped several hints about her office being a confidential environment and David realised that she wanted to talk with him, so on the second day he gave himself a mental shake and approached her office.

"Potter," said Madam Pomfrey. "Come in." She waved him into an arm chair and sat down opposite. "You are here about your heritage," she said. "What would you like to know?"

"I was actually wondering why you kept quiet about it, Madam," said David.

"It is nobody's business but your own. I do not break confidentiality," said Madam Pomfrey stiffly. She softened slightly and said. "I found out when I healed you in your first year, that is why I kept you here rather than sending you to St Mungo's. I assumed there was a good reason for your nature not to be public. Unsure of who was 'in the know' I have not shared my knowledge with anyone. Nor will I."

"Thank you," said David. "I have been told that it's dangerous for anyone to know until I come of age."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him for a long while.

"Does anyone know, Potter? Do you have someone to help you develop your own magic and deal with the mental strain of keep this secret?"

"Yes," said David. "But their name or names are not by secret to tell."

"That's enough for me," she said. "I will help you as I may, but I suggest you try to stay out of trouble and away from the prospect of going to St Mungo's."

Madam Pomfrey finally passed David fit the day before the tryouts. After days of needing a stick to walk it was freeing to fly on a broomstick. David was confirmed as the Gryffindor seeker. The team were determined to win this year. It was their captain, Oliver Wood's, last year at Hogwarts, his last chance to win the cup. The team practiced three times a week, regardless of the weather. One evening they returned to the common room to find the occupants in a state of excitement. The first Hogsmead trip had been announced. It was scheduled for Halloween. David sat down dejectedly as all around him students were talking excitedly about the village.

Ron's rat, Scabbers, came running into the common room, down from the boys' dormitory with Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, in hot pursuit. Ron caught up the rat and held it to his chest. He kicked out at Crookshanks.

"Stop it!" shouted Hermione, picking up Crookshanks and cradling him to her chest.

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron. "Scabbers was here first, he's ill and he needs to be left alone by flea-bitten old moggies." Before Hermione could reply, Ron had stalked off to the boys' dormitory taking the quivering rat with him.

Ron egged on David to try to get special permission to go to Hogsmead. Hermione assumed a superior air, making it quite clear that she did not think that David should visit the village. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall agreed with Hermione and would not budge on the matter. On Halloween morning David saw his friends out of the castle and then turned back, wondering what to do while they were gone. He started walking aimlessly, thinking about the differences between Zia and wizard magic. A voice from one of the rooms he had passed called out "Harry?"

David walked back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin peering around his office door. "What are you doing?" asked Lupin. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmead."

"Ah, why don't you come in for a cup of tea?" suggested Lupin.

"Alright, thanks," replied David awkwardly. As he entered the office David spotted a large tank of water with a Grindylow in it. He stood in front of the tank and was pleased when the Grindylow stopped pulling faces and made him a small bow. David turned around to notice Professor Lupin watching him curiously. The kettle began to whistle and Lupin produced a box of tea bags and a couple of mugs.

"Do sit down," said Lupin. "I've only got tea bags but from what I hear you'll be glad not to see any more tealeaves!" Lupin's eyes were twinkling with merriment. David blushed. "Professor McGonagall told me," explained Lupin. "You're not worried are you?"

David considered. Could he tell Professor Lupin? He plunged in. "The thing is, Professor, I saw it myself, the Grim I mean. I was looking at the tealeaves and suddenly I was falling through mists and there was this big black dog searching for me. Do you think that it might be a real premonition? It's nothing like what Professor Trelawney or the books say should happen."

Lupin regarded David thoughtfully. "A large black dog, what colour were his eyes? – never mind. Yes I think you might have 'seen' something. But just because you see a dog and the Grim is a dog, doesn't mean that the dog you are seeing is the Grim!"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," called out Lupin. Snape came through the door bearing a goblet full of smoking liquid. He looked surprised to see David and his eyes narrowed momentarily before he turned his gaze to Lupin.

"You should drink this directly," he said.

"Yes I will," agreed Lupin amiably.

Snape left and David looked questioningly at the goblet. The liquid inside it was nothing like any potion David had seen before. Lupin smiled. He lifted the goblet and made a face, "Pity it can't be sweetened," he remarked before draining the goblet in one. "That potion is the only thing that helps when I'm feeling a bit off colour. I'm very lucky that Professor Snape makes it for me. I'm not much of a potion brewer myself. So, you have a talent for Divination as well as Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Lupin. "I think that would amuse your father. James used to use Divination classes to catch up on his sleep."

"You knew my g-parents?" asked David.

Lupin did not appear to notice the slip. "Yes, I was friends with them when we were students at Hogwarts."

"I don't know much about them," said David. "Aunt Petunia wouldn't talk about them. Could you tell me about them sometime?"

Lupin looked at David for a long time before he came to a decision. "Certainly," he said. "You should know about them."

"I'd like to," said David. "Everyone tells me that I look like James but with Lily's eyes, but that's all they ever say. I don't know whether they enjoyed Quidditch or hated Potions with Professor Snape or…"

Lupin laughed. "How old do you think Professor Snape is, Harry? He was a student with us, not our teacher. But yes, they hated him and the feeling was mutual. Much like yourself and Mr Malfoy."

David made his way back to the Gryffindor common room where he waited for Ron and Hermione to return. "There you go," said Ron entering the room. "We got as much as we could carry." He dropped a shower of sweets into David's lap.

"Thanks," said David. "So where did you go?"

Ron and Hermione had gone everywhere. They were full of the delights of the village and they described them all for David.

"So what did you do?" asked Hermione at length.

"Lupin made me a cup of tea. He's got a new Grindylow."

It was soon time for the Halloween feast and the trio made their way down to the great hall. In their first year a troll had been let into the castle, during the second year feast they had discovered the petrified form of Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat, so David had his fingers crossed that this year they would just have a feast.

The food was delicious and all went well. Afterwards the students streamed off to their houses, satisfyingly full. The trio followed their housemates but came to a standstill in the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room. It was guarded by a portrait known as the Fat Lady, but she was nowhere to be seen. Percy, full of his head-boy authority, pushed through to the front.

"Someone get Professor Dumbledore, quick!" Percy shouted. A few moments later the headmaster swept through the crowd and up to the portrait, or what was left of it. The painting that had been the Fat Lady was slashed to pieces. Canvas slithers littered the floor. Fortunately the Fat Lady herself was not to be found. Dumbledore sent Professor McGonagall and the caretaker, Argus Filch, to find the Fat Lady in the other paintings. Peeves the Poltergeist bobbed into view, enjoying the mayhem.

"Peevesie knows who done it," the Poltergeist declared flipping over and over in mid-air above their heads. Dumbledore fixed him with a stare. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black…"

All the teachers got busy immediately. The students were all escorted back to the great hall. The tables were banished to leave space for sleeping. Dumbledore conjured squashy purple sleeping bags for all the students. The staff secured the room and then went to search the castle, leaving the head boy and girl in charge.

The students awoke the next day to the news that Sirius Black had vanished without trace. There was talk of nothing else for days. The next potion lesson was a nightmare for the Gryffindors. Professor Snape had been in a foul mood with them ever since he had heard about the Boggart lesson. David and Ron got to work gathering the ingredients they needed. There was no rush for the store cupboard this lesson. The Slytherins stayed in their seats as the Gryffindors collected what they wanted. Just as David and Ron got back to their place Professor Snape waved his wand at the blackboard and the instructions vanished. Dean raised his hand to protest but a look from Snape was all it took to silence him.

The Slytherins who had been using their time to write down the instructions, sniggered at the Gryffindors. David picked up his quill and wrote down all the instructions from memory. He had been working with Severus on his memory over the summer and it was now nearly photographic as Zia's memories were meant to be. He tried to discretely hand over the instructions to the other Gryffindors.

"Potter!" said Snape picking up the instructions David had written down. "Passing notes! Detention at eight tonight in my office!"

Ron scowled at Snape's back and Hermione squeezed David's hand. It was unfair, but that was expected from Snape. David had learnt quickly that the Snape at school was nothing like the Uncle Severus of the summer holiday. Malfoy sniggered; he seemed to have finally got over his life debt to David and was now as mean as he had ever been.

David presented himself after dinner for detention. Snape's door opened to admit him. "Ah, David," began Severus after the door closed. David was confused. Snape had not called him David since they had left Lions' Den. "I want you to try something. Your father was able to communicate with the castle. I want you to try to talk to Hogwarts and find out from it how Sirius Black got inside."

"Okay," said David slowly. "How do I do that?"

"I don't know," admitted Severus. "Try putting your palm flat against a wall and stretching out your magic through it into the wall."

Feeling slightly foolish, David did as he was bid. After a few attempts, placing his hand on different walls, he sighed and ceased probing with his magic, this was not working. At that point, while he was not trying, a presence appeared in his head.

"Hello Small One," said the presence.

"Are you Hogwarts?" asked David.

"Yes, Small One," said the presence, "I am Lady Hogwarts."

"Where did Sirius Black come from, my lady?" David thought at the castle. David's mind's eye travelled though the school. He spotted something moving and zoomed in. David fell over backwards, sitting down hard.

"What happened?" asked Severus helping David stand up.

"I saw the Grim again," replied David.

"What do you mean, again?" asked Severus sharply.

"I saw it, back at the beginning of term, in Divination," David explained. "A big black spectral dog searching for me. But as Professor Lupin said, just because I see a dog and the Grim is a dog, doesn't mean that I see the Grim. Perhaps I'm seeing a premonition of a pet I will have." David tried to lighten the mood but he was feeling far from convinced that he was safe.

"Are you worried?" asked Snape becoming Uncle Severus again and catching David by surprise.

"A bit," admitted David. "If it had just been Professor Trelawney I could have brushed it aside, but I saw it too when I pushed out my magic into the tealeaves."

"It probably doesn't have anything to do with Sirius Black," said Severus, almost as if he was trying to convince himself more than David. "But to be safe, I would prefer you didn't wander off on your own. Ask those friends of yours to stick with you."

David was thinking hard as he left the dungeons. Severus had appeared concerned for him. He could not reconcile the Severus of Lions' Den with the Snape of Hogwarts. What had Severus said at the end of the summer? "I have a certain image to maintain." Maybe the Hogwarts Snape was just an act. But why? Why could not the public see a caring Severus, well comparatively caring?

Professor McGonagall next saw David in his Transfiguration lesson and asked him to stay behind while the rest of the class went to lunch. She took him into her office and told him to sit down. She summoned a house elf and ordered sandwiches and pumpkin juice before turning to her student. She was still trying to get over her shock that Severus Snape of all people would be concerned about the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'

"Potter," she said. "Professor Snape has told me that you have seen the Grim in your Divination lessons – that it was not just an omen that Professor Trelawney saw."

"Yes Professor," admitted David.

"Are you worried, Potter?" David almost smiled at the question, just the same as Professor Snape's.

"A bit," said David. He took a sandwich from the plate Professor McGonagall held out to him. "But I talked to Professor Lupin and he said that just because I see a dog and the Grim is a dog, it does not follow that I am seeing the Grim."

"Very logical. Do you believe that?"

"Sort of," said David. "I just keep seeing it."

"In divination classes? Or elsewhere?"

"In class," said David decidedly. "But Hermione thinks that it was a sheep."

"I think that with the Sirius Black situation we should take more notice of this than I might otherwise," said McGonagall. "I would like your Quidditch practices to be overseen by Madam Hooch and I must impress upon you that you should not go anywhere alone. Black has shown that he can get into the castle so keep up your guard. I'll speak to the headmaster about giving you an emergency Portkey. Now I shall escort you back your next lesson and you must ask your friends to accompany you whenever you are out of Gryffindor tower."

The next day McGonagall presented David with a lion pendant charmed to be a Portkey to the headmaster's office which was the safest place in Hogwarts. All he had to do was touch it and say "Help me Hogwarts." Security was being tightened all around him and Percy Weasley was playing 'guard dog' following David around, presumably on his mother's instructions.

The weather worsened as the first Quidditch match approached. Gryffindor were playing Slytherin. The day before the match David was running late from a strategy meeting and walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts apologising to Professor Lupin. But Lupin was not there, Snape was.

"You're late Potter. Ten minutes late, so shall we say ten points from Gryffindor? Sit down." David sat down thinking of scorpions and pretend scorpions. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," continued Professor Snape. "Professor Lupin is indisposed. He has not left any record of what you are studying so…"

"Please Professor," said Hermione. "We've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas and Grindylows. We're about to start…"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information." He flicked through their textbook stopping at the last chapter. "Today we will discuss werewolves. Page 394. Who can tell me how to distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" he gazed around the room, fixing on David. "Potter, do you know?"

"The snout of the werewolf…"

"So our celebrity has deigned to open a book before class. How unexpected. Take out your quills and make notes on werewolves from the textbook. I expect an essay from each of you about how to recognise and kill werewolves. To be handed in to me by Monday morning."

The next day was the first Quidditch match of the season. David woke early to work on his essay before breakfast. Severus would expect a lot from him. If the team won and they had a party in the common room then he would not have much time to work on it. They were going to win. By breakfast time the skies were grey and it was raining hard.

As they staggered out onto the pitch there was thunder and lightning. David was glad to kick off from the mud and into the air. The rain was so hard he could not see much, barely able to tell team mate from opposition. How was he going to catch the snitch now? Then he had a thought. Muggle cars use wipers to get rid of rain from the windscreen. David conjured a pair of wipers for his Quidditch goggles. That was much better. A blast of thunder coincided with a flash of lightning and then Madam Hooch's whistle blew, signalling a time out. The Gryffindor team gathered under a large umbrella.

"Those are interesting additions," George remarked looking at David's goggles.

"Brilliant idea," agreed Fred, conjuring some of his own.

"We're fifty points up," declared Oliver. "Just get the snitch soon Harry. I don't want to be here all night – we'll get hypothermia!" The team parted and David flew up above the pitch. He wheeled around looking for the snitch. He spotted it, right next to the middle Slytherin goal hoop, and better still, Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker, had his back to it. David flew off, keeping low over his broom to reduce the air resistance. David swooped down, now with Malfoy in pursuit, and caught the snitch. The crowd cheered and David started a victory lap.

Suddenly the wind stopped roaring, as if he had gone deaf. It was bitterly cold. David's hands felt numb and his broomstick slipped between them. David fell from his broom, barely conscious of what was happening except out of the corner of his eye he saw a large black dog. Then there was screaming.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry."

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now."

Then David knew no more.

David came to himself thinking how warm and dry it was, and how quiet. Nobody was screaming here. "What happened?" he croaked opening his eyes. Someone passed him his glasses. David put them on. The team, still muddy and wet from the match were crowding his bedside with Ron and Hermione.

"You fell off," said Fred, "just after you caught the snitch. The Dementors came to the match and you got too close to them. Dumbledore was livid. Party in the common room as soon as you are released from here." David smiled.

"There is one other thing Harry," said Ron gingerly coming forward with a bundle in his arms. "Your broomstick got blown away when you fell… It, well, it hit the Whomping Willow." He lowered his bundle onto the bed. It was a collection of twigs. The Whomping Willow had not liked being attacked by a broomstick. The Gryffindor Quidditch team departed, leaving Ron and Hermione with David.

"Why so glum?" Hermione asked. "I know you liked the broomstick but it's not the end of the world, it can be replaced."

"That's not it," replied David. "I, er, I saw the Grim again. Just before the screaming, just before I fell."

"What screaming?" asked Hermione.

"The Dementors, they make you relive your worst memories over and over. When they get near to me I can hear Lily being murdered. Sacrificing herself to save me."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Oh Harry."

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping David in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the weekend. He had a whole stream of visitors, but his broken broomstick was at his side, a constant reminder of how the Dementors affected him. Professor Lupin had repelled the Dementor on the train, so perhaps he could teach David to fight them too. What if they showed up at another game, and that time he fell off before catching the snitch?


	9. The Marauder's Map

The Marauder's Map

Early on Monday morning David left the Hospital Wing and went to his dormitory to pick up his books for the day. He got out the werewolf essay and handed it in to Snape's office before breakfast. He met Hermione in the dungeons handing her essay in. The two of them exchanged knowing looks.

"You realise why he set the essay didn't you?" Hermione asked David. David had indeed understood Snape's motives. There was obviously no love lost between Snape and Lupin. There were so many similarities between Lupin and a werewolf; his bouts of illness, his Boggart and so on. David was torn between siding with the relation who had been kind to him over the summer and the person who was kind to him at Hogwarts.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" asked David.

"No, I don't think we should," said Hermione. "Snape obviously wants us to, but I'd pick Lupin over Snape any day." David was less sure. Uncle Severus had looked after him over the summer. "Besides," Hermione continued, "Dumbledore must know or he'd have at least have guessed by now. He has said nothing, and if he doesn't want it disclosed then I don't think we should say anything at all."

The pair had to take Potions class under Snape's eyes without letting out what they knew. It was difficult, particularly for Hermione who enjoyed displaying her knowledge. In the afternoon there was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

It turned out that no one else had completed the essay. They were all complaining to Professor Lupin about how unfair it had been. He agreed that they did not have to do it. David and Hermione exchanged knowing glances. At the end of the class David stayed behind. He wanted to talk to Lupin about fighting off Dementors.

"I hear you had a narrow escape in the match," commented Lupin. "I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there no chance of repairing it?"

"None," replied David gloomily. "Professor, the Dementors, I was lucky this time, but what if they come to another match? You made that Dementor on the train go away. Could you teach me?"

"I don't…"

"Please sir, when they get near to me I hear L - my mother. I can hear Voldemort murdering her. I need to be able to fight them. Azkaban must be terrible."

"There are certain defences," said Lupin. "I'm no expert and this is really advanced magic…"

"Please Professor," David pleaded.

"Alright," agreed Lupin reluctantly. "The Dementors do seem to have an interest in you, so I suppose it would be best for you to be on your guard. But it will have to wait until next term." David thanked him. "I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill." David looked down so as not to give away his knowledge of the man's illness. Lupin looked thoughtfully at him, but said nothing.

With his mind now at rest about the Dementors disrupting the next Quidditch match, David was able to concentrate on seeking out the snitch during practices. Oliver was almost manic in his driving of the team to improve. Madam Hooch continued to supervise their practices and David saw no sign of any Dementor in the grounds.

Mud turned to frost and snow as the Christmas holidays approached. The list came around for students to sign up to stay over the holiday. Very few students were staying due to the danger from Sirius Black. Ron and Hermione were going to sign up to stay at Hogwarts with David as usual, when David stopped them.

"I'm spending the vacation away from Hogwarts," he explained in an undertone. "Dumbledore doesn't think it is safe for me here with only a handful of other people around."

Further conversation was halted by a ripple of excitement across the common room. The trio pushed their way to the notice board. Another Hogsmead trip had been announced.

"We can do our Christmas shopping there," said Hermione excitedly. David just looked gloomy, he would have to do his by owl order as usual.

The day of the Hogsmead trip dawned bright but turned to snow by the end of breakfast. Hermione and Ron set off with their classmates leaving David behind with Oliver Wood's copy of 'Which Broomstick?' He had to get a new broom before their next Quidditch match. He had been flying a school broom in practice and it was far too slow. Fortunately their next match was months away.

"Pst – Harry!" came a voice as David made his way back up to the common room. He turned to see Fred and George.

"What are you doing here?" asked David.

"Got an early Christmas present for you Harry," replied Fred.

"Yes, it's a wrench giving it to you, but we've decided your needs are greater than ours," added George.

"What would I want with an old piece of parchment?" asked David looking at the proffered object. He stretched his hand out to the object and got a flash of inspiration. He saw four animals, a rat, a stag, a wolf and… no it could not be, the Grim.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," stated Fred touching his wand to the parchment. Ink appeared on the surface in large green lettering.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

"Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

"are proud to present

"The Marauder's Map"

The ink spread and soon showed a map of the castle and grounds. David's eye was caught by myriad moving dots. On closer inspection they appeared to have labels. He saw Dumbledore pacing in his study. Peeves the Poltergeist was in the trophy room… and then there were unfamiliar corridors.

"Are those…"

"Yes Harry, those are secret passages out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmead," replied George.

"We recommend this one," added Fred pointing to a corridor off the third floor. "Filch knows about these four so don't use them, and that one comes out by the Whomping Willow so don't be tempted by it. Oh, and once you've used it you need to wipe it or anyone can read it."

"Just tap the map and say, 'Mischief Managed.'"

The twins left to go openly to Hogsmead and David stood for some time looking at the map. He found his own dot, labelled 'David Antirrhinum.' David thought about his life as Harry Potter and obediently the label chanced to 'Harry Potter.' David breathed a sigh of relief. The chances were that the twins had not spotted his new name which would only have appeared that term. David was thankful that the twins had given it to him. He pondered what to do. On the one hand, he now had a way to get into Hogsmead, but on the other hand he knew it was dangerous. He had seen the Grim again at that kept happening before some unfortunate accident.

Suddenly David made up his mind. The delights of Hogsmead beckoned. He rushed to the third floor and found the statue of a one eyed humpbacked witch. He looked at the map and saw what to do. David tapped the witch's hump and said, "Dissendium." The hump opened wide enough for David to squeeze through. He slid for a while and then landed in a narrow corridor. As he came to a stop with a bump, David suddenly felt very guilty. Dumbledore, Uncle Severus… everyone was trying to keep him alive and here he was disobeying the rules that had been put in place for his own safety. David had given his promise not to sneak out with his invisibility cloak for cover, and what he was doing now was in effect the same thing.

Slowly David turned around and started to climb back up to the third floor. He made his way quickly back to Gryffindor Tower, the map burning a hole in his pocket. David could not use it the way the twins expected, but neither could he let anyone else have it unless they already knew his real name.

David went up to his dormitory to pack for the holiday and avoid any questions from the twins about his supposed trip to Hogsmead. The Christmas Hogwarts Express was leaving in the morning and for once David was going to be on it. When he had finished packing, David took out the Marauders' Map and activated it. He spent some time just looking at the map, seeing where everyone was. It was addictive and he did not know how long he had spent watching the inhabitants of the castle before seeing a dot labelled 'Ron Weasley' coming up the stairs to the dormitory. David quickly deactivated the map and placed it in his trunk.

"Hi Harry," said Ron.

"Hi Ron, how was it?"

"Great," said Ron. Hermione came into the room after him. "We were wondering, mate, where you are going this holiday. You can trust us."

David looked at them. Severus had impressed upon him that he could not tell anyone, but these were his best friends. David looked at Ron and Hermione. They probably knew about Zias already, but how would they react to him being one? Well, one way to find out.

"I'm staying at L… Er… Gr…" he tried to say.

"You alright mate?" asked Ron.

"Are you under a secrecy spell Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm a Z.. Se.. Gr…" David tried to tell them.

"Looks like a secrecy spell to me," said Ron.

"No," said Hermione looking carefully at David. "I think it is a… but that is impossible."

"A what?" asked Ron.

"Hmm?" said Hermione distractedly. "Oh, nothing."

"No, what, Hermione?" asked Ron again.

"Oh, just that Dumbledore must have taken precautions to stop Harry saying where he was." Hermione looked thoughtfully at David and then left the room.

The Hogwarts Express left the following morning and for once David was on it. He had packed his trunk and his school bag had several books in it for the journey. Once they had arrived in London, David left platform 9¾ and entered the station coffee shop, looking around for Severus. He did not recognise anyone. One of the Muggle men got up and walked towards David.

It was only when the man said, "David?" that he realised who he was.

Severus looked completely Muggle. He was wearing a suit and tie and carrying a briefcase. His hair was tied back from his face, and just so that Hogwarts students would not recognise him, he was smiling broadly.

"Yes, Uncle?" said David.

"Let's get going."

Severus took David across London by tube and then onto a train out towards Little Whinging. To anyone following them it would appear David was heading back to his Muggle relatives' house. Once they were on the train, Severus led David into the vestibule and, making sure the doors were closed and nobody could see them, apparated them both to the atrium at Lions' Den. Simba welcomed them enthusiastically. The house was already decorated for Christmas. Severus seemed to be in a good mood, much to David's astonishment. He had always equated the teacher with Scrooge from 'A Christmas Carol.'

"Uncle?" said David. "When I tried to tell Ron and Hermione where I was spending the holiday I was unable to make the words come out… like something was stopping me. Hermione thinks it was like I was under a parental bond… but that's not possible is it? So what's happening to me?"

"You did what?" asked Severus.

David faltered. Oooops – not again. He had forgotten his promise again. Well, he had promised not to talk about where he was over the summer holiday and this was the Christmas holiday, but he doubted Severus would care about the distinction. "I tried to tell my friends where I was spending the holiday," he mumbled.

Severus glared at him. David looked down at his shoes. Ron and Hermione were his best friends, and Severus was not. David looked up into the teacher's face. Severus was furious, but strangely triumphant. David did not like that look.

"What did you promise?" said Severus, dangerously quiet.

"Not to tell," said David.

"And what did you try to do?"

"Tell," said David, barely audible.

"I'm very disappointed with you," said Severus. "I thought Gryffindors prided themselves on sticking to their words! Go to bed. Tomorrow we will talk."

David tossed and turned all night. He was excited to be back in Lions' Den. He was excited by the prospect of working on his Zia magic. He was also dreading the following day and the 'talk' with Severus. The teacher had seemed very angry. He had not shouted or raved at David, he had been cool and collected and quiet. That was much worse.

The next morning David had fallen into a light doze when Simba woke him. He showered and returned to his bedroom to find that as usual, she had put out his clothes for the day. David dressed and walked over to the mirror. He relaxed his metamorphmagus muscles. His hair curled slightly and was speckled through with red hairs and his nose grew longer. He still looked a bit like Harry Potter and there was the ever present scar to identify him by. He focused and turned back into 'Harry.'

David went down to breakfast. It was not long before Severus joined him and they began to eat. David did not want to start the conversation and it appeared that Severus was not eager to do so either. Eventually Severus put aside the newspaper and turned to David.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" asked Severus.

David looked down at his plate and studied the traces of jam and butter that remained on it. "It's just so difficult following a rule I don't understand," said David. "I mean, Ron and Hermione aren't going to tell anyone…"

"Why, because they promise not to?" asked Severus raising an eyebrow. "Look at me!"

"Well… er… yes?" said David, looking up at Severus's cold black eyes for a brief moment.

"So you can break your promises because other people won't break theirs?"

David was silent and carefully did not catch Severus's eye again. Severus extended his arm and placed a finger under David's chin and with it raised his head. Severus looked David straight in the eye.

"Do you want to become known as someone untrustworthy?" asked Severus. "Answer me!"

"No, Uncle," said David.

"So you understand why I am cross with you?"

"Yes, Uncle," said David.

"If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"Punish me, I suppose."

"What sort of punishment?"

"Well," said David. He did not want to give Severus ideas. What could he tolerate? "Make me write an essay or something… or," he paused but Severus seemed to be expecting more. "Or, lock me in my c-room and stop me having lunch or supper or something."

Severus looked shocked. "We tried writing an essay last time you broke a promise but it obviously did not work. I think you deserve to lose a privilege. Not food – that is a necessity not a privilege. I would impound your broom for the rest of the holidays if it hadn't been destroyed. As it is, there will be no flying on any of the brooms in the shed."

David nodded. It would not be too bad; there might not be much good flying weather in mid-winter anyway. Severus was still looking at him. "What?" asked David.

"Pardon," said Severus.

"Sorry, I beg your pardon?"

"Do you agree the punishment is fair?" asked Severus.

"Yes," said David, he actually thought it was quite lenient for Snape, "but I don't have to like it."

"No," said Severus and he laughed. It was as strange sound and David looked up in astonishment. He was not used to Severus laughing. "Shall we start work?"

David and Severus walked through the house to the Quirinius Cella and David began a meditation session with Godric. David floated in mid-air in front of Godric and Severus sat at the desk and marked some essays. After a couple of hours David stood up and approached Severus.

"Uncle, why can't anyone find out about this place and me?" he asked.

Severus looked at the boy keenly and then started to explain.

"I told you before that your fathers tried to hide you as a wizard because the Dark Lord was going after the Zia houses," said Severus. "Well, there is a bit more to it. The Dark Lord wants a Zia child, particularly a child of a house without a Zia leader. I am technically the head of the Crimson House until you come of age, but I am not a Zia. As you know, Zias swear unbreakable oaths to the sovereign to act in the interests of the magical population and uphold justice and so forth. Young Zias are kept in line by the head of the house who has sworn those oaths. Were the Dark Lord to get control of an underage Zia from a house with no leader, he could prevent the Zia from ever taking those vows and the Zia's magic could be used for evil instead."

"So I'm in danger from Vol-You-Know-Who? I always was," said David.

"Yes, the Dark Lord wants an underage Zia, but were that all we would only now be worrying about Sirius Black. There are people who oppose the Dark Lord who would rather 'euthanize' an underage Zia than let there be a chance of the Zia being controlled by the Dark Lord. They would kill you."

"So I'm hiding from both sides?" asked David.

"In short: yes," said Severus. "Once you are of age, the Light will no longer fear you and the Dark can no longer force you to do their magic. Once you are seventeen and sworn in as Lord Crimson, all the secrecy can end."


	10. Hermione's Logic

Hermione's Logic

Christmas Day dawned bright and clear. David made his way downstairs as usual and was surprised to find a pile of presents before his chair. There was a smaller pile near Severus's chair. David helped himself to breakfast and ate while he waited for Severus to put in an appearance. When Severus did turn up he insisted on turning the Christmas presents into a Zia lesson. He asked David to work out who had sent each present before opening it. David extended out his magic, focusing it with the wooden ring as one would a pair of spectacles, and evaluated the first parcel.

"Mrs Weasley," he said confidently. No doubt it was a Weasley jumper! Unwrapping it David found a scarlet jumper with a golden Gryffindor lion on the front. He put it on immediately put it on instead of his worn out sweatshirt.

"We will have to do something about your clothes," muttered Severus eying the discarded sweatshirt. David looked up in surprise. Severus had not commented on his clothes during the summer. Severus himself was dressed in royal blue robes with a crimson trim, the official colours of the Crimson House.

David turned to a long thin parcel. He reached out to it with his magic and recoiled suddenly as if burnt.

"The Grim!" he shouted.

Severus waved his wand over the package but found no jinxes. He leaned over and took it. Unwrapping it, Severus found a broomstick, not just any broomstick but a Firebolt. The latest model, it was a professional standard broom. He searched around in the wrapping but could not find a card. He tried a summoning charm, but to no avail.

"I think David," said Severus slowly, "that I had better keep this for now. I think it highly likely that…"

"That Sirius Black sent it to me," concluded David quietly his voice shaking slightly with the effort to hide his disappointment. "It's okay Uncle, I understand."

David took refuge in the Quirinus Cella for most of the holiday. He was determined to learn more Zia magic and it was coming more naturally now. He still needed to focus his magic through the ring and trigger it with a gesture, like a wave of the hand, but at least he could do wandless magic fairly reliably. One afternoon, while practicing 'seeing' with his eyes closed by sensing the room with his magic, David tripped and fell against the wall. His hands touched the family tree tapestry. Opening his eyes David gaped at what he saw. All around his right hand the names were unravelling and being replaced by new names, all linked to a large print name, David Roger Severus Godric Antirrhinum.

The name 'James Potter' appeared to one side of David's entry with a linking line. Then 'Lily Evans' appeared and underneath both there were the words 'adoptive parents.' David continued to watch as 'Sirius Black' also appeared. David's heart stood still as the word 'Guardian' appeared under Black's entry. No, it could not be, Black was his legal guardian? David turned immediately and ran out of the room.

David could not believe that Severus had not told him. Guardians of Zias had many rights; in particular they could enforce the obedience of their underage charges through guardianship bonds which David had been researching. Sirius Black could tell him what to do and he would not be able to resist. David reached out his senses to see where the professor was and hurried through the house to tackle him. He caught up with Severus in the library.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" David demanded loudly. Severus took a long look at the angry teenager and sighed.

"Tell you what?" Severus asked.

"Oh, just that Sirius Black is my guardian! Don't you think that I might have wanted to know? He can enforce my obedience through the guardianship bond. That could be extremely dangerous. You had the whole summer to tell me… why?"

"Sit down," said Severus quietly. David sat. "Black cannot use the guardianship bond. Your magic has accepted me as your guardian. You wondered why you were unable to tell your friends about Lions' Den. You could not because of your promise to me."

"So why is Black my guardian. Surely he was one of Vol-You-Know-Who's followers?"

"Black was James Potter's best friend. He was best man at his wedding. James and Lily named him your godfather and guardian if anything happened to them. As I told you before, he was their secret keeper."

David returned to Hogwarts with an uneasy feeling about Sirius Black. He had looked up the man in his photo album, finding him laughing and smiling in a photo from James and Lily's wedding. David boarded the train early and saved a compartment for the trio. Ron and Hermione joined him just before the train left. Once the train was underway, David related to Ron and Hermione what he had learnt about Sirius Black.

"So he was named your guardian and was also your secret keeper?" mused Hermione. "Something's not quite right about that." She sat in silence for a few minutes, her brow furrowed in thought. "Bingo!" she exclaimed. "Listen Harry: Your parents and you go into hiding. The only person who can divulge your location is Sirius Black. So if you are found, Sirius Black had either betrayed you or died protecting you. In neither case would your parents expect him to look after you - they would not have made him your guardian. So either he wasn't your secret keeper or he isn't your guardian."

David and Ron looked at Hermione open mouthed. "That was bloody brilliant," said Ron.

David looked thoughtful. "He is definitely my guardian," he said quietly. "We should tell Dumbledore about this!" All three of them exchanged excited looks.

"So, have you got a new broomstick yet?" Ron asked David.

"Not exactly," replied David. "I mean I got a Firebolt…"

"A Firebolt?"

"Yeah, but S- I mean, the person I was staying with thought that it might be jinxed. You see, there was no card."

"So they think Sirius Black sent it," concluded Hermione.

"Yeah, and unless we are right about him being innocent, the broomstick is probably cursed."

After supper, David, Ron and Hermione made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. She listened in silence to their theory about Sirius Black.

"My, my, Miss Granger," she said at the end. "I do believe you may be right." She threw some floo powder into the fire and called, "Albus? You need to hear this." Moments later the headmaster stepped out of the fire. "Miss Granger, please repeat what you have just told me," Professor McGonagall instructed. Hermione explained her reasoning again.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said seriously. "Black was caught in the act of blowing up a street and killing 13 people in the process."

Hermione barely paused. "Couldn't he have been framed? It could have been circumstantial evidence. What happened at the trial? Was he questioned under veritaserum?"

"He didn't have a trial," said Professor McGonagall quietly.

"Minister Fudge said that when he visited Azkaban in July, Black was perfectly sane and logical," said Dumbledore. "Most go mad within weeks. But if he were innocent, that would not be a happy thought so the Dementors could not take it away. Yes, I would believe it were possible that he is innocent, if it were not for the attack on the Fat Lady at Halloween. Shredding a portrait is not the action of an innocent man."

The trio exchanged glances. They had not thought of that. David had been so keen for Black to be innocent, so that his Firebolt would be useable, that he had glossed over the evidence against him. They walked away dispirited.

Professor Lupin was as good as his word and Thursday evening saw David and Lupin in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Lupin heaved a large packing case onto the desk. It wobbled. There was a Boggart inside.

"To be your practice Dementor," explained Lupin. "Now, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "It is a very advanced charm. Some qualified wizards still have problems with it."

"Very sure," replied David. "I have to be able to defend myself if they come to another Quidditch game. What if they find me before I find the snitch?"

"Very well. The spell is called the Patronus Charm." David looked up expectantly. He had come across the charm while reading about Dementors over the holiday.

"I think that is a type of shield charm," David said. "Unique to the person who conjures it. It can also be used to send messages."

"Well done," said Lupin smiling. "You have been doing your reading. Now, to cast this charm you need to be thinking about a happy memory, a very happy memory. Now try the incantation without your wand. 'Expecto Patronum.'"

"Expecto Patronum," repeated David.

"Very good. Now concentrate on your happy memory. I'm going to let the Boggart out." He suited the action to the words. David began to feel cold. He stretched his wand arm towards the Boggart, wand in hand, and pushed his happy memory into his ring.

"Expecto Patronum," he cried.

A soft crimson glow flew out of his fingertips and shielded him from the Dementor. He no longer felt cold. Lupin forced the Boggart back into the case and looked at David in astonishment.

"I'd never have expected you to do it first time," he said. "Well, nearly do it. You conjured a shield of mist. A real Patronus will take the form of an object or creature." Lupin handed David a chocolate frog. "Eat that and then we will try again." If Lupin had noticed that the charm had not come out of David's wand he did not say so. David had three more attempts, each time he could hold the Dementor at bay, but not vanquish it.

"Perhaps you need a different memory," Lupin suggested. "What have you been using?"

"What I felt the first time I rode a broom."

"That's not good enough, not nearly good enough," said Lupin. "We'll have another try next week. In the meantime think about what other memories you could use."

Classes started up in earnest and the trio were soon feeling the strain. David had Quidditch practices five times a week. He had one night a week for his homework and then there was his next Dementor lesson.

David walked into the classroom to join Professor Lupin feeling far from confident. He had spent most of his free time over the last week trying to work out which memory to use. He had looked back at his time with the Dursleys and then realised there was not much point in looking through those years. That left his time at Hogwarts and the recent holidays at Lions' Den. Lions' Den; that was a thought. Magic had started to just feel right with the knowledge that he was a Zia. Perhaps the memory of conquering his first Zia spells would be enough.

"Good evening Harry," said Professor Lupin.

"Good evening sir."

"Are you ready for this?" asked Lupin.

"Yes." David took a solid stance. He could do this.

Professor Lupin opened the packing case on the desk and released a Boggart. He watched attentively as a crimson mist appeared separating David from the Boggart Dementor. David suddenly realised that he did not have a wand in his hand and he summoned it out of his pocket. Hopefully, Lupin had not noticed. David wondered why the mist was red when the books he had read had described it as silver. Wait a moment, it was not just red, it was crimson. He needed to learn this, but also he did not want to produce a crimson Patronus in front of Lupin too often. He might work it out.

Lupin forced the Dementor back into the case and looked over at David. The boy was sweating a bit and looked tired, but there was no hint that he had heard the screams this time. Lupin looked carefully at David's hands.

"Very good," said Lupin. "You can hold the Dementor at bay, but your Patronus is not corporeal." He handed over some chocolate. "Have some of this and then we'll try again."

David worked hard for the next hour before Lupin insisted that they stop. "Madam Pomfrey will be out for my blood if we don't," he had said apologetically. David had created the mist with ease, but he could not get a corporeal Patronus.

Back in Gryffindor tower, Hermione always had her nose in a book and ink and parchment on the table. "How is she getting to all her lessons?" wondered Ron. David shrugged, he had his own secrets and that had made him tolerant of other people's.

The whole Gryffindor team knew that David had had a Firebolt for Christmas. The whole house knew somehow. Oliver Wood dragged David down to Professor McGonagall to ask about the broom. David looked uncomfortable, but McGonagall confirmed that the staff had it and were checking it over.

The day before the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw game, Professor McGonagall told David to come with her after supper and once inside her office she presented him with the Firebolt.

"I can have it?" asked David astonished.

"Yes. You have a very good friend out there somewhere, Potter," she said. "Do try it out tonight to get the feel of it, won't you? And Potter, try to win tomorrow!"

David made his way to Quidditch practice with the precious broomstick. His team mates landed around him, looking excitedly at the Firebolt.

"Is that…" began Fred.

"… a Firebolt?" finished George.

David nodded.

"And it's really yours?" asked Angelina Johnson, one of the chasers.

David nodded again.

"Well come on everyone," said Oliver. "Let's practice. Harry, I'm letting out the snitch!"

David swung his leg over the Firebolt and pushed off from the ground. He lapped the pitch a couple of times before spotting the snitch near the bottom of the teachers' stand. He dived and moments later pulled up, golden snitch in hand. Fred and George whooped with excitement and hit a couple of bludgers David's way for good measure. David closed his eyes and released the snitch. Without opening them he could feel the bludgers approaching and he dodged out of the way before starting to look for the snitch once more. Practice went well. No, it went great. Everyone was inspired by the Firebolt in their midst and flew better than ever.

Afterwards, David climbed the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower, tired but elated. He entered the common room to see Ron and Hermione having a stand up row. Ron threw a bed sheet at Hermione. "Look!" he yelled. "Blood. And guess what was on the floor?" he threw something onto her books. "Cat hair, ginger cat hair!"

It appeared to be the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Ron was furious that Hermione was defending Crookshanks, and Hermione was furious that Ron had jumped to the conclusion that her cat had eaten Scabbers.

"I need to ask Hermione something," David said that morning to Ron as they were dressing. "Something she said, I think that-"

"You have something to ask Hermione, oh whoop de do. Your friend Ron wouldn't be able to help, too stupid I suppose! I couldn't have said anything interesting!" said Ron with a glare.

"It's not that Ron," said David, "I just think Hermione could help me with this. You can come too."

"No, you go on your own!" said Ron. "I'll just be cheering for you at the match when you finish."

David looked exasperatedly at Ron but Ron just turned his back on David and pulled on his robes.

"Fine!" said David. He finished putting on his robes, picked up a book from his bedside table and left the dormitory. David walked down into the common room and found Hermione reading as usual.

"Hermione?" he said quietly. "I need your help. You know you said that I might be under some kind of," he paused and making sure nobody was watching mouthed, "guardianship bond."

"Yes," said Hermione quietly. "It's the only thing that makes sense. That or a secrecy vow and you'd know if you'd given anyone one of them."

"I need to find out who it's to," said David. "In case we're wrong about Sirius Black."

"You mean in case I'm wrong… but yes, you do need to know who it is… can't you work it out from who told you to keep quiet about… you-know-what?"

"I need to know what type of bond we have," said David. "I think that I might have…"

"You might have a blood relative?" asked Hermione. "A magical blood relative, I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I might."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione. "That's great."

"Don't congratulate me yet. I may be wrong. I've been looking through the library and I came across this charm." He handed Hermione the book and it opened at the relevant page. Hermione looked at him in shock. But David was speaking again and she turned her attention to him. "But I need your help."

"This charm is one of the most complicated ones I've ever seen," said Hermione reading down the page. She turned to the next page. "But you've been doing a lot better in class this year…"

"Thanks!"

"No I mean it Harry, you are doing so much better, I think we will be able to do this. Judging from this it would be easier with three of us."

"I don't think that Ron is going to be much help," said David. "We had a row this morning – he thinks that I'm taking your side."

"And you're not?"

"I'm not taking anybody's side in this."

At the match that day Hermione and Ron sat at opposite ends of the Gryffindor stand. The game against Ravenclaw was exciting from the first. Everyone had heard about the Firebolt and David was handling it like a professional. Lee Jordan was commentating and took it upon himself to give out the Firebolt's pertinent statistics, much to Professor McGonagall's annoyance. She tried to get him to focus on the game.

Katie Bell scored the opening goal for Gryffindor. As he watched her, David noticed the snitch below her, close to the ground. He grinned; dives were his speciality. A bludger came at him and in swerving David lost sight of the snitch. Several dives later, David still had not got within yards of the snitch. He sped off once more towards the ground. Suddenly there in front of him, standing to one side of the pitch, there were three Dementors. Pulling his wand out for the look of the thing, David shouted, "Expecto Patronum" concentrating on what winning the house cup would feel like. Then he looked up and caught the snitch. No screaming or coldness distracted him. Madam Hooch's whistle blew and the game was over. David was jubilant. They had won and his Patronus had been corporeal. The Gryffindor team landed and David was engulfed in hugs.

Professor Lupin approached. "That was some Patronus," he complemented David.

"Was it corporeal? Did it have a shape?" David asked.

"It was a red stag with magnificent antlers."

"I didn't feel the Dementors at all; I just shot out the charm as soon as I saw them."

"Ah, well, perhaps you should look over there," suggested Lupin. David followed Lupin's gaze. There on the ground, struggling to disentangle themselves from some dark Dementor like robes, were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Professor McGonagall was telling them off; incensed at their deliberate attempt at sabotage.


	11. Buckbeak's Plight

Buckbeak's Plight

Ron and Hermione were still not speaking to each other. Hermione had her nose in her homework all weekend so David took Ron to see Hagrid. The term had been so hectic they had only seen Hagrid in class.

"Yeh've heard!" said Hagrid when he saw them.

"Heard what?" asked Ron.

"Hagrid, what's happened?" asked David. Hagrid sobbed and pointed towards a letter on the table. David took it and began to read.

"Dear Mr Hagrid,

"Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident."

David and Ron looked up puzzled. "Read on," sobbed Hagrid.

"However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the complaint of the school governors on behalf of the minor Harry Potter, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on…"

"How can they do that?" asked David. "I never said anything against Buckbeak."

"It's Lucius Malfoy," said Ron, "trying to show his concern for the boy-who-lived."

"How is Buckbeak, Hagrid?" David asked, remembering Severus's words about the consequences of a magical creature harming a Zia.

"Been bad for months," said Hagrid. "Rest of the herd have banished him. They don' like what he did. He's not eating properly, starving himself to death."

"But it was my own fault," protested David.

"Rather that git Malfoy's you mean," said Ron.

"That doesn't matter to them gargoyles at the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures!" said Hagrid.

David and Ron left a short while later. They had tried to cheer Hagrid up without success. As they walked up to the castle they passed Hagrid's pumpkin patch where Buckbeak was tethered on the Ministry's orders.

"Give me a moment," David said and he turned to bow to Buckbeak. The Hippogriff returned the bow and David approached him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Not your fault," he tried to tell the creature. Buckbeak's eyes softened and he preened his feathers. He would no longer starve himself. David re-joined Ron.

"What did you do?" asked Ron. "I know you're a parselmouth, but that wasn't a snake."

"I've found I can communicate with most magical creatures," replied David softly.

"You can never be normal can you!" said Ron.

"No," David agreed with bitter amusement. "I can't."

When they returned to the common room Hermione was still hard at it. Ron went upstairs avoiding her gaze. David sat down and explained in a low voice about Buckbeak.

"But they can't!" responded Hermione. "It's not fair."

"Perhaps we can find some legal argument," suggested David. "There might be something in the library."

"Is this Harry Potter suggesting spending time in the library?"

"Think Hermione," replied David smiling. "How much time have I spent reading this year?"

David went up to bed, leaving Hermione still pouring over her ancient rune translation. He fell asleep quickly and was woken abruptly.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHH NOOOO!" came a scream. David fumbled with the hangings of his four poster bed and emerged just as Dean Thomas was lighting a lamp.

"Black! Sirius Black with a knife!" Ron shouted, pale and sweaty. He held up a knife. "Must have dropped this when I screamed."

David reached towards the knife and suddenly saw the Grim again. Sitting back in horror he said, "We'd better get Professor McGonagall."

They went down to the common room. Doors were opening and sleepy voices were calling out asking what was going on. The common room was soon filled with students. Professor McGonagall appeared moments later.

"What is all this noise?" she asked.

"Professor," said Ron holding out the knife. "Sirius Black was in our dormitory. He slashed my curtains. I woke up with him standing over me."

"Professor McGonagall gingerly took the knife. "But how did he get in?" she wondered aloud. She walked back to the portrait hole and went outside to speak with Sir Cadogan (the Fat Lady was still away being restored).

"Of course I let him in," Sir Cadogan replied loud enough for those in the common room to hear him.

"But the password…"

"He had it, had the whole week's, my lady! Read them off a little bit of paper."

Professor McGonagall re-entered the common room. "It was I, Professor," mumbled Neville stepping forwards. "I wrote them down and then I lost the paper." Professor McGonagall looked astounded.

Nobody slept well that night. The castle was once more being searched. Black did not turn up.

"You think that Hermione still thinks he is innocent?" Ron remarked to David over breakfast. "Perhaps if she was woken up at knife point she wouldn't think he was so harmless."

Everywhere there were signs of tighter security. David saw Professor Flitwick charming the great doors to recognise a photograph of Sirius Black. He turned to walk into supper and banged into Professor Snape.

"Potter!" snarled Snape, handing David a slip of parchment under cover of his billowing robes. David took it and turned it invisible to all other eyes. He read it quickly. Severus wanted to see him that evening. David assumed that it was to ask Lady Hogwarts again about Sirius Black.

David was correct in his assumptions. Once inside Severus's office that evening, the door closed abruptly.

"David, Black must have spent some time in the castle to accomplish what he did last night." said Severus. "The castle must know something about how he got in. Please ask her again."

David stretched his magic out into the castle. "Lady Hogwarts," he said. "Please show me Sirius Black." Initially he just saw the Grim, but then he saw a tall man with shaggy black hair and ragged robes over his skeletally thin body. This he assumed was Black. He saw Black running down the corridor out of Gryffindor tower, and then suddenly, there was the Grim again. It took David a few moments to realise what he had seen. Lupin had been right; the dog was not the Grim. The dog was a person; an animagus. He had been seeing Black all year, in his tealeaves, on the broomstick, through the eyes of Lady Hogwarts, on the knife…

"I think that Black is a dog animagus," David tried to say but before the words came out he felt a rush of anger from the castle. She did not want him reveal Black's animagus skill. "I don't know." David said. It was as if Hogwarts was speaking through him. David was unsure what Lady Hogwarts was trying to tell him. She was letting him see Black, but she was angry with David too. She was helping Black! David had to hope that Black was innocent; Hermione thought that he was and obviously Lady Hogwarts did too. He had seen the Grim when he had received the Firebolt and that had been clear of jinxes. Perhaps Black was innocent.

"Well, at least you tried," said Severus. David nodded and left the office. He went straight to the library where he was meeting Ron to look up legal precedencies which might help Buckbeak. Ron and Hermione were still not speaking to each other. David was astonished to find both of them looking through large books. Ron looked at David sheepishly.

"Well, we need her help," he said. "And Scabbers was old… could have gone any time."

The next Saturday was another Hogsmead visit and Ron and Hermione set off for together. This time instead of being the only Gryffindor third year not going, David had company. Professor McGonagall had decreed that Neville Longbottom not be allowed out to Hogsmead as punishment for his password fiasco. David went up to his dormitory. There in his trunk was his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. It was tempting but he withstood it. Getting himself caught or killed was not a good idea. Instead he headed off to the library. Neville went with him and worked on his homework while David looked through law books.

For the next few weeks David, Hermione and Ron spent all their spare time in the library. They were desperate to find something to help Buckbeak.

David ran his hand along the shelf of books, absentmindedly reading the odd title here and there, trying to find anything which would help them. One of the books jumped out into his hand. He looked around quickly but nobody had noticed. David pulled the large volume down and read the title, "Most Dangerous Criminals." Well, maybe that would help.

All too soon the day of the hearing came and Hagrid took Buckbeak up to London. The trio waited with baited breath. The next morning at breakfast, Hermione, who had been getting the Daily Prophet delivered each morning, gave a stifled shout.

"It's all over the paper," she said pointing to an article on the front page. David glanced down and read quickly.

"Death for Harry Potter Attacking Hippogriff," read the headline. He examined the article further. "I was not traumatised for months," he protested just as Malfoy called across the hall.

"Still scared of all magical creatures Potter? Going to faint next flobberworms lesson?"

"They can't," said Ron. "Buckbeak isn't dangerous. You just have to be respectful to him."

"Bet it was Malfoy's dad who bullied the Committee into it," said Hermione skimming the rest of the article. "See here, he's quoted as talking about how steps must be taken to keep the boy-who-lived safe."

David finished the article. "You don't think he is angling for custody of me? Do you?" he asked his heart in his mouth.

"I don't know Harry," pondered Hermione. "Could be."

"Don't worry Harry," said Ron. "Dumbledore'd never allow that to happen."

"Oh, the charm," said Hermione quietly. "Harry, if you do have a live magical relative you can circumvent Malfoy's interference."

Ron looked between Hermione and Harry. "What… you have a what, Harry?" he said in surprise.

"Shh," said Hermione and Harry together.

"What haven't you told me?" asked Ron more quietly. Harry gave them both a meaningful look and left the table. They followed him out into the hall way and inside a disused classroom.

"Remember when I couldn't tell you where I'd been during the holiday," David said very softly to Ron. "Well, Hermione thinks that that is because I was under pressure from a guardianship bond."

"But those are only possible between family members," said Ron. "And only those with great magical power."

"Yes," said Hermione. "Sort of fitting that, only those who would be too magically powerful for their parents to control can be controlled by this magic. The graph is like this…" she turned to the blackboard. Ron put his hand on her shoulder and she turned back. "… sorry too much detail," said Hermione. "Anyway, I've been reading up on them as has Harry. There's this charm to reveal the bond. It requires a lot of magical power so Harry asked me to help with it. If you help too it will be easier."

David had a restless night. He was worrying about Buckbeak and about Sirius Black. He opened the photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. He flipped through the book to the wedding photos. He had no trouble identifying Black from the labels, but he looked nothing like what Lady Hogwarts had shown him. On closer inspection David found several pictures with a large black dog in them. There was a large picture of a dog with a chubby baby. 'Harry and Padfoot,' read the caption. The dog was not skeletal, but David had been seeing it all year, yes this must be Black. "Padfoot," he murmured. David had seen that name somewhere else. Try as he might he could not remember where. He reached for the only library book he had with him, having taken it out to look for help for Buckbeak. David took 'Most Dangerous Criminals," and opened it at the bookmark. There was the case of a Manticore who had got off a charge of murder. David flipped through the rest of the book trying to find something interesting to read until he was tired enough to go to sleep.

David's finger paused at the title 'Sirius Black.' Hermione was still convinced that he was innocent. Ron was convinced that he was guilty. David was unsure. Hermione had a persuasive argument. David started to read. 'Sirius Black was the Potters' secret keeper,' blah… blah…, 'Harry Potter's guardian,' blah… blah… 'Blew up a street murdering Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles." David turned back to the photo album. "Peter Pettigrew," he murmured looking through the pictures. The pages flipped over by themselves and stopped, open on the Potters' wedding photos. He found him. Pettigrew was in the wedding photos too, a short fat man. He was in a lot of the pictures. So was Professor Lupin. David looked back at the library book. 'Pettigrew cornered Black' blah… blah… 'all that was found of him was a finger,' blah… blah… 'Order of Merlin First Class.'

Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters and murdered one of James's best friends. Now he was after David. David was furious. He wanted to find Black and take revenge for the three dead friends. Black would die. Suddenly David remembered the map. He hurriedly found it and tapped it with his ring finger. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he recited.

'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot…'

"Padfoot," David repeated.

'and Prongs

'Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

'are proud to present

'THE MARAUDER'S MAP'

David opened the newly visible map and searched it for Sirius Black. He started in Gryffindor tower and then looked down the nearby corridors. Nothing, then David did a double take. Making his way along a corridor on the third floor was a dot labelled 'Peter Pettigrew.' David pushed his feet into his slippers and quietly left the dormitory, map in hand.

David made his way through the castle, checking the map every few seconds to make sure of where Pettigrew was. He kept a ball of light hovering in front of him to light his way, despite the protests of the portraits he passed who were trying to sleep. David was so intent on his quest that he did not notice a dot labelled 'Severus Snape' heading for his location.

"Potter," Snape hissed making David turn around abruptly. "Get rid of that light you foolish boy. Where's your wand?"

"In my dormitory," mumbled David, not meeting Snape's gaze. He extinguished the light and Snape's wand was left as the only illumination. Secretly David touched his ring to the parchment and thought hard, "Mischief Managed." He hoped that would work.

"I told you not to go wandering around under that cloak," said Snape, "but I didn't expect that you'd then go wandering around the castle late at night without it. What were you thinking of?"

David was silent.

"What's this?" Snape asked seizing the map. "A letter instructing you to leave your dormitory for a rendezvous?"

"Just a spare bit of parchment," replied David casually.

"Indeed," said Snape. He tapped the parchment with his wand. "Reveal your secrets," he commanded. Nothing happened. "I, Professor Snape, master of this school, command you to yield the information you contain."

Writing appeared on the parchment.

"Mr Moony presents his complements to Professor Snape and begs that he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Snape froze. David gulped; this was not going to be good. Writing was still appearing on the map. "Mr Prongs agrees with…" Footsteps were coming down the corridor. Snape thrust David behind him and kept his wand raised. David breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out just to be Professor Lupin.

"Ah Lupin," said Snape handing over the map. "I have just now confiscated this parchment. Things of dark origin are your province. What is your opinion?"

Lupin glanced down at the parchment. He gave David a quick look telling him not to interfere. "Looks like a Zonko's product to me, Severus, designed to insult anyone who tries to read it."

"But why would Potter be carrying it around in the middle of the night? Perhaps he got it from the manufacturers?"

"I doubt so," replied Lupin easily. "Harry do you know any of these men?"

"No sir," replied David.

"Still as you say, it is my province," said Lupin holding on to the parchment so that Snape could not snatch it back. "Harry, perhaps you would come with me?"

"Certainly Professor," replied David, looking up at Snape with a worried glance. If Lupin opened up the map he would see David's new name and Lupin appeared to know what the parchment was. Snape made another snatch for the map but Lupin held on to it.

"Harry!" said Lupin.

"Yes Professor," said David, and he followed Lupin down the corridor. Snape stood still while the pair left.

Lupin led David to his office and closed the door. "Now I'm not interested in explanations," began Lupin. "I don't know how this map came to be in your possession but I am astounded that you did not hand it in. Harry, don't you see, in the hands of Sirius Black this is a map to you." David said nothing. "I can't let you have it back," said Lupin. David had expected that.

"Sirius Black made this didn't he?" David asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"In my photo album, he's called 'Padfoot,'" replied David, half truthfully.

"All the more reason you should have handed it in," scolded Lupin. "I won't cover up for you again. Now go back to bed, straight back, I will know if you don't."

David turned to leave, and then he remembered the reason for his nocturnal wonderings. "Professor," he said, "there's something wrong with that map. It showed me Peter Pettigrew – that's who I was following tonight."

"That's not possible," said Lupin startled.

"It's just what I saw Professor," said David. He thought hard, best to prepare Lupin if he was going to try to watch David returning to Gryffindor Tower. "And sometimes it calls me David Antirrhinum," he tried to say but no words would come out. David left hurriedly. Perhaps Lupin would not follow the map and make the connection himself. He could only hope. Snape had not known of the map and this chance that their secrets would come out.


	12. Detective Lupin

Detective Lupin

The term drew to a close with Professor Trelawney introducing the class to crystal ball gazing. By now David was used to seeing a large Grim like dog and was no longer at all scared of it. If this meant he was going to meet Sirius Black then so much the better. He wanted to be the one who caught Black. Hermione was less relaxed.

"Not the Grim again!" she huffed loudly when Professor Trelawney looked into David's crystal ball.

Professor Trelawney looked really angry. "You do not have the makings of a seer my dear. Your mind is hopelessly mundane."

"Fine!" shouted Hermione as she grabbed up her books and bag. "I'm off." She left the classroom in a huff. David found her later in the Gryffindor common room, asleep with her head on her books. It appeared that Hermione had been taking too many classes. Perhaps dropping Divination would be for the best.

Early in the morning, the day the holidays began, David, Ron and Hermione met up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, now on the fifth floor due to the castle moving things around in the summer holidays. David produced the charms book and they read out the incantation together, their hands joined.

"Remember Harry," said Hermione. "If they're an uncle or aunt the aura will be blue and a guardian will show up in red. And the brighter the stronger the bond. But only you will see it. It'll take a few hours to build up but should last at least a couple of hours so you will have time."

"Thanks," said David. He took the book away with him.

David did not have to wait until he arrived in Lions' Den to look for the aura, although his friends were expecting him to, having no knowledge that his protector during the holidays was present at Hogwarts during term time. David walked slowly into the great hall for breakfast and surreptitiously looked up at the teachers' table. There the potions master was, looking the same colour to normal, at least to David's eyes.

"Oh well," thought David. "No matter, I'll find out later today."

Once again David went with Severus to Lions' Den for the holiday. They were half way through supper when David almost choked on his food. Severus was beginning to glow decidedly yellow.

"Oh bugger!" thought David. "No matter, I can cope," he told himself.

David was making good progress with his Zia lessons. His memory was nearly photographic now that he had uncrushed some of the powers that the Dursleys had tried to squash out of him. His metamorphmagus skills were also improving and he spent most of his time relaxing in his natural 'David' appearance. Severus had brought with him a long list of potions required by the Hospital Wing. When they arrived he apologised to David that he would not be able to spare much time to help him with his Zia studies. David watched Uncle Severus turn and walk towards his favourite potions laboratory feeling thankful that they were not going to be working too closely this holiday. He needed time to adjust.

A couple of days into the holiday Severus and David were having breakfast. While they were eating, Severus was giving David his tasks for the day when Simba appeared, bouncing from foot to foot.

"A visitor, Sire Severus," said Simba.

"Who?" asked Severus.

"Professor Remus Lupin," said Simba.

"How did he get here," said Severus in annoyance. "Well, I suppose it is too late to worry too much about that now. We'd better go and see what he knows."

"Simba has shown the Professor into the study," said the elf.

"Who has he come to see?" asked David.

"The professor sir has asked to see both Sire and Master Crimson," replied the elf fearfully.

Lupin stood up when Severus entered and David. Both looked curiously at Lupin. He should not have been able to gain access to Lions' Den, yet Simba had let him in. Etiquette required Severus to speak first, but after several minutes of silence Lupin said, "I'm not here to cause trouble, Sire Crimson."

Severus glared at him and then sighed and sat down. Lupin sat. "You never mean to cause problems but you do," Severus said coldly. "What do you know and how? I'm sure David did not tell you."

"I found out about his new surname," said Lupin evasively. "I never realised that you had the sense of humour."

"David, leave us," said Severus. The look he gave David made the boy obey him instantly. As David left he heard Severus saying, "What do you want, Lupin?"

David was sitting in the family dining room waiting for Severus to join him for lunch. He was therefore surprised to see Severus enter with Professor Lupin. David wanted to sigh, but his Zia training kicked in and he smothered it, standing politely instead.

"The new look suits you Har-Master Crimson," he said. David had Roger's curly red hair and his deep blue eyes, but Severus's ears and unfortunately his nose too. Somehow it did not look out of place on the smiling young man. His scar was just visible beneath his curls, to one who was looking for it.

Severus looked from one to the other. "You'll excuse me," he said abruptly. "I have several potions for the Hospital wing which require my attention. Perhaps some other time?"

Severus disappeared into the bowels of the house while David and Lupin tucked into a shepherd's pie.

"Now I understand how you were able to summon your Patronus so quickly," said Lupin. "In fact given your heritage your grades should be much higher, but I suppose that would be a giveaway?"

"I am a bit behind," admitted David. "I had never even heard of a Zia before last summer. So how did you find us?"

"I just flooed Lions' Den from Hogwarts and your House Elf let me in," said Remus. David looked puzzled. Severus had told him they could not be found here… but maybe that was just because the house had been unoccupied (except by House Elves) for several years so nobody tried to call any more. "You say you are behind with your Zia magic. Can I help at all?"

"That would be great, if you have the time," said David. "Uncle Severus has been very helpful, but he said he thinks I can get along without him now, and he has potions to brew. I think he likes experimenting."

"That is the Severus I remember," said Lupin. "He always had some project on the go. I, however, am all caught up on my work, so lead on, Master Crimson."

David led Lupin through the house to the main study. He could not take a non-family member into the Quirinius Cella, but the study would be the next best thing. David crossed to the portrait of his father and his siblings. "Dad?" said David. "This is Professor Lupin from Hogwarts. He found out."

Roger Dragon looked at Lupin and smiled. "Welcome to Lions' Den, Professor Lupin," said Roger. "Our young charge has spoken well of you, haven't you Small One?"

"Yes, Dad," said David. "Professor Lupin taught me the Patronus charm."

"I should like to see that," said a voice to the left. David looked over in shock. David Dragon, the last Lord Crimson, was actually in the normally blank portrait.

Lupin smiled encouragingly at David and David stretched out his hand. He focused his magic through his ring and a few moments later a red stag appeared in front of his hand. It ran a couple of times around the room and then vanished.

"Very good, Small One," said David Dragon. "How are his studies progressing?" he asked Lupin.

"I only teach Master Crimson for Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Lupin, "but he is doing well in those studies." David felt a bit embarrassed.

David Dragon looked hard at Lupin. "You will help him to learn what he must since Severus has abandoned us."

"I will do what I can," said Lupin.

"You will stay at Lions' Den and help him," said David Dragon. "Simba!" The House Elf appeared in the study. "Make up a bedroom for Professor Lupin and fetch his belongings."

"Grandfather!" said David. "Professor Lupin, please excuse the portrait of my grandfather. You are welcome to stay as long, or as short a time as you wish."

"That's alright, 'Small One,'" said Remus. "I'm happy to help."

Simba was looking between David and his grandfather's portrait. "Simba," said David, "It's fine. Just make up a room please? Professor? Your belongings?"

"At Hogwarts… I'll go and get them."

"Simba can get Professor Sir's belongings," said the excited House Elf.

"Thank you Simba," said David, "But nobody at Hogwarts must know that I am here..."

"I think you'll find that all the house elves already know," said Lupin. "They'd just respect a Zia too much to reveal his secret."

David thought back to Dobby's sudden impulse to protect him the previous year. Dobby knowing kind of made sense.

"Very well Simba," said David. "Please make the arrangements."

The portrait of David Dragon glared at his grandson and then turned to look at Lupin. "You will teach the boy," he said before walking out of the portrait.

Lupin turned to David. "Master Crimson," he said. "How can I help you with your studies? What are you currently working on?"

David held out his hand and an exercise book appeared in it. "This is my Zia journal," he said handing it over and walking to the group of comfortable chairs. They sat down. Lupin leafed through the book. David was breaking even at about thirteen year old wizard level, but that was only about eight year old Zia level. He had a lot of catching up to do.

"So what do you want to study?" asked Lupin.

David paused, he had not been asked that before. "Well, I want to catch up… preferably before I come of age."

"Yes, but what do you want to study?" asked Lupin. "You can't cover everything… what is most important to you?"

"I'm not sure," said David. "Transfiguration and Defence, that means that I can always create things I need and I can keep away Voldemort or Black or whoever is after me at that time. Then I'd like to work on my core-healing… but apart from that I don't know."

"Well," said Lupin. "Those sound like good choices. But you will have a position in society and will have to act accordingly. You need to cover history, politics and etiquette, languages would be good too."

"Languages? I've wanted to learn French for years. I started a few lessons in my Muggle primary school… It was fascinating, seeing how another language can change how you think about something… just having different concepts for words and expressions… I'd like to learn Welsh too, you know, living in Wales as I do."

"I can't help you with the Welsh," said Lupin. "But I can teach you French. My grandmother was French and I grew up bilingual. Many wizards use translation spells, but they are difficult to cast and translate the words literally so they can be ambiguous. You see Master Crimson…"

"Please, Professor, call me David," said David. "I know when I'm older I'm going to have to be formal with everyone, but for now I'd prefer to avoid that."

"Only if you will agree to call me Remus," said Lupin. "When we are not in class anyway." He returned David's journal. "Now, you are topping the class in defence so how about we try some transfigurations?"

David agreed and they started to work. Remus conjured up a teapot. "Try to turn that into a tortoise," he said.

David held his ring over the teapot and managed to change it into the required tortoise, but it still had a willow patterned shell.

"Well, that was a good first attempt," said Remus. "You got the shape right, but did not pay enough attention to the appearance. Try again, but this time think about how it should look not just that it should be a tortoise. You need to concentrate on the image and feel of what you want to transfigure, not just the concept."

David tried again with more success. The tortoise breathed steam for a few breaths but then settled down into ordinary tortoise behaviour.

"David," said Remus, "your spells appear to come out of your ring…"

"Yes, well, they do," agreed David. "You see, I, the Muggles, I mean… Well, I've been channelling magic through a wand for so long that I found it difficult to perform magic without a focus. Uncle Severus made this ring for me. It is holly wood like my wand, but the core is one of my own hairs so it works with Zia magic. Hopefully, as I get more used to Zia magic I will stop needing it, but for now it helps."

"What was that about the Muggles?"

"Well," said David reluctantly. "Part of the problem is that the Muggles tried to stop me using magic, so that I subconsciously tried to suppress my magic. Grandfather Godric – that is the portrait of my first maternal Godric Gryffindor, thinks that they caused me to have 'magical repression' which means that I can't access all of my magic. He has been working with me on combatting it."

"I see," said Remus. "Well, it might make it easier to pretend to be using a wand if spells appear to come from that hand. Now, why don't you try turning that tortoise into a glass jug. Remember to think about how it looks not just the abstract idea of a jug."

"Remus," said David, "would you take part in a mind-ritual with someone you didn't know very well, if it could give you more magic?"

"Is this about you and Severus?"

"Yeah, he offered me the mind-ritual to combat my magical repression. But I don't like the idea of him being in my head. Yet from what Grandfather Godric said it could cure me."

"I don't know how to advise you on that one," said Remus. "I don't think I would want Severus in my head either. But you could gain a lot."

Whenever David came across Severus and Lupin talking, they stopped abruptly. David realised that there was something going on, something about him. Finally on the last night of the holidays Remus disappeared after supper to 'pack' and Severus suggested David accompany him to the Quirinius Cella. David could see that Severus was nervous. This was not going to be pleasant.

They entered the hidden room and the portrait of Roger was waiting for them. "You know that we are blood relations," Severus began. "One look in the mirror would be enough for that, but I have been less than truthful with you."

David looked up at the tall wizard.

"You know that I am 'Sire Crimson' and that that means that I married into the Crimson House," said Severus. "More specifically, that I married someone who was or would have been the Crimson Lord."

"You married Dad, didn't you?" asked David softly.

"How long have you known?"

"For a while."

"How?"

"The way you enforced my obedience with a parental bond," said David. "Hermione worked out that's what it was and then we used the aura charm and I saw you in yellow."

"And?"

"And what?" asked David.

"And, how do you feel about it? About me being your father?"

"I dunno. How would you feel about finding out you had a real live father after being raised by your Muggle relations who hated you? Glad, overjoyed, ecstatic… or annoyed, angry that he had rejected you for so long! That he lied and didn't tell you when he could have!"

"Which of those do you feel?"

"I don't know! I'm angry I think, angry that you left me with the Dursleys for so long. Angry that you treated me so badly at school for the last two years. Angry that you did not tell me. But also I'm happy," said David smiling, but with tears in his eyes. "I'm happy to have a real live father. To have what my friends have, a family… but I suppose nobody can know about this?"

"No, except Lupin, he already knows."

"So you told him before you told me?"

"No, he worked it out. That is why I didn't want you to tell anyone your real name…"

"I didn't…"

"Then how? How could Lupin have known?"

"Ah," said David. "Well, that night, when you caught me with the parchment that insulted you."

"Yes, what was that piece of parchment?"

"It was a map… a map of Hogwarts. But not just any map, it tells you where people are. It shows their names."

"And you told Lupin how to work it."

"No, he already knew. So how could he work it all out from a name? I thought Zias took a new name on marriage – surely nobody else could know it."

"We did," said Severus. "The name Antirrhinum, it is the Latin for 'Snapdragon' – Snape and Dragon, you see."

"Oh, and Remus knows his plant names. I see."

"I want to ask you again to consider the mind-ritual. With Black getting into the castle twice I would feel much better if you had reliable access to more of your magic."

"I am grateful for the offer," said David. "But I just can't have you in my head."

"I understand," said Severus. "The offer will still be there when you want to take it up."

"So what happens now?" asked David.

"Nothing," replied Severus. "Or rather; nothing as concerns anyone else. It is not safe for our relationship to be known. Not even the headmaster…"

"But why? Surely the headmaster wouldn't…"

"Dad thought he could."

"But he's always been looking out for me… he wouldn't!"

"Just obey me on this one. It's not safe to tell him."

"Obey you! You knew you were my father for years without telling me. You left me to the Dursleys and now suddenly you think that I should obey you!"

"It is for your own safety," protested Severus. The pair locked gazes and after several seconds David looked away.


	13. Summer Term

Summer Term

"So?" asked Hermione as soon as she, David and Ron were alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "What colour did it turn?"

"Um, yellow," said David.

"Yellow!" said Hermione.

"What's so bad about yellow?" asked Ron. "I thought it was red we didn't want."

"Yellow means," Hermione lowered her voice, "it means father. Harry has a real live father."

"Congratulations mate," said Ron.

"Yes Harry, congratulations," said Hermione.

"But," said Ron. "I thought that your dad was James Potter, I mean, everyone says how much you look like him."

"I don't understand it either," said Hermione.

"Well," said David. "I can't tell you much because of, you know, but the charm confirms it."

"So have you told him… that you know?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said David. "And that was a great conversation!"

"So he knows we know?"

"I think he can't yet," said David. "When he works it out I expect he'll be angry with me, but if he'd not been so secretive you wouldn't know anything. So it's his own fault really."

"So how does it feel, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Good, actually," said David. "Nice to have someone looking out for me… someone I can actually trust to have my interests at heart… someone…"

"To tell you when to go to bed, to ask you why you got detentions…"

"To check over your school reports," added Hermione.

"To send you howlers," said Ron.

"But Harry," said Hermione, "It will be great."

Term began and lessons were soon underway. David tried to keep his head down and work hard. They had finally 'officially' started werewolves in Defence which led to a difficult lesson as David and Hermione tried not to demonstrate their knowledge. They were the first non-human but human shaped creatures they had discussed.

"But professor," said Parvati, "Surely there's a way to tell who is a werewolf during the rest of the month."

"Why is that Parvati?" asked Lupin.

"Because we need to know," said Parvati. "How can we defend ourselves if we can't identify the dark creature?"

Hermione glanced across at David.

"During the rest of the month," said Lupin, "the werewolf would not be dangerous, or at least not any more dangerous than any other wizard. It is natural to be wary, but just because something is non-human or only part human does not mean that it is naturally more dangerous than a fully human wizard or witch." He looked around the class, but did not make eye contact with David who was feeling a bit shaken. "Consider the Zias, they are not human, but would you fear one?"

"Oh no," said Parvati. "Zias are creatures of light." David felt a bit better. He might not be human, but he might not be automatically feared either.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione quietly when they were alone in the common room that evening working while everyone else had gone to bed. "How could they say such things. Werewolves are considered dark so they must be dangerous all the time. Zias are considered light so they must be noble and courageous all the time. It's so prejudiced."

"Why the fuss," said Ron. "Werewolves are dangerous and Zias are light."

David looked between them and realised that he had not even known what a Zia was before the beginning of the summer and they had not been mentioned in any lesson he had been awake in.

"Er, what exactly is a Zia?" asked David. "Is it like a unicorn?"

Hermione smiled and Ron snorted.

"Harry," said Hermione, "Zias look like humans…"

"Only they're really tall and handsome," said Ron. "And very magical."

"Right," said Hermione. "And they're kind of like the wizarding aristocracy, in that their titles are inherited, but that's mainly because there are so few of them. They've been around since before records began, back in Ancient Greece at least. But You-Know-Who hunted them so there's only one family left in Britain, the Hapstaff House."

"There's all sort of mystery around them," said Ron. "Very magical, very intelligent, but very light. They swear oaths to look after the wizarding population of the country they're in."

"They're fascinating," said Hermione. "Imagine being able to do magic without a wand. I'd love to talk to one and find out about how it was done. You see, Harry, Zias are people who shouldn't exist, and only can by magic. They don't have a mother but two fathers…" Hermione was in lecture mode and David listened with some amusement, wondering how she knew so much about things that he would never normally have heard of.

The Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match was the next date in David's diary. It was the last match of the season and would decide who won the cup. The day before the

"Oi Potty," said Malfoy at breakfast. "Perhaps we should bring a Hippogriff to the match. That'd make you fly faster wouldn't it."

"Just ignore him, Harry," said Ron. Hermione was clenching her fists.

"Urg," she said, "I just want to punch that self-satisfied smirk off his face."

"Good luck finding a chance to do that," said David.

The whole of Gryffindor house were obsessed with the coming match, well, except for Hermione. She was still looking frazzled and was never to be found with just one book open in front of her. The Slytherin house were after David. If Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff by more than eighty points then Slytherin would win the cup. It was not long before there was a scuffle in the corridor on David's way to Transfiguration. He was tripped going down the stairs and rolled down to the bottom, his ankle caught awkwardly underneath him, to land at the feet of Professor McGonagall who had come out of her classroom to see what the commotion was all about.

"Get up Potter," she said sharply. David tried to stand but his ankle gave way beneath him. Professor McGonagall caught him under the arm and held him upright. Ron and Hermione came up as quickly as they could without running. Ron took Harry's arm and McGonagall let go of him.

"Please professor," said Hermione, "it wasn't Harry's fault. He was caught by a tripping jinx."

"Hospital Wing, Potter," McGonagall said, less sharply than before. "Weasley, take him."

As David hobbled away he could hear his classmates trying to explain.

"It was the Slytherins," said Neville.

"They don't want Harry to be able to play Quidditch," said Hermione.

David and Ron returned twenty minutes later to find the class hard at work transfiguring mice into mittens. McGonagall simply told them to take their mice and follow the instructions on the board, adding that she wanted to see Harry after the class.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked when the classroom was empty.

"About a week," said David.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" asked McGonagall. "Had you fallen slightly differently Potter you could have fallen between the staircases. There is a reason magic is banned in the corridors and in particular on the stairs."

David did not know what to say, and was glad when she dismissed him. His accident was all over the house by the end of lunch and the rest of the Gryffindors took to accompanying David around like bodyguards to stop him being attacked. This annoyed David no end. He wanted to pursue his studies with Remus Lupin, but he could hardly do that with a phalanx of Gryffindors at his back. Remus had undertaken to give David some 'tutorials' when they could work on his Zia magic. It would mean that term time was not as much of a waste of time for David as it had been and he was glad to be making progress with his Zia studies.

Eventually the day of the game dawned. David was up very early, unable to sleep. He padded down to the common room and sat watching the fire in the grate. He nodded off to be awoken by a herd of elephants coming down the dormitory stairs, otherwise known as the Gryffindor students.

Madam Hooch's whistle blew and they kicked off. David rose high above the pitch scanning around for the snitch. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, marked him. Katie Bell scored. Angelina Johnson scored. Oliver Wood saved. The score was going the Gryffindor way. Then David saw the snitch. He dived after it with Diggory on his tail. A bludger came out of nowhere. David rolled to avoid it and lost sight of the snitch. The noise from the crowd was tumultuous. "Go! Go! Gryffindor" vied with "Come on Hufflepuff" for supremacy.

David glanced up at the score board but instead of seeing the score he caught sight of the snitch. David spurted towards the scoreboard, Diggory at his heals. But it was going to be David's day. He caught the golden ball and made a victory lap holding it high up in the air. The rest of the team converged on David and flew to the ground as one. They had won the Quidditch Cup. They made their way up to the stands where the headmaster was waiting with the enormous trophy. Oliver Wood received it and passed it to David to hold up. He was euphoric. He felt that at that moment he could have conjured the world's best Patronus. He passed the cup to Fred Weasley and so each team member raised it to riotous applause.

With the match finally over, the Gryffindors lost interest in following David around all day and he was able to slip away and study with Remus. Apart from the theory side of lessons, Potions, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures, the work at Hogwarts was a bit pointless for David. He was trying to learn the theory and then make his magic look like wand magic while doing the practical. This was difficult and David wanted a space to practice magic without waving his wand. Remus gave him that space.

They would speak in French during their tutorials and David was becoming quite fluent. It helped that he could memorise the vocabulary lists very quickly due to his near photographic memory.

"Well done winning the cup," said Remus as David entered his office.

"Thanks," said David. "Even Father's congratulated me."

Remus looked shocked.

"I thought today you could work on triggering magic by intention alone, without hand gestures," said Remus. "That means that when you have to copy the wand movements you can concentrate on that separate from trying to trigger the magic. Try levitating this cushion."

"Okay," said David. He concentrated and tried to move the cushion, but found himself moving his hands none the less.

"Try it again," said Remus, "but this time put your hands in your pockets first."

This made the task quite difficult and it took David several attempts to get the magic working.

"Keep trying," said Remus encouragingly. "Think about what you want to happen rather than thinking of how to make it happen."

David tried again and this time he had control of the cushion. It flew around the room at his whim. They moved on to more complicated magic, with the same objective; to trigger the spells mentally.

"Where have you been, Harry?" asked Ron as David entered the common room. "I've been searching everywhere for you."

David switched to English with some effort and realised that he had been thinking in French. That was new.

"I've been having a tutorial session with Professor Lupin," said David in an undertone. "He's helping me with my Dementor problem, in case they get near me again."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ron. "Really between you studying with him and Hermione revising up here, I have nobody to hang out with."

"This is important, Ron," said David. "What if Sirius Black comes near me when the Dementors are around. I'd be a sitting duck."

Hermione looked over at them.

"Shouldn't you two be revising?" she asked. "Harry, you need a better school report this year, and Ron, your Mum'd be pleased if yours improved."

"Looks like we've been told, doesn't it," said David, sitting down next to Hermione and pulling out his books. Ron groaned.

"I want my best friend back," he said, but without venom as he pulled out his own books. "I don't just want two Hermiones." He looked over at Hermione's timetable. "Look," he said to David. "It's as impossible as her class one."

"I've fixed it," said Hermione in a huff. "Just get on with your own work." She grabbed the timetable and slammed a book on top of it.

The next morning at breakfast, a note came from Hagrid. David scanned it quickly.

"Buckbeak's execution is set for the sixth – the last day of exams – at sunset," David said.

"We've got to go and see him," said Ron. "We can take your cloak, can't we Harry. Get down there on the sixth."

David looked thoughtful. He had been forced to keep his other promises, he probably could not go about under the cloak.

"I'm not sure," said David.

"Harry can't," said Hermione. "He's got to stay in the castle."

Hermione looked so frazzled that neither Ron nor David said anything further on the subject. David was working harder than ever before. He now had a parent to look over his school report and his father had indicated that he expected a vast improvement on his previous years' marks. David had found that he enjoyed learning Zia magic and he had no intention of spending his summer on remedial work for Hogwarts rather than covering the more exciting Zia magics.


	14. Exams

Exams

Exam week began and David was thankful for his near photographic memory. They started with Transfiguration. David and Hermione easily turned their teapots into tortoises. David was grateful for the practice he had put in with Remus. He focused the magic through his ring while waving his wand for the look of it. Hermione fussed that hers was more like a turtle. Ron was not so fortunate, his tortoise still breathed steam.

After lunch, Charms went well and then it was back to the common room to revise for the next day. Everyone found Care of Magical Creatures easy. They just had to keep a Flobberworm alive for an hour. The best way to do this was to leave the Flobberworms to their own devices and not to interfere. Instead, David, Ron and Hermione took the opportunity to talk with Hagrid.

"Beaky's still tethered in my pumpkin patch," Hagrid told them. "I thought it best to give him some fresh air. How do you explain to a Hippogriff that it's going to be killed?"

"We'll be with you when it happens, Hagrid," said Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Harry can't, but we will."

"No," said Hagrid. "Ye think I want ye to see somemat like that? No, you stay in the castle."

The potions exam, under Snape's nose, was difficult to say the least. David knew he had to ace this exam or he would never hear the end of it. He knew the recipe for the Confusing Concoction but somehow it was the wrong consistency. He reached his magic into the potion and tried to feel what ingredient it needed. The extra magic caused the potion to bubble. David stopped quickly and tried the more conventional approach. He ran through his notes in his mind's eye and found the answer, more lace-wings.

Astronomy was at midnight up the tallest tower. David had the map of the main constellations in his head and it was the work of minutes to fill in his star map. Hermione was a bit put out that David not only finished before she did, but he had not skipped any questions in order to do so.

History of Magic was a washout for everyone except David and Hermione. History had been one of David's Zia studies and Hermione was the only wizarding student who paid attention in class. As he wrote an essay on the Goblins' rebellion of the eighteenth century and the role of Urg the Unclean, David was thinking thankfully of the illustrated history books at Lions' Den. They really brought the subject 'alive' the opposite to having Professor Binns (a ghost) for a teacher.

The final exam but one was Defence Against the Dark Arts. This was held out in the sunshine much to everyone's delight. It was an obstacle course of dark creatures. David finished without mishap and earned himself full marks. He had known Lupin would not have settled for less. Hermione was fine until the last hurdle; a Boggart.

"It was Professor McGonagall," she cried coming out of the trunk. "She said I had failed everything, and that Harry was top of the class."

Ron was confused by a Hinkypunk and did not finish.

The trio headed back up to the castle, on the way they ran into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic.

"Good news this, Harry," said Fudge without introducing himself to David. He was acting as if he was David's best friend. "The Hippogriff which attacked you will be dealt with and be unable to harm any other student. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures needed a witness and I was only too happy to oblige."

David's hands were balled into fists as he tried to keep to his Zia training. Anything he said would just make matters worse. Unfortunately Ron was not so restrained.

"Buckbeak is harmless," he blurted out.

Hermione stamped on his foot. They were not on speaking terms with the Minister for Magic.

"Well, well," said Fudge tolerantly. "That was for the Committee to decide. But hospitalising a student isn't a harmless pastime." He turned away and went into the castle. Ron would have said more but David and Hermione pulled him away. They headed for lunch.

"Why did you stop me?" Ron asked angrily as they sat down.

"Ron, your dad works at the Ministry, you can't argue like that with his boss!" said Hermione.

After lunch Hermione had Muggle Studies and David and Ron had Divination. David and Ron arrived at the top of North Tower to find that Professor Trelawney was taking them one at a time. The rest of the class were gathered around doing last minute revision. Nobody would say anything about the test when they came back down.

"Old Divination standby? Make it up?" Ron said to David on his way in. "You're okay, just see the Grim."

David was the last student to be called. The room was far too hot and the scent was stupefying. Professor Trelawney directed David to sit before a large crystal ball. "Please gaze into the orb, my dear," she instructed. "Take your time and tell me what you see."

David stretched out his senses. As usual he could see the Grim, or rather Sirius Black's animagus form. Then he saw Buckbeak and stopped. He had no wish to see the execution. As he drew back his senses he was left with the image of Scabbers. David took a deep breath and thought about what to say. There was no way he was going to admit to Professor Trelawney that he could See. He would never hear the end of it.

"I see a shape," he began. "A Hippogriff." He cast around for an impossible future. "I see it flying around the school grounds, cantering through the forest."

"Not writhing on the ground? No shadowy figure raising an axe?"

"No," said David confidently. "It's fine."

Professor Trelawney sighed. "I'm sure you tried your best. Perhaps we should leave it there." David was turning to go when a harsh voice spoke.

"It will happen tonight."

David whirled around and saw it was Professor Trelawney who spoke.

"Tonight the truth will set him free. The innocent has been chained these past twelve years and his enemy has stayed hidden. Tonight the enemy shall be revealed and the innocent brought into the light."

Professor Trelawney shook suddenly and then she was back to her dreamy self. "I'm sorry dear boy," she murmured, I must have drifted off for a second."

David stared at her. She had made a real prediction he was certain of that. He climbed down the ladder and went to find Ron and Hermione.

The exams were over and during supper Ron raised the issue of Buckbeak. "We must go and be with Hagrid," he said. "He needs us with that happening."

"I agree," said Hermione. "But not Harry, he can't leave the castle that late. Black is still out there. You and I'll go Ron."

"I don't think that is a good idea," said David. "You saw the Minister… it's not like nobody else will be there, you don't want to get caught at this stage of term. Detention when everyone else is having fun."

"Would that really stop you?" asked Hermione.

"No," said David. "But like you said, I daren't go. After all the work everyone is doing to keep me safe I can't just break that sort of a rule."

"You are being very mature about this," said Hermione.

"Yeah, mate," said Ron. "I'd have thought you would have wanted to go."

"I do," said David. "But I'm grateful that other people are trying to keep me safe. My parents died to save me. I can't dishonour their sacrifice."

"Well, we're going," said Ron. Hermione nodded.

"Very well," said David. "Take my invisibility cloak."

"What will you do mate?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I'm sure I will think of something."

David paid a visit on Professor Lupin. He had to distract Remus from watching the map and seeing his friends disobeying the curfew.

Remus did indeed have the map open when David entered his office. He amiably made some tea, preferring to drink it rather than the smoking liquid in a goblet on his desk. Of course, David calculated, tonight was the full moon. David glanced at the map while Remus was otherwise occupied. Hermione and Ron were with Hagrid in his cabin, no doubt with extra-large cups of tea. Remus began the conversation in French, asking David how his exams had gone. David found it hard to remember exactly what each exam had contained now that he no longer needed to know. He complemented Lupin on the obstacle course format.

Lupin was pleased and began to teach David the French names of the dark creatures they had studied that year. David glanced at the map and saw Hermione and Ron leaving Hagrid's house. Hagrid had obviously sent them away out of the back door as Dumbledore, Minister Fudge and two other wizards arrived at the front door. He was about to ask Remus a question to keep his attention from the map when he saw a third wizard in front of Ron. He had not noticed him before because Ron's dot overlapped that of the new wizard. It was Peter Pettigrew. Ron was chasing Peter Pettigrew. Maybe Hermione was right and Black was innocent. If anyone knew, it would be Pettigrew; he had been there moments before Black had been arrested.

"Pettigrew!" David exclaimed looking up at Remus and pointing at the map.

"This is not possible," murmured Remus seizing the map. David was halfway to the door.

"Wait!" ordered Remus. "I will investigate this," Remus decided. "You may come with me if you promise to do as I say. If I say run, you run back to the castle, understood?"

"I promise," said David, unconsciously fingering the Portkey pendant he wore.

Remus and David set off at a trot. Remus held the map and looked down at it every few moments. He led David towards the Whomping Willow, a tree in the grounds of Hogwarts which attacked everyone who came near it and had destroyed David's broomstick. Remus paused to pick up a long stick as they crossed the grounds. David did not ask why, he was saving his breath for running.

As they approached the tree, Remus raised the stick like a lance and touched it to a knot on the tree trunk. The attacking branches calmed and Remus led the way through them into a secret passage beneath the tree. They crept along the low passage, pausing only when they reached the building at the end. There were voices coming from the floor above.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack," explained Remus in a whisper. "Now follow me. If I say run, remember, you run back to the castle and get help."

David nodded and the pair began to climb the stairs. The door at the top was open and Ron came into view as they reached the landing. He was sitting on the floor opposite the door with one leg at an absurd angle, clearly broken.

"Harry! Run!" shouted Ron. "It's him, he's an animagus."

"I know," replied Remus, "now where is the rat?"

"Rat? What are you talking about? It's him, Sirius Black."

Remus entered the room with David in his wake. Hermione, held her wand out pointing not at the ragged man in the corner, but at Ron. Ron's own wand was on the Azkaban escapee.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Remus, taking possession of Ron's wand.

"If you want to kill Harry then you'll have to kill me too," shouted Ron, trying to get to his feet.

"Sit down Ron," ordered Hermione. "He's not dangerous. He was innocent of the death of Harry's parents. He must have been framed. Harry's in no danger."

"What about Pettigrew?" asked Ron. "He killed Pettigrew; a whole street full of Muggles saw him."

"Peter Pettigrew is not dead," stated Remus quietly.

"He's alive and in this room," said Black approaching Ron.

"Me!" exclaimed Ron. "He's mental…"

"Not you," said Remus. "That rat you have squirming in your hands."

David had been looking around the room in vain for Pettigrew and now noticed Ron had Scabbers in his hand. Of course, Scabbers had a toe missing, a toe on a rat animagus would be like a finger on a wizard.

Sirius Black reached over and tried to take Scabbers from Ron. Ron shrank back. "You can't mean Scabbers," he said. "He was in Hagrid's hut. If he was a wizard why would he stay in rat form in a hut?"

"He's supposed to be dead," said Black. "Couldn't really show your face could you Peter?" he looked down at the rat menacingly.

"We're just going to force him to show himself," explained Remus gently. "If he really is a rat it won't hurt him."

Ron held Scabbers out and Black and Remus took aim. Before they could cast a spell another cut across them.

"Expelliarmus!" came the cry and everyone in the room turned their heads. In the doorway, just pulling a familiar invisibility cloak from round him, there stood Professor Snape. He caught their four wands in his left hand, keeping his own wand pointing at Black. Snape had found the cloak in the tunnel where Hermione had left it in her dash after Ron. Snape looked livid. Black's looks mirrored Snape's. He started towards Snape, but Snape pointed his wand at Black's neck. Snape held the wands of all present.

"Give me a reason," he said chilling all there. "Give me a reason and I'll do it."

"No you can't, he's innocent!" screamed Hermione.

Both men glared at each other. Hermione began to sob. Ron was occupied with the pain in his leg. Only David looked down at the floor. There was the rat scuttling out of the room. David acted without thinking and summoned the rat into his hands. It flew across the room, tail first and David caught it. Only Remus saw what he had done and he nodded.

"Professor!" said David. "Sirius Black is innocent. This rat is Peter Pettigrew; he faked his own death after betraying my parents." He put a slight emphasis on the work 'parents,' hoping to get Snape's attention.

"Stop babbling Potter," said Snape coldly. "I see two betrayers in this room: an Azkaban escapee and his werewolf accomplice." Ron was the only one to look surprised by this revelation.

"You knew?" remarked Remus looking at David and Hermione. "How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," replied Hermione, David nodded in agreement.

"Enough talk!" ordered Snape. Cords flew out of his wand and bound Remus and Sirius's hands.

"I'll come quietly," said Sirius. "As long as Harry brings that rat I'll come up to the castle."

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary. There are Dementors much nearer than the castle, I'm sure they will be happy to come and give you a little Kiss." Snape's eyes glinted with mad fury. He gestured for Sirius and Remus to start walking out the door, keeping his wand trained on them. David crossed the room and blocked the doorway.

"Get out the way, Potter, you are in enough trouble as it is," snarled Snape. David was amazed that as angry as Snape was he had not made the mistake of calling him by his real name.

"Professor," pleaded Hermione. "Black can't be guilty. The Potters supposedly chose him as both secret keeper and Harry's guardian. If he was the first then he would be dead or have betrayed them, ruling him out at the second."

"Move Potter!"

David tried to stand his ground but found his feet moving to his father's command. Snape waved his wand at Ron, binding his leg to a splint and then sent Hermione and Ron ahead while he kept his wand on Sirius and Remus. Hermione was crying and Ron was looking very grim. Snape grabbed David by the ear as he passed.

"You will do no more magic until I give you leave, do you understand?" he hissed in David's ear. David nodded mutely, but kept tight hold on the stunned rat. It should stay unconscious for a while. There was still hope. "Now follow me," ordered Snape.

They walked slowly down the passageway, Ron and Hermione were at the front and could not go very fast.

"Snape, you're making a big mistake here," said Sirius. "Just take me up to the castle, I can explain everything. Then you can get back to playing with your chemistry set."

David grimaced. It seemed Sirius had a bit of a mouth on him and David could tell that Snape was just getting more and more angry. Snape's wand flicked and Sirius did not say anything further. David could not tell exactly what had happened, but he suspected Snape had gagged him.

"Oh no!" screamed Remus as they neared the tunnel mouth. "I didn't take my potion tonight, I'm not safe." He stopped moving and Snape walked into the back of him and David into the back of Snape. "Let me back down to the shack, quickly," said Remus. "I'll be safe from you all there." He turned and Snape did nothing to stop him running back down the passage. David looked up at his father and saw fear on his face. Remus ran past, stumbling slightly since he could not use his hands to steady himself.

"Move," hissed Snape again and nobody needed telling twice this time. They ran as fast as they could, Snape even taking Ron's arm from around Hermione and helping him along. Within seconds they were out of the hole under the Whomping Willow and running away from the tree as its branches were once more attacking everything that ventured near.

Snape stopped out of range of the tree and let go of Ron who half fell back to the ground. Hermione was by his side and David ran to them, but Snape grabbed him as he tried to get past.

"No," hissed Snape. "You need to get back to the castle at once. You can send help for Weasley and Miss Granger. You're not safe while he's here."

"What will you do with Sirius?" asked David looking at the gagged and bound wizard who Snape was pointing his wand at.

"He's got a date with a Dementor," said Snape smiling.

"No," moaned Hermione. "No, no, he's innocent."

David wondered what to do, he thought Sirius was innocent too, and if things stood as they were Remus would also be in trouble. Then he remembered the portkey. He had been told he would have to touch it, what if he could get Sirius to touch it too?

"Alright," David said to his father. He put the rat into his robes pocket and pulled the portkey out from under the neck of his robes. He looked over at Sirius and hoped he would understand. "My portkey, this is the quickest way." Snape nodded, keeping his eyes on Sirius rather than David. That was all the distraction David needed to hold the portkey in one hand and lunge and Sirius with skills born on the Quidditch pitch. As soon as David had caught the portkey against Sirius's bound hands he activated it.


	15. Escape?

Escape?

David and Sirius arrived in the middle of Dumbledore's study, interrupting McGonagall and Dumbledore in a game of chess. Both teachers had their wands out at pointed at Sirius before the dust settled.

"No!" screamed David.

"Stand up Harry," said Dumbledore, "and step away from him."

"Please, just wait a moment and listen," said David, not moving.

"I will listen," said Dumbledore, "but first I need you to step away from him."

David did so and found himself being pulled further away from Sirius by McGonagall.

"Are you injured?" she asked.

"No," said David.

"Did you conjure his restraints?" asked Dumbledore, flicking his wand to remove the gag.

"No," said David again.

"That was Snape," said Sirius distastefully. "He always did curse first and ask questions only when it was too late. Albus, you've got to listen. It wasn't me all those years ago. It was Peter."

"I'll listen," said Dumbledore. "But first, where is Professor Snape?"

"Professor?" asked Sirius. "You let him teach?"

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape is out in the grounds," said David. "I had to bring Sirius here, he was going to give him to the Dementors and he's innocent. And I left Ron and Hermione with him… he's so angry."

"Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Right on it Albus," said Minerva and she turned to leave the office, taking David with her.

"Was anyone else there?" asked Dumbledore.

"Just Professor Lupin," said David.

McGonagall stopped in her tracks and she and Dumbledore exchanged worried glances.

"It's okay," said Sirius. "Remus ran into the Shack to get away from us when he remembered what day it was. Snape had his hands all tied up, the wolf's going to be angry about that."

"I think perhaps you'd better start at the beginning," said Dumbledore. He nodded to McGonagall who started to take David from the room.

"Wait," said David. He took the rat out of his pocket. "You'll need this." He handed the rat over to Dumbledore who took it, with some surprise. "It's Peter Pettigrew," explained David. "He's an animagus."

"I think Harry had better stay here," said Dumbledore. McGonagall nodded and left.

"You switched," said Dumbledore to Sirius.

"Yes," said Sirius. "We thought it more secure."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. He placed the rat on the floor, then he flicked his wand at Scabbers and he began to grow. A balding head became discernible and then arms and legs followed. In a few seconds, a plump bald man was lying on the floor. Dumbledore flicked his wand again and Sirius's hands were unbound.

"Thanks," said Sirius. He put his arm around David and pulled him close. "And thank you Harry," he said. "If it wasn't for you I'd be being Kissed right now. Though how a scrawny thing like you had the guts to stand up to Snivelus I don't know."

"He's going to be so angry," said David with some horror. Would his father ever let him use magic again?

"Perhaps you would tell me what happened tonight to bring you to my office in such an unorthodox manner?" asked Dumbledore, walking around his desk and gesturing for them to sit down in front of it.

"I've been looking for Peter," explained Sirius. "I knew he was the Weasley boy's pet and I knew that put him close to Harry, so I tried to get into the Tower twice to get the rat, but I couldn't get in the first time and I couldn't find him the second. Tonight I caught up with him, but with Weasley and his friend…"

"Hermione," supplied David.

"Hermione," continued Sirius. "I wanted Peter and Peter knew I was after him. He'd been hiding from me in Hagrid's hut, but I saw Hagrid hand him over to Weasley. So I followed them, and er, dragged Weasley down to the Shrieking Shack to get Peter from him. Hermione followed, but she thought I was innocent and wouldn't let Weasley curse me. Then Harry and Remus turned up and we were about to force Peter out of his animagus form when Snape arrived and would have ruined everything if it hadn't been for Harry." Sirius explained what had happened outside the shack and was just finishing when there were footsteps on the stairs.

Severus came running in. He glared at David and crossed straight to Dumbledore's desk.

"Headmaster," said Snape. "I want Potter severely disciplined for this. He…"

"Has saved an innocent life," said Dumbledore as McGonagall and Hermione arrived in the office.

Snape followed Dumbledore's gaze to the prone wizard on the floor.

"How's Ron?" asked David looking at Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey says he'll be fine," she said. "He insisted I leave, he wanted a representative here so that he could find out what had happened to you."

David looked up at Snape's angry face. He did not think that his father would be rescinding his ban on doing magic any time soon. At least the exams were over, but would he ever get his magic back?

"Why so glum, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I think Snape's really mad with me," said Harry softly.

"You may well be right," said Hermoine, "after what you pulled. But you've saved an innocent life, Harry, remember that. That's got to count for something. Dumbledore will see it that way. You didn't even go out of the castle unaccompanied, you haven't broken any rules. He can't expel you for this."

"No," said Harry. "But I did disobey Snape's instructions, if not to the letter then in the spirit, by bringing Sirius here."

While they were talking quietly, McGonagall, Snape, Sirius and Dumbledore were also talking together.

"The Minister is still on the grounds, looking for the missing Hippogriff," said Dumbledore. "I think the best course of action would be to bring him up here and show him Pettigrew."

"What about the students?" asked Snape.

"Harry stays with me," said Sirius firmly. "He needs to witness this."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "Minerva, if you would fetch the Minister. Severus, some veritaserum if you will."

The two teachers left on their errands. Dumbledore drew up some extra chairs (literally drew them in the air) and then looked at Sirius.

"Sirius," he said, "I know you are angry, you have every right to be, but please think before you speak. It is not going to be easy to convince the Minister that you should be given the chance of acquittal. It shows the Ministry in a bad light."

"Headmaster," said David carefully, "doesn't it show a previous administration in a bad light?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "in the Muggle world politicians always love showing up those who used to be in power."

"You keep them clever here still, Albus," said Sirius. "They have a point."

"They do," said Dumbledore. "Now Sirius, I think it best for you not to be seen until I have explained matters. The Minister might well curse first rather than listen if he sees you."

Sirius looked down his tattered robes and ran a hand through his matted hair.

"I don't exactly look respectable at the moment," he admitted. Dumbledore gestured towards the internal door. "Come on Harry, let's wait through here," said Sirius.

Hermione looked uncertain, but after a glance at the headmaster she stayed where she was and let Sirius lead David out of the room.

"And now we wait," said David.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "But there's something you should know. However this works out, I want to thank you for what you did." David looked down, still wondering about when he would get his magic back. "I mean it," said Sirius, "I don't know whether Fudge will do the right thing or not. I think that's why the headmaster has sent us in here, and kept your friend in there. He can send her in to get us and she can tell me to leave if need be." He pointed to the large window.

"We must be five floors up," protested David.

"I've done it before," said Sirius. "But that's a tale for another time." He paused. "I realised you've been living with Muggles up till now. From what I remember of darling Petunia they might not be the nicest of people…"

"You can say that again," said David.

"Well, I don't know if anyone ever told you, but I'm your Godfather and legal guardian, in the magical world, that means if you ever wanted a different home…"

David looked at him. With Sirius 'caught' he would be expected to return to Privet Drive and he did not want to do that.

"Of course, only if it's what you want," continued Sirius.

David thought. What did he want. In truth, he wanted to live at Lions' Den, just not with Severus, at least not at the moment. At present, avoiding his father seemed the best idea, apart from needing to get his magic back, but if Sirius became his guardian maybe he would get it back. Living away from the Dursleys was only possible if he had a guardian everyone knew about.

"Yes," said David. "I'd like that very much." He wondered about Remus. "Will Remus be okay?" asked David. "You said the wolf wouldn't like being tied up like that."

"He'll get over it," said Sirius grimly. "Ropes won't keep the wolf tied up for long, they'll just aggravate him. Remus will be very sore tomorrow I expect, but he'll live. At least Snape didn't try to murder both of us tonight."

There was not much to say to that, so David did not say anything. They sat in silence for a while, Sirius looking alternately out the window and down at David who was standing next to him. At length the door opened. Sirius was backing towards the window when he relaxed as Hermione came in.

"Harry," said Hermione nervously, "You're to come out with me first, so that they don't think that Sirius is holding you hostage or anything. "Sirius, you're then to give us thirty seconds and come out yourself."

"How's it going?" asked David.

"Okay, I think," said Hermione. "At least, he appeared to listen."

David and Hermione walked out quietly, leaving Sirius to follow.

"Take a seat please Harry," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "I don't think you know Mr Fudge, the Minister for Magic."

"The Minister and I met briefly earlier," said David. "How do you do, Minister?" he said politely shaking Fudge's hand before taking his seat. He looked around the room. McGonagall and Snape were sitting nearby looking impassively at Fudge. Pettigrew was still lying on the floor, and a couple of unknown wizards were standing near the door with their wands drawn. Dumbledore seemed unfazed by them, and David returned his attention to the headmaster.

"None of this is of any use without Black," Fudge was saying to Dumbledore. "He must be questioned to confirm the version of events you have just relayed. There is no proof that this man is Pettigrew and without being able to revive him, we cannot question him."

David looked at Hermione. "They can't revive Pettigrew," she whispered. "Professor Dumbledore said it might have something to do with him being stunned before being returned to human form."

David looked thoughtful. How strong a stunner had he cast on Pettigrew? He had not long to wonder because Dumbledore was speaking again.

"I can produce him," said Dumbledore. As Sirius walked in, the two wizards at the back of the room raised their wands slightly to train them on him. "You are in no danger Minister, I assure you," said Dumbledore as Fudge let out a yelp.

"You left him in the same room as Harry?" asked Fudge incredulously.

"It was thanks to Harry that the truth was discovered," said Dumbledore calmly. "Sirius, if you'd like to take a seat? Very well, I believe you are willing to submit to veritaserum. Severus?"

The look Sirius gave Snape obviously said that he thought Snape was about to poison him, but instead of speaking he opened his mouth to receive the potion. David knew what was likely to happen, but it was still painful to watch as Sirius went slack.

"Name?" asked Fudge.

"Sirius Orion Black," stated Sirius in a monotone.

"Were you secret keeper to the Potters?"

"No," said Sirius, still in a monotone.

"Do you know who was?"

"Yes."

"Well, who then?"

"Peter Pettigrew was secret keeper to the Potters."

"Did you blow up as street causing the deaths of 13 Muggles?"

"No," said Sirius.

"Well, I think that anything further can be gone into at the trial," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"Trial?" blustered Fudge. "Black's mental state will have deteriorated in Azkaban. This testimony is unreliable. I see no need for a trial. He can be Kissed too."

"It would be the trial of the century, Minister," said David carefully. "Imagine the press coverage. The only person ever to escape Azkaban and the guardian of the Boy-Who-Lived turning out to be innocent due to a cock-up with a previous administration."

"You would be a champion of justice," agreed Dumbledore.

Fudge looked around at Sirius, still slumped in his chair. He looked at Pettigrew lying on the floor and then at the two wizards by the door. David could almost see the cogs beginning to turn in his head. David wanted to start chanting 'Fudge the Just' but decided that would be overkill.

"Very well," said Fudge at length. "Inform the rest of the Wizengamot and arrange the trial, Albus." He stood up and turned to go. Everyone else apart from Pettigrew and Sirius also stood. "Bring them," Fudge said to the wizards standing by the door. A tall black wizard came over and took Sirius by the arm and led him from the room. The other wizard levitated Pettigrew up like a puppet and walked after them.

"I'll accompany the Minister off the grounds," said Snape and he followed them.

McGonagall exchanged a look with Dumbledore and then quickly went after Snape. David watched them go with some concern.

"Nothing to worry about Harry, I assure you," said Dumbledore kindly. "Professor McGonagall taught both Professor Snape and Sirius Black. There will be no trouble."

Dumbledore escorted them through the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower. It was very late by now and David realised that the headmaster wanted to ensure that they went straight back. Ron was waiting for them in the common room. His leg was healed but he had a pair of crutches to use for the next couple of days.

"It was a bad break," explained Ron. "Black almost tore my leg into two. So what's happened?"

They told him.

"Oh, I think Snape's going to be mad at you, Harry," said Ron when they finished.

"Yes," said David. "I think you may be right there."

"At least it's nearly the end of term," said Hermione. "We've only got the weekend and then we're off home. You can avoid him until September. He'll have cooled off by then."

"You think, Hermione?" said Ron.


	16. End of Year 3

Dear readers,

This is the final part of year 3. Thanks to everyone who has been reading along, and especially those who have reviewed. There will now be a break before I post year 4, but I will post in this story, so if you follow it you'll get notifications. I may change the name slightly to incorporate another year (i.e. remove "prisoner") but I'll keep the old name the description so you can still search for it if you want to.

keep smiling

Jananda

* * *

End of Year 3

The next day was Saturday and another Hogsmead visit was scheduled. Breakfast started with everyone excitedly talking about Hogsmead, but as soon as the newspapers started arriving this changed.

"He's been caught," shouted Seamus.

"But I don't get it," said Dean reading over Seamus's shoulder. "He's been given a trial, I thought he'd already had one of those."

"No," said David quietly. "They sent him to Azkaban without a trial."

"That's horrible," said Dean. "It shouldn't be allowed."

"No it shouldn't," said Hermione firmly. "Last Hogsmead visit today… where's everyone going?"

David smiled at her gratefully. He did not want to discuss this in public. After breakfast, Ron and Hermione left with the rest to go to Hogsmead. David insisted that they go. Ron wanted David to get permission to go too, now that the Black situation had passed, but David was not keen. He had other things on his mind.

David wandered through the castle towards the potions office hoping to find his father. He needed his magic back. He had tried to cast a simple lighting charm the night before and had been unable to do so. His feet dragged slightly. He did not want this confrontation, but at the same time he knew it was inevitable.

As David was passing Remus's office, he heard the door open.

"Harry?" called Remus. "Might I have a word?"

David turned and entered the office. He did not mind delaying for a while. He had several hours before his friends returned. Remus turned towards him, putting the map down on the desk.

"I've looked worse, believe me," said Remus seeing David was eyeing the new cuts across his face. He switched to French. "I doubt I'll see you again for some time. I'm resigning."

"Why?" asked David.

"I put you all in danger, especially you, David. You performed Zia magic in front of witnesses because of a situation I took you into."

"That was my choice," said David.

"Maybe," said Remus. "But I also put you all in danger by forgetting to take my potion. I could have killed you all last night. I am a danger to the students."

"You are the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said David.

"Thank you," said Remus, "But I can't stay. There's a jinx on the position. I always knew I only had a year here. If I'm proud of anything this year, David, it's how much you've learnt. It's been a privilege teaching you and I look forward to when you are no longer having to hide your abilities."

"You talk as though you we're not going to see each other again for ages," said David. "I thought you and Sirius were friends, now that I'm going to live with him…."

"David," said Remus very seriously. "It doesn't look good for Sirius. There are many in the Ministry who would not want him to be shown to be innocent."

"But it'll be okay," said David. "There's a prophesy that it'll be okay." He switched to English. "'Tonight the truth will set him free. The innocent has been chained these past twelve years and his enemy has stayed hidden. Tonight the enemy shall be revealed and the innocent brought into the light.'" He switched back to French. "That's what she said."

"Who made that prophesy?" asked Remus sharply. "Where did you hear about it?"

"Professor Trelawney made it," said David. "I know, she doesn't often make real ones, but this time was different. She sort of went all odd, like she didn't know what she was saying and those words came out.

"You've given me hope," said Remus. "Now, how about a bit of practice? Perhaps something you could show to Sirius when you first explain… something that'd be amusing…."

"Er," said David. "I don't think I can, you see, Father has forbidden me to do any magic until he gives me leave, and I can't get anything to work."

Remus looked furious.

"It was after I stunned Pettigrew and summoned him," said David. "I suppose he was afraid that I would do something more inexplicable and more obvious."

Remus still looked furious. He crossed to the fireplace and flung some floo-powder into the fire. "Severus!" he called angrily.

A few moments later the familiar black robed figure stepped out of the fireplace. He looked angrily between Lupin and David.

"Severus," said Remus in English, "I know you're angry with David for what happened. But the two of you need to work this out. You can't leave him without magic at Hogwarts. Sirius isn't the only danger David's faced here. You can't leave him unprotected."

"This is none of your business, wolf!" said Severus coldly. "David, my office, ten minutes. Bring your school bag." Without another glance at them he disappeared back through the fire.

"I'd better run," said David to Remus. Remus nodded.

"Good luck," he said as David left. "And remember, Severus's bark is much worse than his bite. Stay calm and talk about it."

David ran through the corridors and retrieved his school bag, packed it with his potions books, kit and writing implements and then ran back down the stairs towards the dungeons.

"You're late," said Severus as the door to the office swung open and David walked in.

"I'm sorry sir," said David.

Severus glared at David.

"You need to understand the consequences of your actions last night," said Severus.

"The consequences of my actions were that an innocent man has a chance of freedom," said David. "What is so wrong about that?"

"That is one consequence," said Severus. "There are others. You have brought your name to more attention in the Ministry. You have performed magic without a wand in front of witnesses. You have deliberately disobeyed me."

"You were going to have him Kissed," said David.

"I think you need to calm down and think about this further," said Severus. "My classroom could do with some clearing up after the first year examinations yesterday. You can think about your folly while attending to it. When you have finished to my satisfaction you may write me a five foot essay on the consequences you then understand."

"Then may I have my magic back?" asked David.

"When I am satisfied that you will not misuse it," said Severus.

David suppressed a sigh and walked into the classroom. His father had not been lying when he had said that it needed cleaning up a bit. David pulled his potions gloves out of his bag, took the soapy bucket of water and cloth that were waiting for him and began to work. While he worked, David thought of his friends in Hogsmead and Remus leaving. He thought about the prophesy and Sirius's trial. He thought of everything he could to stop dwelling on the smell and gunge around him. Eventually he began to think about what he had been asked to think about, the consequences of the events of the previous day. In his mind's eye he began to plan his essay while his hands scrubbed benches and walls.

"Time to stop," said a voice and David looked up from his deep thought to see his father standing in the doorway. He looked neither pleased nor angry. David stopped work and Severus banished the bucket and cloth. "It is time for supper," said Severus. David was surprised. He had not realised he had been there quite that long. "You may go."

David hurried to the Great Hall and joined his friends for supper.

"Harry," said Hermione. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Why've you got your school bag?"

"Snape made me clean his classroom," said David quietly. "I think he's quite angry about yesterday. I've got to write an essay for him by 11am tomorrow too."

"Harry," said Hermione, "that's so unfair. Dumbledore told him he wasn't allowed to punish you for that. I was there when he said it."

"And you think that'd stop him?" asked Ron. "Hardly. You should complain, Harry."

"I can't," said Harry. "It'd just make things worse. Much better to do this now, get it out of the way and clear the air. Besides, he's still got my wand. I need to get it back. I'm feeling like a Muggle without it."

"That's blackmail," said Hermione. "He's blackmailing you into this, he gave us our wands back."

"Yeah," said Ron, "but this is Harry we're talking about. Snape's not going to treat him the same as everyone else."

"No," said David. "I don't think he is."

The next morning Hermione cornered David on his way down to breakfast. She looked very nervous.

"Harry," she said, dragging him into an empty classroom. "I wanted to help, I really did. I wanted to check your essay over before you gave it to Snape so that he couldn't come up with some excuse for not giving you your wand back."

"Hermione!" said David his eyes going wide.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I know now. I don't understand why I didn't see it before. The clues were all there, particularly on Friday night."

"Have you told Ron?" asked David.

"No," said Hermione. "I don't know how he'd take it. Ron's been jealous of the attention you've had before. Harry, I want to know why Snape of all people had you writing that essay."

"I, I, I," began David. "He's S…" Hermione flung her arms around him.

"You can't tell me can you?" she said. "That's all the proof I need. I definitely won't tell Ron about this. Oh Harry."

"Hermione," said David, "Please don't tell anyone. I'm underage so I haven't sworn yet. Voldemort will want to get to me before that happens and the Ministry and people here will be afraid of that happening."

"You're hiding from both sides? Oh Harry," she released him and looked at him carefully. "Who else knows?" she asked.

"Remus, I mean Professor Lupin knows," said David. "And Madam Pomfrey; they both worked it out. But the headmaster mustn't find out. That's really important."

"I won't tell," said Hermione. "Now that I know I'll try to help you keep it secret. But you've got to tell me what you can when you can, okay? I think this is something you need your friends help with. We need to work out something to tell Ron too, at the right moment."

"I'd like that," said David. "The three of us together again. As to secrets. How have you been getting to all your classes?"

Hermione reached under the neck of her robes and brought out a golden chain with an hourglass on the bottom.

"Oh," said David. "A time turner."

"Yeah," said Hermione. "McGonagall gave it to me back in September. I promised not to tell you, but it doesn't really matter now, I'm handing it back. I want a normal time table. I'll have to drop muggle studies but without that and Divination I should be fine."

Three hours later David walked down towards his father's office to hand in the essay. After her earlier discovery, there had been no reason not to let Hermione help him proofread the essay and he felt it was a good effort. He needed to get his magic back and was going to use every advantage he had in order to do so. As usual, Severus made David wait while he read the essay. This took some time given that it was five feet long. Severus had just rolled up the parchment and incinerated it when there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore entered.

"Ah Severus," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "I was looking for Harry and I was told he might be with you. His friends seem concerned that he might be in detention, but I assured them that was unlikely to be the situation."

Severus looked annoyed but just took a wand out of his drawer.

"Potter is here to collect his wand," said Severus. "He had neglected to do so before now." He handed the wand over to David. "You may do magic once more," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said David. He left with Dumbledore.

"Harry," said Dumbledore seriously as they walked. "Sirius's trial starts tomorrow. It may last a few days. I understand that he has offered you a home and you have accepted. But I'm afraid you will need to return to your Muggle relatives until he is cleared."

David thought about it. He could not do any obvious magic, but he would be able to make sure that he was still alive when Sirius came to fetch him. They would probably leave him alone most of the time. It might not be so bad.

"I understand," said David. "But that doesn't mean I like it. I just hope the trial doesn't last too long."

The train journey home was an exciting one. David knew that he was only going to the Dursley's for a few days. Sirius just had to be found innocent; the prophesy had said that. Just as they were getting into London, Hermione noticed something small and grey bobbing up against the window being buffeted about by the train's slipstream. David opened the window and caught the object as if it was a snitch, a warm fluffy snitch. It turned out to be a tiny owl who dropped a letter into David's lap and zoomed around the compartment in high spirits.

David opened the letter. "It's from Sirius," he announced.

"Read it," demanded Ron.

"Dear Harry

"'I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle' - definitely has Sirius! - 'I don't know whether they are used to owl post.' - They'd freak! - 'The trial started today. Hopefully Pettigrew will take my place in Azkaban and I'll be free. If it hadn't been for you three I'd have been Kissed already, you have my heartfelt thanks.

"'There is something I never got around to telling you; it was I who sent you the Firebolt.' - We were right! – 'Please consider it as twelve Christmases worth of presents from your Godfather. I will have to get my affairs in order, twelve years is a bit of neglect, but I expect to see you again soon.

"'Sirius'

"Oh and there's a P.S., - I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl as it is my fault he no longer has a rat.'"

Ron's eyes widened. An owl of his own? Definitely.


	17. Where to Live?

I'm back and so begins Year 4...

* * *

Where to Live?

The Hogwarts Express reached Kings Cross and David said goodbye to his friends and looked around for Uncle Vernon. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Harry dear," said a voice behind him. David turned around.

"Good to see you Mrs Weasley," he said. "Have you seen my uncle?"

"Oh he's not coming," said Mrs Weasley briskly. "You're coming to us for the next few days."

"But the headmaster said…."

"That's all taken care of," said Mrs Weasley. "Now have you seen Ginny and the boys?"

"They're just coming through the barrier," said David. "Thank you Mrs Weasley. I wasn't too keen to return to the Dursleys'."

Mrs Weasley humphed and appeared to agree it was not the best place for him to be. Ron and Hermione came through the barrier together and hurried over to them.

"Hi Mum," said Ron.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Weasley," said Hermione looking around for her own parents.

Hermione found her parents as Fred and George were coming through the barrier. Hermione brought them over and introduced them to Harry. They already knew the others.

"Just Ginny and Percy to come and we can be on our way," said Mrs Weasley. "Dad's waiting by the car. Well, goodbye Hermione dear, you have a good holiday and we'll probably see you in a few weeks."

Mr Weasley was waiting for them in the car park. He was standing next to a large people carrier.

"The Grangers explained about car hire," said Mr Weasley noticing the children's looks of surprise. "So it's completely Muggle. Might be a bit of a squeeze but I don't know how else we'd get you all home."

David and Ron looked at each other guiltily, but Mr Weasley did not appear to mean anything by it because he was happily trying to fit the trunks in the boot and explaining the seat belts to the older boys. David shrugged at Ron, and got in too. Before long they were driving through London and sometime later were out in the countryside heading for the Burrow. Mr Weasley was driving on the less busy roads which David thought was just as well. There was quite a difference between driving a flying car down a few muggle streets to get to the car park and driving a completely muggle car, but as darkness began to fall they finally arrived at the Burrow. They all got out and unloaded the trunks and then Mr Weasley got back in saying that he just had to return the car.

"Harry's in with you again Ron," said Mrs Weasley following them into the house. "Go and unpack all of you, supper will be ready in half an hour."

Life at the Burrow was relaxed and friendly. Everyone had their own ideas, hobbies and pursuits but they all came together for meals. Percy would interrupt sometimes asking them if they had done their homework yet. Fred and George disappeared into their room most of the time and small explosions could be heard, but nobody took much notice. David and Ron would go out to the orchard and fly around, Ginny would sometimes join them.

Life would have been idyllic for David, had he not had the outcome of Sirius's trial hanging over him. Mr and Mrs Weasley assured David they would let him know as soon as they knew anything, but apparently there was not much to know. There was speculation each morning in the Daily Prophet and after Mr Weasley left for work Ron and David would go over it together. Most of the speculation was about the time being taken, with opinions varying from it being a complicated case because of Sirius's mental condition to the Ministry quibbling over how much money to award Sirius in compensation.

"I just want it over," said David to Ron as they sat talking in the orchard almost a week into the holiday. "It took Dumbledore about ten seconds to realise Sirius was innocent. Why is it taking so long?"

"Fudge isn't Dumbledore," said Ron.

They returned for lunch, David looking hopefully at the house, but there was no sign of Sirius. He had to wait until Mr Weasley returned from work that evening for any news.

"Harry," said Mr Weasley, coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "Looks like you've got yourself a home to go to."

"You mean?

"Yes, he's been cleared, and managed to get custody of you. No mean feat, getting that concession out of Fudge."

"When can I see him?" asked David. "Not that I don't like being here, you've all been so kind to me, but…"

"That's okay dear," said Mrs Weasley. "We do understand. You want your own family."

"He was on his way to the press conference when I heard the news," said Mr Weasley. "I expect he'll be here within the next ten minutes. I don't remember him having much patience with the press."

There was a knock on the door.

"I think he has even less patience than you remember, dear," said Mrs Weasley. "Harry, why don't you go and answer it." Ron got up to go with him. "Ron, I think Harry might need some space right now," said his mother warningly as David left the room.

David walked to the front door and opened it. Outside was Sirius Black, looking very different from the last time David had seen him, he was wearing clean robes for a start. His hair was not matted, not completely clean but it looked as if he had been on the receiving end of a few cleaning charms.

"Sirius!" cried David. He ran out and hugged him. Sirius returned the hug and then ruffled David's hair. He held David at arm's length and looked at him.

"You look so much like James," he said. "It's uncanny. Come on kid, let's thank the Weasleys for looking after you for me and then we can get going. Moony, er, Remus, said we can stay with him until we figure out where to go."

It was not long before Percy was levitating David's trunk downstairs for him and Mrs Weasley was hugging him tightly and everyone wished them both well. Sirius shrank the trunk and Hedwig's cage with his wand.

"Never thought I'd see this again," he said as he waved it. "I thought it would have been destroyed, but apparently someone wanted it for an exhibition piece. Molly, Arthur, thank you again and we'll see you soon I expect."

Sirius and David walked out of the house and down the garden before stopping so that Sirius could apparate them away.

They arrived in a clearing next to a small cottage. The door opened immediately and a tall wizard came running out.

"Remus!" said David.

"Hello Small One," said Remus. "Good to see you again." He turned to Sirius and hugged him. "Congratulations Padfoot," he said.

"It's over Moony," said Sirius gripping Remus tightly. "It's finally over."

"Come in, come in," said Remus and they followed him into the house. "I've been making supper," said Remus going into the kitchen and over the cupboards and pulling out some crockery and cutlery which he handed to Sirius and David. They took the hint and began to set the table while Remus tended to the oven.

"We've got to think about where we're going to live." said Sirius. "I know we're welcome here of course, but the press will find us here within days I expect, and the less attention you get the better."

"You're right," said Remus, placing a large dish of macaroni cheese on the table. "But I think there's another solution. Somewhere private and very safe. Don't you, Small One?"

"You think he'd let us?" asked David in shock. "After what happened?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sirius helping himself to the food.

"Dig in," Remus said to David. "Padfoot never waits on ceremony with food. But I think it's the safest place to be. He'll understand that, after he calms down. The problem will be getting there. The wards would only let you apparate there, and that's not a possibility. The floo only connects from Hogwarts."

"There might be a way," said David. "The first time, we walked there. If we went from outside…."

"Would one of you mind telling me where you are talking about?" asked Sirius through a mouth full of pasta.

David looked up at Remus.

"Sirius," said Remus slowly. "We're talking about Lions' Den. Harry's not a wizard, he's a Zia."

Sirius's mouth fell open.

"Mr Black, your table manners are appalling," said Remus in a very good impersonation of Professor McGonagall.

"Cut it out Moony," said Sirius. "You're serious about this?"

"Imagine you're a Zia at the time Voldemort's going after the Zia houses," said Remus. "Your brother has been abducted by Voldemort and killed in an attempt to bread a Zia under his control, leaving you the only heir to the house. You find your soul-mate and want to marry and have your own children. Your father is close friends with Albus Dumbledore and, of course, on good terms with the ministry and has tried to break your soul-bond so that you cannot have any children at this dangerous time. He has made it known to you that he would rather kill an heir than have an underage Zia around. What would you do?"

"Find a way to hide my marriage and my son," said Sirius, understanding. "James and Lily adopted a Zia and pretended that he was their own child. That's why we had the wrong date for the birth and missed it."

"Precisely," said Remus. "They kept this secret from everyone."

"So your maternal must have been Roger Dragon," said Sirius to David. "But who was your paternal father?" He looked horrified and turned pleadingly to Remus, all thought of food forgotten. "Not him? Moony tell me those rumours I remember weren't true. I can't do that," he looked at David and then back at Remus. "I can't raise Snivellus's son."

"Perhaps I should leave you to this discussion," said David blinking hard. "I do understand, Sirius, after what he tried to do last week."

"No, stay," said Remus. "I think you need to hear all of this." He turned to Sirius. "You are Harry's legal guardian. You fought for that, you can't give it up now. And he is James's son too. If James and Lily could sacrifice their lives for Severus's child, for a Zia child, can't you make sure their sacrifice isn't in vain? So Harry's biologically Severus's child. Severus has had less to do with his upbringing that James and Lily had. Harry's spent most of his time at Hogwarts hating Severus."

"Harry," said Sirius, putting his arm around David. "I don't want to reject you, I was just shocked. This was not the sort of news I had expected to have today."

"Small One," said Remus. "The problems between Sirius and Severus go a long way back. They hated each other at school, kind of like you and Draco Malfoy. But they got worse than that when we were older."

"I almost killed Severus," said Sirius quietly. "He wanted revenge last week, that's why he wouldn't listen and wanted to get me Kissed."

"I think there might be more to it than that," said Remus thoughtfully. "I think he was afraid of you being innocent. It would mean he would lose Harry, having just started to develop a bond with him. He was afraid that you would take his son away from him and having just started to have feelings he could not deal with his fear. Fear makes people do things they otherwise would not consider."

"If you say so," said Sirius. "I just think he was being a git."

"You have to remember, Sirius," said Remus, "Harry is no more his father than you were yours. It is our choices not our relatives who make us who we are."

"I should know that more than most," agreed Sirius. He squeezed David's shoulders. "I'm sorry Harry," he said. "I wasn't thinking. I don't think you can forget it, but try to imagine I didn't say it."

"That's okay," said David softly. "I've been imagining all week how you might take the news. This wasn't the worst way."

The next morning Sirius shook David awake as the morning light was just beginning to come through the windows of the small cottage. They wanted to be away before any journalists could find them. He dressed quickly and then they ate a small breakfast before once more preparing to move. Remus produced a large map of the countryside around Cardiff and David looked at it thoughtfully. He followed the streams and tried to work out where the hills surrounding Lions' Den were likely to be.

"Somewhere here, I think," said David.

Remus looked at the contour lines on the map.

"You should apparate in here," he said pointing to a high hill. "That'll give you a good vantage point to begin the search."

"What's this 'you' business Moony?" asked Sirius. "You're coming aren't you? I know you don't have any other work on hand at the moment. You're not going to leave me alone with this task of James's are you? Besides, you've been through the wards, chances are you'll be able to spot it too."

It took most of the morning to find Lions' Den after they apparated in, but Sirius and Remus knew how to search efficiently and they did find it, even though David was the only one who could see it. David took them both through the wards and they walked together down the hill towards the front door, wondering whether Severus was going to be there when they arrived.

As soon as they were inside the grounds, David summoned Simba.

"Is my father at home?" asked David.

"Yes Master David," said Simba. "Sire Severus is in his laboratory. He is asking for lunch in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Simba," said David. The elf vanished with a pop.

"He'll know we are here," said Remus. "Perhaps we'd best get this over with." He strode faster down the hill. Sirius followed and David found himself running after his much taller companions. The doors opened as they approached and Severus was standing on the threshold looking like a giant black bat.

"David, go and wash your hands for lunch," said Severus, glaring at Sirius and Remus as David ran up. "And try to look like yourself."

David looked quickly at Sirius and Remus, but neither of them said anything.

"David," said Severus warningly. David fled inside. He did not want to anger the man further at such a tricky time. As he walked down the atrium he wondered about this. He thought Severus seemed more amused than angry.

David walked into the dining room in the family wing and sat down wondering who would be joining him. He had peeked into the atrium on his way back, but none of the wizards were still there. None the wiser, he had done as he had been instructed and gone into lunch, looking like David rather than Harry Potter.

He had about ten minutes to wait, but then Severus walked in alone. Severus said nothing at first, but just served the food.

"You enjoyed your stay with the Weasleys I trust," said Severus.

"Very much," said David, glad the conversation had finally started.

"I thought it unwise that you return to the Muggles after the state in which I found you there last year," said Severus.

"Oh," said David. Realisation dawned. "Thank you," he said.

"You are welcome," said Severus.

"Does that mean you're no longer mad with me?" asked David.

"Cross," said Severus. "'Mad' means something different."

David successfully fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Does that mean you're no longer cross with me?" he asked.

"You have served your punishment for the incident last week and understand the possible consequences of your actions," said Severus. "That is an end to it."

They ate in silence for a while.

"You are wondering where Black and Lupin are," said Severus after waiting some time. "They are eating in the guest wing and discussing my plans as to your future."

"What are those plans?"

"That you will continue with your Zia studies," said Severus. "We are in agreement on that. We are in agreement that you will live here to keep away the press and the Death Eaters. We are not in agreement on who else should live here."

"Let me guess," said David. "Sirius wants you to move out and you don't want Remus around. Don't I get any say in this? You're my father and Remus is the best teacher I've ever had and look at how much help he was over Easter."

"That's different," said Severus. "There wasn't a full moon during that stay, and he had not forgotten to take his potion before that either."

"You won't compromise?"

"I doubt Black would agree with it," said Severus.

"But if he would?" persisted David. "Don't make me choose."

"In other words, I would lose?"

"I don't know - I don't know either of you. I know Remus better than I know you and I've only just met Sirius."

David had negotiated this compromise and at the end of it they all ended up in one room to conclude the deal. Severus would stay, and Remus would stay. Severus would put up with his fear of Remus and Sirius would put up with his dislike of Severus. The house was a large one and as David had told himself the summer before, they could easily avoid each other.

Sirius looked between the three of them and muttered "I need a drink!" before banging his head down on the coffee table and folding his hands behind it. Severus and Remus burst out laughing. At least Remus laughed and Severus sort of 'humphed.'

Simba appeared with a bottle of firewhiskey (from the Crimson House's excellent cellar). Sirius took it from her poured himself a large glass before handing it round to Severus and Remus. All three adults took long sips before beginning to discuss the situation. David watched.

"So to the outside world I am bringing up Harry Potter, famous, but otherwise average orphaned wizard, when in reality I am assisting in the care of one David Antirrhinum, Master of the Crimson House and extremely powerful, both politically and magically, Zia," concluded Sirius.

"Correct!" said Severus, slurring slightly. "David is mine to raise, but I can't be seen to do so, or even to have the time to do so. Nobody can suspect that I have a child, let alone such a child."

"The three of us are in this together," said Remus also slurring his words. "You can't say the boy isn't worth it."

"To David," said Sirius.

"David!" said Remus and Severus in unison.

At this point David excused himself and went up to bed. He had no intention of watching them get drunk.


	18. At Lions' Den

At Lions' Den

The next morning Sirius looked critically at David.

"Are you gardening today?" he asked, looking at David's clothes.

"Er, no?" said David. "Should I be? Leon usually takes care of the gardens."

The upshot of this was that after lunch Sirius accompanied David up to his room and they went through his closet. Sirius pulled out every piece of shabby muggle clothing and all that was left were David's school clothes and his Crimson dress robes. They moved on to his chest of drawers and after Sirius's inspection not a sock remained. In the bottom drawer was David's invisibility cloak. He stared at it in surprise, he had thought that it had been lost on the night that they had caught Pettigrew.

"Ah," said Sirius. "Best not show that to your father, if you haven't already?"

"Actually he knows," said David. "He found it last summer. I suppose it must be him who brought it back last week too."

"He's mellowed a bit," said Sirius.

Sirius summoned Simba and she appeared with a tape measure. The tape wrapped itself around David's waist and then measured his legs and other parts of his body while Simba made notes. It finally returned to Simba's hand after measuring David's ears. Simba turned to David expectantly.

"Er, what?" asked David.

"What type of clothes would you like Simba to make?" interpreted Sirius.

"I dunno. Some jeans and t-shirts I suppose."

"I'll give you a list later," Sirius said to Simba dismissing the House Elf. "David, I know you are used to muggle clothing, but you need to get accustomed to wizard clothing as well." Simba reappeared with a large book with a very worn cover. She held it out to David. He took it and opened it. There were photographs of people in various clothes with samples of cloth and pattern designs. This was Simba's tailoring journal.

"Thank you Simba," said David. Sirius and David perched on the edge of David's bed and looked through the book. It was divided into sections on different types of clothes. David had opened it at the female dress robes section.

"Er, maybe not," said Sirius with a gleam in his eye. He turned the pages to the male section.

"I just don't know what to choose," said David. "I don't follow the fashions. I don't know what is 'in.' I just want some normal clothes." He thought for a while. "Ones that fit," he said decidedly.

Sirius sighed, looking at the pile of discarded muggle clothing on the floor.

"You won't want to be too old fashioned," he said. "You'd get laughed out of school. When you're older you will have to wear the Crimson House colours, might as well use your freedom now."

David and Sirius took the journal and sought out Remus and Severus. They sat down around a table in the family sitting room and looked through the photographs. Remus conjured up a foot high figure of David on the table and then dressed the 'model' in the different clothes from the photographs they liked. It was novel way of shopping for clothes but much preferable to the tedium of the muggle method.

The next day David returned to his bedroom to dress after his morning shower and found some unfamiliar clothing laid out for him. It was with some relish that he dressed in brand new underwear and a set of bottle green robes. No jeans and t-shirts, but the clothing fit and was unworn by any other. His school uniform had been new, but his underwear had been the same old discards of his cousin. Now he really had his own clothing. His shoes were new too, though he was unsure whether Simba had made them or had had to buy them. The clothing had no maker's label in it and must have been her doing. David walked down to breakfast feeling strange, but happy.

"Well, I must say, you brush up well," said Sirius when he entered the dining room and saw David. "Stand up and give me a twirl."

David stood up and moved away from the table before twirling around. "I must thank Simba," he said. "They're brilliant."

"The green suits you well," said Remus entering the room. He was still shabbily dressed and David instantly felt self-conscious and awkward about his new found finery. "Don't worry," said Remus. "I'm next on Simba's tailoring list." David smiled and returned to his place at the table.

That night there were new pyjamas waiting for David and over the next few days David became accustomed to finding new clothing laid out for him in the mornings. After a week he had built up a reasonable wardrobe of outfits, all wizarding, and Simba moved on to sewing for Remus and finally Sirius. Severus agreed to have a few new robes in colours other than black, strictly for use only at Lions' Den. He could not explain how he had come by them to his colleagues – or at least that was his excuse.

Letters from Ron and Hermione arrived within a few days. Ron complained that his mother would not let him write any earlier but Hermione just asked how things were settling down. Both of them wanted to know where he was living now and when he could visit them or vice versa. David had to tell them that 'for security reasons' he was unable to invite them over or reveal where he was, but that Sirius was happy for him to visit other people or meet up in Diagon Alley.

The next full moon was a couple of weeks before David's birthday. Remus was unsure how he was going to spend it.

"What do you want to do about the next moon, Remus?" asked Sirius at breakfast. "Inside or outside?"

"Inside," said Remus. "After the last one I don't want to be anywhere near being on the loose."

"Awww, I was looking forward to getting to know the grounds of this place a little better."

"You can join me, it'd be nice to have company, but after last time, I want the security of four solid walls."

"Join you?" asked David. "Of course, in your animagus form, Sirius. Is that all you use it for? Getting into Hogwarts undetected and high jinks on the full moon? Not for…"

"What for fun?" asked Sirius. He transformed into Padfoot, ran around the room and knocked David to the floor, licking his face wetly before reverting to human form. "Never!"

"David, is there a room we could use?" asked Remus, trying not to laugh too much. "Preferably a largish one with a strong door and nothing breakable?"

"Several," said David. "But I thought the wolfsbane potion allowed you to keep your mind… why worry about the room so much?"

"You're assuming Severus will play ball," said Sirius.

"Why wouldn't he?" asked David. "Sorry, silly question! Still, I'm sure my father would prefer…"

"Prefer what?" asked Severus walking into the room. "Prefer you to eat breakfast sitting on a chair rather than the floor?"

"Prefer making the wolfsbane potion to having an out of control werewolf loose at Lions' Den."

Severus agreed, but not with much grace.

"Perhaps I should just go home," suggested Remus.

"No," said Sirius. "We're in this together, remember, besides, without you Severus and I'd be at each other's throats in no time."

Severus made the potion and Remus made sure to drink it this time. As the time for the transformation approached, Remus looked more sickly than ever. There was tension all over the house and David went up to bed early to escape. David did not sleep very well that night. His mind was on Remus, remembering the last week of term. He could not imagine how hard it must be to go through that every 28 days.

The next morning David knocked on the door to Remus's bedroom, after hearing Sirius help Remus up the stairs. Sirius opened the door and David stood on the threshold of the room.

"I was wondering," began David, "whether you would like me to… I mean I could… Would you like me to core heal you?"

Remus turned to the doorway in surprise. David stood still as Remus's penetrating gaze searched his face. Then he gave a small nod and Sirius stood aside to allow David to enter the room.

"Sit down," instructed David. Remus sat on the edge of his bed. He was wearing a full length dressing gown, but what skin was exposed showed multiple cuts and grazes. David held his hands a few centimetres from Remus's chest. Sirius watched in astonishment as a muddy red glow grew out of David hands and surrounded Remus. Over the next half minute or so the glow became brighter and brighter until it was almost pure crimson. David removed his hands and Remus stretched out his limbs experimentally. He encountered no aches or pains

"Thank you," said Remus warmly.

"I can't get it to go brighter," said David apologetically. "I must need more practice."

"That's probably the lycanthropy curse you can't fix," said Remus resignedly. "It won't go bright crimson because I'm not completely healthy. But thank you for trying."

"You are welcome," said David. "I'll let you get dressed."

"I did not realise he could do that," said Sirius as David left the room.

The days developed into a pattern. David studied history and politics with Sirius, etiquette and house policy with Severus and French and general magic with Remus. Severus and Sirius avoided each other most of the time, only meeting for meals.

The day of David's birthday dawned as usual. In fact he hardly noticed it. At Lions' Den the owls came and went from the owlery and Simba collected their letters and parcels and delivered them at the breakfast table (unless there was something urgent). David got up with his usual morning routine. He was soon dressed in his new green robe and ready to go down to breakfast. He was halfway through his door before he realised what was going to happen. Automatically David cast a shield charm above himself and narrowly avoided being covered by a bucket full of soapy, foamy water. David was momentarily at a loss. Remus and Severus had never played such a practical joke on him. Then he realised; it must be Sirius's handiwork. Padfoot had been associated with 'aids to magical mischief makers.' Maybe he would be waiting nearby to see its results.

"Sirius!" David bellowed.

David looked around and caught sight of a few drops of water seeping into the carpet. He followed them, still holding the soapy water in a ball above his head. Lying on the carpet was a large black dog, looking supremely innocent and adorable. David did not hesitate, but threw the water at Padfoot. A moment later, Sirius stood there soaking wet and grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of my fear of the Grim!" said David.

"I suppose I do look a bit like a Grim," said Sirius laughing.

"Well, you kept showing up just before something bad happened," said David. "I kept seeing you in my tealeaves and in the crystal ball… what else was I supposed to think?"

"Wait… you actually Saw something in a divination class?"

Sirius cast a few drying charms and then the pair went down to breakfast. There was no post for David on the table and he did not notice the lack. He made no comment about the date; it had barely registered on him what day it was.

Severus was unusually already at the breakfast table. He said very little until they had finished eating. At a look from Severus, Sirius and Remus left the room. Severus turned to David.

"Every year on this day I go on a pilgrimage," he said. "I go to the Zia Glade and visit you Dad's grave." David looked surprised. It had never occurred to him to visit a grave before; after all, the dead were not really there. They were in the next great adventure. "This year I thought you might like to come with me," Severus continued. David thought carefully. While he could not see the point of visiting a grave, it was obviously important to his father. He nodded. Perhaps it would make them closer? "I have asked Simba to lay out your dress robes," Severus told him. "Go and change and meet me in the atrium."

David made his way upstairs and found that Simba had laid out his very posh robes for him. They were the ones he had worn the previous year on his birthday when they had had that formal dinner. He dressed carefully and looked at himself in the mirror. Something was missing, but he was not sure what. He did not look like Lord Crimson. He just looked like himself in dressing up clothes.

David made his way down to the atrium and found Severus waiting for him. Severus was wearing Crimson dress robes just like David was. Severus gripped David's arm and apparated the pair of them to the Zia Glade. Once there, Severus led the way to the Crimson section and stopped in front of a relatively new gravestone. Severus stood there in silence meditating on the sacrifice his spouse had made for the safety of their son. David caught sight of the date on the stone. It was his birthday! Roger had died the day David had been born.

As they walked together to the apparition point just outside the glade, David tentatively asked Severus about Roger's death. "Did he die because of me?" he asked.

"No," replied Severus firmly. "He died to save you." David did not appear appreciate the difference. "You see," continued Severus. "We knew that you would be in danger, a lot of danger if the Dark Lord found out about a Zia minor. So we arranged for James and Lily to pretend to be your parents. But that meant that your actual birth had to be in secret. We did not dare even to tell your grandfather. There were complications and Roger died. But he died willingly, so that you would have a chance at life. You did not cause his death; he gave his life for you."

"So many people have," said David pessimistically. "Dad, the Potters, even to some extent Sirius – I mean he will never fully recover from Azkaban will he?"

"He may," said Severus. "I think he played a trick on you this morning. That is the Sirius I remember!"

When they returned, Severus disappeared down into one of the potions laboratories. David changed back into his green robe and met Sirius on the way into the family dining room for lunch. Sirius steered him towards the atrium instead.

"We've got a surprise for you," murmured Sirius as they entered the room. David's eyes automatically went to the door frame; another bucket? Instead Remus was waiting for them.

"We're going to celebrate your birthday," said Sirius. "Change your appearance and hold on!"

Once David was looking like 'Harry,' Sirius gripped his arm and apparated away. They arrived outside the Burrow with a crack, and with another crack Remus was standing beside them. Ron and Hermione came running down the path towards them. Ron pulled David towards the house.

"Good afternoon Professor Lupin, Mr Black," said Hermione politely before she ran after Ron. Sirius laughed and followed with Remus at a slower pace.

"Happy Birthday Mate," said Ron. He took David into the kitchen where the table was set up for lunch. Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs Weasley were waiting for them.

Presently, the nine of them were sitting around the lunch table and chattering away hard. Presents started moving towards David and with their encouragement he began to open them.

Remus had given David a watch which also showed the phases of the moon. Hermione produced a sketch book and wizarding colour pencils with a book of instructions. She suggested that David do something outside his academic studies and flying. David, who had loved art at his primary school, was delighted.

Ron's present came next with a word of warning, "It's not much mate." Ron had persuaded Colin Creevey to give him a photo of David playing Quidditch for Gryffindor and he had then made a frame for it out of the broken shards of David's first broom, broken the year before in a match.

"It's wonderful," David said. "I loved that broomstick."

Ginny and Mrs Weasley had made a birthday cake, which Mrs Weasley insisted they ate last, despite entreaties from her children. Fred and George gave him some boxes of sweets.

Sirius kept his until last. Then with the air of a muggle magician, he produced a wad of tickets. "To the final of the World Cup," he announced dramatically.

"For all you," Mrs Weasley added quickly seeing the look of longing on Ron's face. "Dad, Percy, Charlie and Bill are going too." Ron and David exchanged excited looks, even Hermione appeared interested. Ginny and the twins were ecstatic.

The teenagers enjoyed the afternoon lounging around in the orchard and catching up with each other's news. The topic of the Quidditch World Cup came up early on. George brought out a collection of newspaper cuttings on the teams which contained the match scores and statistics of the current cup. Ireland was looking very good and was the 3 to 2 favourite. Ron fancied the chances of Bulgaria and almost drooled over the photograph of their seeker, Viktor Krum, catching the snitch at the end of a beautiful dive in one of the qualifying rounds.

"So," said Hermione, "How does it feel, living with Sirius?" From the way she said 'Sirius' David felt she had probably worked out who else he was living with.

"A bit strange," said David diplomatically.

"He treats you better than the muggles, right?" asked Ron. Everyone looked at David.

"Course he does," said David. "It's not that hard to do," he added. "Why do you even ask?"

"You're Ron's best friend," said Fred.

"And you saved Ginny's life," said George.

"That makes you an honorary Weasley," said Ginny. "So we just wanted to know that you were okay with all the changes. We look out for our own."

"Well, as I said, it's been a bit strange," said David. "But it's certainly much better than the muggles."

It had been a wonderful day. David had enjoyed himself immensely. But all too soon it was time for the visitors to leave. Remus came into the orchard and called them back to the house where he and David rescued Sirius from Molly who was giving him earnest advice about making sure David ate enough and did all his homework.


	19. Mind Ritual

Mind Ritual

After they returned home, David sought out his father. He was finally ready to perform the mind-ritual. Hermione and Ron's visit had made him realise how much more work he had to do to be ready to become Lord Crimson in three years' time. He needed all the help he could get. He was determined to put the magical repression behind him.

David made his way through the house to the small potions laboratory and knocked on the door. He knew better than to go in unannounced and ruin his father's experiment. He would never forget the long essay he had had to write the one time he had done so. David waited impatiently for the door to open, and after a couple of minutes it did. There was a potion being heated on the bench.

"I'm ready," said David. Severus looked at him. Black eyes pierced blue ones.

"Very well," said Severus. He turned to the bench and took the potion off the boil. He banished the contents and followed David out of the room. They walked up to the Quirinius Cella. The room was ready for them, with the strange half seat, half ladder in the middle waiting to be used. David knew what he had to do, he had read about the mind-ritual when Severus had first offered it.

David sat on the lower seat and waited for his father to sit in the upper one. David's back was to Severus and his head was at waist height. The seats were comfortable and Severus's hands easily rested on David's head. A crimson mist surrounded Severus's hands and he was plunged into David's mind.

David and Severus were standing in the clouds with a large door in front of them. Severus leaned over and opened the door. A long corridor lay before them. David was reluctant to enter the corridor but Severus took him by the hand and they walked in together. Every few paces there was a door on the left or on the right. With Severus's hand on his shoulder, David opened the first door on the left. The pair of visitors stood still as they watched the memory.

David was cooking. He was frying bacon although he was so small he could barely see the hobs. David was unable to reach to flip the bacon over so the bacon flipped by itself. Aunt Petunia came into view.

"Bad," she said swatting him on the bottom. "Cupboard!" She caught hold of David by the ear and pushed him inside the cupboard under the stairs, locking him in. Severus was staring at the cupboard but David was walking back into the corridor.

They moved on to the next door and the next memory. Once again David did magic, this time he summoned a book across the room. Once again he was shut in the cupboard.

The next memory was of the end of David's first term at primary school. He and Dudley were handing over their report cards. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia glossed over Dudley's bad marks and then looked at Harry's almost perfect set of results.

"Boy," said Uncle Vernon. "You cheated."

"I didn't cheat Uncle," said David.

"Dudley's far more intelligent than you. You made him look bad to your teacher. I'm going to have a word with her and you will tell her that you lied."

"I didn't," said the young David.

"You must not tell lies," said Aunt Petunia. She pulled him from the room and again locked him in the under stairs cupboard.

After several memories on a similar theme Severus turned to David.

"Take me inside the cupboard," he said.

The corridor vanished and Severus and David were inside the cupboard, despite the reality that they would not have fitted. Severus looked around in the darkness. There was a chink of light coming in through the edge of the door. On a tatty blanket sat the young David.

"We need a light," Severus told the young boy. As the older David watched, Severus made a light with his wand and gave it to the small child to hold. The light grew and after a few minutes the cupboard lit up and all the scary shapes vanished. Severus led the older David out of the cupboard and they watched as the light burst out of the keyhole and the crack in the door, exploding the scene in front of them.

David and Severus came to themselves in the Quirinius Cella. They jerked into life as the light in their minds exploded. David was panting hard as Severus got down from his seat and put an arm around David's shoulders. "It's over," whispered Severus in David's ear. "The cupboard is defeated."

The next morning David came down sleepily to breakfast. He was feeling tired, but happy. A barrier inside him had broken and he felt more confident of his magic. It was an intoxicating feeling.

Remus, Severus and Sirius were waiting for him at the breakfast table. "How are you feeling, Small One?" Sirius asked.

"Good," said David.

Sirius looked hard at David. The boy seemed taller and much more confident. Well, now to complete the cure. "We, that is Godric and us, think that to finally kill off your magical repression you need to face the muggles."

"You've destroyed the hold their punishments had on you," said Severus. "But you need to face them too."

"So how about a trip to Surrey?" asked Sirius.

"Maybe later," said David

"You can't put this off," said Severus. "It'll just get harder if you do."

"Sirius and I will come with you," Remus said. "You don't have to do this alone."

David sighed. "Okay," he said. "But it's a weekday. Uncle Vernon will be at work. Perhaps we should wait for the weekend?"

"We'll catch them over supper," decided Sirius.

David found it very difficult to concentrate on anything that day. His mind was constantly on the ordeal ahead. After lunch Remus had sat down with him to help him prepare what he was going to say to his former family. At four o'clock they met in the atrium. All three were wearing new casual muggle clothing as laid out by Simba. Shortly afterwards they got into Sirius's flying motorbike. David sat behind Sirius on the bike while Remus rode in the side-car. Sirius started the bike and the invisibility booster and soon they were flying towards Surrey. Once in the air and away from Cardiff, David concentrated on his 'Harry' appearance and morphed his features.

Sirius landed the bike in a deserted country lane, turned it visible and then drove it muggle style into Little Whinging and up Privet Drive. A large car overtook them as they entered Privet Drive, almost forcing them into the gutter. It was Uncle Vernon's car. They watched as two huge figures squeezed out. David's heart began to pound loudly.

"We have to leave," he said.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"That's Aunt Marge," said David. "She has never approved of me and she is a complete muggle, knows nothing about magic."

"I think you need to face her too, Small One," said Remus gently. He got out of the side-car and helped David down from the huge motorbike. David's feet were about a foot off the ground. Sirius dismounted with a graceful leap and landed neatly on the pavement. The trio walked towards number four, Sirius on one side of David and Remus on the other.

They walked up to the Dursleys' front door. With a glance at his two companions and a deep breath, David rang the doorbell. A few moments later there were thuds suggesting something large was coming towards them. The door opened and Uncle Vernon stood behind it.

"We don't buy at the door," he said. "Whatever you are selling we don't want it."

Vernon tried to close the door. Sirius stuck his dragon hide booted foot in the way. "We're here to talk to you about your nephew…"

Vernon tried again to shut the door.

"… Harry Potter and your treatment of him while he was living with you."

Vernon looked more closely at the trio and pursed his lips angrily when he recognised David in the middle.

"Now is not a good time, boy," he said. "Marge is here and she doesn't know anything about your 'abnormality' and you can't tell her. I know that much about your laws."

David tried to turn to go but Remus caught hold of his arm. David took another deep breath and said, "Would you please let us in Uncle?"

Somehow Vernon could not make himself refuse the request and he stood aside to let the visitors in. David led them through into the main room. Aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge and Dudley were sitting in there, waiting for Vernon. As soon as he saw them Dudley scooted out of his chair and backed against a wall. Petunia went pale.

Marge gave them a cursory glance and then said, "You're still here then. Take my case upstairs. It's in the hall."

Sirius and Remus exchanged dark glances and Remus grabbed hold of Sirius's wand arm. They could not do magic, it would only make trouble.

David turned to Marge. "Miss Dursley," he said. "I do not live here anymore, I have just come back to conclude some unfinished business. I now live with my Godfather, Sirius Black. You might remember him from the television reports last year. You know, the highly dangerous escaped murderer?"

Sirius smiled at Marge and she fainted.

"What do you want from us boy?" asked Vernon looking uneasily at his sister. "The freak you sent here last time did enough damage, don't you think?"

David looked up puzzled.

"You mean someone came here about me?" he said.

"Yes!" ground out Vernon. "That freak who took you away. He came back a few days later. Threatened us. Cast some freaky stuff over us and nothing's been right since. Had the gall to accuse us of abusing you."

David felt a strange sensation in his chest. His father had cared even back then. He had really cared.

David looked straight at Vernon, something he had never before dared to do. He saw fear in Vernon's eyes. Was that what it had all been about? The Dursleys were afraid of him? He looked across and Petunia and Dudley. They were backing out of the room. He no longer needed the rehearsed speech. They had no power over him. He was sorry for them.


	20. Bad Dreams

The Quidditch World Cup

Sirius and David (looking like Harry) went to Diagon Alley together. David had been unsure about the outing, but Sirius explained that it would be good for them to be seen together somewhere public and it might squash some of the rumours circulating about what had happened to the 'boy-who-lived.'

"And you won't want to do it after the Cup, and there might not be time either, some of these games go on for days," he said.

"Why the hurry?" asked David. "I don't even have my book list yet."

"I need to visit Gringotts," said Sirius. "And there's no reason why you can't go more than once over the holiday."

David looked at him. Sirius was absolutely right, there was no reason they could not go back. It felt a bit strange not having to work around the Dursleys' hatred of magic the whole time.

As usual Diagon Alley was packed with witches and wizards. Sirius carefully steered David through the crowds. First they went into the bank. Gringotts Wizarding Bank was staffed by Goblins. They did not have to wait. Sirius was rich and 'Harry' was well off too, and both were famous. The Goblins wanted to keep them sweet. Very shortly, they were in a cart and rolling off down the rollercoaster ride to the vaults.

Sirius took them to his vault. Telling 'Harry' to wait outside, he entered the large vault. David watched as Sirius stepped forwards, backwards and sideways in an intricate pattern before retrieving several items and placing them in his pockets. His pockets had obviously been enlarged because several books fitted without noticeably filling them. Next Sirius filled up two pouches with money. He left the vault and gave the smaller one to David.

"That's your pocket money for the term – you'll want it in time for the World Cup final," he explained. David was shocked. Nobody had given him pocket money before.

"I have my own vault," he protested. "What my parents left me. And then there is…"

Sirius gave David a stern look and stopped him in time from saying "the Crimson vault."

"I am your guardian so I will regulate your pocket money," said Sirius. He turned to the Goblin who was driving the truck. "We need to visit his other vault too," said Sirius in a low tone. The Goblin nodded immediately and they were off again.

They drove fast to the very oldest part of the bank. The walls were very black with years of grime. There was a vault similar to the one David had visited with Hagrid on his first foray into Gringotts three years before.

They got out of the cart and Sirius looked across at David who was just standing there.

"You must open it," he said.

"There's no handle," said David.

"Think like Zia!" hissed Sirius.

David stretched out his magic and felt a warm wind pass through him, testing him and his lineage. The door swung open.

"Severus and I don't know what's inside," said Sirius. "But we are hoping there might be something useful. Go in and see what you can find."

David entered the vault and light filled it. He immediately saw a trunk, blocking his path. On the top of the trunk was a circuit of red wire. Without thinking about it, David picked up the circuit and put it on his head. There was a swirl of magic around him and a gasp from behind. David turned around to find the Goblin and Sirius bowing to him. David quickly removed the circuit from his head.

"What was that?" asked David.

"That was your badge of office," said Sirius straightening up. "Sorry about that," he added, "I suddenly realised who you are. You've turned to look like yourself again too."

"Oh," said David and he changed back to 'Harry' form. He looked at the circuit. It felt thick with enchantments, but light rather than weighed down by them. He levitated the trunk out of the vault without conscious thought. "I think that's what we came for," he said. The trunk shrank and David put it in his pocket. He followed it with the circuit. "Thank you," said David to the Goblin as they got back into the cart.

The Goblin looked at him in surprise, but said nothing and soon they were rushing along the track and back to street level.

They did not need to visit Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions this time as Simba had made David some new school robes. The letter stated that this year he would also need dress robes but Simba would eagerly make them for him too.

David insisted on visiting Eeylops Owl Emporium to get some owl treats for Hedwig and they also visited Flourish and Blotts to get the fourth year text books. If they had thought they could get through the morning without seeing any journalists they were mistaken. Sirius and David were having a quiet ice cream at Florian Fortescue's before returning home and a very nosy lady with blond hair and long fingernails came up and sat down with them and started asking David questions. He was too shocked by her behaviour to answer at first, and then when she announced that she was 'Rita Skeeter, reporter for the Daily Prophet,' he decided that he did not want to answer. Sirius was livid and Skeeter meekly went away when she caught his gaze. He may have been falsely imprisoned, but the public had been afraid of him for years. Sirius and David finished up quickly and left London before any more reporters could find them.

When they returned home David ran through the house to find his father. Sirius went hunting for Remus. They gathered in the sitting room to examine the items Sirius and David had found. David went first, bringing the circuit out from his pocket. Severus looked very excited, which was a new look on him.

"Can you activate it?" asked Severus.

"He can," said Sirius. "Gave me quite a shock. All he did was put it on and the thing activated. A bloody great lion appeared above his head."

"I bet you bowed, Padfoot," said Remus. "Couldn't resist all that pure-blood training your mother put you through."

"He did," said David. "Gave me quite a shock. All I did was put this thing on and he bloody bowed."

"Language!" said all three wizards at once.

"Sorry," said David insincerely. He took the trunk out of his pocket and resized it.

"What's that?" asked Remus.

"I think it's Roger's school trunk," said Severus when David shrugged. "Can you open it?"

David thought about it and the trunk opened. It was indeed full of books, uniform and other school paraphernalia.

"These are his school journals," said Severus taking out a couple of the books. "They will be of great use with your studies."

Severus and David spent the rest of the day going through the trunk. Sirius and Remus excused themselves, Remus reminding Sirius that Severus and David needed some family time every now and then.

David's magical repression was gone and he found his lessons much easier and his magic more consistent. He was not having to rely on the wooden ring as much as before. His years using a wand and then a ring to focus his magic meant that most spells came out of his right hand. He would eventually be able to do magic reliably without gestures, but that day would be far in the future. Roger's journals covered his studies for his whole school life. Starting late as he was, David had no chance of catching up, but the earlier journals were excellent resources for the subjects he was concentrating on.

Remus allowed himself to be a test subject for David's core-healing abilities and Sirius attempted to get him up to date on wizarding history, politics and etiquette. Sirius had been coached in these subjects as a child since they were all important to the pureblood proud Black family.

David settled into a routine of work and play. His magic was coming more naturally and his frustration did not build up as it had the previous summer. His spare time was spent flying and drawing.

Sirius spent several days exploring the house and grounds. The House Elves had looked after it well and Severus had done his best, but there were a couple of Boggarts in unused cupboards. Sirius barely escaped the first one which brought back his memories of Azkaban. Finally slamming the door on the Boggart Sirius fled to find Remus and David who were working in the ballroom. Severus was in his laboratory experimenting and nobody wanted to be hexed for disturbing him.

Remus and David accompanied Sirius to the little used box room to tackle the Boggart. Remus gestured for David to go in. This would be good practice for him. David entered and found a Boggart Dementor. Remus and Sirius watched as a red stag ran down the Dementor. Then the Dementor's robes turned bright pink and they laughed, finishing it off.

Sirius turned to Remus. "That was Prongs!" he said.

David whirled around. "Prongs? One of the people who made the map?"

"You haven't told him?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Somehow never got around to it," said Remus. "Some chairs if you please David."

They sat down in the conjured chairs and Sirius began. "You know that I am a dog animagus and that Wormtail is a rat? Well, James was also an animagus, a stag."

"Like my Patronus?"

"Exactly. A Patronus is the embodiment of the positive thoughts of the caster. For you, that is the symbol of James Potter," said Remus.

David was astonished. Now he had a link to his adoptive father. "So when do I get to become an animagus?" he asked.

"Next year, or maybe the year after," said Sirius. "Your ancestors could all transform before they came of age. But you need to catch up other things first."

David grinned; what an incentive!

"Now, I have something else I want to show you," said Sirius getting up. He led Remus and David through the house to the basement and into a small dark room. He switched on the light. A table ran down one side of the room, ending in a large sink. Sirius pointed at a strange contraption at the other end of the table. "An Enlarger!" he said. He opened a cupboard under the table and brought out a large potion bottle and a set of three trays. "For developing photos," he explained happily. He rummaged in another cupboard and retrieved a large camera, covered in many dials. "We have no photos of ourselves," said Sirius. "Let's go take some."

Sirius pulled the camera strap over his head and led the way out of the basement and into the grounds. They spent a very enjoyable hour or so taking photographs. Sirius used a long lens to capture David on his broom, and they levitated the camera away from them to take some group shots. Then Sirius took David back to the darkroom and instructed him in the art of development.

David found his summer lessons slightly annoying when he knew his friends were on holiday, but the summers had never really been holidays for David so he put up with it. There was something right about this magic and David did want to learn it. David and Remus could only work on core-healing when something needed to be healed, so their lessons were on an ad-hoc basis. David's biggest task was to help Remus recover after the full moon, but he had also got some practice when Sirius upturned a bottle of acid over himself in the darkroom and when Severus cut himself while harvesting potion ingredients in the greenhouse.

The next big date in David's diary was the Quidditch World Cup. He worked hard at his Zia lessons, but also played hard at flying and drawing. Severus, Remus and Sirius also worked him hard. David spent much of his spare time pouring over the sports pages of the Daily Prophet, absorbing the teams' statistics and anecdotes. One morning there was a letter from Hogwarts waiting by David's plate. He opened it to find his book list for the new year and also a slip which Sirius signed, giving David permission to visit Hogsmeed during term time with his classmates. Remus was heading for Diagon Alley to pick up a few items he wanted, so he offered to get David's school books at the same time. David was a bit disappointed not to go himself, but he had no wish to get cornered by the nosy journalist again so he agreed.

"Sleep well?" asked Severus when David walked into breakfast late one morning. Now that David was used to the rules of etiquette they had relaxed a bit within the family wing, so Severus was not cross that David was not present first, just surprised.

"Not really," said David rubbing his scar. "I had a very strange dream. I wrote it down. It was about Voldemort."

Severus hissed at the name but Remus and Sirius did not react.

"So?" asked Sirius. "I expect with your background you would dream of him."

"Did your scar hurt afterwards?" asked Severus. David nodded. Sirius still looked blank.

"Albus thinks that David is linked to Voldemort," explained Remus. Severus hissed again, "through his scar. If the scar hurt it is possible that he was actually seeing through Voldemort's eyes."

"We should tell Albus," said Severus.

"I think David's way ahead of you," said Remus taking the parchment from David and glancing down it. It was a letter addressed to Professor Dumbledore.

Severus skimmed the text. Sirius tried to read over his shoulder, but Severus moved away. "The condensed version, please Remus?" Sirius asked.

"David saw Voldemort in a large house. He did not have a normal body and was being tended by some wizard David did not know, and Wormtail," Sirius gasped. Remus handed him the Daily Prophet and pointed at the headline. Peter Pettigrew (a.k.a. Wormtail) had escaped the day before. "They were talking about disrupting the Quidditch World Cup. They were also talking about 'Harry' and Hogwarts. Then Voldemort killed a muggle caretaker and David woke up."

"You should cancel going to the World Cup," said Severus.

"No way!" said Sirius and David together.

"See?" said Sirius. "I can't tell them at this late stage that we are not going. It'll be fine; we'll just take some precautions. I doubt anyone would attempt anything in the stadium. Nobody in their right mind would attack such a concentration of Ministry wizards."

"You look tired, Small One," said Remus, looking critically at David. "Why don't you go back to bed. We'll see that the headmaster gets this." David nodded and left the room.


	21. Quidditch World Cup

Quidditch World Cup

The day of the Quidditch World Cup final was soon upon them and Sirius, Remus and David set off by flying motorcycle at about four in the morning. Sirius had retrieved his bike from Hagrid a week earlier and was keen for a long ride. Hermione was ready for them when David rang her door bell. With a hug goodbye from her parents she climbed into the sidecar in front of Remus. David was on the back of the motorcycle and Sirius was, of course, driving. He turned on the invisibility booster and revved the engine. Soon they were flying over the patchwork fields of the English country side.

They reached the outskirts of the village near which the stadium had been set up. Sirius landed the bike on a deserted country lane and drove it muggle style up to the Weasleys' home, The Burrow. He parked the bike and jumped off. Remus got up out of the side car and gave Hermione a hand out while David jumped down. Remus pulled a large rucksack out of the sidecar and they set off for the door of the house.

"You're just nicely in time for breakfast," announced Mrs Weasley as she came out to meet them. The visitors trouped inside and joined a pair of very sleepy looking twins, Ron and Ginny. Mr Weasley entered the room wearing muggle clothing like the others. Sirius and Remus had reasonable ideas as to what muggle clothing meant. Or at least Simba did and she had outfitted the Lions' Den party. Even David was wearing well-fitting attire. Mr Weasley was not. He had on a brightly patterned golfing jumper and some worn jeans several sizes too big for him. Hermione and David thought that Mr Weasley might attract more attention in a muggle street dressed as he was than if he had worn robes. Later when they saw some of the other attempts by witches and wizards to look muggle like at the World Cup they realised that Mr Weasley's was one of the better ones.

Before long, Sirius, Remus, Arthur Weasley, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and David were leaving the cosy hospitality of the Burrow and heading towards Stoatshead Hill where the nearest Portkey to the stadium was located. The adults carried rucksacks containing camping equipment, charmed to be feather light. Muggles might become suspicious of shrunken items being resized as needed, but they were unlikely to rumble the feather light charm.

Cedric Diggory and his father Amos met them at the top of the hill. They had already located the Portkey, an old boot, and soon the whole party were standing crowded around it, all touching the boot with one finger. The Portkey activated and they were in free-fall. David was proud that he managed to keep his feet as they were slammed down into the ground at their destination. The others did not, except for the adults and Cedric. Amos Diggory looked as if he wanted to say something to David, but then he looked over at Sirius and thought better of it. Cedric just looked at David with a strange expression on his face.

They walked along to the campsite, chattering excitedly about the upcoming game. Hermione had followed the Daily Prophet reports, and the others were avid Quidditch fans. Ron thought that Bulgaria would win. Ginny was for Ireland and the twins agreed with Ginny that Ireland would win but they thought that Ron was right about Bulgaria's Viktor Krum getting the snitch. David listened to their respective arguments and then agreed with Fred and George. Cedric and his father turned to the right and the rest of them went straight on, as instructed by the muggle who owned the campsite. There were two neighbouring plots of grass labelled 'Black' and 'Weazy.' Sirius and Remus unpacked three tents from their rucksacks and enlisted the help of the twins to put them up. Mr Weasley produced a large kettle and sent David, Ron, Hermione and Ginny off to fill it with water from the tap in the corner of the field, so that they could make some tea.

The four friends wandered among the other tents towards the water tap. Some of the tents would have passed for muggle, but most were obviously magical. There were various harassed looking ministry witches and wizards trying to get campers to tone down the magic and look more muggle. "It's always the same," one of them complained. "Whenever we get together we have to show off!"

On their way back, David almost walked straight into Seamus Finnegan, a fellow Gryffindor. He was supporting Ireland and insisted strenuously that they should too. Hermione and David steered Ron away before they could start arguing. Back at their campsite, Mr Weasley was trying to light the camping gas. He was attempting to strike a match. David sent down a bit of Zia magic and the match lit. Mr Weasley was so surprised that he dropped it and it went out. Hermione took over and demonstrated for him. She placed the kettle on top of the gas and it was soon boiling. Mr Weasley watched in fascination. It was left to Hermione to unpack the mugs and a teapot. Soon she had a brew and they all sat down on the grass to drink their tea.

Various people stopped by to pass the time of day. Mr Weasley worked for the ministry and was obviously very popular with his colleagues. Several joined them for some tea. Ludo Bagman was introduced by Mr Weasley as the contact through whom he and Sirius had got their tickets. Ludo and Sirius went way back; they had worked together before Sirius's incarceration. He was running a book on the results of the match. The three adults placed small bets on Ireland. "Seats in the top box with me," Ludo explained. "I'm commentating."

Percy, Charlie and Bill Weasley turned up just as Ludo was leaving. They had apparated into the nearby wood rather than use the Portkey early in the morning. Percy, who now worked at the ministry, was most solicitous of the ministry witches and wizards who stopped by, in particular, Bartimus Crouch. He was Percy's new boss. The rest of the gathering had to hide their smirks as Mr Crouch got Percy's name wrong. He called him 'Weatherby.'

The teenagers spent most of the afternoon, after the fun of cooking lunch on the camping gas, wandering around the campsites and looking at the souvenirs on sale. David plumbed for an Irish rosette, Ron for a small figure of Viktor Krum and Hermione was non-partisan with her choice of a collectable programme. Ginny also bought an Irish rosette, but Fred and George hunted down Ludo Bagman and placed a bet on their winning choice or Ireland with Krum catching the snitch, with all of their money, carefully behind their father's back. David thought that he would not be surprised if they did not win.

As they returned to the campsite Fred produced a wand and handed it to David. "Give that a whirl," he said. David looked dubious.

"I can't do magic outside of school," David protested, while extending his magic into the item.

"This won't count," George assured him.

David felt about the wand with his magical senses and suddenly realised what would happen. He gamely twirled the wand and it turned into a rubber chicken with a loud squawk. David dropped it in 'surprise,' and George picked it up and it turned back into a wand.

"Brilliant," David praised them. George handed him back the fake wand and David put it in his shirt pocket.

Finally it was time for the match. Sirius led the way to the top box. He filed into the second row, gesturing to David for the youngsters to take the front row. They were chattering excitedly and barely noticed the other occupants of the box until a familiar sneering face appeared. The Malfoys had arrived. There was no more room in the front row so Draco and his parents were forced to sit at the back. Then the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, came in with Mr Bagman and the Bulgarian and Irish Ministers for Magic.

"Ah, just missing Bartimus," said Fudge. "I see his House Elf is saving his seat." David turned around and behind him was a small creature. A year ago he would have thought that it was Dobby, but now he had spent time with Simba and Leon he was able to distinguish between House Elves. Hermione also looked over, interested. Then Bagman put his wand to his throat and his amplified voice was heard throughout the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup! And now without further ado, allow me to introduce you to the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

David looked down with interest as the creatures entered the stadium. They were veela. He glanced over at Ron who was looking like he would do a graceful dive out of the top box. David pinched Ron hard on the arm and he came back to his senses. "Veela," David whispered. Realisation dawned on Ron and he sat back down in his seat. Next came the Irish mascots; a swarm of leprechauns. They threw gold coins into the stands. Ron grabbed at it eagerly and pocketed it. Malfoy sneered at Ron, but could be seen to pocket some coins too. David shared a grin with Hermione. Leprechaun gold would vanish in a few hours.

It was time for the match and the two teams flew a circuit of the stadium. Bagman introduced them all and then the referee blew his whistle. David was engrossed in the game. He watched the Irish team score goal after goal, but he had to agree with Ron that Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, looked by far the more likely to catch the snitch. Perhaps the twins would win their bet.

Krum shot towards the ground in a perfect Wronski Feint. Lynch, the Irish seeker, was taken in and dived after Krum. Lynch hit the ground with a thud while Krum pulled out of his dive with bare milliseconds to spare. A mediwizard gave Lynch a potion and he remounted his broom, but flew unsteadily upwards.

The Weasley twins were jumping up and down in their seats as Ireland's score increased and Krum looked for the snitch. He was going to catch it… he caught it. They were dancing like maniacs. Bagman did not look so pleased.

The match was over, and although it had been exciting, it had also been short. The Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, David and Hermione filed out of the stadium and walked back to the tents. Sirius, Remus and Mr Weasley retired to one tent, leaving the younger members of the group to their own celebrations in the larger of the remaining two tents.

Bill and Charlie produced some butter beer and the twins laid a box of sweets on the table. Even Percy was excited enough to assist those underage by charming their bottles open for them. Ginny turned on the wireless and the party started.

"Don't touch the sweets!" Ron yelled at David who was reaching for a toffee.

"Nothing wrong with those sweets Ron," said Fred.

"Yes, Harry looks like he could do with a few sweets," said George. "As Mum would say, he needs a bit of feeding up!"

David looked at the toffee in puzzlement. It felt fine. He was sure it was fine. He popped it in his mouth and the tent went quiet.

Everyone else held their breath and watched him. Nothing happened.

"Did you think something was wrong with that toffee, Ron?" asked Fred.

"Think we'd done something to them?" added George.

"Like we'd do something like that," said Fred.

Fred held the bowl out to the group, particularly towards Ron who took one of the toffees. Everyone else went back to what they were doing except Fred and George who watched Ron intently.

"There's no time for that," said Sirius running into the tent and grabbing the sweet. "The Death Eaters are here."


	22. Death Eaters

Death Eaters

"No time," repeated Sirius. "Children, run for the woods and hide. We can't apparate out, but we can get out of the campsite."

Everyone, except David, automatically snatched at their wands and they all began to run.

"We're needed to help the Ministry," said Mr Weasley to Sirius. Sirius was impatiently pulling David out of the tent.

David watched as Sirius locked eyes with Mr Weasley.

"Perhaps one of us should go with the children," said Sirius mildly.

"We'll go and help the ministry wizards," said Percy, as he, Charlie and Bill followed the younger ones out of the tent.

"Of course," said Bill. "Fred, George; Ginny is your responsibility." He shoved Ginny at Fred and they took off towards the trees.

"Remus, why don't you go with them," said Sirius as Ron and David waited for Hermione who was struggling with her bushy hair caught in the tent flap.

"Cedric'll go with them," said a new voice as Amos Diggory ran up, wand raised. "We're all needed. The Death Eaters have got the muggle owners and their children."

They looked where Amos was pointing and saw sparks and a couple of shapes spinning high up in the air.

"They're burning the tents too," said Cedric as he came running up. "Don't worry about us. I'll look after the kids."

"Come on Harry," said Cedric grabbing him by the hand and pulling him towards the woods. Ron had been trying to help Hermione who was finally ready to run. He left David to Cedric and concentrated on Hermione. With no choice but to run forwards, David acquiesced and linked hands with Hermione to help her. Together the four of them ran into the woods.

"What's happening?" asked David once they slowed down a bit to navigate the uneven ground.

"Death Eaters," said Cedric shortly. "You-Know-Who's supporters, they've attacked the campsite and are torturing the muggles."

"We must help them," said David.

"Can't," said Ron and Cedric together, both tightening their hold on him as he slowed down.

"Think, Harry," said Hermione, panting. "Think what Mr Black would say if you went back. And you can't even do magic outside school. None of us can, except Cedric and he'll be our only defence if they get this far. Think what a prize you'd be to them."

"Yes," said Cedric. "Our job is to wait this thing out."

They stumbled onwards and soon saw shapes up ahead. There were other young people hiding in the woods. They came across a huddle of teenagers in pyjamas looking very nervous.

"Où est Madame Maxime?" asked one of the girls.

"I'm sorry, we don't know where she is," replied David automatically in French.

"I didn't know you could speak French, mate," said Ron.

"Ogwarts!" said the girl turning her back on them.

"Charming Beauxbatons!" muttered Hermione.

"We can't worry about them," said Cedric. "Keep going. If the Death Eaters come in they'll be attracted to where there are people. We have the best chance on our own."

The four of them hurried onwards, twisting and turning through the woods until, at last, they came across a clearing without any other people about.

"We'll hide down here," said Cedric, as they found a hollow in the ground beyond the clearing. We'll be able to see if anyone comes this way. David wanted to protest. He was normally the one who made the decisions and led his group, but Cedric was older and the only one allowed to use a wand. He glared at the older wizard's back, but said nothing.

There were sounds in the woods, but nothing close. David could hear Hermione's rapid breathing continue. She was obviously very scared, well, she was muggle born, next to David she was the highest target of the Death Eaters.

"It was a great match, though, wasn't it," said David.

"Yeah, those Veela really were something," said Ron.

"You looked like you were about to take a nose dive," agreed Hermione smiling slightly.

"Bloke in front of me was almost out of his shirt," said Cedric sniggering slightly. "Think he wanted to show off his manly physique."

"I thought Krum was good too," said David.

"Yeah," said Ron. "I can't believe that the twins…"

"Shh!" said Cedric suddenly. "I think someone's coming." He gripped his wand tighter and set his gaze on the clearing. They could hear footsteps. A wizard walked into the clearing. David could see him outlined against the trees. Cedric kept a warning hand on David's arm.

"Morsmordre!" cried the wizard and there was a squawk.

"His wand's turned into a rubber chicken!" whispered Cedric. "I've not seen that before."

David felt in his top pocket. His wand, the fake one the twins had given him was gone. But how had the strange wizard got it. He began to stand up to try to see who had spoken the curse, the curse for the Dark Mark, the curse that the Death Eaters used to bring fear and mark the places they targeted.

"Get down!" yelled Cedric as a barrage of stunners flew across the clearing. "Wait! Dad! It's us!" he said standing up gingerly and shouting as loud as he could towards the familiar figure he spotted in the approaching group of angry wizards.

"You, Cedric?" shouted Amos, approaching with Sirius and a wizard Mr Weasley had introduced to them earlier as ministry official, Mr Crouch. "Surely, you didn't…"

"No, Dad," said Cedric. "The person who did is round here somewhere. He went that way." Cedric pointed to the right.

"Is Harry with you?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"We're all here," said Harry standing up.

"And Ron and Hermione?" asked Mr Weasley running up.

"Yes," said both of them, joining their friends.

Meanwhile, Mr Diggory and Mr Crouch were scanning the bushes to the right hand side of the clearing hoping they had caught the conjurer of the Dark Mark with their earlier stunners. All they found was a House Elf.

"Come on kids," said Sirius as Crouch and Diggory began interrogating the House Elf. "Time for us to leave I think." He exchanged a look with Mr Weasley who nodded.

"Yes, Sirius and I've called in a few favours and we've got a portkey back waiting for us. Fred, George and Ginny are back at the tent, so we'd better get going."

"Thank you Cedric, you'd better come with us too," said Sirius. He glanced over at Mr Diggory. "I think it might take your father a while to sort this out. That's Crouch's own elf."

They left the clearing, hearing Mr Crouch say as they went, "This means clothes, Winky."

"What did he mean, clothes," said Hermione as they returned to the campsite.

"He's dismissing her," said David. "House Elves don't wear clothes, they wear pillowcases or tea-towels or the like. When they get given clothes, they lose their jobs. That's how I freed Dobby back in second year."

"That's terrible," said Hermione.

David did not reply. He was thinking. Mr Crouch's House Elf who had been in the top box near them during the game. Suddenly it made sense to David. She had taken his wand then, but not realising that it was a fake, she had given it to someone who had tried to make use of it. He had thought all House Elves were on his side. Maybe making generalisations about any race was dangerous.

They met Fred, George and Ginny at the tents. Remus was with them and the tents were packed away in the three rucksacks. Everyone was still milling around the campsite and talking in low voices as they made their way quietly through the melee and reached the Portkey point. There was a tired looking ministry wizard trying to deal with all the demands for Portkeys, but his colleague spotted them and quickly took them to one side.

"You're quite right, Mr Black," she said quietly. "Harry Potter and his friends are not safe here. The sooner you're away gives the rest of us one less thing to worry about." She turned to Cedric. "Not sure about him though," she said.

"Cedric was looking after them tonight," said Sirius. "He's in as much danger as the rest. Besides, he needs the same destination."

"Very well," she said. "Here you go. Stoatshead Hill. Off in three, two, one…"

The voice was cut off as the gathered party gripping the portkey were transported away, straight back to the garden of the Weasley's home.

"I thought she said…" protested Hermione.

"She did," said Sirius. "But I didn't want everyone knowing where we were going."

Mrs Weasley was half out of the window at the noise,

"Sirius?" she shouted. "What happened?"

"There was a small disruption," said Sirius carefully. "We thought it best to…."

He was interrupted by Mrs Weasley apparating in front of them. She looked around counting heads. "What about Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy?" she asked eyeing Cedric.

"They're helping the Ministry clear thing up," said Sirius. "This is Cedric Diggory, Amos and Leticia's son, he looked after Harry, Ron and Hermione during the trouble."

"Well then, come in, come in," said Mrs Weasley opening the kitchen door. "You too, young man," she said to Cedric. "You can fill me in over a spot of breakfast."

She rushed after them into the house and looked straight up at the family clock to find the missing Weasleys listed as 'at work' rather than 'in mortal danger.'

Hermione stayed at the Weasleys' but Cedric flooed home as soon as he could and Sirius, Remus and David also left as soon as politeness allowed. They had much to discuss with Severus. David's dream about Voldemort was appearing to be true after all. He had been hoping that it was just a dream. But they really had attacked the Quidditch World Cup. They all agreed that if that part of the dream had come true, David must be on his guard at Hogwarts.

Over lunch on the last day of the holidays, Sirius asked David out of the blue, "I suppose you know how to dance?"

"If you mean formal wizarding dances, then no, I don't know any," said David. "Why?"

"Your Hogwarts letter stated that you required dress robes this year. That probably means a dance of some kind. Perhaps we should show you some of the basics."

After they had eaten, Sirius and David walked through to the ballroom.

"The Crimson House is expected to host certain gatherings," said Sirius. "Normally there would be a live band playing, but for our circumstances we just need…." Remus walked in carrying a wooden box. "Ah, Remus; thanks."

Remus turned to David. "A table if you please," he said. David clicked his fingers and a table appeared in front of Remus. Remus looked pleased, but David was annoyed that he still needed the hand gesture to make that work.

Remus placed the box on the table and opened it to reveal a gramophone. There were several records stored in a drawer underneath and Remus soon had one playing. Sirius pointed his wand at the speaker and the volume decreased. Now that Sirius could be heard, he gave his orders.

Remus and David paired up as instructed and Sirius talked David through two of the most common traditional dances. David was thankful that his Quidditch training had kept him agile because it was quite tricky to perform all the moves in the correct order. Remus was also quite nimble on his feet so David did not end up treading on them.

"Now it's your turn Padfoot," said Remus after an exhausting half an hour under Sirius's tyrannical demands. "David needs to learn to waltz too. He needs to learn how to lead a waltz."

"Not fair, Moony," said Sirius. "You've had the easy job."

"Lead?" asked David.

"With the two dances we've looked at, each partner has their own moves," said Remus. "I went one way and you went another and we met in the middle of each set of moves. In a waltz, there is no set pattern, one partner must lead and the other must follow. Sirius?"

Sirius made no move to join David as Remus turned to the gramophone.

"Padfoot," said Remus warningly. "I could always transfigure your robes into female dress robes if you'd prefer. If we don't teach David this the chances are McGonagall will try and you remember how foolish you felt dancing with her."

"You danced with McGonagall?" asked David.

"No fair, Moony," said Sirius. "Very well, David, let's try this, but I hope you pick it up quickly." With that sort of encouragement, what could David do but clasp Sirius's hands as he was instructed and quickly learn the basics of waltzing.

That evening the talk turned to the beginning of term and how David was going to hide behind his 'Harry' appearance. David morphed his appearance into that of the 'boy who lived.' Severus, Sirius and Remus found it strange to see, having been around 'David' all summer except the time away from Lions' Den.

"Your magic is maturing well," said Severus. "It will be hard to hide your abilities during term time."

It was time to tell them about Hermione. David took a deep breath.

"Hermione knows," he said. "She'll help me if need be."

"How?" asked Severus sharply. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," said David. "I couldn't you had me under the parental bond not to."

Sirius's eyes flashed.

"You're using a parental bond to enforce obedience from David?" he asked. "That's cruel." Remus put a warning hand on Sirius's arm.

"That's a discussion for another time," he said. "How did Hermione find out, David?"

"She read the essay Father asked me to do. She didn't mean to pry, she wanted to help. She thought I'd be in even more trouble if I didn't do it well enough, so she took it and proofread it."

"And this was enough?" asked Sirius. "That witch is far too bright."

"What was the essay about?" asked Remus.

"I told David to write an essay on the possible consequences of his actions on the night he met Sirius last term," said Severus. "I had not expected him to leave it where others could find it!"

"You were punishing him for helping me?" asked Sirius loudly, rising to his feet.

"David," said Remus quietly as Sirius and Severus glared at each other. "I think your father and Sirius need to shout at each other for a while. Why don't we go and finish your packing?"

"I'll go," said David, looking between the two angry wizards. "But you'd better stay to keep it from getting magical, or physical."

"Okay," said Remus. "But no listening on the stairs. I'll come and get you when it's calmed down."

David left and went up to his room. He heard nothing, and indication that silencing charms had been put up to keep this from his ears anyway. He wondered what the big deal was this time. He knew that Sirius and his father argued a lot, not hiding their dislike of each other. It was half an hour later before Remus sought him out and they returned downstairs together.

Sirius and Severus were sitting at opposite each other, but not looking at each other. David and Remus sat down on the sofa between their two chairs.

"Your father has agreed not to use the bond to enforce your obedience," said Remus looking at Severus. "He will not remove your ability to do magic again. Sirius," Remus turned to Sirius, "has agreed that your father has the right to have you write essays as a punishment when he deems he needs to do so, and will not interfere with any such punishments." Remus turned to David. "Do you understand?" he asked.

"So the bond won't force me to hide my identity or anything anymore?" asked David.

"No," said Severus stiffly. "You know the risks and it has been pointed out to me that failure to answer questions may be more damaging than revealing half-truths to the right person."

"May I tell Ron then?" asked David. "No, hear me out," he said seeing Severus start to object. "Hermione knows. If I don't tell Ron then when he finds out it'll ruin our friendship. Also, I will need help to keep this a secret at Hogwarts. You cannot help me all the time. They are my best friends, who else could I trust."

"Trusting your friends isn't necessarily the answer," said Sirius.

"Sirius," said Remus, "Ron and Hermione aren't like Pettigrew. He was always the odd one out, the weak one, Ron and Hermione have been through a lot with David. They'll help him. Besides, they only have to keep this secret for three years."


	23. Return to Hogwarts

Return to Hogwarts

The next day was September 1st and it was time to return to school. For the first time David had not been counting the days. He had enjoyed his summer holiday and Zia studies. Returning to Hogwarts and the secrets he had to keep loomed up large and David would have preferred to have stayed at Lions' Den, had it not been for his friends. They were what now made school appear bearable. Although it was even more bearable now that Sirius had given him permission to visit Hogsmead with his friends.

As David came down for breakfast he heard Sirius and Remus talking.

"So what are your plans," said Remus. "Are you going to try to get a job?"

"I think not," said Sirius. "Running this place, and preparing David is likely to take up a lot of my time. With the compensation I will receive from the Ministry and the money I have inherited from the Black family, I have no need to work. Do you have any plans?"

David had been wondering what his guardians were giving up to look after him, so he lingered a while.

"Not really," said Remus. "I really enjoyed teaching David, and I loved my time back Hogwarts, but I imagine my best shot getting a job would be in the muggle world. I'll go back to my cottage."

"You don't mean you're going to leave me with all of this? I need your help," said Sirius.

"I don't agree with freeloaders," said Remus.

"We can make it an official job if you want," said Sirius. "How about 'tutor?' Most Zias have had a tutor at some point."

"I'd like that," said Remus.

"So no more talk of leaving?"

"No."

Sirius flew David from Cardiff to London on his flying motorcycle. They could have apparated, but Sirius relished the chance for a long ride. David was wearing his 'Harry' appearance. They entered Kings Cross station together and made their way to platform 9¾. Sirius saw David onto the train and then exchanged pleasantries with Mr and Mrs Weasley as their children boarded the train. Ron made his way to David's compartment and Hermione joined them a few minutes later.

The journey to Hogwarts was the best chance they had for David and Hermione to induct Ron into the secret since the trio had a compartment to themselves. Once the train was moving David cast a few wizard repelling charms on the door and put up a silencing charm too. Anyone coming near would remember an important conversation they had to have with someone else and leave them alone.

"Can we talk?" asked Hermione. David nodded.

"It's safe," he said. "Would you like to explain or shall I?"

"You can?"

"Yeah."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron. "Are you two going out or something?"

"No," said Hermione laughing. "I don't think I'm Harry's type."

"You're gay?" asked Ron. "Why worry about telling me that?"

"That's not all," said Hermione. "That's just an incidental part. Ron, meet Master Crimson." Ron's mouth hung open. "Ron, you'll catch flies," said Hermione.

"Hermione," hissed Ron. "That's not something to joke about. Impersonating a Zia's a serious matter."

"I'm not impersonating anyone," said David. "Here, take my wand." David handed Ron his wand and then glancing up at the door, he conjured up a ball of light to surround his hand.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "Er, sorry, Master Crimson," he added.

"Don't worry about it Ron," said David. "And you'd best just call me Harry."

"I've been wondering," said Hermione, giving Ron a chance to digest this information, "is that your actual first name?"

"No," said David. "My real name's David, but you'd best not call me that where anyone can hear."

"Hermione," said Ron, "How'd you know?"

"I worked it out last term," said Hermione, "But David was under a parental bond so he couldn't tell me the rest. I suppose Sirius changed that?"

"Yeah, he didn't agree with it," said David. "But the point is, I have to get along until I'm seventeen without anyone finding out, so I may need your help, particularly stopping the teachers from finding out."

"You can never be normal, can you Harry," said Ron glowering at him slightly. "Everything just seems to happen to you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, just don't expect me to jump for joy at the thought that I'm going to lose my best friend in three years' time."

"Ron," said Hermione, "Harry needs his friends around him, now more so than ever. You don't think this'll change anything do you? He's known for the last year and it hasn't changed anything."

"Not for you maybe," said Ron nastily, "He just started reading a lot and using the library. He didn't want to hang around with me anymore." He stood up and took a book out of his trunk and refused to talk about anything further.

"Don't worry," said Hermione to David as they walked off the platform at Hogsmead. "Ron'll come around. He thinks this'll change you."

"Of course it won't Hermione," said David. "It'll always be the three of us."

"No it won't," said Hermione. "It was never going to be. At some point we were all going to find partners and settle down to have families. Ron's just not thought about that before. In his mind it was going to be the three of us together for ever."

When they arrived at school Professor McGonagall was waiting for the first years. They hurried past her and into the Great Hall.

The sorting went quickly. David had no interest in it as he knew none of the new students. Then they all tucked into the delicious start of term feast.

After they had all eaten the headmaster rose to make the start of term announcements. He began by introducing the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. The new professor was a terrifying sight. He only had one leg, he was missing chunk of his nose, and one of his eyes had been replaced by magical one.

After some scattered applause for him, Dumbledore went on, "We at Hogwarts, are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

The hall erupted with cheers and startled shouts. David reviewed what he knew about the tournament. It had been mentioned in Hogwarts, a History. Hermione and David started to tell an appreciative audience of Gryffindors about the previous tournaments. The excitement continued as they left the hall and streamed away to their dormitories.

The next morning Ron held David back as their dormitory mates went down to breakfast.

"I'm sorry for being such a prat," he said. "It was just a bit of a shock. Hermione's right, in what she said on the train, you need your friends about you. Just don't tell her I said she was right, okay?"

"Okay," said David. He shook Ron's hand. "Glad to have you back."

"No problem, my lord," said Ron.

"Argh," said David. "I hope you never have to call me that. As soon as I'm of age you're coming into the fellowship!"

Their first lesson was Herbology. This had not been one of David's Zia studies and no wands were required so he was on a par with everyone else, and he had to pay attention. He followed instructions to collect the bubotuber pus. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and David began to think that this year was not going to be as hard as it might have been.

Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid was next and he introduced them to his new pets, the Blast-Ended-Skrewts.

"You've got a real way with them," said Hagrid to David as he tried to feed frog-spawn to the new creatures. Everyone else was hanging back once the first one burned Dean Thomas. David dearly wanted to hang back too, but his affection for Hagrid outdid his self-protective reasoning and he tried to accomplish his task.

"No wonder you have a great way with strange creatures, Potter," said Malfoy as the class walked back up to the castle. "You're barely human yourself. You're far too short for a wizard."

It was one thing everyone at home calling him 'Small One' but quite another for Malfoy to belittle his height. Hermione put an hand on David's arm.

"Don't," she said. "He's really not worth it." David met her eyes and nodded. Revealing his secret just to attack Malfoy for a few choice words was not the best of courses of action.

Transfiguration the next day was David's first challenging lesson. McGonagall was the most likely teacher to discover his new skills and if she did, Dumbledore would know very quickly. Divination was a doddle because Professor Trelawney never saw anything even when it was right in front of her. Hagrid was unlikely to spot anything either, he was too wrapped up in his friendship with the trio and his love of magical creatures. Astronomy required no magic, no more than history where Professor Binns rarely looked up from his notes. Charms was another area of danger, but it was McGonagall that David feared the most.

"It'll be fine," said Hermione squeezing his arm as they went into the classroom. "Just relax or she'll know something's up."

It was hard to do what Hermione advised, but David called to mind his meditation studies with Grandfather Godric and tried his best. McGonagall did give him a strange look when he automatically transfigured his broken quill nib into a functioning one when it broke while he was copying the notes down from the board, but other than that the lesson was uneventful. They just handed in their homework and revised the tasks from the previous year's exams.

A few days later David was running late from a meeting about the Quidditch team trials and so he burst into the first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson about five minutes after it had started. The new teacher, Professor Moody, had his wand out and it was pointing at a spider. The spider was jumping around and performing impossible acrobatics. "The Imperius Curse," murmured David. Moody looked at him with a piercing gaze.

"Well done Potter," said the professor. "Can you tell me the other two unforgivable curses?"

"Cruciatus, the pain curse and the killing curse, Avada Kedarva."

"Well done, you didn't need to come to this class then, although I would prefer you were not late in the future! Sit down."

Professor Moody took his wand off the spider and it stopped moving. He went on to demonstrate the cruciatus curse on it and then finally the killing curse. David went pale as he saw the green light of the killing curse. So that was how his adoptive parents had died. Neville also looked disturbed by the demonstration. David was going to say something to Neville after the lesson but Moody got there first.

"Come and have a cup of tea with me lad," said Moody. Neville looked even more frightened, but he followed Moody to his office. The next time they saw Neville was just before supper when he entered the common room with a large book under his arm.

"Professor Moody lent me this," he said showing David the cover. It was called 'Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and their Properties.' "Professor Moody said that Professor Sprout told him I was very good at Herbology," said Neville pleased. "He thought I might find this book interesting."

The words of Professor Moody reminded David of the sort of thing Remus would have done. David was missing having Remus at Hogwarts to help with his studies. Hermione was trying to help, but she was not Remus. David liked Sirius and Severus, but if he had a dilemma, of the three it would have been Remus to whom he would have gone.


	24. The Goblet of Fire

The Goblet of Fire

A large sign went up at the foot of the marble staircase to announce that the two schools visiting for the Triwizard Tournament would be arriving the day before Halloween. There was much excitement as this signalled the start of the tournament. Lessons were going to end half an hour early so the fourth year Gryffindors were rejoicing at getting out of some of their potions lesson.

In his free time, once he had whizzed through his other work, David was learning to extend his magical senses outside his body and use them to scan his surroundings. It was a good exercise in keeping his wits about him. He was practicing during Divination, and almost missed the end of it. After the lesson David hurried after Ron through the castle to the potions laboratory. They must not be late! Due to the shortened lesson, Professor Snape had the class doing theory work rather than brewing potions. David sat down next to Ron and pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill. He set to answering the questions Snape had put up on the blackboard. David's mind was not on his work. He was continuing his own studies and trying to extend his magical senses into the room. He could feel the magic emanating from each of the students in the room and the larger amount associated with his father. He tried to isolate each person's magical signature and work out from it where they were sitting. He was still at it when the bell rang and they all left to stow their bags in their dormitories and then hurried outside to line up and welcome the visitors.

David stood between Ron and Hermione in the fourth row. Suddenly he began to shiver. His magical senses were still extended and he could feel the approach of something very magical. He could not let go of it. The castle was reaching out to the new comer and the magical eddies were sweeping though the grounds. David began to panic. He had to get away from the magic or he would be swept up in it. It was overloading his senses and he needed to run, but he was stuck in line with the rest of the fourth years.

"Hermione," murmured David urgently. "Cover for me."

She looked at him fearfully, but nodded.

"Lady Hogwarts, I need to get out," called David mentally.

"Very well, thou mayest apparate," said the castle. "Be sure to return soon."

David gathered his thoughts, concentrated on the most nonmagical place he knew, and apparated away.

David reappeared by the trees in the children's play park in Little Whinging, Surrey. He quickly transfigured his uniform into muggle clothing. David hoped rather than checked that nobody had seen him and sat on the bench with his head down between his legs, breathing deeply. There was no magic registering on his senses. It was bliss.

"Oi this is our bench!"

David looked up slowly and found himself surrounded by a gang of boys, he grimaced; he knew them.

"Well, Dudders," said David. "I was just thinking that I'd make it my bench for today. Now if you'd just leave I think that would be a magical solution."

"Potter! What you doing here?" asked Dudley.

"It's Potter?" questioned on of the other boys.

"Thought he was dead," said another.

"I just thought I'd pop by," said David. "What about you, Dudders, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Big D got expelled from Smeltings," said one of the boys.

"Shut up!" said Dudley.

"Aw come'n Big D," said the boy as Dudley grabbed his hair. "Let's show Potter what we do to people who sit on our bench."

"Well, Big D," said David. "I don't think that'd be such a good idea, do you. Why don't you and your little friends just go home to mummy."

"Don't think so Potter," said Dudley. "I can take you any day."

"Big D's learning boxing," said one of the on lookers. "He..."

Dudley swung a punch straight at David's nose. David pushed some magic into his hand, raised it up and wrapped his palm around the fist, catching the punch and stopping it stone dead.

"Boo!" said David.

Dudley pulled back his hand and nursed it to his chest. He turned and ran off, followed swiftly by his mates.

Nobody troubled David after that and he sat on the bench, and later on one of the swings and tried to work out how he was going to return to Hogwarts. He did not want to go near that large a magic source for some time, but he would have to send them a message somehow or people would worry. Not to mention the trouble he would be in later. Lions' Den was too magical a place to go near either.

After a while, David decided that he had best try to send a message. All he could do was hope that his patronus would cover the distance and quickly. There were people in the park, so he wandered off down to an area he knew was normally deserted, an alley way on the way back to Privet Drive, and then sent off his patronus to Lions' Den. He could not risk just anyone at Hogwarts seeing it.

Five minutes later there were a couple of cracks and Sirius and Remus apparated into the alley. David winced at the influx of magic on his senses. He concentrated hard and was able to suppress the need to run.

"Hi," said David weakly as they approached him. As they got nearer David became intensely aware of their magical auras. Sirius's was deep bottle green, vibrant and full of life. Remus's was ruddier, somehow earthy with pulsating spots of ruby redness. David was fascinated by their colours, and forgot to run before it was too late and he fainted.

David came around to find himself in his own bed at home in Lions' Den. His head was pounding and he could feel the magic up close, but held off, somehow shielded from him. But nothing could shield the magical source inside him from his own senses. It was part of him and yet overwhelming at the same time. David was also acutely aware of another magic source in the room next to him.

"David," said his father, "Godric says that your senses are lost among the magical eddies around us. Your eyes glow each time it pulses through you. There is a technique that could help you called Occlumency. Ordinarily it would take years to master, but Godric thinks that I can accelerate your learning via the mind ritual."

David started to nod, but another wave of magic flowed through him and his head began to spin. He settled for saying 'yes.'

"Can you shift your form back to your natural one?" asked Severus.

David refrained from nodding this time, but did relax his muscles and morph into his natural appearance.

Severus sat down by David's head and placed his hands in David's curls.

David felt a pressure on his mind, and then he was walking through his memories with his father, placing them in boxes and filing cabinets, and finally building a wall around the edge. They built it together, brick by brick.

"This is thirsty work," muttered Severus at one point.

David grinned and produced a couple of butterbeers.

"It's my mind," he said shrugging.

"And you've mastered it," said Severus approvingly. "I think you are ready."

Severus disappeared from David's mindscape and David continued to work on finishing his wall, swigging from the butterbeer bottle every so often.

When David opened his eyes, his father was no longer in the room. He looked up and saw that Sirius was sitting with him instead.

"Severus had to go before he was missed," said Sirius quietly. "Can you shift back to your school persona?"

"Yeah," said David as he morphed his appearance.

"How did that feel?" asked Sirius.

"Normal," said David. "I didn't want to faint this time. I can still feel the magic around me, but it's not too much any more."

"Get some rest," suggested Sirius. "I have a feeling you'll need it soon. You have to return to school at some point."

David lay back and closed his eyes. He sensed Sirius leaving the room and he could feel Lions' Den embracing him as her future master. It felt good, like being hugged by a loving parent. He was soon asleep.

It seemed like moments later that David was being shaken awake. He knew it was his father before his glasses were even handed to him roughly and he was pulled from the bed.

"The search is on," said Severus quickly. "I suspect the Ministry will be notified soon and the aurors will be involved. If you'd rather get away with a suspension instead of expulsion, you will come now."

"What should I say?" asked David, dressing with a click of his fingers.

"That you're very sorry for playing truant and running away to visit Hogsmead at such a time," said Severus curtly.

"Hey," said David. "This isn't my fault."

"No?" said Severus. "You weren't practicing Zia magic by yourself without supervision or proper research?"

"Oh, that," mumbled David. "I thought you'd be pleased I was studying."

Severus just looked at him.

"I'm sorry," said David contritely.

"Good," said Severus. "Now, let us fix the mess you've created by your foolishness."

Severus and David apparated to the Hogwarts side of Hogsmead and then Severus sent a patronus message towards the school. He grasped David by the upper arm and marched him silently and swiftly back to Hogwarts. The moon was high in the sky and David wondered whether it was still night or now early morning.

David would have tripped over the uneven ground or his own feet more than once on the way back, had his father not been holding him up. He stumbled along, weary and worried. Professor McGonagall met them at the gates. She frowned at the way Severus was pulling David along, but refrained from commenting. Her lips were in a thin disapproving line as she looked at David.

"Do you have any idea of the time, Potter?" she asked.

"No, professor," said David, his words slightly slurred with tiredness. She looked at him sharply.

"Professor Dumbledore is waiting," she said and turned on her heels. The group of three went up to the headmaster's study. The other two heads of houses, Professors Flitwick and Sprout were already assembled, along with Sirius.

The interview was brief and unpleasant. The adults sat, the headmaster at his desk and the others in a ring in front of it, while David stood alone in the middle.

"What do you have to tell us?" asked Professor Dumbledore, his eyes cold.

"Not much," said David slowly. "I left the school without permission, I got caught, and now I expect you will punish me for it."

"But why, Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I couldn't stay," said David.

"Do you realise that according to the rule book, the consequences of what you have done is suspension?" asked the headmaster.

"I had not known that," said David. "But I accept it."

"Now wait a minute," said Sirius. "Such a punishment goes on a student's record and is declared when applying for their first job. I don't accept this for Harry."

"The only other option open to us is expulsion," said Professor Dumbledore gravely.

"Expel the boy," said Severus. "He appears to have no remorse for his actions."

"We all make mistakes, Professor Snape," said Professor McGonagall. "What can Potter learn from an expulsion, far better to suspend him."

Professors Sprout and Flitwick nodded.

"It would be unfair to expel Mr Potter for such a first offence," said Flitwick.

"Oh but it is not his first offence," said Severus. "Last year he visited the village on a Hogsmead weekend when he had no permission slip signed."

"You have proof of that?" asked Sirius.

"I know it," said Severus shortly.

"Innocent until proven guilty," said Professor Sprout. "Let us not cloud this incident with unproven suspicions of the past. In this case, Mr Potter has broken the rules, he has been caught, and the appropriate punishment should be applied. He has even accepted said punishment. I move that Mr Potter be suspended for two weeks."

"Professor McGonagall?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Agreed."

"Professor Flitwick?"

"Agreed."

"Professor Snape?"

"Agreed, subject to Potter receiving detention from me once a week upon his return for the duration of the term," said Severus.

"No," said Sirius. "That was not one of the options."

David kept quiet, but manufactured a horrified look. What a great opportunity to keep up with his Zia work!

"Do we have general agreement on Professor Snape's amendment?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Aye," said all three other professors.

"Very well," said Professor Dumbledore. "Harry, you may leave with Sirius and I hope that when you return in two weeks time you will abide by the rules. I am very disappointed in you."

With that they were dismissed and Sirius and David left the castle to apparate back to Lions' Den.

"That was a narrow escape," said David. "I was afraid they were going to insist on knowing why I did it."

"Mm," said Sirius. "Don't think you're getting away scot free. I think after the next two weeks you will regret having practiced unsupervised."

David looked up and saw Sirius smirking down at him. Oh dear!

Sirius and Remus did indeed work David hard over the next two weeks. They insisted that David research all the possible errors and their consequences before he tried out any magic, which meant he spent a lot of time on theory and little on practical magic, not the way around he would have liked it. By the end of the fortnight he was seriously regretting having practiced on his own without proper research.

The morning David was to return to school, Sirius and Remus sat down with him after breakfast, looking unusually solemn.

"David," said Remus. "Something happened while you were here that will change things when you return to Hogwarts."

David looked up curiously. He had not expected that, even though he knew that Severus had been over several times while he was supposed to be asleep and unaware of the visits.

"You remember the TriWizard Tournament? The names are chosen by the Goblet of Fire," said Sirius. "This was only lit after you had left Hogwarts, you had no chance to enter your name, yet your name came out. You have to compete in the tournament."

"No," said David. "I won't. They can't make me. I'll just go along to the events and sit at the side and do nothing. I can't risk doing difficult magic in front of people. I can't, I can't..."

"Calm down, small one," said Sirius. "We have been trying for the last two weeks to get you out of this, but nobody will listen. It is a magically binding contract and you have to compete. But your father will be there to help you, and we are only a floo call away. You will be fine, besides, if the worst is about to happen you can just apparate away."

"The headmaster will want to talk to you about this when you arrive," said Remus. "He doesn't know that we know, he hasn't had the courtesy to tell us. He will have to tell you when you return to school, since the whole school knows."

"Fine," said David. "Just another thing for them to get at me for, the suspension will be bad enough."

"You'll make it though, Small One," said Sirius. "You always do, and we're here for you."

Sirius took David back to Hogwarts and sure enough the headmaster wanted a word with them as soon as they arrived. Ron and Hermione were waiting for David outside the office, trying to look interested in the tapestries rather than the office door.

"What did the headmaster say?" asked Hermione. "Are you going to compete?"

"Looks like it," replied David. "But I would very much like to know who put my name in the goblet."

"You mean you didn't?" asked Ron. "I assumed that you… you know…"

"No I didn't."

"Because I had thought it you did, you know, then you could have told me and put my name in too," said Ron.

"Why didn't you just enter anyway?" asked David.

"Dumbledore put an age line around the goblet so that only people of seventeen and over could pass through. Fred and George tried some ageing potion, but it still threw them across the room and gave them long white beards. But you could have found a way around it."

"I didn't," David repeated.

Hermione and Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"I really didn't," said David. "I don't want to compete. Think; this will be so difficult for me… I'll have to pretend to do," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "wizard magic. And you know that's hard for me. What if I am startled or something and just react with Zia magic? Then my secret's out, and in front of all those people – it'd be like taking out a full page ad in the Prophet!"

"It's not that we don't believe you Harry," said Hermione. "It's just that…"

"We don't believe you!" finished Ron.

"Very well," said David softly. "I swear on the magic of the Crimson House that I did not put my name in that goblet."

Hermione and Ron looked shocked. David had just sworn by the highest thing he could. If he was lying then the magic of the Crimson House would react and destroy him.

"You didn't have to do that!" said Ron.

"You sure you would have believed me otherwise?" asked David.

Ron looked away, "Well, maybe not," he said.

"Anyway, we believe you," said Hermione. "But who would have put your name in?"

"Moody thinks someone is trying to kill me," said David.

"Maybe it's him," said Ron. "Trying to put the suspicion onto someone else."

"I don't think so, Ron," said David. "He's loopy that man, but his record is amazing. He's lost more of his features when capturing Death Eaters than we've had hot dinners. And don't suggest Snape either; he's had plenty of opportunities to hurt me and passed them up. No, I think we are looking for the unknown agent."

"I think Karkaroff used to be a Death Eater," said Ron. "Dad warned me to be careful around him."

"Yeah, but Karkaroff is one of the visiting teachers," said Hermione. "He will have nothing to do with the content of the three tasks. Why would he enter Harry? Surely it is more likely to be one of the Ministry officials who can have some influence over the tasks?"

Their debate went on for some time.


	25. Suspicions

Suspicions

The next few days were horrible for David. Half the school was convinced that he had found a way around the headmaster's age line and entered himself unfairly. The rest were convinced that someone was out for David's blood. So he oscillated between being told he had cheated and being looked at as if he were dying already. He looked so small and weak that many were predicting his death.

Malfoy had produced some badges and all the Slytherins were wearing them. They read, 'Support Cedric Diggory; the real Hogwarts Champion.' Malfoy took some delight in showing David that they could also be set to read, 'Potter Stinks.' David tried to ignore it. When he had first seen the badges in the potions classroom the cauldrons had begun to vibrate. David fell back on his Zia training to keep his temper. His Zia training had been heavy on self-control. If he did not control his emotions and temper he could do serious damage to something, or worse; someone. David had started taking a leaf out of the headmaster's book and tried to find everything slightly amusing. His lack of reaction infuriated Malfoy, increasing David's amusement.

That evening David came across Colin and Dennis Creevey in the common room with a pile of the badges. They were trying to make them pro Potter but had only managed to get them stuck on 'Potter Stinks.' David sent a small bit of magic their way and the badges changed to 'Malfoy Stinks.'

David's next transfiguration lesson was uncomfortable since McGonagall asked him to see her afterwards.

"Potter," said McGonagall, "Do you have any idea how your name came to be in that goblet?"

"Professor," he said approaching her desk. "I did not put my name in the goblet. I did not ask anyone to put my name in it either. I had no intention of entering."

"It's not that I don't want to believe you Potter," she said. "It's just that it could have been a temptation too far. I can understand you trying to enter. In many ways it is right up your street."

"Professor, this tournament is going to be very difficult. I will be up against three seventh year students. To tell you the truth I'm terrified about it."

Professor McGonagall looked long and hard at her student.

"Very well, Potter," she said.

David settled down to a 'normal' routine. His private studies had taken on a new dimension, and the 'detentions' with his father were helpful. He needed to survive the tournament with both body and secret intact. In class David practiced making his Zia magic look like wizarding magic. He was learning the wand movements but sending out jets of Zia magic instead of triggering the wand. Sirius had sent David a letter full of advice along the day after their conversation with a book on previous tournaments.

The first hurdle of the tournament was the Weighing of the Wands. David silently thanked Sirius that he was prepared for the ceremony. He had polished his holly wood wand in advance and was ready when he was called from a double potions lesson for the ritual. Professor Snape had been furious that David was called out of his lesson and insisted that David come back in the evening to catch up with his work. He did not call it a detention, but in effect that was what he had given the boy. Ron was furious. Hermione tried to calm him down, while sharing an amused look with David.

What David was not prepared for was Rita Skeeter, the journalist from the Daily Prophet who was covering the tournament. Ludo Bagman introduced the champions to Rita Skeeter before the ceremony. Skeeter's eyes lit up as David was introduced. She caught him by the arm and tried to lead him away to have a private interview. David was surprised, but once he had got over that he put a bit of magic into his feet and held his ground. Skeeter realised that she could not drag him away without making a scene and let go. David was angry at her tactics and extended his senses out to her to see what he could find out. She had a quick quotes quill in her bag. Well that could go wrong for starters.

Mr Ollivander from the Diagon Alley wand shop came in. He was to inspect the wands. He started with Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion. Ollivander twirled Fleur's wand and it emitted a few sparks. He looked at it closely. "Ah, yes, nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood I should think, containing… dear me, could it be? A hair from a veela…"

"My granmuzzer's" agreed Fleur. So Fleur was part veela, David remembered the World Cup and made a note to tell Ron that before he made a fool of himself over her. Ollivander made a minute inspection of the wand, looking for scratches and then muttered "Orchideous," and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. He handed them to Fleur with her wand.

Next Ollivander asked for Cedric's wand. He enthusiastically recognised it as one of his own products. Like David, Cedric had polished his wand and Ollivander approved of its condition. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand and pronounced it satisfactory.

Viktor Krum came next. Ollivander shot some small twittering birds out of the end of the hornbeam and dragon heartstring wand and handed it back. Then, finally, it was David's turn.

"Ah yes," said Mr Ollivander. "I remember this well." David was afraid that Mr Ollivander was going to let on about his wand having a phoenix feather from the same source as Voldemort's wand, but he did not. Mr Ollivander spent longer on David's wand than on the other three. Much care was being taken of the youngest champion. Eventually he shot a fountain of wine out of it and declared it in perfect condition. David was not surprised, after all it had not really been used over the last year and was in much better condition than a wand its age should be.

David returned to the potions laboratory after supper. Severus was there waiting for him and waved him through to the office. He produced a couple of bottles of butterbeer and gestured to the pair of armchairs at the end of the office. David sat down and his father handed him a bottle.

"You've got a lot on your plate at the moment," observed Severus. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright with it all. How did the Weighing of Wands go?"

"Well enough," replied David. "I remembered to polish my wand beforehand and Mr Ollivander pronounced it as in good condition."

"How are you coming at pretending to use it?" asked Severus.

"Okay," said David. "But I'm concentrating on OWL year spells. It would be suspicious if I were to use many more advanced spells, even if it looked like wizard magic."

"Yes, that is so," agreed Severus. "You may call on me if I can help."

The next DADA lesson was on the Imperious curse. David was quite sure that he could throw off the curse, from what he had read, Zias could not be controlled by it. But should he show this ability to the whole class, not to mention the unpredictable teacher? At the same time, he did not want to dance or turn cartwheels. His father had advised him to get the most out of his lessons; to really try to complete the wizarding tasks. He did not approve of slackers. So David entered the DADA classroom nervously. Now he would find out how much of a Zia he was.

Moody lined the class up at one end of the room and then called them forward one at a time to be put under the Imperious curse. David watched as his fellow students jumped up and down, pretended to be a whole variety of animals. Neville even turned cartwheels. Then it was David's turn. He stood in front of Professor Moody. David felt the curse touch him. It flowed into his mind and he felt completely relaxed. Then he was thinking of jumping onto the desk. He was outside his body, watching as it prepared to jump and feeling nothing at all. Then he realised that he did not want to jump. He re-entered his body and took back control of his mind.

"No, I won't jump," he thought. His head cleared and the spell was lifted. Moody was looking excited. There was a mad glint in his eyes.

"They will have trouble taking control of you," Moody said eagerly. "Now did you all see what he did?" he asked the class. "Look again, look behind the eyes; it is the eyes that do it." Moody placed David under the curse again and again until he could throw it off within seconds. The rest of the class stood watching. Some were envious of David's abilities, others were glad they were not going under the spell multiple times themselves.

During the next Care of Magical Creatures lesson Hagrid had a quiet word with David. He asked him to come to his cabin at midnight and to bring his invisibility cloak. So at ten to twelve that evening Harry donned his cloak and carefully walked out of the castle and made his way towards Hagrid's. As he approached the hut he could feel that Madam Maxime was there too. There was something similar about Hagrid's and Madam Maxime's magical auras that made him do a double take. He put it to one side and knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it a crack and said softly, "Is that you Harry?" David pulled the cloak from his head and nodded. Hagrid told him to get back under the cloak. "Got summat to show yeh," he said. "Follow me."

Hagrid opened the door properly and led Madam Maxime out. David followed them. Hagrid led Madam Maxime towards the Forbidden Forest. "Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?" she asked.

"Yeh'll enjoy this," said Hagrid. "Summat special this is. Only don' go tellin' no one I showed yeh, right?"

They arrived at the edge of the forest, the castle and lake were out of sight. David could hear men up ahead and there was something profoundly magical with them. At first David thought there were lots of wizards, then he realised they were magical creatures, huge magical creatures. There were dragons ahead. Hagrid and Madam Maxime went in for a closer look but David had seen enough. He could tell there were four dragons, one for each of the champions. From what he could see there was a Hungarian Horntail causing most of the fuss. That was the most vicious dragon known to wizards. David crept back towards the castle. He had to sidestep to avoid another wizard. A second glance showed that it was Professor Karkaroff. So Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum would also know about the dragons. David hurried up to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. "It's dragons," said David as soon as he had shed the invisibility cloak. They looked stunned. "The task, it's dragons," repeated David. "They have four of them, one for each of us."

"What do you have to do with them?" asked Ron.

"I dunno," said David. "Get past them, fight them, it's all much the same. I have to learn how to take on a dragon without using you know what."

"Write to Sirius," suggested Hermione. "You can't ask the teachers for help, but he's not a teacher. If he doesn't know he might ask Mr Lupin. They are qualified adult wizards, they might have a suggestion."

David agreed that this was good advice and hurriedly wrote a note before donning his cloak again and climbing up to the owlery to find Hedwig and send her to Lions' Den. He finally got to bed just after one in the morning.

There was a reply from Sirius and Remus in the breakfast post the next day. Sirius explained that the vulnerable part of a dragon was its eyes. They suggested using the conjunctivitis curse and aiming well. David took this under advisement. He did not want to hurt the dragon and who knows what it might do if it could not see. If he could be known as a Zia he could just walk up to it and communicate his wishes while calming the beast. Unfortunately that was not a plan open to him. None the less, his presence should calm the dragon more than the terror of a wizard would.

David decided to learn the conjunctivitis curse as a failsafe. He was still looking for another option. He went into the library and started looking at books on Dragons. He found the ones he most wanted were not on the shelves. Looking around the library he saw Fleur and Viktor pouring over books. A quick glance over each of their shoulders showed that they were the books that David wanted. Cedric was also studying, but he was looking at a general spell book. David suddenly realised that Cedric was the only one not to know about the dragons. His sense of fair play overtook him and David realised that he would have to tell Cedric. Cedric had helped them in the woods during the summer, even if he had been a bit bossy. But he would have to do tell him covertly.

David watched for his moment. He followed Cedric after breakfast the next day and saw him queuing up outside McGonagall's classroom. David sent a jet of Zia magic at Cedric's bag and it split, depositing Cedric's belongings on the floor. "Go on in," Cedric told his friends as the door opened. He bent down to pick up his books. David took his chance. He ran up to Cedric and helped him.

"Cedric, it's dragons," David said quietly as he handed over the books.

"Dragons?" asked Cedric confused.

"The first task," hissed David quickly. "Fleur and Viktor know. Thought you should know too – now it's fair isn't it?" There was the sound of footsteps and David recognised the half step half tap of Professor Moody's wooden leg and rushed off. Moody caught him as he passed and pulled him towards his office. Cedric looked a bit undecided but at a glare from Moody, he went in to his Transfiguration lesson.

"So you found out about the challenge," Moody said to David.

"Yes," replied David holding his ground although inside he was quaking.

"Don't worry son," said Moody. "Cheating has always been a part of the tournament. You did an honourable thing. As you said, it's all fair now."

David nodded, relieved that the unpredictable teacher was not angry with him.

"So, do you know how you're going to deal with your dragon?" asked Moody.

"Not really," replied David. "I don't want to try anything too complicated or too advanced. It might just not work for me. I'm looking for something simple – I keep feeling there is something I've not considered."

"Well, if it were me, I'd play to my strengths," observed Moody. "What are you really good at?"

That night David considered Moody's words. What was he really good at? Well there was Quidditch. He had been born to play as seeker and was very good at flying. Could that help? He could not take his broom with him to the task but… but, he did have his wand. He had magic, so he could use magic to get what he wanted… he could summon his broom. The next day was Saturday and after breakfast David grabbed hold of Ron and Hermione and pulled them outside for a private conversation.

"Hermione," said David. "I need to have appeared to learn wizarding summoning charms by Tuesday."

The Gryffindor trio made sure that they were overheard talking about practicing and then asked McGonagall for a classroom in which to practice. While she was there, Hermione demonstrated the charm. She had been reading up on summoning charms since they were supposed to be starting them in a month or so. After a few tries she managed to summon a feather from the opposite side of the room. Well, so far so good. David produced his wand and tried the wand movement. The feather stayed where it was.

"Very well," said McGonagall. "You may practice, so long as I have your words that you will not practice anything other than a summoning charm. If you decide you want to practice something else, you must find me for permission. Understood?"

After she left, David summoned the feather from across the room into his hand.

"Well that didn't take long," said Ron.

"No," said David. "I learnt it while ago."

"Why all the fuss then," asked Ron.

"If I do a perfect charm we haven't been taught yet then someone will wonder," said David. "This way it looks like it's been difficult."

"We'd better stay here a few hours then," said Hermione. "Good thing I brought my homework. Honestly," she said looking at the two boys, "what else is there to do. Here, I've got some spare parchment, why don't you start some of yours? You could do those potions essays!"

They worked for a couple of hours, David ever ready to appear like he was practicing summoning charms each time they heard footsteps but nobody disturbed them. Mission: make David performing summoning charms explainable to the teachers, had been accomplished none the less.

That afternoon, much to Ron's surprise, Hermione insisted that they relax. She had learnt from her experience with the time-turner the year before. Working too hard just stressed a person out. David needed to relax before the task. She suggested that he fetch his sketch book and pencils and then led him and Ron outside to the slope above Hagrid's hut where he could sketch the view.

Hermione and Ron talked quietly about their school work. It was the end of November so Hermione conjured up a fire in a bottle and set it between them. The conversation was slightly predictable: Snape was a git, McGonagall set too much homework, Binns was boring… and so on. David sat a little apart from them and sketched his friends, adding his own opinion ever so often.


	26. The First Task

The First Task

As Tuesday and the First Task approached David, Ron and Hermione spent all their spare time appearing to practice summoning charms. David could do them easily without a wand, but he had to be seen to have learnt them or the consequences would be catastrophic. After spending the last year concentrating on Zia magic David was able to do OWL standard spells quite easily, but nobody could know that. David's nerves were not helping the situation either. People kept coming up to him and either saying they would have their tissues ready, which was bad, or that they knew he would do well, which was worse!

At least David had a plan. He knew he was good at flying and he trusted those abilities. Hermione and Ron tried to keep him positive. Ron was furious when Professor Snape gave David a detention on the Monday evening. He was sure that the hated potions teacher was trying to scupper David's chances by reducing his preparation time. David could not reveal that he had actually spent the detention with his father discussing how to keep calm and deal with whatever turned up. It was a serious father/son talk, the first they had ever had. Severus did not ask whether David knew what he would be facing, and David did not volunteer the information. He did not want to get Hagrid into trouble. Severus suggested that David practice his occlumancy as a form of mind relaxation.

Eventually all the preparation came to an end and Professor McGonagall was leading David out to the First Task. She looked very nervous and gave his shoulder a squeeze as she hurried him into the tent where the other champions were gathered around Ludo Bagman.

Bagman produced a velvet bag and explained that there were models of what was facing them inside the bag. There were four different types and each of the champions had to choose which one they would face. Fleur went first, and nobody showed any surprise when she pulled out a model of a Welsh Green dragon. It had a number two around its neck.

Krum went next and fished out a Chinese Fireball with the number three. Cedric got the Swedish Snort-Snout and the number one. David realised before he put his hand in the bag and took the last model that he had drawn the short straw – he would be the last one to go and he had the Hungarian Horntail.

"Your task," said Bagman, "is to retrieve the golden egg." The four champions nodded and gripped their wands.

Bagman asked David to step outside with him for a moment. Once out of earshot of the other champions Bagman whispered "Got a plan?" David looked dumbly at him; he was not about to admit how much effort he had already put into the task. "You're the underdog here, Harry," Bagman continued. "No one will think any the less of you if you get some help. Perhaps…"

"I'm fine!" David said firmly and turned back to the champions' tent. Bagman looked after him slightly annoyed, and then made his way towards the judges' seats. David sat down in the champions tent and tried to drown out the world around him as he concentrated on the task ahead. David sat cross legged in the middle of the tent and made sure not to float into the air, but tried to meditate while in contact with the ground.

David came out of his meditative trance as Bagman called for 'Harry Potter.' He slowly stood up and walked out as confidently as he could. He saw the Hungarian Horntail and its clutch of eggs. He spotted the golden egg nestled among the rest. David was about to summon his Firebolt broomstick. He raised his wand and paused. If he could summon the Firebolt from inside the castle, surely he could summon the egg from beneath the dragon? Dragons' eggs were resistant to most magic, but the golden egg was obviously a fake one. He could always rely on his Firebolt if this did not work.

David concentrated hard and shot a summoning charm between the dragon's hind legs. It hit its mark and the golden egg flew through the air and into his hands. The charm was so strong that the force of the egg nearly threw David backwards off his feet. As it was, he wobbled slightly before walking carefully around the dragon, keeping out of fire distance, and approaching the judges.

There had been no sound from the audience while David summoned the egg; everyone was too stunned that such a simple tactic had worked. Now as he approached the judges the stadium erupted with noise. The Gryffindors and many Ravenclaws were cheering madly. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were complaining loudly that David had cheated. The judges had a hasty discussion. David stood awaiting their decision.

"Well who would have thought it," said Ludo Bagman. "The youngest champion is the quickest to get the egg and with a strategy older and wiser heads than his did not imagine. A classical demonstration; now, marks out of ten for Harry Potter."

Madam Maxime went first. She waved her wand and a long silver ribbon burst from the end and formed a zero. Ron was screaming at her from the stands. But then another ribbon came out and formed a one. David had got ten out of ten. Mr Crouch came next and also gave him a ten. By this time Ron and Hermione had left the stands and were standing with David. Dumbledore looked down benevolently at them and also produced a ten. The crowd were now cheering David. A Hogwarts champion looked likely to make a clean sweep of the highest marks.

Ludo Bagman looked pleased with himself and also produced a ten.

Next came Professor Karkaroff's turn. He produced at five. The crowd started booing but Karkaroff sat impassively in the judges' box.

"You're top Harry," said Ron excitedly. "Even with that five – really, he gave Krum ten and he destroyed the other eggs."

"Well done all of you," Bagman congratulated the champions as he led the back into the tent where they had waited. "Now, briefly, to tell you about the next task you face. Don't worry; you have a nice long break before the second task. It will take place in February. In the meantime you have a clue to solve. Those eggs you have, they open, you can see the hinges. Inside is a clue as to what you will be facing next year, so that you can prepare for it."

Cedric caught up with David as he, Ron and Hermione neared the castle.

"Thank you, Harry" said Cedric in a low voice. "If you hadn't warned me I don't know what I would have done."

"No problem," said David. "I knew Fleur and Viktor knew all about it so it only seemed fair."

"Still," persisted Cedric, "Not everyone would have told me. I don't know if I would have had our positions been reversed. I mean, I'd like to think that I would, but I might not have."

David was thunderstruck at Cedric's honesty and felt very embarrassed, fortunately they reached the stairs up to Gryffindor tower and Cedric turned away towards the Hufflepuff quarters. David was left to ponder what Cedric had said and wonder anew what was inside the egg.

The party that night in the Gryffindor common room was unforgettable. Even Hermione kept her nose out a book for long enough to enjoy it. Everyone wanted David to open the egg. He gave into their entreaties and a terrible screeching filled the room. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears as the egg closed. David had closed it wandlessly by instinct, but nobody noticed anything wrong.

The party was great, but all too soon David was climbing the stairs up to his dormitory and then suddenly it was morning. David groaned but got up and prepared for the day.

A few weeks later, McGonagall told David to stay behind at the end of a transfiguration lesson.

"Potter," she said, "You've not signed up to stay at school over the holidays. Yesterday was the deadline."

"I'm not staying," replied David. "It's going to be my first Christmas with Sirius."

McGonagall looked at him kindly. "Part of the Triwizard Tournament is the Yule Ball, held here on Christmas Day. The champions open the ball. You will have to be here."

David opened his mouth to protest. His face flushed with a flash of anger. Then he remembered what had been hammered into him as his duty to his elders and his expression went blank.

"Of course professor," he assured her, "I had overlooked the Yule Ball. I will be there to open it with the other champions." In a way it would be a practice for all the balls he would be expected to open as an adult. So it would be yet another Zia lesson.

David pondered over the matter of the Yule Ball. He would have to have a partner. As a male Zia he was naturally homosexual, but taking a female partner might be better cover. He would also have to dance under scrutiny. He was thankful for Sirius's dance lesson in the summer, but he knew he did not know enough to open the ball. He needed to talk it all over with someone, well there was Sirius; David could send him a letter. Then David remembered his father. True, he had known he had a father for some time and they had lived in the same house, but they had never really bonded, even after the mind ritual there had been a distance. Severus had always been the one to seek David out, never the other way around. He had helped with David's nerves over the first task. Perhaps this was a chance to bond, to become a family.

David wondered how he could arrange a private talk with his father. He could hardly be seen walking into the staff area uninvited and visiting this supposedly loathed teacher. He could wait until his next detention, but he wanted some advice now, not next week. Perhaps he could just use his invisibility cloak and hope for the best. How he wished he still had the Marauders Map, but he did not know what had become of it after the end of the previous term. He hoped that Remus had picked it up, but David had forgotten all about it until he needed it.

After supper David went up to his dormitory and took out his invisibility cloak. He put it on and walked back down to the common room. He was amused by the way that Hermione and Ron were sitting and talking, while studiously avoiding any physical contact, which was awkward on the small sofa. David waited by the portrait hole until someone came in, supper had just finished so as expected he did not have long to wait. David slipped out as the portrait closed and slowly made his way down the stairs and towards the dungeons. David knew that the staff all had their rooms in one wing of the castle and he would have to try there if Professor Snape was not in his office, but he would check out the office first.

David was halfway to the dungeons when he remembered that the castle would know where Professor Snape was and could tell him. Making sure that the cloak was still covering him, David pressed his right hand against the castle wall. Lady Hogwarts liked David and he soon heard her cheery voice in his head. David politely asked after her health before asking where the professor was. He was unlucky; the professor was in his quarters. David would have to brave the staff wing after all. Lady Hogwarts heard what he was thinking. She offered him a safer way. She would open a door up there in the wall to Professor Snape's quarters and then close it after David had gone through. David agreed immediately. He walked through the door, still invisible and arrived in a pleasant room. The professor was sitting reading on a squashy green sofa. David pulled the invisibility cloak off his head and cleared his throat.

Professor Snape looked up with a start. "What're you doing here?" He asked astonished. "Can you apparate within Hogwarts now?"

"No," replied David calmly, but inwardly quaking at his father's angry tone. "Lady Hogwarts opened a door for me."

"And what are you doing here?" he repeated in chilly tones.

David took his courage in his hands.

"I needed some fatherly advice," he said carefully.

Severus looked at him for a long moment. Then he gestured for David to sit down in a nearby arm chair and summoned a couple of bottles of butterbeer.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"The Yule Ball," admitted David. "I've just found out that I have to open it along with the other champions." Severus said nothing and David continued. "I don't know who to ask to partner me and I don't dance well enough for that much scrutiny."

"If you were to be 'shown up' that would add to your disguise," said Severus. "But it could be embarrassing."

"Yeah," said David. "I'd rather not be too embarrassed."

"Well, in that case, you need a partner who knows what they are doing and you need to practice dancing beforehand."

"I don't know who can dance, and I don't want someone to read too much into being my partner, especially if I were to take a girl," said David.

"Oh, definitely, take a girl," said Severus. "It'll be much better if no one were to find out you are homosexual."

"But which girl?"

"If you don't want anyone to read anything into it, then take a girl you know well. That will also make you more at ease with your partner which should help. What about Miss Granger?"

"I couldn't," said David. "Ron would kill me."

"Oh it's like that is it," said Severus smirking. "Well, what about Weasley's sister?"

"That might be a good idea," said David. "Ron knows how to dance the traditional dances, so Ginny probably does too."

David returned to the common room a couple of hours later feeling much better. He had decided to ask Ginny to the ball. He would stress that it was as friends and hopefully she would not read too much into it. David confided to Ginny his nerves and lack of dancing experience and she agreed to do some practice with him before the ball. Ginny had no intention of being shown up by her partner in front of three schools any more than David did.

"Oh, Harry," said Ron one evening as they entered their dormitory ahead of the rest of the occupants. "When were you going to tell me you were taking my little sister to the Yule Ball?"

"You asking me what my intentions are?" asked David.

"Yes," said Ron looking directly at David. "I mean no, I know your intentions are okay, but she's really into you. I don't want you leading her on."

"I've said we are going as friends, what more can I do?" asked David.

"Well, just make sure you don't kiss her or anything," said Ron. "She is not becoming some pawn in your disguise effort."

"Don't worry," said David. "I have no intention of kissing Ginny."

In Potions the next day Malfoy was full of the news that David and Ginny would be going to the ball together.

"Potty and the Weasel, has a good ring to it," said Malfoy sniggering. "You going to put that on the wedding invitations?"

"How did he find out?" asked David.

"Haven't a clue," said Ron as he concentrated on measuring out frog-spawn.

"We must remember, walls have ears," said Hermione chopping up daisy roots. "But also, people talk. I think some of the other girls might have been jealous and just mentioned the fact at breakfast and then…"

"Everyone knew," said David.

"Quiet!" said Professor Snape lazily.

That was all that was needed for Malfoy to laugh even more.

Severus and David had been working on sensing dark magic in their 'detentions' although some were real detentions when Severus felt David needed to be reminded of something. They started with David (and Hermione) researching the theory and then moved on to practical lessons in detecting and countering dark magic. David was much more careful about extending his magical senses and his progress was slower, but better that than another stay in the Hospital Wing. Each lesson Severus blindfolded David and had him identifying silently cast curses by feeling alone. This time they moved on to cursed objects. A Zia had a high public profile and would often be sent unsolicited post, including cursed letters. David needed to be able to avoid dangerous items in the post or otherwise.

David followed his senses around the room. They were in Severus's office and all the furniture was still there, so David had to navigate around that too. David picked up on some dark magic and began to follow it. He walked down the office and turned right before realising that the object was moving. Severus must have upped the difficulty of this one. David held onto the trickle of dark magic and followed it as it moved in front of him. It went left and then right and wherever David moved the magic anticipated him.

Keeping the design of the office in his head, David moved one way and then the other before he cornered the object. He pulled off the blindfold in triumph and found that he had cornered his father. The object must be on his person. David tried to pinpoint the source and reached out to lift Severus's arm. Severus's eyes widened.

Severus slowly rolled up his left sleeve. David looked at the bare arm and recoiled immediately. There was a faint design traced on the skin. It was the dark mark. That had been the source of the magic David was following. David backed away. Severus pulled his sleeve back down and sank into a chair. He waved his wand at both doors, locking them before David could leave.

"How could you?" asked David turning to face Severus.

"This is not how I planned for you to find out," said Severus.

"How could you?" asked David again.

"A moment of extreme folly," said Severus. "That really is not important. The point is that I'm as loyal to the Dark Lord as you are. I have been a spy since before you were born."

"But you were loyal once," said David. "The marking would have killed you if you weren't. I now that much of the theory."

"As I said, a moment of extreme folly."

"So that is why you said you had an image to maintain. That's why you're such a git in class. You are still pretending to be…"

"Yes," said Severus. "I'm sorry to add to the secrets you are keeping but this is another thing you cannot talk about." He looked at David and there was something imploring in his black eyes. "I mean you no harm. You know I have been watching out for you. In your first year I led the staff to the troll before it killed you and I countered the jinx on your broomstick. In your second year I tried to curtail your wanderings while we had a Basilisk on the prowl. And last year I followed you into the shrieking shack knowing that you were there with Professor Lupin who had not taken his potion."

"And this year you tried to get me out of the tournament," said David.

"Precisely," said Severus. "Would I be doing all that, would I be hiding you from both sides, were I not ultimately on your side? I need your word that you won't tell anyone about this."

"No," said David. "I need to talk to someone about it. You can't just leave me with this and an inability to discuss it."

"I could insist," said Severus.

"Sirius would kill you," said David.

"Don't play us off against each other!" said Severus angrily. "You can't explain to anyone how you came to know this without endangering yourself. You may talk about it at Easter when we are safely in Lions' Den and we will discuss it then, but for now you may not reveal this."

David felt the magic swirl around him and knew that Severus was invoking the parental bond to keep him quiet.

"There's nothing more to say then, is there, sir," said David and he turned and stormed back through the door, regardless of the locking curse on it and made sure it slammed behind him. He pressed his arm against the wall and felt Lady Hogwarts enter his head. She he heard her concerned voice in his head, but he could not answer her questions.

Hermione was the next problem. Straight after breakfast she pulled him to one side.

"What's happened?" she asked. "You look terrible."

"It's nothing," said David. "I just slept badly." That was the truth, but not the whole truth.

Hermione let it go, but after the same excuse for three days she wanted to know more.

"If you're having nightmares, maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey," she said during one Care of Magical Creatures. They were trying to pack the Blast Ended Skrewts into hibernation boxes. The creatures were not cooperating and there was plenty of noise to mask their conversation.

"Perhaps you should, Harry," said Ron.

"See," said Hermione, "even Ron's noticed. You can't go on like this Harry. Do I have to tell him to get you to take care of yourself."

"Telling him would just make matters worse, Hermione," said David.

"You don't mean it?" asked Hermione dropping the box in shock. "He hasn't done that to you again? I thought Sirius insisted that he didn't."

"Done what?" asked Ron.

"Used the guardianship bond to force Harry's obedience," said Hermione. Unfortunately she said this just as there was a lull in the noise.

"Guardianship bond," said Malfoy laughing. "Sirius Black is using a guardianship bond to keep you in line, Potty, like an ickle child?"

Hermione looked at David fearfully. He put down the hibernation box he was filling with straw and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, it's just Malfoy," said David.

"Yeah," said Ron. "He's too much of a squib to know that guardianship bonds are only possible with particularly magical children."

"Not helping Ron," said David through gritted teeth. He looked around for the teacher. "Professor Hagrid? How about putting some food in the boxes too, in case they'd like a mid-hibernation snack?"

"That's good thinking, Harry," said Hagrid and the class's attention was soon taken with groaning about Harry's latest idea and the subject of bonds was dropped.

"I'm going to talk to him about this," said Hermione as they walked back up to the castle.

"No," said David. "Please leave it. You'll just make it worse. Come Easter there'll be time to work things out, but for now I just want to avoid it, and him."


	27. The Yule Ball

The Yule Ball

As term began to draw to a close, the competition to find partners for the ball intensified. David caught Ron gazing doe-eyed at Fleur Delacour. He seemed to be watching her every move whenever they were in the same place, which meant mainly at meal times. "Ron," David said tentatively at one supper when Ron had been paying no attention to his friends. "About Fleur… perhaps… you see…" he paused and summed up the courage to finish his statement. "Fleur is part veela," David said.

Hermione gave a low whistle. "So that's it," she said looking at Ron.

Ron looked between David and Hermione. "Just because she is part veela doesn't mean that she won't like me," he reasoned. "I'm going to ask her… as soon as supper is over." David and Hermione shared a worried glance.

"Ron," Hermione tried. "She's doing it deliberately. She wants people to fawn over her." Hermione had no time for Fleur.

When supper finished, David and Hermione each took a side of Ron and marched him out of the hall and up to Gryffindor Tower, giving him no opportunity to ask Fleur to the ball. Once out of sight of Fleur and her veela whiles Ron was much more reasonable and thanked his friends for preventing him making a fool of himself.

The first day of the holidays coincided with a heavy snow fall and the Gryffindor trio ran outside after breakfast to make snow sculptures and slide around on the hill. In the afternoon they sat by the fire in their common room and talked. Or rather Hermione and Ron talked. David retrieved the sketch book and wizarding pencil set Hermione had given him for his birthday and started to draw things in the room.

Ron and Hermione were talking about the upcoming ball. Ron still did not have a partner. He eventually said, "Hermione, you're a girl, would you come with me?"

Hermione looked embarrassed and a bit wistful. "I've already got a date," she said shyly.

David looked up in surprise. Ron stared at Hermione with his mouth open. She was not pleased. "Just because you've only just realised that I am a girl, doesn't mean other people did not realise earlier!" she said fuming.

"So come on then," said Ron nastily. "Who're you going with?"

"That's my business," said Hermione scathingly. She left the room and walked up to her dormitory.

"Do you know?" Ron asked David.

"Not a clue," said David. "We'll just have to wait and see." He flipped over his sketch book and showed Ron a half-finished sketch of Hermione. "I'll just have to leave this one I suppose," he said. Ron gave a low whistle.

"You're getting very good at that," he said. "Can I see your others?"

David got up and went to sit next to Ron. He passed over the sketch book and they went through it together. Ron was right, David was getting very good at drawing. There were studies of Ron and Hermione and of Hermione's cat and Ron and David's owls. David had captured them well and managed some simple animations too.

David enjoyed the break before the Yule Ball. Had he been at Lions' Den he would have been working on his Zia magic, but here, since he was avoiding Severus, he was free to just enjoy himself. He started off with his homework to get it out of the way (Hermione had insisted) and then spent his time flying, drawing and dancing. He and Ginny found an empty classroom and moving the desks and chairs to the side, practiced dancing. Somehow the rest of Gryffindor found out but instead of teasing them, other people joined in. There were ten couples sedately moving around the room when Professor McGonagall caught them. Instead of telling them off, she approved of their actions which would ensure that Gryffindor was not disgraced at the ball. She even went so far as to find them a bigger room and teach them some of the more complicated traditional dances herself, accompanied by a charmed violin.

Christmas day dawned clear and bright. There was still snow on the ground, but it was not technically a white Christmas. Unlike previous years when there had just been a few students in school over the holiday, due to the ball, Gryffindor tower was full of all the students from fourth year up and those younger students who had been invited by an older one. David, Ron and Hermione took their piles of presents into an empty classroom and enjoyed themselves opening them together. Ron having seen how David had been getting on with the art supplies Hermione had given him, and had followed suit to give him some magic charcoal and another sketch book. David was delighted. He had bought Ron a large selection of sweets and Hermione a book about the Zia houses. Nobody would think anything unusual about Hermione reading even such a book.

They were all tucking in to some of Ron's sweets when Dobby appeared in their midst. He walked over to David and held out a wrapped parcel. David carefully unwrapped it and discovered a pair of brightly knitted socks. He immediately pulled off his shoes and socks and put on the new ones. Dobby beamed. David did not have anything on hand for Dobby but the House Elf did not mind. He explained that he had knitted the socks himself out of wool he had bought with his wages. Hermione was very interested in Dobby. She had been reading up on House Elves and was excited to meet one who wanted to be paid.

They ate little at lunch saving their appetite for the evening meal. After lunch David and Ron went out to build more snow-wizards and Hermione excused herself to get ready for the ball. David and Ron exchanged knowing glances; girls took forever to get ready! It was long after dark before the boys thought it was time to go in and get ready.

Back up in their dormitory, Ron and David put on their dress robes. David had plain green dress robes which he had persuaded Simba to make for him in preference to more elaborate ones. As a Crimson Zia he should have been wearing blue with crimson trim, but David liked his 'incognito' robes.

"I've got Ginny's robes by mistake," said Ron, rising from bending over his trunk and holding up a mauve dress with lacy cuffs and collar. "I'll go and see whether she's got mine.

David had almost finished dressing when Ron burst back into the room. He still had the lacy dress in his hands and looked pale.

"Ginny didn't have yours then?" said David.

"These are mine," said Ron. "Mum must have got them second hand." He threw the dress robes down on his bed and sat down hiding his head in his hands. David adjusted his collar and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked okay. He glanced at his watch, they had twenty minutes. There was time to do something about Ron's robes. At present his school uniform would be a better bet than those lacy things.

"Dobby?" called David and Dobby appeared. "How are you with tailoring?" asked David.

"Dobby can mend and sew a little," said Dobby. "Dobby's family used Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

David held up Ron's robes. "Can you help with these?" he asked.

"What would Harry Potter sir like Dobby to do?"

David looked at Ron. "Put them on so we can see what needs to be done," he said.

Ron pulled the robes around his shoulders, over his shirt and trousers. Dobby and David regarded him for some moments. "Well the lace has got to go," said David. "Not sure we can do anything about the cut…"

Dobby bounced excitedly. "Dobby can sew here, and here," he said indicating the hems. "Make it fit Ron Weasley sir."

"How about the colour?" said Ron. "Anything but maroon!"

"It would be difficult to make it lighter without it looking faded," said David. "But I could darken it… how about black?"

Ron shrugged out of the robes and laid them on the bed. Dobby produced a sewing box and began work. Ron looked much happier as the dreaded lace fell off the robes. When Dobby had finished Ron dressed properly and regarded himself in the mirror.

"Thank you Dobby," said Ron.

"Dobby likes to help Harry Potter Sir's friend," said the elf and at a nod from David he disappeared.

"Black would be better," Ron said looking in the mirror. David sent a bit of magic towards the dormitory door to keep out any prying eyes and turned to Ron. He touched his hands to Ron's robes and pushed his magic through them. Black dye started flowing out of his hands and through the material. After a couple of minutes it had reached the hems and the garment was black. David unlocked the door and sat down on his bed. That had been tiring.

David sat still for a few minutes to regain his strength and then he and Ron walked down to the common room. They did not have long to wait before Ginny entered. She was looking very pretty with dark blue robes and her hair falling over her shoulders in ringlets.

"You look very pretty, Ginny," said David, offering her his arm.

Ron had managed to get Parvati Patil to accompany him. She came down wearing shocking pink robes which, surprisingly, looked good on her. Ron complimented her on her dress and then offered her his arm. The four of them walked down towards the Great Hall.

Ron and Parvati made their way into the hall leaving David and Ginny outside. She had sized him up in his old robes as they entered and had not been too pleased with what she had seen. Ron obviously noticed the look and David was thankful it hadn't been worse.

David and Ginny queued up in front of the doors and were joined by the other champion couples. David did a double take; there with Viktor Krum was Hermione. But she did not look like Hermione usually looked. She was very pretty in flowing blue robes and her hair sleeked back and twisted up on her head. She gave David a covert thumbs up and he returned it with a look that said how pretty she was looking.

Once everyone else was gathered inside, Professor McGonagall led the champions in and they walked up to the high table. Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at them as they walked in. He was sitting in the middle of the high table with the other judges. Mr Crouch was not there, but Percy Weasley was. Percy pointed David into the chair beside him and Ginny took the next one. Percy was full of importance; he was acting for Mr Crouch in his absence.

The food was delicious. David caught sight of Ron as they ate. He was looking up at Hermione with disbelief. David chuckled inwardly and whispered to Ginny that Ron would have to ask Hermione sooner next time. Meanwhile Hermione was trying to teach Viktor how to say her name. The best he seemed able to do was Herm-e-own, but Hermione was being very patient with him.

All too soon the meal was over and it was time for the champions to open the dancing. David and Ginny confidently took to the floor and as the music started so did they. David twirled Ginny around expertly and she responded with equal skill. When the rest of the couples took to the floor David caught sight of Ron and Parvati. She was looking happier now, realising she was in the hands of an expert.

After several dances David and Ginny left the floor. Hermione and Ron were still dancing with their partners and Fred and George were talking with Mr Bagman. David and Ginny walked outside to cool down. They found themselves in the rose garden with real fairies lighting it up.

"Go if you wish," they heard a familiar voice say, "I will make your excuses but I'm staying here at Hogwarts." It was Professor Snape. David and Ginny tried to get out of his way and hide back into the bushes, but they were too slow. Snape was coming along in a foul mood blasting the bushes with his wand and taking away points from the couples he was disturbing.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," he said as he saw them.

"But we weren't doing anything!" protested Ginny.

David looked up at his father with well concealed amusement, but he knew the professor would feel it through their parent/child magical bond. He felt back that his father was also highly amused.

"Thirty points," said Professor Snape as he swept onwards. Ginny was livid.

"That mean…"

Shhhh," whispered David. "He'll just take more points." Ginny agreed with this and stopped protesting out loud. Instead she turned to David and began to kiss him. David went rigid. That had not been part of the plan. A small voice in his head was saying that this would be even more camouflage, but a louder voice was saying that he had to stop her. David gently pulled away and Ginny stopped.

"I'm sorry Ginny," said David. "I really meant I wanted to go as 'friends.' I don't feel that way about you."

"I thought you were just saying that because you were nervous about asking me," said Ginny quietly.

"No, I meant it," said David.

"So I've ruined everything," said Ginny.

"Not at all," said David putting an arm around her shoulder and squeezing her slightly. "I hope we will be friends for a long time."

They were about to head back inside when they heard Hagrid coming along talking to someone. She replied and they realised that it was Madam Maxime. David and Ginny slipped further backwards into the bushes.

They could not help but to overhear what was being said. Ginny and David shared a look of astonishment. Hagrid was an half giant. Who else had overheard that? It was not the sort of information you wanted to broadcast. If they had been hiding in the bushes, who else might have been there?

It was all over the Daily Prophet the next day. It would be. It was Boxing Day so half the country would be doing nothing much apart from reading the paper and putting their feet up. It was now official; Hagrid was a half breed, and worse, a half giant. Ron and Hermione read the paper and looked up at David who had glanced over the article.

"You knew," Hermione accused him.

"I found out last night," said David. "Hagrid was talking to Madame Maxime about it. Ginny and I overheard."

"Looks like someone else did too," said Ron.

With Christmas over, the new term loomed up quickly. All too soon it was upon them.

"Have you figured out the egg yet?" Hermione asked David the day before term began.

"Not exactly," said David. He had been trying not to think about the next task. He had been lucky with the first one, who knew how far his luck would hold.

"Well we should work on it," she said. Just then Ron came up to them and Hermione went quiet. David looked between the two and inwardly sighed. Why could they not recognise their attraction was mutual?

The trio had not seen anything of Hagrid since the article in the paper. They had been busy and the weather had been horrible so they had not ventured out down to his hut. Thus they were pleased when the first Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the new term came about. They walked down to the edge of the forest as usual but Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a witch they had never seen before. She had closely cropped grey hair and introduced herself to the class as Professor Grubbly-Plank.

Once the class was all assembled, the professor led a unicorn out of the forest. It appeared a bit skittish. David was drawn in by its distress. The unicorn began to retreat but stopped when David reached out to it. Without thinking about what he was doing, David responded to the unicorn's unease and approached it. Professor Grubbly-Plank told him to back off but he did not. He reached the unicorn, retaining eye contact with it. He patted it on the nose and it calmed right down. Reaching into his pocket for the look of the thing, David conjured up an apple and fed it to the unicorn. Professor Grubbly-Plank looked at him in amazement. David suddenly realised what he had done and that some damage control was needed.

"I saw someone doing that on muggle television," he said. The professor still looked astonished, but she turned to the rest of the class as David stayed by the unicorn stroking its nose.

"Unicorns are particularly magical creatures," she began to teach them about unicorns. Meanwhile the unicorn David was petting walked slowly back into the forest to a collective 'ah' of disappointment from the rest for the class which turned into an 'ooooh' of delight when it returned with a golden foal. The professor stopped looking astonished and just gave David a calculating look. He tried to look innocent. Professor Grubbly-Plank explained that unicorn foals are more trusting than the adults and do not mind boys too much, the elder unicorns prefer a woman's touch she concluded trying to ignore that David was the one the unicorns were trusting.

After the unicorn lesson the class was buzzing. Most of them thought it was much better than Hagrid's classes. The trio did too, but they were loyal to Hagrid in front of the others. They were also worried about what had happened to him.

That evening after supper David, Ron and Hermione walked down to Hagrid's hut. They banged loudly on the door but he did not let them in.

"Oh, I've had enough of this," said Hermione banging again on the door. "Hagrid! Open up or we're coming in any way!" she shouted.

Hermione had drawn her wand to force the door open when a thumping came from inside and Hagrid had reached the door and was opening it.

"Oh Hagrid," said Hermione as they squeezed in. "It's not that bad. So you're part giant; so what? It hasn't changed what we think about you!"

"Indeed it has not," said a voice behind them. It was Professor Dumbledore. "See Hagrid, it's just as I told you, nobody who knows you will care about this."

Hagrid just sat down at his table with his head in his hands.

"How about some tea?" asked Ron trying to be useful. The visitors all agreed they wanted some tea. Hermione took away Hagrid's large mug of beer and he went outside to stick his head in the water butt to combat his drunkenness. When Hagrid returned all his guests were sitting around his table with steaming cups of tea in their hands, and a large cup waiting for him.

They all drank tea in companionable silence and Hagrid seemed to cheer up. Dumbledore announced that he had to get back to the school and left.

"So Harry," said Hagrid. "How ye coming with that egg?"

"I saw Viktor Krum going swimming in the lake," commented Ron. "Must be mad, this time of year." Hermione went pink.

The spent the next half hour or so before curfew discussing the tournament.

Back in Gryffindor tower, David went up to his dormitory, pulled closed the hangings of his four-poster bed and put up some silencing charms. He then opened the egg. It screeched at him. David closed it again and opened a large library book. It was on translation spells. He propped the book open on his pillow and studied the page. He opened the egg again and held his hand over the top. David tried the translation spell. The screeching changed, but was still incomprehensible. David tried another spell and another, but nothing helped. Eventually he heard the others coming up to bed and David stopped. He closed the egg and got ready for bed. That night he dreamt of screeching eggs, screeching owls and banshees, screeching anything.

The next day as he left supper David saw Cedric walking towards him. The Hufflepuff common room was in the other direction to David deduced that Cedric wanted a word with him.

"How're you doing with that egg?" Cedric asked.

"Not well," David admitted with embarrassment.

"Try taking a bath," whispered Cedric. "Tell you what; use the prefects' bathroom, fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor, password's 'pine fresh.' Good luck!"

David looked after Cedric as he walked back down the stairs. Water, water, water, Viktor was swimming in the lake, Cedric wanted him to take a bath… the task must be something to do with water. Oh well, it was a start, and he had not been getting anywhere with the egg before. Later that evening after curfew, David took his egg and put on his invisibility cloak. He left the common room, asking the Fat Lady portrait to keep his secret, and made his way to the prefects' bathroom. As expected it was vacant.

David gave the password and the door opened. Inside was a small swimming pool of a bath. It looked familiar somehow. David thought about it. Yes, that day he had taken a tour of Lions' Den. The bathroom attached to the master suite; that was almost the same; different pictures on the walls though. Here there was one of a mermaid.

David filled the bath, took off his clothes and stepped in. He experimented with the different taps for a while, getting foaming bubble bath mixtures and lovely hot water. He stretched out and thought that it would be worth becoming a prefect just for this privilege. Then to work; he looked up at the mermaid painting. She was flashing her tail. Suddenly it hit him. Mermaids. Water. With a sudden leap of insight, David took the egg and put it under water. He opened it. Still screeches; he had been so sure. Another stab of inspiration: David put his own head under the water too. Now he could understand the message of the egg. It repeated itself several times as he memorised it.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll surely miss, An hour long you'll have to look,And to recover what we took, But past an hour the prospect's black Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

David transfigured a bar of soap into a quill and piece of parchment and wrote down the rhyme. He put the egg on the side of the bath and was about to get out when a voice behind him startled him.

"I saw that!" said Moaning Myrtle. "You did wandless magic!"

David slid back into the water to cover up his nakedness. "What are you doing here Myrtle?" he asked.

"Oh, I just wander around; it's very boring being a ghost. But you're the first person I've talked to here. And now I see you doing wandless magic. You shouldn't be able to do that at your age!"

"I've had to learn magic above my age for the tournament, Myrtle," said David. "It is the only way to survive."

Myrtle looked at him shrewdly. David tried to look innocent, his metamorphmagus powers making it easier for him to maintain a particular look.

"I won't tell," said Myrtle at length. "If you come and visit me? You used to like my toilet."

"Okay Myrtle, I'll come and visit you sometimes, but it is difficult because that is a girls' toilet."

"You didn't mind about that before!"

"No, but I did get caught near there," said David truthfully. "I have to be careful."

Myrtle looked at David and then whirled off down the pipes and David dived down to the bottom of the bath and pulled out the plug. Finally he got out of the bath and dried himself off. He put his clothes back on and his invisibility cloak and made his way back to his dormitory. The Fat Lady let him in with a conspiratorial wink.


	28. The Second Task

The Second Task

David was elated that he had finally found out the clue to the second task. Now he understood why Viktor had dived into the lake – there must be merpeople in the lake, at least it was the nearest place they could be. The next morning at breakfast he whispered what he had found out to Ron and Hermione. He passed them the piece of parchment on which he had written the rhyme.

"Well that seems quite straightforward," said Hermione. "They are going to take something of yours and you have to find it – but underwater." David concurred with that analysis. "So," continued Hermione, "you need to be able to breathe underwater."

This had not occurred to David. He had been thinking of diving down and picking something up, but at Hermione's words he saw the actual task, he had to go underwater and meet the merpeople. "How?" he asked. "I barely know how to swim on the surface let alone underneath."

"That's more a question of sinking," said Ron with a grin. David and Hermione ignored him. Neville walked past them to his seat.

"Couldn't you, you know," said Hermione, "grow some gills?"

"You need gills Harry?" asked Neville. "Is it for the tournament?"

"Yes Neville," replied David in a low tone.

Neville matched David's tone. "What about gillyweed?" he said conspiratorially. "That gives you gills and webbed feet and all so that you can swim underwater."

David jumped up and hugged him. "Neville, that's brilliant!" David said, releasing a very embarrassed looking Neville. "Where can I get some?"

"There's an apothecary in Hogsmead," said Hermione. "We could visit it next Hogsmead weekend.

The next Hogsmead visit was announced on the notice board that evening, just as if someone was wanting David to have access to the gillyweed. David insisted on taking Neville along with them. If it had not been for him David would not have stood a chance with the second task.

"So where did you hear about gillyweed?" Hermione asked Neville, slightly annoyed that she had not come across it despite all the extracurricular reading she did.

"It was in a book that Professor Moody lent me," replied Neville. "It was all about Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants. Gillyweed doesn't grow here, it's too cold. Otherwise we should have been able to find some on the shores of the lake. It's nearly always at hand due to some ancient witch or wizard who planted it near every stretch of water to be handy for any magical visitors who came along."

The quartet found the apothecary and went in. There were no other students about, most of them going into Hogsmead just to visit the pub or buy sweets. David pushed Neville forwards. This was his moment. Neville walked up to the counter and asked for gillyweed.

"How long do you want to stay underwater?" asked the sales witch.

"About an hour," said David coming forward as Neville looked blankly at him.

"That'll be three ounces," said the witch, "but to be on the safe side I'd take four." She opened a cupboard and took down a large glass jar. She put a bag on the weighing scales and started to pour. Some slimy green tentacles oozed into the bag. David looked on in disgust. Neville had explained that he would have to eat the gillyweed. He did not want to ingest that mess. The witch asked for payment in a bored fashion. This was a very minor and cheap plant; not a big sale. David handed over some knuts and the students walked out.

Their next stop was at Gladrags where David wanted to buy a pair of swimming trunks. He did not fancy trying to swim with the weight of waterlogged clothes. He did not fancy swimming at all, but Neville had assured him that the gillyweed would help. He could transfigure his clothing, but that was an advanced spell which he did not know the wand movements for and so it might raise questions.

The night before the second task David went up to his dormitory early. He wanted to be refreshed and focused for the morrow. Hermione and Ron stayed down talking. David wondered whether they would end up kissing; probably not, both were too clueless at the moment. The next morning there was no sign of either of them. David had breakfast with Neville who said that Hermione and Ron had been called to Professor Dumbledore's office the night before and nobody had seen them since. David stopped worrying about the second task and started wondering where his friends were.

It felt like only a few moments later that David was standing at the side of the lake, ready to start the second task. Professor Snape had caught him after breakfast.

"This is not a good time, professor," David had said stiffly.

"Just do what you have to do," Severus had said equally stiffly, "and don't let your 'saving people' thing take over. Nobody is going to get hurt."

David was still pondering his father's warning when Ludo Bagman's magically loud voice rang out over the lake and around the audience. "On my whistle, the champions will start," he said. "You have one hour!"

David gulped down the gillyweed, took off his school robe to stand shivering in his swimming trunks. The other champions followed suit; Cedric produced a Bubble-Head charm so that he could breathe, Viktor half transfigured himself into a shark and Fleur hesitated a moment before also casting the Bubble-Head charm.

The whistle blew and all four champions entered the water in some manner. Fleur dived in neatly. Viktor pushed off fast, Cedric jumped in and David almost fell in; he could not breathe. Here went nothing. Once submerged, David found that he could breathe again. Ah, of course, the gills would not work on dry land. With one last look back at the audience and an excited Neville, David thought about the absence of his close friends and started swimming with great gusto. He knew what he was seeking; Hermione and Ron had been taken from him.

David swam strongly. His webbed hands and feet moved automatically as though accustomed to swimming and nothing else. He had soon left the other champions behind, following a faint thread of magic at the end of which his senses told him that his friends were waiting.

David was expecting to see and be challenged by various underwater creatures. He was sure that the lake contained Grindylows at least. But the few creatures he saw just bowed to him and let him continue. One of the giant squid's tentacles even pointed him the way. It was no wonder that David was first on the scene at the merpeople's village.

David saw four people snoring and floating in the water front of him. He recognised Hermione and Ron, and then realised that one of the others was Cho Chang, Cedric's date for the Yule Ball. The fourth was a tiny person, but with an unmistakable likeness to Fleur; she must be her sister. Okay, that meant Fleur and Cedric's hostages were obvious, but why two for him? Oh, of course, Hermione was for Viktor. That left Ron as David's hostage. David swam to Ron, and with difficulty due to his webbed hands, he untied Ron and held on to his arm while swimming to the surface. He would have been worried about the other hostages, but his father's hint came back to him. Nobody was going to get hurt regardless of the prowess of the champions.

David broke the surface with Ron, somewhere in the middle of the lake. Ron woke up to a great cheering from the banks. The friends swam towards the shore, David keeping just under water so that his gills could still breathe for him. When they reached the audience David had to wait in the water for his gills to close and his webbed hands and feet to turn back to normal.

"Well done mate," said Ron. "Not that I ever doubted you would do it." David walked out of the lake to be engulfed in a large towel by Madam Pomfrey who had not intention to let him catch a chill. She gave him some pepper up potion and as David drank it steam came out of his ears. He felt much better. Just then the surface of the water broke again and Cedric appeared with a very waterlogged Cho. Her hair was sticking to her head. That was nothing to what Hermione looked like when Viktor brought her up. Her bushy hair was all flat and plastered to her head, she was barely recognisable.

Madam Pomfrey brought out more large towels and Viktor wrapped one around Hermione before reaching for his own. He drew her apart from the group and appeared to be talking very quickly to her. Hermione was smiling as she reached up to get rid of a beetle which had landed in her very wet hair.

David looked around for Fleur but could not see her. Ron saw what he was doing and pointed towards Madam Pomfrey. She was holding on to Fleur who was trying to get back into the water. "Gabrielle," Fleur was moaning. "I must get Gabrielle."

A few minutes later as the judges started to take their places to award the champions points, a party of merpeople swam up with a small girl. Fleur ran to them and picked Gabrielle up from the water and hugged her closely. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I got caught by ze Grindylows."

There was a general hush as Ludo Bagman announced the judgement. "The judges have agreed the following marks out of fifty for each of our champions. Firstly Miss Fleur Delacour; an excellent Bubble-Head charm but no hostage rescued. The judges award her twenty-five points." He paused for applause.

"Mr Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head charm, was second to return with his hostage and was outside the time limit receives forty-seven points." There was more applause, particularly from the Hufflepuffs.

"Mr Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, but it was effective. He returned third and receives forty points." Hermione hugged Viktor and beamed at the audience. Ron looked thunderous.

"And to Mr Harry Potter," Bagman continued, "He made excellent use of gillyweed and returned within the time limit. The judges award him a perfect fifty points."

The Gryffindors went wild. Their champion had led after the first task and was still in the lead. Cedric leaned over and shook David by the hand. David returned the handshake and the pair felt that their joint efforts for their school were worth it. Hogwarts was in the lead. David was privately glad just to have survived without being uncovered as a Zia. If anyone had been able to see what had happened in the lake they would have found the bowing magical creatures a bit of a giveaway.

David found himself walking with Cedric and Cho up to the castle. Hermione had gone off with Victor and Ron was being teased about being a 'damsel in distress' by his twin brothers.

"Cho," said Cedric, "I think Marrietta was looking for you. She was worried when you disappeared for the task. Perhaps you should go and reassure her you're alright?"

Cho looked at Cedric and her eyes narrowed slightly, but she left all the same.

"So Harry," said Cedric as they walked up the hill. "You used Gillyweed, huh? Should have thought of that myself."

"Yeah," said David uncomfortably. "Neville suggested it. Seemed like a good idea."

"You do seem to be sailing through the tournament," said Cedric easily. "I mean you should have got top marks for the way you got the egg, and now this. Perhaps I shouldn't have told you to use the bath." He punched David lightly in the arm. "There's just something about you Harry," said Cedric. "You look all small and helpless but when it's needed you just come up with the goods."

David was unsure what to say to that.

"Well, I have good friends," he said at last.

"Yes, good friends," said Cedric. "Well, I hope you count me as one of them?"

"Of course," said David, grinning slightly. "You gave me a clue to the egg. That was a friendly thing to do." He punched Cedric back lightly on the arm.

"Good," said Cedric. "Maybe one of these days we can have a seekers' match then? I'm really missing quidditch this year."

"Sure," said David. "That'd be great."

The next day Hermione received the Daily Prophet at breakfast as usual. She started reading it and choked on her pumpkin juice. David looked over to see what the matter was and Hermione handed him the newspaper, open at one of the centre pages.

"Harry Potter's Secret Heartache," read the headline above a colour photograph of Harry from a couple of years before making him look extremely young for a fourth year student. David skimmed the article.

"I don't think you're feeding me love potions," he said loudly enough to reach the other students who were pouring over their newspapers and then glancing up at him. From the looks they were giving him they did not believe a word of it. Hermione side and turned the rest of her post. She gave a yelp, as translucent yellow liquid was oozing over her fingers. David immediately identified it as a bubotuber pus. He led Hermione out of the Hall and into an empty classroom. He held his hands hovered over her hands and pushed out his magic. Hermione's face became less pained as David worked and in a short while her hands were back to normal.

"Too many people read that paper," said Hermione trying to laugh. David grimaced too. They walked back into the corridor and found Ron looking for them. They walked off together to Herbology.


	29. Cooking up Trouble

Cooking up Trouble

The Easter holidays came at last and David was finally able to return to Lions' Den. Sirius met him at Kings Cross and they flew home by motorcycle. David ran through the house. He ran upstairs and put his trunk on his bed before running back down in search of Remus. Sirius had found his friend and they were waiting for David at the bottom of the stairs. David flung himself at Remus and hugged him tight. Remus was startled, but returned the hug. David then seemed to realise what he was doing and went a bit embarrassed and disentangled himself before giving Sirius a big hug too. It felt a bit childish, but he had not really had an adult to hug after time apart before. He didn't think his father would appreciate such an attack.

"Good to have you home, David," said Sirius ruffling David's curls. David was still short for his age, particularly compared to his very tall father, and only came up to Sirius's chest.

"Yes, welcome back," echoed Remus.

The three of them walked down the corridor and into the family sitting room. They sat down and passed a companionable few hours while David told them all the news from the past six months, since they had said goodbye to him on September 1st the previous year. They had been in regular contact by owl, but somehow now, face to face, everything came up again.

"David," said Remus, "Severus told us you found out. I understand that you're angry with him about it, but he really has been spying since before you were born. Were it not for him…"

"Bit of a shock," said David. "But I'm not angry about that, I'm angry that he used the bond again to force me not to tell anyone. I do understand that this is something nobody can know about. It's his secret to tell, not mine. I'm not a little child."

"Chanting with the chorus," said Remus.

"Yes," agreed Sirius. "But I think Severus still sees you that way some times. I'm sorry, but this is something we can't help you with. You've got to sort it out with him. You could of course eat a bit more, put on some height and look a bit older than twelve."

"Sirius!" protested David.

It was late the next day before Severus managed to get away from Hogwarts. He arrived midmorning and walked into the library where David was working on his homework.

"I think we need to talk," said Severus. "You've been avoiding me."

"You've been doing the same," said David coolly. "You could have given me a detention or kept me back from class if you had wanted to, I guess we both wanted some space."

"Detentions go on your record," said Severus. "I wouldn't want to give you too many."

David looked at him. His record hardly mattered given the position he would inherit.

"I know you're not a little child," said Severus, sitting down opposite David.

"You've been talking with Sirius," said David.

"He shouted at me to be more accurate," said Severus. "But you've got to understand, particularly after your dream last summer, that this year of all years it is unsafe for this to be mentioned."

"All you had to do was ask," said David.

"I should have known that, and I did not," said Severus.

David knew that this was as close to an apology as he was ever going to get. He felt the swirl of magic as the bond restriction was cancelled. He got up and walked over to his father and hugged him. David could feel his father's surprise through the bond, but after a few moments Severus returned the hug.

"I can't stay long," said Severus as he held David to him. "My absence would be noticed. We have a couple of hours, let's make the most of them. What would you like to do? I would even tolerate something 'fun.'"

David thought for a moment. There was something he wanted to do, but it was a bit childish and somehow he could hardly imagine Severus doing it. Maybe some light-hearted revenge was in order.

An hour later David concentrated on putting his biscuits into the oven as a camera flashed from the door.

"Black!" shouted Severus.

David looked up in time to see his father running past him out of the kitchen, still with flour on his robes, after a black dog who had the camera hanging from a strap in his mouth.

David set the oven timer and tidied up the mess in the kitchen while the biscuits cooked. Severus returned ten minutes later, just as David was taking the first batch out of the oven. He no longer had flour down the front of his robes and he looked angry.

"You cunning brat," he said as he crossed over to David. David found the tray levitating out of his gloved hands and onto the worktop. Then he found himself being flipped upside down and held that way. "You planned that, didn't you?" questioned Severus. "I should have suspected something when you disappeared to get a recipe you never referred to." He began to tickle David. "Well brat?" asked Severus with some humour in his voice.

"I did, I did," said David just as there came a second flash. Severus spun around, still holding David upside down, and there was a third flash. Sirius was standing in the doorway watching them, with Remus behind him.

The Easter Holidays set into the pattern of David's previous vacations at Lions' Den. Severus was rarely able to visit, but Sirius and Remus continued David's Zia education and he made good progress. The tutorial sessions he had had with his father, before the regrettable incident, and the theory he had studied with Hermione had advanced him considerably and he was now at about the level of a Zia twelve year old. The full moon passed without incident, and as David had in the summer, he core healed Remus afterwards. He felt bad that he was unable to help Remus in that way during term time.

Sirius made sure that David had regular breaks from his studies. David was so worried about the tournament that he would have been working nonstop otherwise. Sirius would turn up in the library or wherever David was studying and chase him outside to go flying or down to the dark room to develop photographs. Sirius was a keen photographer and David had an interest in art. He still sketched in his free time – what little he gave himself – with the pencils, charcoal and sketchbooks his friends had given him. David had tried working in the Quirinius Cella to avoid interruptions since only family were allowed in there, but Sirius had come in, since he was David's guardian, and all David had accomplished was to hide himself away from Remus who could not enter. David enjoyed working with Remus so he gave up on hiding away and put up with being forced to take breaks.

Severus had his potions research when he was able to be at Lions' Den and was not often there since it would look odd if he were not to be at Hogwarts for some of the holiday. Sirius had his photography, but Remus did not appear to have a pet project and spent a lot of time helping David. They tended to talk in French during these sessions. David was almost fluent by now and it was good practice. David felt able to unburden himself to Remus and they had many talks about the tournament.

A few days before the end of the holiday Remus came across David reading up on previous tournaments. He had found a self-updating copy of the history of the Triwizard Tournament and had flicked through to the current tournament. There were pictures of each champion encountering the dragons and swimming in the lake. David turned back to earlier tournaments and looked at the different tasks. He had already read about them in the book Sirius had sent him, but the photographs made it more real. The last tournament had been just as wizarding photography was beginning so the photos were of poor quality compared to modern ones. Even so, the illustrations were informative. It appeared that the third task was always some kind of race – first past the post would win.

"Are you worried?" asked Remus.

"Yes, a bit," admitted David. "I know it has gone well so far, but someone put my name in that goblet for a reason and I had that dream last summer. When something goes wrong for me I have got into the habit of suspecting Voldemort – even if someone else did the Confunding of the goblet, he is probably behind it."

Remus agreed with this reasoning. "So we'll just have to make sure that you are ready when whatever is planned happens," said Remus.

When David returned to Hogwarts, all that was on his mind was surviving the tournament. The fun of the first day of the Easter holiday was long forgotten, although he still had the photograph back at Lions' Den. Now that they were back on good terms, Severus and David had arranged to continue their tuition sessions, as long as they could keep them from general knowledge. Often their sessions became opportunities for David to talk about his other studies and the tournament. David was juggling so much, these sessions with his father were a chance to step back and take stock. Their relationship was improving, at least in private.

Before David knew it, Bagman had returned to Hogwarts to tell the champions about the third task. He led them to the Quidditch pitch one evening and David saw it was covered with tufty bushes.

"In a few more weeks these hedges will have grown to eight feet high," said Bagman. "Then they will form a maze. Your task is to reach the centre of that maze and find the tournament cup. The first person to touch the cup wins. You will enter the maze in the order of your points so far, so the more points you have the more head start you will have. It won't be plain sailing. There will be obstacles in your path in the form of magical creatures or spells."

Fleur and Viktor headed back to their respective contingents while Cedric and David walked up to the castle. They were passing the edge of the forest when a cry behind them startled them. They turned and saw Mr Crouch staggering towards them. He was yelling for Dumbledore. David approached the wizard and looked at him. Something felt odd. Like there were two magical sources on him. David's eyes widened. Crouch was under the imperious curse, that was the second magical signature.

"Run to the castle Cedric," said David. "Get Dumbledore. I'll look after Crouch. Hurry!" Cedric looked about to protest, but then recognised the command in David's voice and was off before David had even finished speaking. David turned back to Crouch.

"Weatherby send owls to Karkaroff and Maxime…" Crouch was saying, looking at a tree as if Percy was there. David walked towards him. Crouch needed to stay out of the forest. David tried pulling at Crouch but the wizard was still strong. Suddenly David thought of Hagrid. His hut was only a few hundred yards away. David pointed his hand and sent a flurry of red stars toward the hut, hoping that Hagrid was home and would understand.

David was being pulled along by Crouch. He dug his feet in and pushed magic into them to try to make them heavy. Crouch was still spouting nonsense. David summoned his core healing abilities and placed his free hand on Crouch's temple. He had to get rid of the imperious charm. David fell into Crouch's thoughts and tried to pull the logical ones to the surface. He was still deep inside the wizard's mind when help arrived.

The next day David awoke to find someone sitting beside his bed. He reached around for his glasses and finding them, slid them on. The figure came into focus and David was surprised to see it was Sirius. David had not expected to see him at Hogwarts. Sirius realised David was awake and helped him to sit up.

"How's Crouch?" was David's first question.

"We don't know," said Sirius. "He's sleeping at the moment. Dumbledore wants to see us as soon as Madam Pomfrey lets you go." The noise had alerted Pomfrey that David was awake and she came into view as Sirius finished talking. She cast several spells on David before declaring him fit. She transfigured David's pyjamas back into his uniform and agreed that he could leave. David was slightly unsteady on his feet but he made it out of the room before he visibly leant on Sirius for support. He was not going to let Pomfrey imprison him in the Hospital Wing.

Sirius and David took some time to navigate through the castle. David was walking very slowly. In the end he leant on the wall and Lady Hogwart's voice filled his head. She immediately moved some rooms around and a door appeared beside him. Sirius was surprised by it, and even more so when David led him through it and into the corridor outside the headmaster's study.

"Welcome Sirius, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I imagine you are hungry." He waved his hand at the breakfast set on the table in front on him. Sirius and David sat down and began to eat while Dumbledore asked his questions.

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "What did Barty Crouch do to you two nights ago?"

"Two nights?" asked David without thinking. He had been asleep for two days? "He was under the Imperious curse I think, I was trying to get him to come with me to the castle. He seemed aware of me one moment and then under the curse the next. Then I'm not sure what happened."

"It was extremely dangerous David," said Sirius.

"It seemed like the right thing at the time," said David.

"We all make mistakes," said Dumbledore. "But I must thank you Harry. Had it not been for you I doubt that Crouch would be here and alive. He is safe here, but we must find out who cursed him. What with your vision of the summer we can't be too careful. I don't think it was a coincidence that you were the one to find him. Someone is after you. I would like you to again wear a Portkey, in case of further emergencies." Dumbledore held out the same small phoenix pendant David had used the previous year as an emergency portkey.

"Thank you," said David and he put it on.

"Don't take any more chances," said Dumbledore. "Now I know Sirius would like to talk to you about the third task. Please feel free to go up to Gryffindor tower. I will excuse you from lessons until after lunch."

David and Sirius left the study and walked down the corridor. David leaned on Sirius and pressed his hand against the wall. "We need to talk to Severus," Sirius murmured in his ear. David nodded and a door appeared. They walked through it and into Severus's office. Severus was sitting behind the desk and jumped up as they entered.

"I had forgotten you could do that," he said annoyed.

"We need to talk," said Sirius. Severus nodded and looked at David.

"Sit down before you fall down," he said as a chair came skimming across the room. David sat thankfully. Then he looked from one wizard to the other. Oh dear, he was in trouble. Sirius and Severus sat down opposite David and looked at each other to see who would begin.

"You're cross with me," said David quietly.

"Of course we are," said Severus. "Why are you surprised? You know someone is after you and you put yourself in danger." David stared at him. "You find someone who is raving at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and instead of going for help you wait with him."

"But I could help," said David. "Cedric couldn't help Crouch. I am the core-healer. I sent Cedric for help…"

"Exactly. Your core-healing is supposed to be a secret and you do it where everyone will find out."

"He needed help!"

"But you weren't the one to give it to him," said Sirius more gently than his previous statements. "Look David, we are just worried about you."

"This is just like what you did with that Hippogriff last year," said Severus. Sirius shot him a confused look. "David got between a Hippogriff and someone who had insulted it, and nearly died." He turned to David. "You must stop putting yourself in these situations David."


	30. The Third Task

The Third Task

The day of the third task dawned all too soon. David went down to breakfast not feeling able to eat anything. After a cup of tea he felt much better. Ron and Hermione kept putting stuff on his plate, but David ate little. As he was turning to go to lessons, Professor McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and she pointed to the small room off the hall. "Your family are here to watch the task. You are excused lessons today to spend some time with them, all the champions are."

David said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and headed for the room. He wanted to see Sirius and Remus. He wanted to talk with his father too, but that was out of the question. David followed Cedric out of the hall and was soon engulfed in a hug by two tall wizards. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cedric being hugged by his parents too. Cedric brought them over to meet David. Sirius and Remus looked a bit worried.

"Never bothered to correct that Rita Skeeter woman when she made out you were the only champion, did you!" said Mr Diggory.

"She did what?" asked David.

Mr Diggory looked slightly taken aback. "Don't you read your adoring press?" he said, but with a bit less venom than before.

David looked up at Cedric for clarification. "Skeeter made out that you were the only Hogwarts Champion," said Cedric awkwardly. "In that article she wrote after the weighing of the wands."

"I'm sorry about that Cedric," said David. "I didn't know. Perhaps I should pay more attention to the media."

"Don't worry about it," said Cedric. "Not like you could have done anything to change the article. Anyway, we'll have a proper race for the cup this evening, let the best wizard win!"

"Yeah," said David.

Mr Diggory looked about to say something else, but his wife put a hand on his arm and she and Cedric led him away. David, Sirius and Remus went out into the grounds. They sat down by the lake and talked.

"Do you think I shouldn't be trying to win?" asked David. "I mean, I shouldn't even be in this tournament. The others were really chosen by the goblet, shouldn't I be making sure someone who actually entered of their own free will wins? I'm just trying to survive it; I shouldn't be leading."

Sirius looked puzzled and it was Remus who answered. "You feel you don't deserve to win?"

"Not really," said David. "I've had help all along and now we are so close I want to win… but I feel that makes me a bad person…"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to win," said Remus. "It's a competition and you're doing well. Think of it as a Quidditch match – you'd want to win that?"

"That's different," insisted David. "I want to play Quidditch. Are you saying you will be disappointed if I don't win?"

"Of course not," said Sirius. "We just want you to survive. As long as you do that then you've won in our eyes. Even if it means… we'd rather you survive and we'll deal with the consequences afterwards."

The evening came all too quickly. One moment David was talking with Sirius and Remus and the next he was walking with Ludo Bagman towards the former Quidditch pitch. Then Bagman was blowing his whistle and David walked into the maze, wand at the ready.

The maze was dark and grim. The first thing David did was to conjure a light at the end of his wand. Now that he could see where he was going, David ventured forward into the maze. The centre was to the north-west. He used his wand as a compass and turned left at the first junction. He heard a whistle to his right and knew that Cedric had entered from his start point.

David turned the corner and came face to face with a Dementor. Without thinking he wordlessly conjured a Patronus and it raced towards the Dementor pushing it out of David's way. That had been too easy, but David was not about to complain. He turned right at the next branch and continued moving to the north-west.

David walked carefully down a long corridor in the maze. There was a shiny mist in front of him. He cautiously stretched out his magical senses. He did not want to touch the mist. He did not know what it would do, but he wanted to avoid it. He could not creep under it, but perhaps he could jump over? David conjured up a small muggle trampoline, the like of which Dudley had had briefly as a 'small' boy before he was too heavy for it. David took a running start and jumped onto the trampoline, pushing his magic through his shoes and into the bouncy material. He soured high above the mist and above the bushes. For a split second he could see the maze laid out below him, before he landed neatly, Quidditch skills kicking in, on the far side of the mist.

David stood still and concentrated on what he had seen. His memory was now almost photographic and he managed to recall the image with only a little fuzziness. The next north-west turn was eventually a dead-end. He had to go south for a few meters. David set off at a run, his magical senses stretched out to warn him of any further obstacles. He ran down corridor after corridor but his 'wand' light heralded his approach and all he could see was the occasional magical creature scuttling out of his way.

David was nearing the cup. He could feel its magic in front of him. Then he heard the word 'crucio' come from his left. No screams came, but David could feel the curse at work. He had to get to the recipient. His father and guardian would punish him for his 'saving people thing.' He knew that, but he could not ignore someone under an unforgivable curse. They would have to understand eventually. He would not get involved, but would just send up red sparks so that the teachers patrolling the edges of the maze would come and sort it out.

David created another trampoline and jumped up and over the hedge, landing on something hard but yielding. Cedric was in front of him, panting hard. David stood up and realised he had landed on Viktor Krum. There was Viktor's familiar magical signature, but it was not alone. Just as with Crouch, Viktor had been under the imperious curse. Viktor was dazed and made no move to protest as David stood up and waved his wand to send red sparks into the air. David shared a look with Cedric.

"Imperious?" asked Cedric.

"I think so," said David. He could not explain how he knew. "Kinda looked like Crouch did." They walked away from Viktor and turned to the right. Cedric gave a whoop of joy when he saw the tournament cup. He began to run towards it. David hung back. He was feeling very bruised from his fall. He knew he could not outrun the older student. Cedric turned round to see David hesitating and as he did so a large spider appeared behind him. David had his wand up and a spurt of red shot out towards Cedric. Cedric opened his mouth to protest when the spell passed his shoulder and hit something behind him. Cedric turned round and saw the six foot spider lying back on the ground. David had saved him again.

"You take it," said Cedric. "That's twice you've helped me, not even counting the dragons."

"No," said David. "It's yours. I never asked to do this. You wanted to. I don't care about winning, I'm just trying to survive."

Cedric was torn between winning and doing 'the right thing.' David could almost follow the older student's thoughts.

"We'll both take it," both students said at the same time. They both grinned. It would be a Hogwarts victory.

Cedric clasped David's hand and they stepped forward together. They reached out towards the cup.

"On three," said Cedric. "One, two, three!" There was a familiar pulling feeling around their navels.

David whirled around as his feet touched the ground making him fall against a gravestone and graze his elbow. Three drops of blood flowed onto the stone and the sight of it pulled David together. He stood up. This was not playtime; this was serious. Something was wrong. None of the accounts he had read of previous tournaments included the cup being a Portkey, added to which they were in a graveyard; a seemingly deserted graveyard. Yes, something was very wrong.

"Wands out!" he slipped into command mode easily. If they were going to get out of this it would come down to him. Cedric was clever and almost a qualified wizard, but David was a Zia. David's gaze fell on the gravestone he had fallen against. He read the inscription:

THOMAS RIDDLE

David shivered. They had to get out of there now. "Cedric?" David said urgently in an undertone. "I've got a Portkey back to Hogwarts. Come here, quickly!"

A twig snapped. Someone was out there approaching them.

"Come on. Now! We must get out of here." David grabbed Cedric's arm and pulled the lion pendant out from under his robes.

They could make out the figure of a man approaching them, carrying a bundle. David fell to his knees as pain exploded behind his scar. He vaguely heard someone mutter 'crucio.' The pain intensified. Fortunately he was still holding Cedric's arm.

Cedric gulped as David gripped his arm tightly. Then he touched the pendant, holding David's hand so that it was touching the pendant as well. The moment David felt the pendant he mumbled "Help me Hogwarts." As they disappeared David felt a curse pass safely through them. The last thing he heard was 'avada kedavra.' Then they arrived in Hogwarts, both panting and doubling over, trying not to be sick. The ride had not been smooth.

David remained on his knees, forcing his eyes open through the pain. It was a mere shadow of the pain in the graveyard, but still disabling. They were in the headmaster's study. He took a few deep breaths and raised his wand, pointing it at the door. His Patronus shot out of his hand and left the study to run to his father. Cedric looked impressed.

"I can't make that good a Patronus," he said.

Within minutes, Dumbledore had arrived, followed by Professors McGonagall, Snape and Moody.

"Come on Potter," a familiar voice said. David opened his eyes to see Professor Moody looking at him curiously. "Hospital Wing. You'll feel much better in the morning." David's head was pounding and his limbs felt like jelly. He wanted to stay with his father, but how could he tell anyone that? Reluctantly he allowed the ex-auror to help him to his feet and guide him out of the room. He could vaguely hear Cedric behind him trying to explain to the teachers what had happened, but Professor Moody was right. He needed to sleep. He drifted into unconsciousness as Moody lifted him up.

David came back to himself to feel more pain. He was half sitting, half lying against something hard. That was no Hospital Wing bed. He opened his eyes a crack and saw gravestones. But he had escaped. The Portkey had taken him back to Hogwarts and safety. David was confused. His vision swam and he drifted for a while. The pain in his scar was crippling. He had to overcome it. David opened his eyes again when pain shot through his arm. He saw Professor Moody kneeling before him, holding something to David's arm. Something that blood was oozing into. Moody stood up and then his magical eye looked David over from head to toe.

David knew he needed to keep his head. The weaker he appeared the more likely he was to be able to escape. Closed his eyes tiredly and relaxed physically while concentrating on his other senses. He was tied to the gravestone by cords around his arms and chest. There were two wizards nearby, one of them was Moody and the other was Pettigrew? There was a third magical source, very dark and powerful, but shifting like it was not quite there. Given his scar pain, David had a horrible idea that the thing was what was left of Voldemort.

There was a cold hand on his neck as Moody pulled out the pendant Portkey. Then he bent down and pulled off David's ring. Despite the situation David almost laughed. He wore the ring out of habit, he no longer needed it to focus his magic. David felt for his wand. It was gone. David knew that even without the wand he could apparate away, but that would be as good as screaming 'I am a Zia' in Voldemort's ear. He had to find a way to escape with his secret intact or there was little point in escaping. It had been hammered into his head that Voldemort must not gain control of David while he was underage.

"It is ready Master," said Moody.

"Proceed," said a cold voice.

David opened his eyes a slit and watched as Wormtail came into view. He was carrying a bundle of rags. David's scar hurt even more. Moody lit a fire and the light from it showed up the base of a large cauldron. He could hear liquid bubbling. Steam and smoke emanated from it and made David's eyes smart.

"Hurry," said the cold voice.

Moody bent down to the bundle of rags and lifted a grotesque creature out of them. Grotesque was the only way to describe the figure which Moody carried over to the cauldron and placed into the water.

"Let it drown," thought David desperately.

Moody started to speak.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" He pointed his wand at the grave at David's feet and a trickle of dust rose up and into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant willingly given you will revive your master." Moody held Wormtail's hand over the cauldron. David suddenly realised what was about to happen and closed his eyes bringing his magical senses in close. He did not want to witness this. Wormtail screamed. The steam from the potion turned red. Wormtail fell to the ground nursing his missing hand. Moody did not even spare him a look. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Moody held up the glass vial containing David's blood and poured it into the cauldron.

More steam rose from the cauldron. David extended his magic and touched evil. He drew back immediately. That had felt horrible. He knew what was about to emerge from that cauldron. Moments later a thin man stepped rose out of the cauldron. Moody held up a robe and clothed the man. Lord Voldemort had risen.

Voldemort looked about him and nodded in satisfaction. Harry Potter was tied up like a sacrificial lamb. His most faithful servant had resurrected him and Wormtail was there ready to be used as needed. "Your arm," he demanded of the crying wizard.

"Oh thank you my lord!" said Wormtail.

"Your other arm," said Voldemort without even looking at the bloody stump held out to him. Moody stepped up and pulled the sleeve up to the elbow on Wormtail's left arm revealing a large red tattoo. David recognised the dark mark, much more prominent now than when he had seen Severus's. Voldemort was about to summon his followers. David did not want to be there when that happened. Severus would be torn between trying to help him and trying to maintain is cover as a spy. David started looking about him, trying to find a means of escape. He could easily banish the ropes tying him to the headstone, but that was no good if he could not get away.

Voldemort held a finger to the tattoo and the mark turned black.


	31. End of Year 4

End of Year 4: Voldemort v David

Black hooded and cloaked witches and wizards began arriving and they formed a ring around Voldemort. Severus was one of the last to arrive. David identified him immediately by his magical signature and knew that time was running out. The unpredictable situation had become even more so. There were a few gaps in the circle. Voldemort spoke of the Lestranges were in Azkaban and Karkaroff had failed to show up. The man had betrayed many in the circle and would have had a very warm welcome.

"Welcome Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years since we last met and most of you are healthy and at liberty. I smell guilt. Where were you when I needed aid? I had no contact with any of you before my most faithful follower sought me out."

David felt all hope of escape leave him. Voldemort was back and in control. Suddenly a voice appeared in his head.

"Use the cup – pretend it is a Portkey back." David looked around in shock. That was his father's voice. He felt a wave of relief, he had a plan.

David had studied the portus spell with Hermione.

"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction," Hermione had explained. "The Portkey will take you from one place to another, but the reaction will take you back. It is very difficult to make a one-way Portkey so most wizards don't bother. They just never use the return journey."

David could use the cup. Even if it had been made properly as a one-way journey, Voldemort would assume that the person who made it made a mistake. Now all he had to do was touch the cup which was lying abandoned six feet away. He could summon it, but he had no wand. That was a plan for if the A-K started coming his way, but otherwise he must try something else.

Voldemort had finished torturing his followers for their less than loyal behaviour following his accident. David was pulled from his wonderings by Moody walking towards him. As he walked he began to change. His leg grew back and his real eye appeared, the magical one popping out and rolling towards the cup. It was a complete transformation into… Crouch? No the wizard was younger. Of course, Crouch had a son. He had babbled about a son when David had found him in the grounds of Hogwarts.

Crouch reached David and banished his bonds. He then thrust a wand into David's hand. David stood up keeping his eye on Voldemort. What was going on?

"Come here, Harry Potter," said Voldemort and David had a huge urge to obey. He shook his head and it cleared. He walked forwards of his own free will, keeping the location of the cup uppermost in his thoughts. "Ah, so Dumbledore's been teaching you occlumancy has he? But it's a pitiful shield you have. I can see your hate for your name, Harry Potter. Shall we change it to the Boy-Who-Died? Now we duel, Potter. You have thwarted me three times because of luck. I am going to prove that your luck has run out. There is nothing extraordinary about you or your abilities. Nobody will say that a child bested me."

David was silent. He concentrated on his shields and showing Voldemort only the memories that he wanted to show. Now was not the time for the dark lord to find out about the Crimson House.

"Bow, Potter," ordered Voldemort. "We must do these things properly."

David bowed slightly keeping his eyes on Voldemort the whole time. Voldemort returned the bow and had barely risen before a hex left his wand and headed towards David.

David dove to the left catching Moody's magical eye in his hand as he grasped for the cup. Voldemort was behind him and David could feel the spell building. That was going to be an A-K. David reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear, pulling one of the hairs out and holding it in his wand hand to strengthen his spell. He pushed all his magic through the wand and hair and out at Voldemort. The magic hit Voldemort's own spell and exploded throwing them both backwards. David felt both of their magics leaving them. He collapsed on the cup and felt the familiar tug behind his navel.

David felt himself land hard, but there was the familiar presence of Lady Hogwarts around him. He heard footfalls and was vaguely aware of being picked up and dropping the cup and eye. Someone was running with him but David could not make a sound. He wanted to reassure them that he was alright, but he could not move.

David felt himself being placed on a bed and someone was casting spells over him. Suddenly he began to sink through the bed and down through the stone floor. It only took a few seconds and he was gone. Sirius and Pomfrey started talking in loud voices, moving the bed and examining the floor, trying to work out what had happened.

David knew that this was okay, and he needed to tell them. He watched from somewhere above it all as Cedric looked over at Sirius from the next bed. He was half asleep.

"It's okay," said Cedric quite clearly. "Lady Hogwarts is looking after him." He rolled over and was fast asleep without ever really waking up.

David floated. Time passed in fits and starts. He could see the magic of the castle, see everything, but concentrate on nothing. Then he managed to make sense of some of the chaos he was seeing, he concentrated on one room, the most magical one, the headmaster's study and gradually it came into focus.

"It's been three hours, Albus," Sirius said. "He disappeared three hours ago from the hospital wing. For all we know Voldemort has him again."

"Severus has yet to return," said Remus slightly more calmly. "He would do his best for Harry."

"Indeed he would, Sirius," said Dumbledore.

"He might not be able to interfere," said Sirius. "It'd be madness to take on Voldemort and all the Death Eaters single handed to rescue Harry."

"Remember that Sirius, when you next want to charge out of here and find him," said McGonagall.

Why were they talking like that. He had told them where he was. He had spoken through Cedric.

"Headmaster," said Severus calmly as he came into the room.

"Ah Severus," said Dumbledore. "What news? Does Voldemort have Harry?"

"Potter?" asked Severus. "He isn't here? I saw him portkey away after surviving the killing curse once more." He stumbled over to the nearest vacant chair and fell into it.

"Severus, are you unwell?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I, I am just fatigued," mumbled Severus. "It's my fault. I've killed him with all the secrecy. I've killed him."

David drifted. He wanted to give them a sign and his focus had shifted.

David thought about the Hospital Wing and Cedric. Perhaps he could talk through him again. David concentrated and the Hospital Wing came into view. It was empty and the light was pouring in through the windows.

David concentrated on the study again and saw Dumbledore writing at his desk. He tried to control the quill or the portraits and say something but to no avail.

"Lady Hogwarts, help me," thought David.

"I am helping you, Small One," she said. "You need to relax."

"But they're worried about me," said David. "I need to tell them where I am."

"They wouldn't believe you, Small One," she said. "And if you go back now, you will die. Relax and let me sing you to sleep."

A soothing song like that of a phoenix filled David's mind and he felt himself drifting again. Snatches of conversation came his way.

"Really Dumbledore, letting the boy-who-lived be kidnapped from under your nose three times in the same evening…"

"The tournament was under Ministry control Minister…"

"Getting angry won't help him Sirius."

"Oh Ron, when will they find Harry?"

"Don't know Hermione, soon."

"Time to wake up, Small One," said a more solid voice. A more solid bed was under his body and a more solid body was surrounding his mind. With great effort David opened his eyes.

He was lying on top of the blankets of a bed in the Hospital Wing. That was unusual. It was night time and the room was dark and empty. David was tired. He closed his eyes again, but it felt like moments before an influx of light was waking him up.

"No arguing, Severus," said McGonagall. "You're exhausted and need to rest. "Albus will renew his search for Potter tomorrow. You've done all you can do. Poppy?"

David tried to say something, to alert them that he was there. It seemed vitally important, but he could not make a sound. He tried moving to get out of bed, but he could not get his limbs to respond either, and he was so tired.

The healer came into the ward carrying a large potion bottle.

"Come along Severus," she said briskly. "You can have your usual bed."

The light intensified as they walked down the ward towards the bed David was lying on.

"I'm sorry Poppy," said McGonagall quietly. "I didn't realise you had a patient."

"I don't," said Pomfrey. The footsteps told David that they were hurrying towards him.

"Potter?" cried McGonagall.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, David!" murmured Severus.

David felt several spells washing over him and knew that Madam Pomfrey was now looking after him. He closed his eyes. They knew where he was.

David was still drifting, but this time he was not weightless. His body felt particularly heavy.

"We do wonder where you were mate."

"Ron, just be glad he's back!"

David felt himself being lifted up and a potion going down his throat.

"Oh David, just wake up."

"… he'll wake when he's ready, just be glad…"

"Are you sure that's him?" said a stronger voice.

"Madam Pomfrey thinks it is, and the map confirms it," replied Remus.

David opened his eyes.

"He's awake, see, what'd I tell you, Moony?" said Sirius.

"Give him another, Severus," said Pomfrey. David felt Sirius lift him into a sitting position, supporting his head, and there was a potion and then there was his father putting a cup to his lips. David tried to move his head to drink it but he could not.

"Just open your mouth, Potter," drawled Severus, alerting David to the fact that other people were present.

David opened his mouth and tasted a bitter potion. He felt even more helpless as the potion almost dribbled back out of his mouth, but Severus was tilting his head slightly back and massaging his throat until he had swallowed the whole cupful.

It took a few minutes as he could feel everyone looking at him, but David's head began to clear and he felt able to support his own head. He blinked and wondered what to say.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"I will be in my office," said Severus stiffly. "It would seem that Potter is out of danger now."

Someone put David's glasses on his nose and he watched as Severus left. He looked exhausted. Sirius placed some pillows behind David's upper body so that he could lie back and talk to them. David glanced around at the other people present. Sirius and Remus were there, with Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"What happened?" asked David.

"That's what we hoped you could tell us," said Dumbledore gently.

David's mind was going back over his last few memories.

"He's back!" said David. Severus would have told Dumbledore, but David was not supposed to know about the spy. "Voldemort's back."

"You're certain?" asked Dumbledore urgently. He showed no surprise, none of them did.

"Yes," said David yawning, he closed his eyes for a moment. "He used my blood. And Profss Moody… the spy."

"We've found the real Professor Moody," said Dumbledore. "Thanks to the magical eye you brought back."

McGonagall looked at David. "Shouldn't he be bouncing off the walls with the amount he's had?" she asked Pomfrey.

"Ordinarily," said Pomfrey. "But given that he's not…" David closed his eyes again and never heard her finish the statement.

"Good afternoon Potter," said Madam Pomfrey as David opened his eyes again.

"How long?" asked David, sitting up.

"In total? A week since the Third Task, but only ten hours since you were last awake."

"I guess it really took it out of me," said David.

"Quite," said Pomfrey. She handed him a large cup full of the orange potion.

When she was satisfied, Madam Pomfrey left David eating a light meal, and went into her office to inform the headmaster that Potter was finally back with them and able to talk. David was just finishing his food when Cedric entered the Hospital Wing.

"The headmaster's on his way," said Cedric. "I think he wants to talk to us about what happened that night. I've already shared some pensive memories with him, but he may think that together we'll remember something significant."

"Maybe," said David.

"Also, I think he wanted to give me a chance to talk to you, before I leave school for good tomorrow. I want to thank you for saving my life."

"You saved me too," said David. "Besides it was me they were after, if I hadn't be so idiotic as to suggest we both take the cup then you wouldn't have nearly died anyway.

"I think that was a joint decision," said Cedric, chuckling slightly. "Perhaps we should just both thank each other and call it quits then! Oh, and by the way, they're going to award us with the winnings tonight, jointly. I've already been approached with an offer of a job at the ministry because of winning the tournament. I doubt they'd have been as interested in the runner-up."

Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing carrying a pensive. David looked at it curiously. The symbols were different to the one he had seen in Lions' Den, but it was otherwise recognisable.

"This is a pensive, Harry," said Dumbledore. "It is possible to store memories in it for others to see. I would like you to share with me your memory of the events after you touched the Triwizard cup."

David looked at him uncertainly. His memories might well give too many clues to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, he's not well enough for this," said Madam Pomfrey coming in. "Potter's magic levels are not stable enough."

"Very well," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "I had neglected to check with your healer, that was remiss of me, an old man's mistake. Perhaps you could tell us about the events in question?"

David relayed his version of the first abduction by portkey and their return. Then Dumbledore sent Cedric away and asked about the subsequent events. David explained about Voldemort's rebirth and his escape using the return journey of the portkey.

"You were badly injured when you returned," said Dumbledore. "We believe that Voldemort may have sustained similar injuries and is yet to wake. What I do not understand is how you recovered so quickly. You disappeared from Hogwarts…"

"No," said David. "I think I was here. I think it was Hogwarts who helped me. I fell through the floor and I was floating somewhere. But I saw thing and I heard things. Things that were happening in this castle. Sirius getting angry with Minister Fudge and telling him that the tournament was under Ministry control."

Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully.

"When you disappeared Cedric Diggory spoke in his sleep and said 'Lady Hogwarts is looking after him.' I believe that the castle did indeed look after you. Before you left Madam Pomfrey examined you and you had almost complete magical and physical exhaustion and your organs were beginning to fail. When you returned you were stabilised to the point where we could help you."

"I nearly died?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Do not dwell on it. You did not die, you lived, as you have before."

Later that evening, Ron and Hermione were permitted a visit. Hermione threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. Ron stood back a bit embarrassed.

"You coming to the feast?" asked Ron.

"Yes," replied David. "I've missed enough without missing that." He stood up and gripped a walking stick with his left hand. "We'd better get going, it will take me some time to pack and get down to the Great Hall."

Ron gave David an arm to help him and between that and a walking stick David managed to walk out of the Hospital Wing.

"So what happened?" asked Hermione. "You know, that night?"

David sighed. "I spent the afternoon going over it with Dumbledore. Basically Voldemort is back, he tried to kill me and I escaped. I think Dumbledore is going to tell everyone tonight."

David did not manage to stay awake throughout the feast. He nodded off again while packing and woke up the next morning to find that one of his friends had finished it for him and remove his shoes. David hated sleeping in his clothes, but it was his own fault in a way. At least Madam Pomfrey had not kept him in the Hospital Wing.

The next day all the students left to catch the train back to London. David, Ron and Hermione managed to get a compartment to themselves and so were able to talk, albeit covertly. About an hour into their journey there was a knock at the door and Cedric Diggory entered.

"Harry," he said. "You missed the prize giving. Did you hear, Hufflepuff won the house cup, joint with Gryffindor, first time there's been a joint win this century. The Minister gave me the prize money because you weren't there. He did not want anyone to realise that something had gone wrong stopping you being there. Anyway," he took a large pouch out of his bag, "you should have most of it, after all you did. You saved my life that night, more than once."

"Cedric," said David. "We've been over this. We helped each other. Anyway it was a Hogwarts victory, I never expected to win – I never expected to compete! You managed to get back, I was stupid and got myself kidnapped."

"No," said Cedric. "We'll share it." He produced another pouch and poured some galleons from the first one into it until they felt like the same weight. "50-50. A Hogwarts victory!" He shook David by the hand and then left the compartment.

"Wow," said Ron. "There must be 500 galleons in there."

David looked at the pouch in shock. He had no need of the money. He did not want the reminder of what had happened. While he was thinking the door opened again and Fred and George walked in.

"Can we tempt you to any sweets?" asked Fred.

"Not a chance," said Ron.

David looked politely at the twins and took a proffered toffee.

"No!" said Ron as David raised it to his mouth. David stretched out his magic into the sweet. There was nothing wrong with it. He ate it.

"Why not Ron?" George asked.

"Nothing wrong with that toffee," said Fred.

"What were you expecting?" asked George.

"Fred and George are making trick sweets and things," said Ron as the twins left. "They want to open up a joke shop."

"Oh, like the trick wand last summer," said David.

"They were going to use the money they won off Bagman, but he never paid up. Said they were underage," said Ron.

David looked down at his pouch of money. They could do with a few laughs.

"I've got to go," he said and left the compartment to find the twins.

After a profitable encounter for the twins David returned to his friends. Hermione and Ron were in an argument about who knew what. David settled himself in a corner of the compartment and leaned back into his seat. He watched the landscape change through the window and the rhythm of the train soon lulled him to sleep. He was not quite gone when he heard them talking about him.

Hermione and Ron looked over at their sleeping companion. "He looks so small and harmless," said Hermione fondly.

"I don't think someone who can put You-Know-Who into a coma is very harmless," said Ron. "But he is small."

"I suppose everyone is small to you Ron," said Hermione.

David slept for the rest of the journey. They reached King's Cross and exited the train to find their families waiting. David leaned heavily on Ron as they left the train. Sirius was waiting for David. He said goodbye to his friends as Sirius helped him wheel his trunk down the platform, out onto the concourse and towards Sirius's motorcycle.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews and for reading so far... there will now be a short break before I put up the next year (have to finish writing it!) and then I plan daily updates once more. As a guide, the break between the last two sections was a month and a half, I hope it will be similar.

keep smiling

Jananda


End file.
